Battle for an Otaku
by Dalek Saxon
Summary: Title subject to change. I'll add a proper description as soon as I figure out where the story is going...which is probably nowhere. Anyways here's my awful fanfic for Lucky Star...which will probably have Konami and maybe other pairings among other cliches...I'm sorry for my terrible story, the OOCness, and any spelling/grammar mistakes...Rated T for terrible! CHAPTER 13 UP!
1. Chapter 1

So how do most fanfictions start? With a disclaimer of course! I do not own Lucky Star...or anything for that matter...in fact...I own so little I live on the streets and used a local library's computer to write this...ok maybe I own more than that...but still...

As another disclaimer...or to better put...as a warning...this story is going to be complete 100% garbage...so if you don't like it...believe me I understand because I honestly don't like it...but anyways enough of my pointless whiney...on to the quote unquote "Story"...if you can call it that...which will probably be a Konami fic (Because god only knows we only need more of this stuff (Sarcasm))...so read on and admire at how amazingly terrible it is.

**Chapter 1: A Story's got to start somewhere right?**

"Wait what am I suppose to do?"

"I said if you're trying to get a guy to like you on a first time meeting you got to show them your dere dere side for awhile. Then hopefully once you've sprung your tsun tsun side on him, he'll already like you enough to accept that violent part of you!" Konata practically screamed in one of her over hyper outbursts waving her cornet free hand around for some reason.

"It's all about patience and acceptance!" She finished throwing her cornet held hand in the air with such speed and force that if her grip on the small treat was loose in any regards I'm sure it would've flown through the ceiling. It was so sudden that Miyuki and Tsukasa were taken back by it slightly.

"If you're going to try to give me relationship advice can you at least use words that actually fit into relationship advice and not your otaku twisted ones?" I asked half-heartedly putting a hand over my eyes so I couldn't look at the ridiculous pose Konata was giving with that cornet in the air.

"It's simple..." she started putting the poor half eaten food down, "...you've got to be calm for the first few days. Then when that vicious nature of yours takes over hopefully they'll already be so enamored with you to the point where they don't care if you're about to tear their head off!" She finished while holding a finger up as if she was making a point about something.

"Since I'm friends with you being calm for extended periods of time has become a distant memory." I retorted in a less than calm voice trying to focus on finishing my lunch.

"See an attitude like that is what scares guys off..." she replied taking a small bite from the bottom of her cornet causing some chocolate to spill out from the top end. Speaking of which I still find it kind of surprising we agree on which end is the top and bottom.

"You're lucky it's me because you know if you were saying this stuff to any other person they'd think you were trying to pick a fight with them." I responded in a more calm voice still trying to focus on my food.

"Yeah..." she said while leaning over to my spot, "my Kagamin knows me so well" she continued, grabbing my arm.

"And I know my Kagamin and that she could never raise a hand against me in anger" she finished now rubbing her face against my arm which caused Miyuki and Tsukasa to giggle slightly at the sight.

"Hey get off...what will people think when they see you latched onto me?" I asked trying to force the small girl off of me before I could feel my face heat up. It seems to be happening more often...but only because she's been latching onto me more often.

"They'll think 'Those two are awfully cute!'" she said still stuck on my arm.

I was too late, I felt my face warm up and I was sure blushing now even though I tried my hardest not to, "Shut up!" I screamed as I finally forced her off me making her fall back into her seat.

After a few seconds she sat up in her seat and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, that's right! The next fall anime season starts in a few weeks!" She said snapping her fingers as if she realized something she forgotten. She always seems to forget everything then always finds a way to remember the useless things but never the important things. Then again the order of importance in her mind starts with slacking off and ends with homework.

"Wow that topic came out of nowhere." I said with a sigh. Typical Konata goes from a teasing session to an anime session in a blink of an eye.

"Yeah this week is where most animes end and then in a week or two is where the next batch begin." she said with a smile, but then the smile disappeared, "It's kind of sad knowing the show you've watched for weeks is just ending like that you know?" She asked putting a finger to her chin.

"I know, you sometimes cry knowing that it's the ending of something and if the ending's sad you cry twice as much" Tsukasa added with her soft voice and tilting her head to the side.

"It's quite common for people to cry at endings regardless if it's a happy or sad simply because it's the ending and the emotional journey you went on with the characters is over." Miyuki said further explaining.

"Especially if it's a really good journey and you know that it's probably the last time you'll see the characters." Konata added with sad tone as she finished her chocolate cornet.

"But you know," Tsukasa started with a happy voice probably trying to lift the mood, "the next season will have new shows and characters for you to get attached to!"

"That's right because after every ending there's always a new beginning." Miyuki said with her index finger-pointing up further lifting the tone.

"Yeah that's right there will always be new anime to enjoy!" Konata said the excitement back in her voice.

"For once in my life could we talk about something that's not anime related?" I asked finishing my lunch and closing the bento box.

"Unfortunately there's also some shows you have no interest in but have no choice," She started, looking up as if she realized something again, "like me with Gu*dam 0*. My dad's going to make me watch that show like he did with every other Gu*dam show." Konata said the sad tone back in her voice. She just completely ignored my question as usual. Geez she also flips the tone of her voice too much! I'm surprised she didn't put vocal artist on her career desires.

"Do you have a problem watching anime with your father; I thought you'd be ok with that?" I asked half afraid of what kind of answer she's going to give.

"Well yeah, but it's not the usual kind of anime we watch together," ok I do not want to know what kind of anime you watch with your father, "It's just I have no real interest in Gu*dam." She said continuing her sad tone.

"And I'm supposed to feel sorry for you because?" I asked monotonously while resting my face in my palm.

"Well how would you like it if I tried to make you watch anime you don't have any interest to watch?" She asked with bit of anger in her voice.

"You do that anyways." I said with a slightly darker tone narrowing my eyes at her hoping she gets the hint that she should stop doing that.

"Hey hey, that's different; you watch so little anime that it's practically unhealthy. I'm just trying to help you out." She reacted in an innocent tone holding both her hands up as if she's surrendering. She has went from excited to sad to angry to innocent...does she think she's a human jukebox or something?

"I give up. You'll always find a way to twist the situation to your advantage." I said throwing my arms up in defeat.

"Oh, that reminds me," Konata started with yet another realization. How do you get these realizations and where do they come from? On second thought, I think I'd rather not know what goes on through that mind of yours.

"I have to go to the store today and-"

"I'm not going with you, I have things to do today," I said cutting her off while folding my arms. I was lying; I'm just trying to get back at her for teasing me earlier. It's not that I really want to go it's just all my homework has been done for a couple of days now and so I'm free for the day. Speaking of which she probably hasn't even started yet...I should expect a call from her soon asking me to join for another one of her 'study sessions'.

"Actually I wasn't going to ask you to go...I was just going to ask Tsukasa to go" Konata said with a serious tone, taking me by complete surprise.

"Wh-what?" I asked with a stutter obviously taken aback by what she said. Not only for what she said but how she said it. Konata being serious? That's a rarity in and of itself!

"Yeah I'm asking Tsukasa, I'm going to pick up a new issue of a manga we both enjoy and since I know you don't really read manga that much you don't have to go this time." she explained holding up her finger retaining her serious tone.

I couldn't think of anything to say in response to her and after a few seconds she turned to my younger twin, "So you want to go Tsukasa?" She finally asked after she assumed I wasn't going to respond.

"Su-sure I'd love to go Kona-chan" She responded with a confused smile undoubtedly surprised by the events unfolding in front of her as well.

"Great, we'll go after school is over!" Konata replied with her over hyper tone back as if it never left.

"Well if Tsukasa is going, then I'm going too!" I said finding a way to more or less invite myself along.

"You don't have to go Kagami, besides I thought you said you had things to do?" Konata said reminding me of my lie in that uncharacteristic serious tone again.

"Well...I...maybe...uhh...is Miyuki going too?" I asked seeming almost desperate to counter her question.

"I'm sure Yuki-chan has another matter to deal with today." Konata said putting a hand in front of her mouth as she giggled slightly.

"Oh yes I do...th-thank you for reminding me" She said almost sad as she put a hand to her jaw. I guess she has another dentist appointment she can't put off anymore.

"So...it's just going to be you two?" I asked both concerned and confused.

"Yeah, you and I hang out a lot anyways, this way I can have some quality time with my Hii-chan!" Konata squealed as he latched on to Tsukasa's arm like she did with me earlier.

"I thought we abandoned that nickname Kona-chan?" Tsukasa said with a light giggle and with a bit of sweat dripping down from her head. Surprisingly, unlike me she made no attempt to remove the little twerp from her arm which is disturbing to say the least. However, what was more surprising was that I felt my face heat up again like before even though Konata wasn't on my arm. I guess when you see your best...one of your friends hug you're little sister you can't help but blush.

"Can we go one day without you trying to molest one of us?" I asked in my usual forceful tone turning my face away so they couldn't see my blush.

"Maybe, but anyways, we'll be fine we're not going to be there for long. So you can just go home after school." Konata said in her serious voice again.

I finally turned back around after I was sure my blush had disappeared and looked back at her. She had detached herself from my sister and was just looking at me casually with that typical smile on her as if nothing had happened. I was just staring at her, moving my mouth slightly as if I was trying to get words to form.

"But...I..." I started, however before I could finish I heard the school bell start to go off signaling the end of lunch.

"Looks like its back to class...bye Kagamin" She said as she waved goodbye to me even though I haven't even stood up to leave yet...as if she was trying to get rid of me.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words to respond. I couldn't even say goodbye as I reluctantly stood up and left the classroom to return to mine. I have never been this disorientated by her before, and that's saying something. It's all because Konata decided to go take Tsukasa with her instead of taking me...I mean instead of inviting me to go along too.

It threw me off so much I had a hard time focusing in class and taking my notes. Great now she was bothering me even though we're in separate classes. Why was it bothering me so much though? It really isn't a big deal, it's just a quick trip to the store, and it shouldn't get this sort of reaction out of me. I guess I really have nothing else better to do today so anything seems good to me...even going to pick up manga with Konata...and with Tsukasa of course.

The rest of the day past by in what seemed like a blur. I didn't go to Konata's class in-between classes and she didn't come to my class either. I can barely remember what notes I've taken or even what they were about. Damn her, if she's going to copy off of my work she's going to be surprised when her grades suffer since my notes are useless. Great that also means my grades will suffer too thanks to her. However, I guess it's my fault for letting her get to me for...whatever reason.

In fact I'm so distracted I fail to notice Misao trying to get my attention to tell me that class has been over for about five minutes. I quickly got up and bid my farewells to her and Ayano. I walked by Konata's class even though if I was just going home I wouldn't have to. I noticed that they both had already left and were probably already on their way to the store.

I did notice that Miyuki was still in her seat though with a hand to her mouth. She looked unhappy and appeared to be sweating. Going to the dentist wouldn't be so bad if you took better care of your teeth. I decided not to go in and bother her, she was dealing some personal demons when it came to going to the dentist and she would have to face them herself.

I knew it was going to be pointless to try and catch up to Konata and Tsukasa, so I decided that I better just go home. She said they weren't going to be gone long, so I assume that means she was coming over to our house...typical I should've seen it coming, this was probably a way to invite herself over to my house...most likely to copy off my notes and homework because she knew I would say no. So after figuring out her plan I just sighed to myself and decided to head home. I got distracted for nothing I guess...oh well I should probably use this time to study or maybe catch up on some of my light novels.

Yeah, this was just a typical trick of Konata's...and I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Yeah that was it...

**Author Notes AKA Author bickering**

Well that was Chapter 1...terribly written...filled with OOCness, plot holes, and terrible clichés...don't be surprised if there is no chapter 2...because one thing you should know about me...I get to like chapter 5 or 6 then quit, delete the story, and then move on because I get disgusted with the horrible story I've written...so don't be surprised if in a couple of weeks this story disappears...because after all don't you just love it when you're reading a story you enjoy and it just stops...

Writing this was freaking hard...because on one hand I didn't know if I should've make this after the Anime or the OVA or somewhere in between or whatever...second since the show itself is about nothing (in the sense that it has no real plot or continuing story from week to week) that making any story or plot would be contradictory since the show didn't have any...so...finally I said to myself and I'm most likely going to say this throughout the story is "I don't care." In end I stopped caring about any relevance with the show or integrity or logic or whatever since in the end...it doesn't matter...My story so I don't care...I could send them to the moon if I wanted to...so think of this like a disturbed Alternate universe where everything is the exact opposite of how it's suppose to be...

"Wait you bring up stuff like Hii-chan that was from the show so that means-" I don't care... "Wait you mention this and in the show it happened after this and-" I don't care... "Why did you put vocal artist, it's called a _seiyū_ in Japan and-" I don't care... "Your grammar and story is horrible!" Yeah that's because I'm a lousy writer...and I don't care.

So look forward to Chapter 2 which in all possibility will never happen...

P.S. Gundam 00 started in Japan around Early October 2007 and Lucky Star ended in Japan around late September 2007... (Get it? The In-Joke around paragraph whatever? ...nevermind) so since I know the show takes place like over the course of a year or two I was wondering what Episode in Lucky Star is closest to Gundam 00's starting point...if at all...no it won't be story relevant in any way I'm just curious and I'm too lazy to actually go rewatch the whole show to find out...


	2. Chapter 2

Well after Chapter 1 you're probably thinking to yourself "How Could this possibly get any worse?!" Well after a brief read of the chapter title...it will dawn on you how terrible this is REALLY going to be...don't say I didn't warn you people...anyways enough of my whining...just read it for yourself and be ashamed at how bad it is.

**Chapter 2: Because Red Ties are Awesome!**

The trip back home was...boring. Well to be more accurate, it was actually normal. There was no one playing an obnoxiously loud game next to me, there was no one falling asleep on my shoulder, and there was no one I had to remind to get off since they were about to miss their stop. Most importantly there was no one whispering in my ear that, 'Half the people on this train must be pervs checking out the school girls on their way home!' Then how it's 'Too bad that Yuki-chan isn't here to give the viewers what they came to see!'

I had to stop where I was in the street because the thought I had was disturbingly accurate. Now I was starting to get into the same mentality as her...great. Maybe this is what I needed, a nice quiet train ride with no deluded otaku making it awkward. Yeah normalcy is always a good thing, like getting a breath of fresh air after being cooped up in your room all day. Yeah this is exactly what I needed.

I noticed that some people were starting to stare at me since I was standing in the same spot for like five minutes. So I took a deep breath and then continued on my way home. When I did get home it was actually much earlier than normal. I forgot what time I usually got back without taking a side trip to some store or having to deal with a blue haired menace most of the way home.

When I walked through the door I took off my shoes, announced I was home, and my mother greeted me in a rather surprised matter. Of course she was probably not expecting me to be home so early and she was definitely not expecting me to come home alone without Tsukasa. It took me awhile to explain the whole situation to her about Tsukasa being with Konata.

Of course she was even more confused as to why I didn't go along. Then after more explaining she finally looked up, smiled to herself for some reason, and then said she understood. Afterwards she told me that dad was working at the shrine, which would probably explain why he didn't call me immediately after school like he usually does, and she told me what we were having for dinner.

I nodded and told her I would be in my room. When I got to my room I automatically changed out of my school uniform and changed into my purple stripped shirt, along with the yellow pants with suspenders, and with the red tie...on second thought I decided not to wear the tie...I just didn't feel like it today for some reason.

I sat down at my desk and looked at the clock; it was still pretty early in the day. I assumed that Konata and Tsukasa would be here soon, undoubtedly with their new manga, and most likely with any other otaku stuff Konata couldn't resist. So, as I previously decided, I took out my text book and started to study over the material from today's lessons. I also took out my notes to correct anything that may have been complete gibberish since I was so distracted today.

To my surprise, my notes were more or less correct...a few incorrect dates but then again that will usually happen from time to time. I guess it's going to take more than a bluenette otaku to throw me off my A-game. I felt a wave of pride wipe over me and I felt a brief moment of happiness...that is until I looked at the clock and realized that more than an hour and a half has passed by. That moment of brief happiness vanished as if it never happened and was replaced blinding rage.

"Oh come on! It shouldn't take this long to go to the store!" I practically screamed out to the empty room as I got out my cell phone to call Tsukasa.

However, I stopped mid-dial and closed my cell phone as I started to calm down. It's probably nothing, maybe there was a long line at the store or maybe the train is running a little late...that's probably it. Knowing my luck, as soon as I called they'd walk through the door right as the phone would start ringing. Then I'd have to listen to Konata tease me about how worried I was, how protective I am for her, and some other junk that would surely get some rise out of me...which is what she wants.

I'm NOT going to be subjected to that torture, so I put my phone down and picked up the last volume of _Full Metal Panic!_ I have already read it, but the next volume was going to be released soon so it's good to read the last issue to remind yourself what happened and...Oh god this is something she would say isn't it? I shook my head to try to clear this thought, then opened the book to start reading.

Even though I had already read it, it was still very enjoyable. That's how you know a light novel is good, if you can reread it over and over again and still get enjoyment out of it. _Full Metal Panic!_ definitely fits those requirements as I was about halfway through it and had completely forgotten that it was something I already read. For another moment, I was happy, completely immersed in my book and not having a care in-

"I'm home!" A soft muffled voice said from downstairs that I instantly recognized to be Tsukasa's voice.

I looked up from my novel and looked at the clock again and had seen that another hour and half had passed. Again, like before, the sweet bliss I had completely evaporated in an instant. Who takes three hours to go get manga from the store? It was almost time to eat dinner for that matter! Anger rushed through me again as I practically threw the novel I was cherishing to the ground and rushed to my door.

I stopped when I grabbed the doorknob though and took a deep breath. I had to calm down; I shouldn't blow up this easily...especially when it comes to silly things like this. Konata is right, it's this kind of reaction that turns guys off to me and if I'm ever going to get a guy to like me one day I should learn to...oh god now I'm actually listening to her advice...I think I've just reached an all time low!

Thankfully hearing Tsukasa's footsteps coming up the stairs cleared my mind. I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway to find her just reaching the top of the stairs. She was holding a pretty big bag of what I assumed was useless okaku memorabilia. I also noticed her uniform was very wrinkled...which made me a little disturbed as to what they've been doing.

"Hi big sis!" Tsukasa greeted, waving with her free hand. She then looked at me and gave me a confused look, "Where's your tie at? Don't you usually wear a red tie with that outfit?" She asked tilting her head and putting her hand back to her side. You were out all day, you come home with a tattered uniform, and then you ask me about my tie?

"Forget the tie...what exactly happened to you...and where's Konata at?" I quickly asked putting a palm to my face in shear disappointment

"Oh Kona-chan went home..." Tsukasa answered...which caused a feeling of disappointment to sink into me for some reason...probably because I want to strangle her and I won't get my chance until tomorrow.

"..and about the uniform," Tsukasa continued, with a light giggle, "It kind of got messed up while I was dancing." she finished, a sweat dropping from her head and her free hand scratching her cheek.

"You went dancing?" I asked obviously confused and disturbed.

"Yeah we went by an arcade and Kona-chan challenged me to one of the dance machines there" She explained now rubbing her free hand behind her head.

"The dance she chose was really complicated and intricate...it sort of went like this" She said as she waved her free hand in front of her face making a one then a two and finally a three with her fingers. Then she extended both her arms out from her side and leaned to the right. Unfortunately for her, while she was leaning to the right her arm knocked against a vase on a nearby shelf and almost caused something to fall.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" She squealed as she took a step back while I had to grab the vase to make sure it stayed still.

"It's best if you don't try and recreate it...for the safety of nearby objects." I said with a dull tone.

"I'm sorry" she apologized again, this time bowing trying to make it sincere as possible.

"The dance looked really stupid from what I saw, and thankfully I know I'm never going to do any kind of weird otaku dance like that." I said folding my arms, imaging Konata trying to make me do the same dance in the coming future...and my answer will be a resounding 'No!'

"The dance wasn't exactly uniform friendly...and even though the dancing characters were wearing some type of school uniform on the screen...I just couldn't match it in my uniform" She explained walking past me and about to enter her room.

"Typical...if you try to recreate something from an anime it's only going to lead to ruined clothing and broken vases." I replied now imagining Konata making some kind of defense like 'You just have to tape nearby objects down' or 'You have to wear the exact same clothing they are!'

"It was really fun though...and I tried my best despite losing." she said turning around to face me.

"She probably does that dance everyday...you had no hope..." I replied now imagining her trying to convince me that I could beat her if I tried my best and focus on...Damn it! This girl won't leave my mind! Note to self: Make fun of her height, Make fun of her weird nature, and deny her access to my homework all in one the go next time I see her!

"You're right she's probably done that dance on several occasions at her job" Tsukasa agreed as she entered her room.

I was too busy plotting my mental revenge that I failed to immediately follow her in. After a moment I snapped back to reality and walked into her room. She had already emptied her bag onto her bed. The contents were: the manga which was the whole reason for their trip in the first place, another copy of the manga, a Sgt. Frog plushie...the exact same one Konata had already won from a machine earlier, and a _To H**rt_ figure of Ak*ri K*mig*shi.

"Have a nice shopping spree?" I dryly asked my eyebrow twitching at the sheer sight of the merchandise. I can only imagine the price of all this stuff.

"Yeah after we picked up the manga Kona-chan suggested we look around and have some fun." Tsukasa answered throwing away the bag.

"So much for a quick pick up" I snidely remarked in my dry tone putting my palm to my face yet again.

"Yeah well I got what we wanted and it wasn't like we were in a rush, so we decided to spend a few minutes looking around and uhhh..." Tsukasa continued to explain but stopped and then started to rub the back of her head again.

"You don't have to elaborate further...I pretty much know what happened afterwards" I said putting my hand up and continuing my dry tone. I should've known. If I'm not there things quickly get out of hand. A few minutes turns into a few hours with those two...although maybe I shouldn't judge so quickly since I lost track of time while doing my stuff too...on the other hand it was from studying and reading...useful things rather than wasting time at an arcade.

"Yeah...I'm sorry" Tsukasa apologized, bowing again trying to be sincere...again. You don't have to apologize but I do expect to get an apology from a certain blue haired midget later...one way or another

"So what things did you guys buy?" I asked undoubtedly expecting stupid reasons for each purchase.

"Well first I bought my manga" She said holding up the copy.

"Yeah if you didn't then what would be the purpose of the trip? I'm more curious in the other copy you have." I replied trying not to sound too mean to my little sister.

"Oh that's one of Konata's copies...her loaner copy if I recall" She answered putting her copy on the desk and picking up Konata's...one of her copies? Typical Otaku...have to buy more than one of the same exact thing.

"And why do you have it?" I asked even though I already knew what the answer was.

"She said keep it in case you wanted to read it." Tsukasa explained as she was flipping through it. Wait...she's not forcing me to read it? Usually she literally throws the stuff at me...is she finally learning? Probably not, after all she still gave it to Tsukasa expecting me to read it. So it's still typical Konata.

"She did however ask me to put this inside it." She said interrupting my thought process and handing me a napkin that was inside the pages.

After a second of just staring at the napkin like an idiot I finally took it and looked at it. It had Konata's handwriting on it; I could never mistake it for anyone else's. Unfortunately since it was Konata's handwriting...I couldn't read it! In fact it was so bad I'm thoroughly convinced that this isn't even a human language! It's probably just her otaku-speak that she quickly jotted down on a napkin and expected me to understand!

"Tsukasa...do have any idea what this says?" I asked, my dry tone back in full force as I handed her the napkin.

She looked over it and she sighed to herself as another drop of sweat came down her head, "I have no idea...and she didn't tell me what it says either. She just said 'Here put it in the loner copy!'" Tsukasa said putting the napkin down. I guess I'll just have to get the message from her tomorrow...although it's probably something simple like 'Read this!'

"Great...now how did you come across the...other stuff" I said with my dry tone pointing at the other two objects.

"Well this is Sgt. Frog," yeah I recognize the character you don't have to tell me what it is, I want to know how you got it, "And Konata won it from a claw crane machine we were passing by" she explained picking up the small plush.

"Let me guess...that's her loner copy too." I said with a sigh. If this girl were to get a car...she'd probably get three to fulfill those otaku needs of hers.

"No, she gave it to me" Tsukasa said hugging the plush as if I was going to take it away.

"...what?" I said almost in disbelief.

"She said she already enough to fill her needs so she gave it to me." Tsukasa said moving the small plush away. I'm not going the take thing, I don't even want it. I'm just flabbergasted that she gave anything to anyone...and it wasn't a special occasion like our birthday or if she wanted something in return.

"What did you promise her?" I asked flatly, sensing an oncoming 'Study Session'.

"Nothing, she just gave it to me along with this" She answered then moving onto the last object from the trip. It was the Ak*ri figure. For someone who doesn't like getting taken pictures of by weird fans thinking she's cosplaying...she sure seems happy about that figure...I guess it could go with that ridiculous outfit Konata got her for our last birthday.

"That looks pretty expensive" I said looking at the through the transparent plastic, admiring at how disturbingly detailed it is. It makes my skin crawl when I think of the kind of people that will do...inappropriate things to stuff like this...Konata's dad being the first person to come to mind...then Konata herself to be honest.

"It was, which is why I'm grateful she spent that kind of money for me since she didn't have to" she said with a light blush on her face...ok she's definitely up to something...you don't spend money on someone if you don't want something...especially when you're a self-centered weirdo like her.

"Well, enjoy your...merchandise" I said dryly as I turned around to leave her room.

"Wait do you want Konata's loaner manga?" Tsukasa asked actually concerned if I would take it or not.

I stopped, turned around, and just looked at her with my expression giving the answer. "Uh, never mind" Tsukasa said with another drop of sweat appearing on her head.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework anyways?" I asked in a teasing tone even though it probably should've been a little more on the serious side.

My little sister looked down and more sweat drops appeared, "I'm definitely going to get started after dinner." she answered trying to sound innocent. Well that doesn't surprise me; at least I know someone is acting her usual self.

"I'm counting on it," I said not entirely sure if she would or not, but at least she tries to do it sometimes instead of completely ignoring her homework, so I give her some credit.

Speaking of someone ignoring her homework, this must be the night Konata calls asking for a 'Study Session'. She spent all day buttering my sister up so it has to be tonight. This has to be the most devious plan she has ever had. In the beginning she just called and set it up. Then when I started saying no and sticking with it she pulled the 'Friendship' card on me saying that 'All friends share their answers and we are friends aren't we?' She stopped that after I starting telling her that Miyuki was her friend too and she should get the answers off her...too bad she can't since they're in the same class. Then she started bribing me with...pocky and other snacks...and I'm ashamed to say it worked for awhile. Then after the weight teasing got worse I learned my lesson and it stopped working...now it's come to this...using my sister...

I can't even imagine what's going through her head when she carrying out this diabolical plan... I guess she's just that desperate to get the answers off me...I guess that's typical Konata.

**More Author Notes/Bickering!**

Well that was terrible...not only is it longer which means it's more tedious to read...but it's boring as crap, I'm convinced I ruined the characters, and the story continues to go absolutely nowhere...I'm actually so ashamed of this chapter that this may be the killer chapter for me...which is surprising considering that it shouldn't happen for like another 3 chapters...but maybe if I ever do get over at how terrible this is...I may write Chapter 3 sometime next century (AKA Next week) but no guarantees ...it might actually disappear in the coming days...depends on how angry I am...

Speaking of terrible...the Chapter Title has nothing to do with nothing...like this non-existent story that I still have no idea what direction it's going (nowhere)...I literally couldn't think of a Chapter title so I put something that was bothering me about Lucky Star since like Episode 2 or 3 and that is...why the hell is Kagami wearing a tie? I know she's kind of tomboy-ish but come on...this is taking it a little too far. It is awesomely weird though...I don't know...I just know whenever the tie appeared in the show...I just snickered at how stupidly awesome it was...so this is my tribute to it I guess...

Oh and yes...the dance Tsu Tsu tried doing was in fact the dance from Lucky Star's OP...which might have been a funny in-joke...but since this story has nothing to do with nothing it just falls flat on its face and ends up being a waste of dialogue...to which I apologize for...btw...gotta love a randomly appearing vase...

Finally...gotta love how lazy it was of me not to give Dialogue to Kagami's mom...I can't even remember her name to be honest...but that's probably why I just shoved her to the side...she's so insignificant that I decided best not to write for her...this isn't the Misao/Ayano case where I don't believe I can write for those characters (AKA I don't feel like ruining their characters like the others) but rather she's such a minor...what would be the point? Good Story and Character usage...pfff what's what?

(Dis)look forward for Chapter 3 if that abomination ever gets written...until then I am the lousy writer and I shall now retreat to my corner of shame!


	3. Chapter 3

Huzzah, Chapter 3! Now to those who somehow survived the coma inducing awfulness of Chapter 2...guess what...It actually gets worse...believe me or not...it's downright terrible..have a first aid kit or a doctor nearby because you'll need it...don't believe me? Well...read and you'll believe...

**Chapter 3: The most boring train ride, the most uninteresting lunch, and the stupidest of Challenges!**

To my surprise, Konata didn't call that night to set up a 'Study Session'. I wasn't by my phone or anything waiting for the call or anything. It's just I didn't hear my phone all night and I didn't get any late night messages from her when I woke up. I wasn't going to call her either; I wasn't going to fall into that little trap. So today was Friday, she it was either going to be today or tomorrow because she always sets up the 'Session' on Sunday at what seems like the latest possible hour.

Or maybe she was going to set it up this morning while on the train. On second thought, I doubt it. She's usually so tired from all her useless late night gaming that all she does is fall asleep on my shoulder...on purpose...to embarrass me on the train. I always pushed her off, but she always leaned her head back on my shoulder and started lightly sleeping again. I eventually stopped since she always just leaned back on me no matter how many times I pushed her off. I had to live with the fact that there was an annoying small girl lightly sleeping on my shoulder and that people were undoubtedly giving me awkward stares.

She wouldn't fall asleep on the train if she didn't do all that late night gaming of hers. At least if Tsukasa falls asleep, it's because she was up late doing her homework. It doesn't happen that often, but if it does happen I can at least forgive her somewhat. It wouldn't happen either if she did her homework at a decent time instead of pushing it off until late at night. At least she tries though, unlike another certain girl who just slacks off and copies off of her friends.

As the train moved along the track more questions popped into my head that I knew wouldn't be answered until lunch when Konata was completely awake. Why did you spend all that money on Tsukasa? Does getting my homework worth spending all that money? What the heck did you write on that napkin and will you ever learn to write clearly? Most importantly, I asked myself: do I really want to know the answer to these questions? Unfortunately yes, for whatever reason, yes I do.

Eventually the train reached Konata's stop as it slowly came to a stop. The doors opened slowly as the announcer said which stop we were at and that we should keep away from the doors. I found myself leaning out of my seat and staring at the newly opened expecting that groggy girl to walk through. However as the seconds past by she didn't and I then found myself sliding back into my seat with that distinct feeling of disappointment sinking back in.

"I guess Kona-chan isn't here" Tsukasa said in a disappointed tone.

"Figures, she was probably up all night that she decided to give some lame excuse and stay home today" I said folding my arms in an angry tone.

I then looked out the window at the now clearing train stop and thought that maybe she would come to school later and I would see her at lunch...so I could scold her for being late and pulling all this crap for the past day. I then noticed a blue patch of hair lying on a nearby bench. It rolled over and exposed a face that had sleeping eyes and a small cat like grin. It was Konata! She was sleeping on a bench! Was the loud train coming to a stop not enough to wake her up

"I'll be right back" I said furiously to my sister as I stood up, put my school bag on my seat, and left the train.

I think I heard Tsukasa say something in response but I couldn't hear her, my mind my too focused on getting this stupid girl on the train. "Get up!" I screamed as I kicked the bench Konata was sleeping on.

She didn't immediately respond, instead she just yawned slightly as her eyes slowly opened somewhat, "Oh Kagamin," she said in a soft, "give a few minutes I'll be up soon." she finished,

her voice fading as she closed her eyes again.

"You don't have a few minutes, the train is going to leave soon you only have a few seconds!" I informed screaming at her hoping it would somehow get through that thick head of hers.

After another second or two she rolled back over and then sat up on the bench, "Oh yeah that's right, I'm at the train station" Are you freaking kidding me? Did you think you were in your bed at home? What are you, four years old?

She yawned again as she held up her hands stretching as if she just woke up. I didn't even have time to make a response as the announcer stated the train would be leaving shortly. So I just grabbed one her hands that was in mid stretch and pulled her along as I ran for the train. We made inside just as the doors started closing. I gave Konata a stare of disgust as I knew she was going to make some stupid remark.

"You know Kagamin, I would've just caught the next train" She said with a beat of sweat on her forehead visible. I wasn't wrong, that was indeed...a stupid remark.

"You would be late for school...and knowing you, you probably would've been sleeping on that bench all day." I remarked dryly as I could only imagine seeing her still sleeping on that bench on the return trip back from school.

"It's not my fault; there was a great raid last night that I just couldn't pass it up!" Konata replied with that big cat like grin on her face.

"Typical, it's always gaming with you." I said with a disgusted sigh.

"Unfortunately I couldn't skip school today because teach said 'if I can go to school with no sleep then so can you' about two hours ago before she left." She said putting a finger to her chin her cat smile gone.

"That just makes it even worse when your teacher is guilty of late night gaming on a school night" I replied giving an even bigger disgusted sigh than before.

"Yet she's always so chipper everyday while I'm always tired...I wonder why?" Konata asked taking the finger from her chin and pointing it up at the ceiling for some reason.

"She probably drinks coffee," I answered in my dry tone, however my eyes widened as I realized what Konata would be like if she started drinking coffee, "I highly recommend you DON'T start drinking coffee!" I finished putting an emphasis on 'don't in fear of what she would be like on caffeine.

"Don't worry, I won't start, I heard coffee would stunt my growth!" She said with her cat like smile back thankfully fulfilling my wish.

"You're eight-teen, you're done growing and even if you weren't...I doubt you would grow an inch" I said teasingly putting one of my hands on top of her head which had been the same height since we met.

Her cat like grin disappeared again and an annoyed look replaced it. I was preparing myself for whatever insult about my weight she could come up with. Then the cat like grin reappeared much bigger than last time and I readied myself for the insult. "You know Kagamin...you can let go of my hand now." She practically shouted with a slight giggle putting one of her hands to her mouth.

"Huh?" I said after a second of being dumbfounded. I then looked down and noticed that my hand had still been holding onto hers all this time since I grabbed it. Of course after it finally registered in my brain what was going on I let go of it and jumped back holding it up as if I just touched a hot stove...which of course caused the brat to giggle more at my embarrassment.

"Don't say things like that on a public train!" I whisper shouted to her looking around at the people on the train who were now whispering to each other...see it's things like this which cause my face to go red...which by the way it was...haven't been on the train more than two minutes and I'm already humiliated.

"You know it's cheesy and cliché to hold onto someone's hand that long Kagamin...but it's still a good moe point!" She said giving me a thumbs up as if she approved.

"Shut up and sit down!" I said pointing at the spot near Tsukasa who had been smiling this whole time like she was watching her favorite prime time show.

"Yes Kagami-sama!" Konata replied as she bowed slightly, which made my face go warm again when it had almost cooled down. She must enjoy making me blush in public places, that's the only way I can explain it!

She then turned around and walked to Tsukasa's spot and moved my bag over to the seat next to it. She sat in the spot next to Tsukasa, and then the two looked at each other and smiled...which disturbed me to say to least...they must both be enjoying my embarrassment. I just sighed in disappointment for like the fifth time so far and took a seat next to Konata hoping my blush does disappear soon.

After a few minutes I heard a loud yawn from Konata. Here it comes...she's going to fall asleep and her head is going to land right on my shoulder. Right as I was certain my blush had finally vanished...great...now the people on the train are going to whisper even more. I thought about standing so she wouldn't have a place to sleep but who am I kidding? No one likes standing the whole train ride and I'm no exception. After a few more seconds I heard another yawn and then some rustling. Then I heard light breathing which meant Konata was asleep...but I didn't feel anything on my shoulder. I looked to my side and found Konata sleeping on Tsukasa's shoulder. Tsukasa herself had a drop of sweat on her forehead and laughed a bit awkwardly...undoubtedly confused at what was going on.

I immediately grabbed Konata's sleeve and pulled her up from Tsukasa's shoulder waking her up, "What do you think you're doing?" I asked confused, disturbed, and a little angry for some reason.

"Give me a break Kagamin...I'm tired" Konata answered a little disgruntled as she leaned back on Tsukasa's shoulder.

"No I mean why are you leaning on my sister's shoulder?" I said, maybe a bit too loud because people were whispering again, which would've happened anyways but now it bothered me more for some reason.

I didn't get an answer, all I got was light breathing again. I made a small groan of impatience; she seriously can't be asleep that fast! "What about you? Are you ok with this?" I asked looking up at my twin.

"Yeah it's ok." Tsukasa responded with a small smile and a small blush apparent on her face.

I didn't say anything back; I just looked down at my school back which I was gripping very tightly. I also felt my face heat up once more...great I was angry and embarrassed. First she shouts out we're holding hands and then snuggles up to my little sister, obviously still trying to suck up to her for my homework. I can only imagine and fear what people are whispering about...if she thinks she's going to get a peep at my answers she's going to be terribly disappointed...especially after this...because this has to be without a doubt the most embarrassing train ride to school I've ever had...and that's actually saying something to be honest!

"Lucky Star!"

"What are you talking about now?" I asked dryly as entered Konata's classroom for lunch. Figures I haven't even entered her class and she's already shouting weird things.

"Oh we were talking about how most animes shout the title of the show before the commercial...you know like Id**n and Or**ss...so I asked what would we like to shout halfway through something and I shouted 'Lucky Star! as my answer' Konata explained unwrapping her choco cornet from the wrapper.

"Only you would talk about stuff like this...so why did you choose 'Lucky Star'?" I asked not really caring about her answer sitting down in my typical seat.

Konata looked up for a second and put a finger to a chin, "You know I have no idea!" she answered putting her arms up in a shrug.

"Why am I not surprised?" I sarcastically asked myself as I opened my bento box.

"I just felt like there was a need to shout it since its lunch and that means it's halfway through school." She explained taking a bite from her cornet.

"I'm not going to bother trying to explain the difference between reality and anime to you today..." I dryly responded as I started to eat...besides there were more important things I need to get from her.

"Miyuki what would you like to shout halfway through something?" Konata asked now looking at the poor pink haired girl.

"Ummm...I don't think I don't I would shout anything...I wouldn't want to disturb others around me." Miyuki answered putting a hand to the side of her face smiling slightly. It seems she's trying to avoid the question, I don't blame her.

"Oh come on!" Konata persisted as she stood up, "You got to shout something. If it's a show focusing on you then you should shout something that can best represent you like 'Brassiere Busters!' or something!" Konata said pointing her finger at her...well...I'm sure you can guess where.

"Shut up and sit down!" I said pointing my chopsticks at her and then the chair. She grumbled a bit and sat down eventually folding her arms like a little child.

"Umm I don't think I would shout something like that..." Miyuki said softly and uncomfortably. She was looking down slightly, a blush appeared on her face, and she put her arms around her body as if she was just violated. Well she has now embarrassed all three of us now...I guess she met her quota for the day now.

"Well what about you Tsukasa?" Konata asked now looking at my sister.

Tsukasa put her chopsticks to her chin in thought then pointed them at Konata, "I would shout 'Tsu Tsu Adventures!'" She answered with a slight blush on her face as if she was embarrassed to give her response. What kind of nickname is 'Tsu Tsu'?

"I guess that could work" Konata answered slightly shrugging as if only satisfied with the answer and expecting more.

"Kagaaaaaaaaamin?" She then said looking at me stretching out my name in a weird way, "What about you?" she asked with that all too familiar cat grin of hers.

"How about 'Time to Answer my Questions'?" I responded closing my bento box and folding my arms.

Konata's grin disappeared and she folded her arms like mine, "That sounds like a bad quiz show Kagamin...come on try to have some imagination!" Konata said disappointed in my answer.

"No I mean it's seriously time to answer my questions...like why did you spend all that money on Tsukasa?" I asked now getting to what I've been wanting to ask all day.

"I didn't spend that much, I only gave her a small plush and that figure to go with her outfit, it's no big deal." Konata said tilting her head to the side confused.

"Speaking of which did you read the loaner copy I sent home with Tsukasa?" Konata asked before I could respond.

"No but I did get the note inside...what the heck did that thing say?" I answered then immediately getting to my next question.

Konata again looked up and put a finger to her chin, then back to me after a few seconds, "You know I have no idea anymore!" Konata said with a sweat droplet on her forehead as she shrugged.

"Oh that helps!" I screamed back to her. Only Konata would forget something she wrote only yesterday.

"That reminds me," Tsukasa said reaching for her school bag, "Here's your manga back Kona-chan." she finished getting out the loaner copy from yesterday and handing it to her.

"Thanks Hii-Chan, you didn't have to return it that soon but I still appreciate it!" Konata said a nice tone as she graciously took her manga back.

"It was no problem!" Tsukasa said with a smile and slight blush.

"You're really being nice to my sister, you even feel asleep on her shoulder why?" I asked getting more disturbed by the second.

"Oh that was because the direction the train was going made me naturally lean on Tsukasa's shoulder...besides she didn't really mind did you Hii-chan?" Konata said both answering my question and politely asking my sister.

"It was a little weird, but I didn't have a problem" Tsukasa answered continuing that smile of hers.

"You were so comfy too! I should sleep on your shoulder more often!" Konata responded latching onto my sister's arm like yesterday. God this is making me sick, it's time to expose her evil plans.

"Do you really think she's going to get my homework off of me and give it to you?" I finally asked getting to the heart of the matter, "Because it's not going to work, buttering her up won't get me to relinquish my homework to you so you can just stop this nonsense!" I almost shouted to her hoping I just ruined her strategy.

"No I'm just being nice to her because we we're friends after all," I'd believe that if you actually meant anything when you say the word 'friend', "besides...I have a better plan to get the homework from you." Konata finished making a dark, evil sort of tone.

"Oh really...well I just can't wait for your real plan." I replied squinting my eyes as her, expecting the worse.

"Well, remember yesterday when I said you need to nice to guys before you can be vicious?" Konata started reminding me of your useless advice.

"Yeah," I answered putting a palm to my face, semi-knowing where this was leading.

"Well, it occurred to me that in dating-sims Tsunderes are always mean yet the character is still interested, so there are guys out there who have a thing for Tsunderes!" Konata exclaimed holding a finger up.

"First, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me a 'Tsundere'? Second, real life isn't a dating sim. Then finally, the guys you're talking about are usually weirdos and perverts...and I don't want to be near those kinds of guys" I explained in my dry tone.

"No, the point is you need to find someone who can accept that darker side of yours from the start. Then they can actually get to know other side of you and find out you're not that bad of a girl!" Konata said trying to correct me although I think she was insulting me in some way.

I put a finger on my chin and leaned back in my chair looking at the ceiling, "Find someone who can already accept my personality? You know you could've just said 'Find someone whose really nice' and that would've worked better" I responded sitting back up to look at her.

"Although I think anyone sees me hang out with you they automatically turn the other way. We always seem to repel guys thanks to you" I continued in a teasing tone trying to insult her.

"Hey it's not my fault I only appeal to a small portion of the community, like people like my dad" Ok please don't bring up your dad! "and if you feel like that, then I challenge you to try to go out by yourself and get a guy." Konata exclaimed standing up and pointing at me.

"I mean when is the last time you went on a manhunt huh? If you cannot get a boyfriend by this Sunday you have to help me and Tsukasa out in a Study Session! If you can, well you'll obviously be too busy with your new man to help us and we'll do it on our own!" Konata finished now pointing up to the ceiling and putting a foot on her chair trying to be dramatic. To be honest seeing a small girl like her doing a stupid pose like that is both funny and sad at the same time.

I leaned back in my chair and looked at the ceiling again. Putting aside her weird otaku words, she did have somewhat of a point...somewhat. I can't remember the last time I actually went out and tried to get a boyfriend...or if I ever tried at all. I was always busy with homework or putting up with Konata to actually try. That and I always thought 'oh some guy will probably just hit on me', but no one ever did. Maybe it's because of Konata's weirdness or maybe it's not I can't say for sure, but what I can say is I never tried to get a guy myself...so maybe here's my chance. Plus getting Konata to actually do her own homework is something I just can't pass up.

"Alright, Konata...you got a deal." I said with an evil smile.

"You can start after school" Konata said with her cat smile.

"It shouldn't be too difficult" I said getting up to leave since lunch was almost over.

"Good luck!" Konata said teasingly as I left the room.

This should be easy. As long as I remain calm, try to be my nicest, and hopefully find a guy that doesn't know I'm affiliated with a weird otaku...I should be fine...yeah...I should be fine...

**An Important Note/An Author's Rage**

Oh...my...God...this is officially...the worst chapter I have ever written...I shall call it...'A Travesty onto Modern Day Literature' I'm serious...this is probably the killer chapter for me...I'm just so disgusted with myself I literally have no urge to continue the non-existent story...that's how bad it is...it usually doesn't happen until Chapter 5 but what do you know...I out did myself with this one...In two or three days after I calm down somewhat I am literally going to flip a coin to decide if I should continue this garbage...I'm dead serious...don't be surprised if this story disappears in the coming days...yeah sorry to disappoint all 0 of you...

Now to better explain why this is filth...to start with I'm a guy...(surprised?) Therefore I can't really write for girls...now the girls are kind of strange and act like guys a lot so I can get away with it sometimes...but the "girl talk" towards the end of this chapter made me realize how awful of a writer I am and how I should never be near a keyboard ever again in my life. That and the first part the story is SO FREAKING BORING! I dropped many plot points, skipped some a lot of parts, and because of that the characters come off as...sporadic and overall it became an abomination like the rest of this story.

Also on a more whiney note...You gotta love the fact at how I only gave Miyuki 2 lines of dialogue and that whole 'Lucky Star' thing halfway through...it's not a funny in joke...or a funny breaking the 4th wall joke...it's just horrible...pointless and horrible...waste of dialogue...and I apologize for that and I also apologize for forcing my stupid nickname of Tsukasa (Tsu Tsu) into the story, but hey...that's the least of this stories' concerns!

So if by some hand of god miracle that I do make chapter 4...yeah...expect it sometime next century because I've literally lost all will to continue...but in conclusion...don't expect Chapter 4...I'm serious...I'm most likely going down and I'm taking this piece of trash with me...and if it does happen then I'll say this right now...I apologize to everyone for making this horrible concoction of pain and suffering and to those who had the misfortune to read it...and...so there...


	4. Chapter 4

You just can't trust coin tosses anymore...I'd like to personally thank my depression pills...which gave me the confidence I needed to actually write this piece of garbage without making me vomit a few times...thank you *looks at bottle* Placebos...wait...SON OF A-

**Chapter 4: Trials of a Tsundere AKA The worst chapter since the last chapter!**

The school day had come to an end at last. I immediately sat up, gathered my things, and bid my farewells to Ayano and Misao. I quickly called my father to tell him that I would be...back later than usual so he wouldn't call me later. Then I left the room much sooner than I did yesterday, determined to win this little wager of ours. I then stopped in the middle of the hallway; I then turned around to head to Konata's classroom. She didn't tell me what she was doing today and knowing her she would probably follow me all day to spy on me. If I did lose at this challenge she would bring up every single failure of mine just to rub it in. I'm not going to let that happen, I would live it down with her! Luckily I caught her just as she was leaving her classroom along with my sister and Miyuki.

"Hey Kagamin, did you give up already...I thought you would at least last an hour or two" Konata said in a teasing voice as soon as she saw me.

"Shut up, I came here to make sure you wouldn't spy on me or follow me." I replied feeling my eyebrow twitch in anger. Can this girl just ever say 'Hello' and that's it? You know...like a proper greeting?

"I would love to Kagamin, but unfortunately I have to work today." She answered waving her hand back in forth in a dismissing motion. Geez, she was going to do it! What kind of friend spies on you when you're trying to get a boyfriend? Answer: A bad one!

'That reminds me, I have clean up duty today...but I have to get home before I get to work." Konata said with a disappointed voice.

"Hii-chan, can you please cover for me today? Konata asked in a sad tone turning to my sister.

"Su-Sure Kona-chan, after all you've been so nice to me lately so it's only right to return the favor" Tsukasa agreed with a light blush. So that was her plan, suck up to my sister so she would agree to take your place for cleaning duties. You're selfishness knows no bounds Konata. Although for some reason, I can feel myself relaxing and my tension going down. It's probably because Konata was telling the truth in that she wasn't using my sister to get my homework and I'm just glad to know she wasn't lying.

"Great, I'm glad to see your using my sister to your fullest advantage." I said putting a palm to my face although not so much out of disgust and disappoint but...relief.

"Well I don't think I could've asked you, you're in a different class and even if you weren't you would just say no" Konata elaborated holding up a finger.

"You got a point there...come to think of it I haven't been put on cleaning duties for a while now." I agreed while also realizing something myself.

"It's probably because they realized you were a fire hazard and that if you tried to clean anything it would just cause the school to spontaneously combust!" Konata said in a teasing tone moving both her hands up as if simulating an explosion.

"Shut up, like that would ever happen!" I screamed in reply.

"You never know, maybe you would grab two wooden brooms together and when they rubbed together it could make a flame and them BOOM!" She explained screaming the last word of her sentence for extra dramatic effect which caused my sister and Miyuki to jump back a bit.

"We use plastic brooms in case you haven't noticed and since when do brooms go 'boom'?" I asked putting a hand to my face in disappointment. In Konata's mind: Brooms equal explosions...

"Oh Kagamin, your lack of imagination disturbs me." Konata said in a disappointed voice.

"Your lack of common sense disturbs me..." I replied with a sigh.

"Hey Yuki-chan, I forgot to ask, how did you dentist appointment go?" Konata asked turning to Miyuki...did she completely ignore me again.

Miyuki didn't respond but continued to stare at us for some reason, "Hey Yuki-chan!" Konata said trying to get her attention, this time waving her hand in front of her face. She was jumping slightly in order for her hand to reach her eye level and I giggled to myself slightly at how stupidly cute she looked trying to get her attention.

"Oh!" Miyuki said finally snapping out of her daze, "I'm sorry I was distracted by my own thoughts" She apologized bowing slightly.

"It's ok Yuki-chan; it's in your moe nature after all...anyways I was asking how your dentist appointment went." Konata asked again after she said what seemed like an insult.

"Please don't ask I'm still trying to get the sound of drills out of my mind." Miyuki answered putting a hand to her jaw and looking down in fear.

"I hear you...unless it's a drill that can pierce the heavens I don't want to know anything about it." Konata said holding her hand over head and pointing straight in the air. Was there suppose to be some sort of hidden double meaning in that sentence or is that another stupid anime reference?

"Speaking of which the finale is airing next week, I got to remember to set my recorder." Konata quickly said to herself moving the hand and finger from the air to her chin. Of course, it was another stupid anime reference.

"Don't you also have club activities to get to?" Konata said reminding Miyuki of her after school club.

"Oh yes that's right!" Miyuki answered as she looked at her watch, "Excuse me" she politely asked as she moved past us and started running down the hallway.

"Wait, you don't have to run it's not like you're going to be late or anything!" Konata shouted putting both her hands around mouth to try and amplify her voice.

"What?" Is all she said as she turned around to look at us. After doing so she tripped and fell over backwards landing on her rear. "Ouch..." she said uncomfortably as he rubbed...the area to which she landed on...which looked completely wrong by the way and caused people to stare at her in awe.

"She's so moe I don't think I can contain myself much more!" Konata exclaimed gripping her hands into fists near her face. She looked like she was on the brink of shedding tears of joy.

"Way to sound like a pervy old man Konata" I said with a light sigh as I looked away from the sight of Miyuki getting up and people staring at her.

"I can't help it; I'm going to use this newfound excitement to attract lots of customers to our cafe!" She shouted now holding one fist in the air. I don't want to know how exactly you're going to get customers to your cafe...I just hope it's legal.

"I got to go; I have to use this momentum! Good luck on you quest Kagamin!" She shouted as she started to run down the hallway.

"I'll give her one thing, when she gets excited about anything, there's no stopping her." I said with a light smile as my watched my friend run down the hall and then out of view.

"Yeah that's Kona-chan, always passionate about the things she loves" Tsukasa added with a slight giggle.

"If only she used some of that passion to useful things...she would be a lot better off if she did" I pointed out to my sister.

"I don't know, I think she's fine the way she is." she responded a light blush appearing on her face.

"That's because you two are very similar in terms of slacking off, so of course she would appear normal to you." I countered hoping she would catch my point and try to change her ways as well.

"I suppose...anyways I have to get started on cleaning." She said waving goodbye and heading down the opposite direction that Miyuki and Konata went.

I waved goodbye to her as well and I was now alone standing in the middle of the hallway. I took a deep breath as I knew my struggle would begin now. I knew that there would probably be setbacks but I had to come out on top, not only to win the wager but for my benefit. I've never had a boyfriend and I've never even come close to having one. So now's a good time to try, and luckily I'm starting at the best possible location. School after the classes are over. There are guys everywhere, this should be easy right?

As I was walking around I was taking quick mental notes. If any guys were already talking to girls I would avoid them as they were most likely already taken. If there were any guys just standing somewhere like near a window I would avoid them too. They were probably just waiting for someone and its best not to disturb them. I also shouldn't just walk up and talk to them; I need to find something to talk about, like if they share a common interest with me. When I turned into another hall I noticed a group of guys in baseball uniforms coming down the hall. Perfect, I can start off with baseball stuff and surely one of them will be interested enough to start a conversation with me.

"Hey" I started standing in front of them, "I know baseball season is almost over, but I know you guys still have to practice so I wondering if I could watch you guys practice?" I asked in a sweet tone as I put a hand behind my head to move one of my up in a girlish manner.

A lot of the guys started to smile and some of them looked at each other with their grins. This is good I think I got them where- "Hey Kagami-san" A voice from behind me said. I looked behind me to see...that one guy.

"Hey I know you!" I said pointing at him as he walked up confused, "You're from Konata's class...your...your...Sebastian!" I said snapping my fingers when I figured out his name.

"It's Shiraishi..." He corrected looking down disappointed.

"Whatever it's not like it matters" I said trying to blow him off.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm some sort of minor character Kagami-san." He said in a slightly sad tone.

"Kagami-san? As in Hiiragi Kagami?" One of the baseball players asked.

"Yeah that's me." I responded in a not too happy tone. I had a bad feeling about how they knew my name.

"Uhhh...we weren't going to practice we were...we were..."

"We were going to organize our equipment!" One of them started and then another one finished both in a frightened tone. They all turned around and went around the nearest corner as fast as they could. Great my name alone scared them off; I didn't know I was THAT famous at school.

I looked back at Shiraishi, who was starting to sweat, "Thanks a lot..." I sarcastically thanked in a dry tone.

"N-No problem!" He answered as he slowly backed away, then turned around and started running.

I wasn't really mad at him, it was his fault I scared off a bunch of baseball players. If I just told them my name on my own the same results would've happened. Unfortunately the same results did keep happening every time I tried talking to guys around the school. I guess being around Konata made me pretty famous around school, or my personality did...or maybe both. Even when I was walking down the hallways used by the underclassman they still knew who I was and started making excuses to get away from me. After about an hour of walking I sighed to myself as I continued walking down the halls.

I eventually walked down one where a small girl with bright red hair was sweeping. It was Yutaka; I was surprised to see she was here. She looked up from where she was sweeping and smiled at me with a genuine smile Konata could only wish she could have.

"Hey Kagami!" She greeted as she waved to me. She's so cute, if Konata wasn't twisted by her father she'd be just like Yutaka.

"Hey." I greeted waving back, "watch out that broom might explode." I said with a giggle as I pointed to the broom she was holding.

"What!?" she squealed in terror as she tried to push the broom away from her. Unfortunately she didn't push it enough as it only stood up for a brief second before starting to fall back down towards her.

Fortunately before it landed on her it was grabbed by the hand of a girl with green hair who was Yutaka's best friend Minami. "Are you ok?" She asked as she walked out into the hallway from her class.

"Yes thanks your quick reflexes Minami-chan!" she thanked with a slight bow.

"Sorry it was my fault, I sort of startled her with one of Konata's bad jokes." I said taking responsibility for my action. On another note why the heck did I say that stupid thing in the first place?

"It's ok Kagami; no one was hurt after all, Minami-chan?" She said dismissing my action, looking at me then back to Minami. To which she only nodded in response.

"Are you on clean up duty? I would've expected you to be the last one to be put on cleaning duty with your frail condition." I pointed out in a curious tone.

"No, Minami-chan is, I just volunteered to help her." Yutaka answered giving that bright cheerful smile again.

"I told you I could handle it myself." Minami said in her usual tone.

"You shouldn't do it by yourself! We're almost done, it's because I helped you right...or are you saying I'm just burdening you and you could've been done by now?" She started with a determined voice before it slowly slid into a sad tone.

"No, you're a great help, it's just I don't think you should be doing these kinds of things with your fragile health." Minami answered with a slightly higher pitched tone.

"I'm ok, don't worry about me!" she stated taking back the boom, "I can clean all day if I have to." She said with a smile as she started to sweep again.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'll let you get back to your work" I apologized, bowing to give my fullest sincerity. I then turned around and decided to leave.

"Oh it's ok, good luck trying to find a boyfriend!" She responded while I was leaving.

"Thanks!" I said right as I was turning the corner to leave.

It was only about twenty minutes later that what she finally clicked in my brain. She knew about me and Konata's little wager, and it was made at lunch. Of course, Konata must've had this planned for a while and spilled some of it to Yutaka. Maybe the next time I see her I should ask her if she could possibly tell me more. On second thought, no, I would be like Konata getting stuff from my sister. I'm better than Konata so I won't resort to her level of tactics.

On the train ride home I decided that school was now out of the question since for some reason I have a reputation. So I guess now it's wondering about the entire city to look for someone? It's a big city and as the expression goes 'There's plenty of fish in the sea'. In fact this train ride is a good place to start as I noticed some red haired guy sitting across from me in a different school uniform eating some pocky. Perfect, he's from a different school so he doesn't know me and he's eating my favorite snack which can make a perfect conversation starter.

I got up from my spot on the train and walked up to him, "Hey Pocky happens to be my favorite snack, although my favorite flavor is double chocolate...but any Pocky is good, along with Pretz and Yan Yan...and hey, sometimes you just can't beat an old fashioned Onigiri right?" I said very politely while bending over a little to give him a bit a fan service...Oh! My! God! What am I thinking!? I've become Konata! Another Mental note to self: Copy homework into something else then burn the original homework in front of her for revenge!

Despite that unbelievably disturbing thought, I kept my polite face and my cool. He looked up at me with a Pocky stick in his mouth as the train slowly came to a stop. His face didn't change he just sat there and stared at me...it was a little bit unnerving. Then he stood up slowly and walked off the train as soon as the doors opened without saying a word. What a jerk! At least say something before blowing me off! Geez the nerve of some people!

The rest of the train ride was also fruitless, with no one seemingly interested to talk to me. I guess everyone's just focused on getting home and they don't care about anyone else on the train. So I decided that maybe the train wasn't the best place try and get a guy. So while I was going home I noticed I still had some time left so I decided to walk through a nearby park to see what I could find. After about a half an hour of walking through the park I finally saw someone didn't break my previous established rules.

There was some guy with glasses reading a light novel on a nearby bench. Ok, this looks promising a lone guy just sitting in calm park. He's also reading a light novel...it's not one I particularly like, but I like the author since he writes for some other light novels I kind of like so I'll start with that.

"Hey I know that author," I started as I sat on the bench next to him, "he writes for some of my favorite light novels!" I said lying a bit but hey relationships got to start somewhere right?

"Yeah he always writes quality stuff." he responded looking up from his light novel with a smile. Ok this is good, I'm actually getting somewhere for a change maybe this guy-

"Say..." he said looking over me, "You're a Tsundere aren't you?" he asked excited. Oh crap, one of them!

"I have no idea what you're talking about...I think I have to go home now" I responded dryly as I stood up.

"You are! Wait I have a red suit at home I want you to try one...I just need to dye your hair red first." He almost pleaded as he waved his hand motioning me not to leave. Geez maybe I should introduce this guy to Konata, they'd probably hit it off easy. On second thought the pain in my chest suggests otherwise...they'd be such an odd pair that I'd go crazy before graduation!

"Sorry I don't have time for this" I replied walking away as fast as I could. Thankfully he didn't follow all I could hear him shout was fine, begone dirty...something I don't know and I don't want to know.

After about another hour or so of just walking around the park, I just decided to go home and call it a day. This day was a bust, but to be honest...I'm not disappointed in any way. It's maybe because I still have tomorrow to try...which is a full day compared to a full day or maybe...it's something else. Anyways once I got home, which was a lot later than I usually get home; I noticed there was a conversation going on. As I took my shoes off I also noticed an extra pair shoes lying on the ground...and unfortunately I instantly recognized those small shoes and which small feet they belonged to. My face automatically went sour as I knew she was probably here to make fun of me because I couldn't get a boyfriend yet.

"Welcome home Kagamin!" Konata said cheerfully as she entered the hallway in her...winter uniform...what?

"What are you doing here...and why are you wearing our winter uniform...we're not suppose to wear than until next week...you know...when fall starts?" I asked confused, annoyed, and admittedly a little curious.

"Well, since next week is where most schools change to their winter uniforms, there are a lot of people just can't wait anymore! So we decided to cosplay as schoolgirls in winter uniforms at the cafe to satisfy those people before the change and to attract customers." She answered giving a twirl as if she was showing off her newest outfit...even though I have the same uniform and have seen it at least a hundred times.

"But you are a schoolgirl" I retorted dryly.

"I know! So I have to added bonus and getting used to then next uniform so it won't be uncomfortable when we switch!" She said moving her arms and hips around as if demonstrating...and unfortunately...I can kind of get what she means...putting clothes on you haven't worn in a long time is a little uncomfortable so she is kind of lucky...I think I feel terminally ill now.

"Ok that answers one question...now what are you doing here?" I asked moving past her about to head up to my room.

"Oh Tsukasa invited me over." Konata responded simply in a neutral tone.

"What?" I asked turning around surprised by her answer.

"Yeah we just came back from the cafe!" She said with that cat grin of hers appearing on her face.

"You both came back from the cafe?" I asked even more surprised than before.

"Yeah I felt bad about making her do my cleaning duties so I called her and invited her to the cafe free of charge as a thank you" She answered tilting her head to side looking at me confused...as if I was the one being weird here.

"Huh?" I stupidly said now more confused than ever. Konata feeling bad about something like that? Letting her come to the cafe free of charge? What the heck are you planning Konata?

"Then Tsukasa invited me here to make me a quick dinner as a thank you for my thank you, and I couldn't refuse her cooking!" Konata went on despite my dull remark. Oh she did it for the food...yeah I can see her doing that...yeah...totally.

"Alright here you go Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said entering holding a to-go box filled with what I assumed was the food she promised to Konata.

"Thanks Hii-chan, sorry if I put you through too much trouble." Konata graciously said as she took the box from my sister.

"It's no problem Kona-chan, I like cooking after all." Tsukasa said rubbing the back of her head as she looked down, a light blush appearing on her face. Geez she blushes too much, what won't cause her to blush?

"Thanks for putting it in a to-go box too; you should start your own restaurant!" She said excited as she put her shoes on.

"I...I don't think I'm that good" She answered looking away with a slight giggle in her voice. Tsukasa your sweet and polite nature is starting to get to me...

"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked finally getting back into the conversation.

"Yeah I have to get home and make dinner for my own family tonight" She said opening the door.

"Oh...ok" Is all I could say in a disappointed tone as I looked down slightly...I don't know why maybe it's because I want to strangle her for continuing to use my sister or maybe it's because I'm confused that you have to make dinner for your family but still accepted Tsukasa's offer for dinner...I don't get it.

"Oh and Kagamin." She said turning around in the doorway.

"Yeah?" I responded looking back up at her the disappointment gone in my voice.

"Since you came back with that angry look on your face, I bet that means you haven't found a guy left...remember you still got one day!" She said with a light giggle holding up one finger.

"Oh shut up! You're the one who caused my bad mood!" I replied my angry tone taking over.

"You're so easy Kagamin...but that's what makes you so much fun!" She said that cat grin appearing on her face as she shut the door.

"Shut up!" I shouted at the closed door even angrier as I felt my face heat up again. Great now she was humiliating me in my own home...does it ever end with her?

I turned to my sister who was waving at the closed door, "Don't you have homework to do?" I told her in a teasing tone, trying to take some vengeance out on her.

"Ye-Yeah..." is all she said as some sweat drops appeared on her head as she started to go upstairs. Geez, typical Tsukasa, now if only you couldn't be used Konata so easily.

I went upstairs to my room and started to figure out a plan of action for tomorrow. Unfortunately none came to me; I had no idea where to start or what to do. Do all girls have the same trouble I do or is it just me? That night I had problems trying to sleep. The stress was keeping me awake...I guess now I'm just starting to have the backlash of disappoint from a day of failed attempts trying to get a boyfriend...or I'm scared of losing that wager to Konata...those are the only two explanations.

The next morning I was tired, but I knew I couldn't sleep like I knew Tsukasa was going to do all morning. I got up and I admittedly just put on anything I didn't care what I looked like...that's how tired I was I guess. I lazy ate breakfast and after an hour of doing...nothing I decided to go to the nearest library to see if I could I get lucky and find a decent guy. When I got to the library there was really no one there.

Instead of leaving I just grabbed a book off the shelf and started reading for no particular reason. Some guys did come in at times, but I didn't bother talking to them, I just continued reading. I can't be that tired...no I know what's wrong...I'm feeling defeated because I let Konata get to me through her teasing and now I can't focus on winning this wager...and it almost worked!

I immediately shut the book I was reading and put it back on the shelf. I decided to talk to the nearest guy I could find. Unfortunately for me it was a blond guy with a fancy uniform. He was so full of himself and kept going on about weird things like his tears or something that it made me sick and I had to leave library. Again I was feeling defeated, the first guy I talk to in the day and it was another bust.

I knew I couldn't feel this way if I was going to win, so I decided to treat myself for a little snack...you know...to perk me up. So I entered a nearby local bread shop to buy a small loaf of bread. As I walked in I noticed that it was a very simple shop...as expected from a local shop and that there was no one here. I lazily walked up to the counter and just stood there. After a minute or I eventually called out hoping someone could come by so I could buy some damn bread...who leaves a bread shop unintended?

A few seconds later a tall blue haired guy around my age came out wearing an apron, "Sorry, may I help you?" He said as he walked up to the counter.

"Yeah, I just came by to buy a quick snack." I said in my defeated tone.

"Ok so what will it be, I can't read your mind." He said with a slight smile.

"I don't know...what do you recommend?" I said keeping my defeated tone looking around the store.

"I can tell you what I don't recommend" he sort of whispered as he looked to something on the table.

"Whatever, just give me anything." I said not caring anymore.

"Sounds like someone's having dating trouble..." He said as he got out a small bag.

"Ye-yeah...exactly!" I said looking up, my hopes rising.

"I had the same problem some time ago." he replied putting...what looked like Anpan into the bag.

"So you know exactly what I'm going through!" I said my hopes soaring through the sky. What look, I should come into local bread shops more often!

"Yeah, I do" he said with a chuckle as he placed the bag on the counter and started to ring up the price. Ok this is perfect, time to seal the deal.

"So would...you...me and you...would you like-

"Oh no, I apologize for the misunderstanding...but I'm already in a relationship with this bread shop owner's daughter...sorry for the miscommunication...but don't worry...you'll find someone someday...a thousand yen please." He cut me off...shooting me down in the worst possible way, completely breaking my...a thousand yen!? What outrageous prices!

I quickly paid the man the ridiculous price and quickly left the store. I. Give. Up. Konata, you win...the closest I got was a guy who was already taken unbeknownst to me...and surprisingly...I'm not angry at all or even disappointed...I'm more pissed off about the price of the bread...and to be honest...it wasn't very good bread. I'm also angrier at the fact that I lost the wager.

Unfortunately though, I have to admit defeat...if there's so many fish in the sea...why can't I catch a single one? Do I suck at fishing or something? Who even came up with that stupid metaphor anyways! Whatever, it doesn't matter to me...I'd say it's better this way. I have to focus on my studies anyways and if I get a guy good and if I don't oh well...The only real thing that sucks is that Konata is not only going to copy off my homework but is going to tease me the entire time.

I have to face the music though...I'll call Konata when I get home. She'll undoubtedly tease me, gloat probably, and then eventually set up her 'Study Session'. Whatever, a deals a deal, and unlike her I'm a person of my word. This is only a onetime thing though, this won't work next time. I can only fear what the next devious plan will be...but I can imagine it involves my sister since she's still using her for whatever reason...

She's probably been planning this for a long time...and she's most likely laughing right now about how it's all going according to her twisted plan.

**More Author's Notes of course AKA Sorry for the ass-numbing long chapter!**

Wow! This is the lengthiest chapter yet! Filled to the brim with Anime references! (Can you name them all?) And it actually contains material that actually moves the non-existent plot! Does it actually make this chapter good? **** NO!...this is the worst chapter ever! Where's my award for worst fanfic on fanfiction!? I Demand it! I need it! I DESERVE IT!

Now the reason why it's garbage...because I'm a guy...I can't do the girl stuff this chapter needed...so I lazily filled it with Anime references because...Anime Ja Nai? I don't know...but because I knew it was going to suck I also put filler crap in to try to weigh the other crap out (the Minami/Yutaka scene comes to mind) and I also had to stuff in things which I cut from Chapters 1-3 but had to put here because I couldn't put it anywhere else and if I did the non-existent story would make LESS sense...so this chapter didn't suffer from the "Cutting Room" syndrome that the first 3 had...and that makes it worse because now it suffers from "Over-stuffing" syndrome...GOOD WRITING? WHAT BE THAT SOCERY?!

Speaking of Yutaka and Minami...they make their debut and I can now add them to the character ruination chart...huzzah...although to be honest...I have no idea why...but I do like the Yutaka/Minami scene for some reason...which is probably why I didn't cut it when it probably should...I don't like how it's written OH GOD NO...I just like the scene...someone take that scene and make it better! Oh will there be YutakaxMinami stuff...I have no flipping idea...I'm writing this crap chapter to chapter making stuff up as I go along...I'm basically Hideaki Anno-ing this thing...so I have no clue...

Also...I feel like I just insulted Japanese Culture...because some schools do have school on Saturday in Japan...not all of them but some...and I don't know if Lucky Star's school was one of them so I said "I don't care' and made it not one of them...I also made them do cleaning duties which is common in Japanese schools even though they really didn't in the show, but I don't understand how it fully worked so I basically said IT WORKS LIKE THIS in my story...and I feel ashamed for it...I shall now commit seppuku for my idiocy...first I need atantōbecause the katana I have isn't the correct blade for the situation...just my luck...

Anything else? Oh yeah that scene on the train with the red haired guy...yeah I took that from real life...It happened to me about year ago and so I just copy and pasted it into the story (not exactly the same for obvious reasons) like the lazy lousy and..loser writer (Call me Triple L or 3XL!)...yes I was an ass...but look where I am now...writing a terrible fanfiction...so it all comes full circle!

When will chapter 5 be around...I don't know...for some reason I'm not as drained as I was from Chapter 3...I don't get it either...so it will come around whenever it comes around...if at all.

Anything else...well yeah I could go on for paragraphs about what's wrong with it...but this has gone on long enough so I'm ending on this note...since I put Yan Yan snacks in like paragraph whatever...I want to make this reference/parody now since I won't ever get the chance again...Yan Yan Yan Yan Nihao Yan...Gorgeous! Delicious! and Deculture! and with that...I am the god awful writer...goodbye!


	5. Chapter 5

One mental breakdown later I deleted this story...then afterwards I realized...unfortunately I had to upload chapter 5 since I said I would...even though it wasn't done...so another mental breakdown later I finished it and here it is...this is the last chapter I'm doing because I'm done...so the nightmare is over folks...thank god...just one final...freaking long chapter...whew...

**Chapter 5: A Small Hill Behind the Mountains AKA...wait what does that even mean?!**

When I got home I immediately went upstairs to go to my room. I stopped by Tsukasa's door and thought about waking her up because I knew she was still sleeping. However I stopped myself and decided to let her sleep, she should be getting up soon anyways. So I went to my room and immediately feel upon my bed. I was dreading this call the whole way home and was dreading the whole 'Study Session' in general. I eventually sat up, got out my cell phone, and reluctantly selected her number from one of my speed dials...geez, she talks to me so much I have her on my freaking speed dial.

After few rings I heard a beeping sound, "You've reached Konata Izumi, I'm unable to answer because I'm probably on a raid or too busy with something else, so leave a message after the beep...oh and it better be important, I have no interest in ordinary messages!" I heard Konata's recording, which started normal, went to stupid, and then ended up in Otaku-ville...complete with voice and attitude change.

Great, when I try to get a hold of her she doesn't answer. Knowing her she probably left her phone somewhere and forgot about it. I set my phone aside and laid back down on my bed. I guess I'll try calling her later, but if I can't get a hold of her at all...then oh well. Maybe I should turn my cell phone off so she can't call me and tell my parents not to tell Konata I'm here if she calls my home phone.

"Hey Onee-chan?" My sister started coming into my room, she was still in her pajamas and she was holding her phone, "Did you call Kona-chan?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I answered and asked sitting up on my bed.

"I'm on the phone with Kona-chan right now and she said you just tried to call her." She replied holding her phone up.

"You've been on the phone with her?" I asked both confused and disturbed raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah she called me this morning and we've been talking all this time" She said rubbing the back of her head, a light blush also appearing.

"Well, I need to talk to her, so can you give the phone for a minute?" I said holding out my hand reluctantly.

She didn't give me the phone instead she put it against her face, "Onee-chan, wants to talk to you, is that ok?" she asked tilting her head a little for some reason.

"Yeah I know I know," she said laughing, oh great I can only imagine what she said, "Ok, ok here's onee-chan" she said after she finished laughing, handing me the phone.

I sighed as I took the phone, why couldn't she just give me the phone? Now I was sure she was going to tease me as I slowly put the phone against my ear, "Hello?" I dully said, preparing for whatever insult she could come up with up.

"Hey Kagamin, what did you want to talk to me about?" She answered in a normal tone...a normal proper answer for what seemed like the first time ever with no hint of tease in her voice...she must be saving it for when I admit defeat

I took a deep breath, "Yeah...Uh Konata...I..." I started...with a stutter no less, that's even better. I paused for a second, trying to a good way to admit my defeat, but it was so nerve racking...I started to play with one of my twin tails because I was so nervous...ok best to get on with it...

"Yeah so...so I...I couldn't do it...I give up...you can come by anytime to...to get your reward..." I finally said admitting my defeat. My face started to heat up and my hand started to play with hair faster because of the embarrassment. Now all that was left to complete the humiliation is her inevitable teasing.

"Ok, well I'll come over today, can you hand the phone back over to Tsukasa please?" Konata said very quickly, again in a normal tone, taking me by complete surprise.

"Wh...What? Aren't you going...I mean...don't you usually set this thing up for Sunday?" I asked obviously confused as I took my other from my hair to the phone as if that would help for some reason.

"Hmm...I guess I do...but not this time...so can you give the phone back to Hii-chan now?" Konata said keeping her normal tone.

I didn't say anything in return, although my mouth made movements like it was trying to say something. I slowly removed the phone from my ear and slowly moved it in Tsukasa's direction. She instantly snatched it out of my hands before I could even say something like 'ok here's the phone back' and instantly put the phone against her ear.

"Yeah It's me again," Tsukasa said as she turned around and started to leave, "Yeah I know it is really weird isn't it?" is the last thing I heard her say as she closed the door behind her.

I just sat on my bed, my hand still out as if the phone was still there, and all I could think is 'what the heck just happened?' Why didn't Konata start teasing me? Is she saving it all for when she sees me in person? Why did she set it up for today instead of tomorrow? Why did she want to talk to Tsukasa so badly? Am I not good enough for her to talk to? If she thinks she's getting my homework now, she has a lot of explaining to do first!

The day seemed to by tediously slow. I talked to Tsukasa and she said she got off the phone with Konata shortly after she left and she said she couldn't tell me what they talked about. This scared me as I kept looking out the window every fifth teen minutes to see if Konata was outside. I mean...she didn't tell me when she was coming by and I don't want her to jump through my front door and surprise me. I tried calling her a few more times, but she never answered and Tsukasa said she had no idea when she was coming by either.

Finally around dinner time I looked out my window to see a short blue-haired girl in our winter uniform walk up the street carrying a big bag with her. I instantly recognized the little twerp and instantly rushed out of my room. I ran down the stairs, up to the door, and flung open door. Konata was on the other side with a fist up about ready to knock the door. Of course after I opened the door her face went from normal to one of shock.

"..oh...uhhh...Hey Kagami" She said as she opened her clasped fist up and started waving at me. She was obviously surprised, but she tried to make tone suggest otherwise...it didn't work though. She stood out there holding a big with her other hand as a couple of sweet drops appeared on her head. Somehow seeing her like this made my anger subside, most likely because I knew she was caught off guard...which is rare...and I thought of something better to say to her other than just shouting at her.

"Oh...that's it...I'm disappointed Konata...I thought you would say something witty or at least something otaku related..." I teased as I folded my arms and put a confident smirk on.

She was taken slightly aback as her mouth opened slightly, then it closed and her normal cat grin appeared. "You're right; I've got a reputation to live up to!" She said putting her free hand to her chin.

After a second or two of standing there she finally snapped her fingers, signaling she just came up with something. "You know Kagamin; you opened that door with such force I'm surprised the door didn't fly off the hinges!" She said in a teasing tone as she pointed at me.

"That's the Konata I know..." I chucked as I turned around and started to walk into the hallway.

"Wait Kagami..." she called, making me stop in my tracks and turn around to look at her. "You're supposed to make some sort of comeback or at least a snide remark." she said tilting her head to the side a bit as she continued standing outside.

"Just shut up and get in here..." I said softly after I made a short sigh. I'm not obliged to respond to every weird thing she says after all.

"Ok Kagamin." She said with a chuckle as she entered our house, shutting the door behind her.

"Why did you come at around this time, this is usually the time we eat dinner..." I pointed out as she took off her shoes and entered the hallway, "You're not planning on mooching off of us and our food are you?" I dryly finished as I narrowed my eyes at her. Typical Konata strategically plans things so she can get some free food.

"No, I brought my home cooked food from home!" She said with her grin as she held up her large bag. The smells coming from the bag made my stomach growl and it took all my self-restraint to stop myself from metaphorically drooling all over it...Hey it's about dinner time...I'm hungry after all and Konata...is actually a very good cook...to which she constantly reminds me when she compares her cooking skill to mine.

"Oh you brought your own food...your seriously going to eat all that." I questioned as I looked at the rather large box in the bag...using what's left of my will power not to ask for a small bite. Plus when she gets done she can leave the leftovers here...I mean she came all the way here with it...I can be nice and let her leave what's left here.

"Oh, hey Kona-chan." I turned around and saw Tsukasa coming down the stairs with a grin on her face.

"Hey Hii-chan...I brought the food!" Konata responded as she held up the bag. She started to swing it back and forth as if trying to tantalize her with it...of course I knew she was actually tantalizing me with it since it was now right in front of my face. I watched it swing back and forth right in front of my eyes...it made my stomach growl more...geez this kind of psychological torture is cruel...even for Konata.

"What you brought food for her too?" I asked in dark tone folding my arms.

"Yeah and you too" Konata responded finally putting the bag back down by her side.

"Wh...What...but we're going to eat dinner soon" I replied surprised as my arms unfolded.

"Oh no, it's ok, I already told mom and she said it was fine..." Tsukasa said as she walked up next to Konata.

"Were you two planning this?" I asked the dark tone returning.

"Yeah, that's why I couldn't tell you anything" she answered with a smile.

"It's also why I made you give the phone back to Tsukasa...We planned it to be a surprise...or do you not want my food?" She teasingly asked she put the bag behind her back.

"Of course I do!" I answered practically shouting at her. After I did I turned my head away as I felt my face heat up again when I realized that it may have sounded a little too enthusiastic.

"I mean...you put all the effort into making the food and brining it over...I guess I should be grateful and eat a little bit." I said now folding my arms trying to regain some of my composure...although it was obviously too late for that.

"Oh Kagamin...you're such a Tsundere...but can you at least save it until after we eat?" Konata teasingly said as she past me and started to head upstairs.

"Shut up..." I muttered as I followed her up, Tsukasa presumably following me.

Konata took the food and went into my room; of course that's where the homework is after all. She put the bag on the ground while I went to the closet to get out the small table. I put the small table in the middle of the room as I noticed Tsukasa wasn't in the room. Konata pulled the large box out of the bag and put it on the table. Then after a few seconds Tsukasa walked in holding three plates and the chopsticks we needed to eat. We all sat at the table, and I immediately pulled the lid off the box, admiring all the food that Konata had prepared for me...us.

"Whoa Kagamin...aren't you forgetting something? Konata asked as she put her hands together while Tsukasa placed the plates and chopsticks on the table.

"Yeah Yeah I know, I was just opening the box now so we wouldn't have to open it...you know...later" I said putting my hands together trying not to blush again while Tsukasa also put her hands together.

"Thank you for the meal!" we all said in unison.

After that we all immediately picked up our chopsticks, started to pick foods out from the box, and place it on our plates. I heard Konata snicker slightly as she noticed I got my food faster than them and I also got more food than them. Thankfully she didn't say anything or else I would've shoved my plate full of food in her...on second thought I would've just denied her my homework and saved the food for myself.

When I took my first bite I couldn't stop myself from making a very suggestive moan. I had to look away as I continued to eat as the moan I did was embarrassing and made me blush. Even though it was prepared an hour or so ago and carried all the way here it was still very delicious...enough to get a humiliating sound out of me. I heard another suggestive moan and I noticed Tsukasa was also reveling in how good it was...she also had to look away like I did. I then looked at Konata when I was sure my blush was gone. She was enjoying every second of it...if she could I bet she would be glowing with pride right now.

"Enjoying the food?" She asked, looking specifically at me. Oh no, that embarrassing moan I did means I can't stand the taste and I'm only shoving the food in my mouth to get it over with...

"Of course I am...maybe you should open a restaurant instead of me" Tsukasa said with a nod and a blush.

"Oh no, entrepreneurship requires a lot of time and effort...that would definitely cut into my anime and manga time... "She answered holding up her chopsticks. Of course, this girl won't join any afterschool stuff so why the heck would she start a business?

"Well it's a shame because this food is really good!" Tsukasa said as she put another piece of food in her mouth.

"And what do you think Kagamin?" She asked as she started to lean over to my spot.

"It's ok..." I mumbled as I started to pick more food out of the box.

"Of course...that's why you're eating more food than us..." ok great...here comes the weight comment, "but that's ok, I used low fat ingredients so my little Tsundere shouldn't worry about her weight this time." Konata said in a sincere tone as she took a bite from her plate.

I froze where I was, which caused the piece of food to fall from my chopsticks and back onto the plate. There were so many things that shocked me that it was impossible. For one she didn't make any weight joke when it was the perfect time to. Two, instead she made her food so I wouldn't worry about it later. Then finally she said it all in a sincere tone that almost made me think it came from Tsukasa instead of her.

"...Thank you Konata..." I finally managed to say with a smile.

"You're welcome." She said returning my smile.

I looked down at the plate I was holding. It was shaking from my unsteady hand. It was shaking because of...I don't know...It was a feeling...I can't describe it...but it felt...good. This must be how true friends are when they're together...this is the first time this has happened between us. This is the first time she wasn't acting childish and I wasn't acting like a...like how I usually act. I looked back at her and smiled...my face started to heat up again, but I ignored it and continued smiling...

The rest of the meal passed by rather quickly, we ate all the food from the box. Afterwards, Tsukasa cleared the table and left the room with the dirty dishes. Meanwhile Konata stuffed the box back into her back. Then after some shuffling, she brought out...her homework and put them on the table. Soon Tsukasa came back in holding her homework and put it on the table as well.

"Kagamin...if you would please get your homework" She said slowly looking at me with that devious cat grin of hers.

"You know just once I would like to see you do your own homework." I said with a sigh as I stood up to retrieve my homework.

I got my homework from my desk and put it on the desk. Konata snatched it up like she was a wild dog snatching up a piece of fresh meat. The sight made me sigh again as I sat back down on the table. I rested my chin on the table as I watched Konata and my sister start copying from my work. This was always the worst part of the day, watching these two cheat their way through High School. I sighed again as I thought about getting out a light novel to read as always while they did this.

After about twenty minutes though I heard Konata yawn as she stretched her arms, "It sucks doing your homework after you eat because your tummy is full and all you want to do is sleep!" she said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Kagamin, I think some nice hot tea is the right thing to keep us awake...wouldn't you agree" She said looking at me with that cat grin of hers.

"Yeah Yeah, I get the hint..." I dryly said getting up from the table.

"You can just boil the water, I'm almost done with my homework and I can finish making the tea." Tsukasa added raising her hand to get my attention. I can make tea you know, I'm not that cooking disabled...

"Good idea, this way we won't have to put the fire department on standby!" Konata added, holding up her pencil.

"Ha ha ha, very funny" I sarcastically responded as I left the room.

I sighed as I went downstairs. I put the pot of water on the stove, triple checking the pot and water to make sure I did everything right because if I didn't I wouldn't hear the end of it all night. After I made sure that the pot of water was perfect I made my way back to my room...seriously who can't boil a pot of water? When I came back into my room I noticed Tsukasa hard at work on her homework and I noticed Konata...sleeping on my Bonta-kun plush next to my bed.

"Well that didn't take long..." I dryly said as I put my palm to my face in disgust.

Tsukasa didn't respond, instead she quickly scribbled a few things down and then closed her book, "Finished..." she said with a relieved sigh.

"Wow, that was quick, and you didn't even need my help or anything" I said giving her some praise...when I probably shouldn't since all she was doing was copying my answers...

"Yeah I got most of it done anyways," She said with a nod, "I'm going to check on the tea now" she said getting up and leaving the room...it's fine...there's no need to check on it this early you know...oh forget it...

I looked back at Konata still asleep and snuggled up to my plush. I giggled to myself at how stupid and cute she looked. I couldn't help myself, I got out my cell phone and took a quick picture of her like this...if she gives me anymore crap I'll use this as a embarrassing reminder. I closed my cell phone and decided to set next to the sleeping otaku.

I looked down at her peacefully sleeping face. I started thinking about writing 'stupid' on her face but I didn't have a marker anywhere, plus she would wake up halfway through it and spoil it anyways. So I just took my finger and started to scribble in idiot with my finger. As expected I only managed to get through the first kanji symbol before she sat up fully awoke.

She looked at me sort of dazed, "Oh hey Kagami, I decided to take a quick five minute break and...well you know" She said lightly yawning.

"Of course..." I dully said as I set my Bonta-kun plush next to me back up into its standing position.

"You didn't do anything mean like write on my face did you?" She asked whilst feeling her face.

"No...I wanted to though..." I said with a slight smirk looking straight ahead.

"Oh come on! You should've! It's like the perfect prank!" She said in a somewhat disappointed voice.

"Only you would think that scribbling on someone's face is a positive thing" I said with a sigh.

Konata sighed herself and sat down next to my Bonta-kun plush, "Hey Kagami' She said making me turn to my head to look at her.

"Don't feel bad...for...you know...not getting a boyfriend..." Konata said in a normal tone. To be honest I completely forgot about it.

"It's ok...I gave it my best..." I said softly.

"Even with that I knew you couldn't get one." She said with a slight chuckle.

"That confidence of yours will get you into trouble..." I said in a slightly dark tone...here it comes...the teasing...

"Well no, if there's one thing I learned from dating sims is that you have to get your relationship levels up first before you can trigger the flag...you just can't instantly trigger the flag...the game wouldn't be fun and it would most likely be a bad end anyways if it did happen." She said holding one of her fingers.

"You're basing reality of games again..." I replied dryly.

"Hey sim means simulator...and it's true isn't it...before you can successfully get into a relationship you have to get to know someone first and become good friends first...or else it will fall apart later right?" She explained tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah I know that...and I guess the problem is I spent too much time with you and couldn't get to know any guys right?" I said with a slight grin hoping she get that I was teasing her.

"Exactly...so when you get to college you'll be at square one like everyone else and most definitely get a boyfriend then!" She said agreeing with me to my surprise.

"Yo-You think?" I replied with a stutter.

"Oh yeah, like I said once they get past your violent side and see your sweet side there won't be any guy there that will be able to resist." She said her grin turning from her mischievous cat grin to a genuine smile...like before...and like before it made my face warm up...more so than it ever did before.

I brought my knees close to my body, hugged them, and then buried my face into them as it was the only thing I could think of to hide what was undoubtedly the biggest blush I had ever made. "Thank you..." I said softly.

"You're welcome" She said returning my gratitude...she was being really nice today...she was being really nice to Tsukasa for the past couple of days too...ok what is she up to.

"Ok you've been acting strange for the past few days...what's going on?" I asked in my dark tone as I lifted my face out from my knees...even though I was sure my blush hadn't vanished yet.

She moved slightly back and blinked a few times as if shocked I said that, "Strange?" she responded confused.

"Yeah you've been acting a little too nice lately...what are you planning?" I demanded getting to heart of the matter.

She chuckled for a second or two before taking a deep breath, "Oh, I'm just trying to be nice for our last school year together...because we won't spend any more time like this together once we're all in college." She explained holding up her finger again.

"Oh yeah...that's right...these are going to be the last times we share nights like this together..." I responded looking ahead and resting my chin on my knees. I forgot about that...we'll most likely all go to different colleges...and afterwards the only thing these times will be are fond memories...it's sort of depressing when you think about it.

"Yeah so I'm trying to be nice while I can...I'm starting with Hii-chan first since she was my first friend." She added her usual tone returning to her.

"First friend?" I asked looking back her, slightly surprised.

"Yeah I became friends with Hii-chan first, then Yuki-chan, and then you became the third friend when Hii-chan introduced me to you." She explained as if stating the obvious.

"Third friend..." I said as I looked down slightly, recalling how we first met... for some reason it disappointed me that I was the 'third friend'.

"Yeah...and there's something I've been meaning to ask for awhile now." Konata said as she picked up my Bonta-kun plush between us and placed it in her lap.

"Yeah?" I responded as I looked back up at her.

"If Tsukasa wasn't in my class...or if I was in your class...well...I mean...if Tsukasa never introduced us...do you think we still would've become friends?" She asked as she started to hug my small plush.

"I...don't know...I never thought about it" I responded truthfully as I set my chin back on my knees looking forward again...I truthfully never thought about it...in fact...I never thought about how we became fast friends...it just sort of...happened without me realizing it.

"Well I think we would have..." Konata said taking me by surprised as I looked up at her.

"Twins share a lot of likes and dislikes...so if Tsukasa liked me initially then I'm sure you would have to." She explained in a sort of Otaku-ish way.

"There's that confidence of yours again...are you really sure about that?" I pointed out with a slight grin.

"Oh yeah, besides the bond we developed afterwards was totally natural and would've happened regardless of how we met..." She said her cat smile going to her genuine smile.

I smiled back at her and I couldn't help but nod in agreement. It's true, we do share some sort of weird bond and the way she said it...even though it was kind of cheesy...it...it made that feeling return...the one from before...the warm nice feeling...the feeling that can only come from true friendship...I was having another blush for like the fifth time today, but like before I didn't care...I only wished we could share more times like this...although I already knew that this was going to be a rare occurrence between us.

While I was distracted by my thoughts, I failed to notice that Konata had been scooting closer to me this whole time. She then leaned her head against my shoulder like she would on the trains. Thank god I was already blushing from that nice moment we, because this would've made me blush for the wrong reason...wait...there isn't a right way to blush when it comes to Konata...right?

"So comfy..." She said softly after a yawn.

"Hey get off...were not on the train so there should be no excuse for this!" I said moving my shoulder, trying to push her off.

"Ok I'm back" Tsukasa said coming back into the room holding a tray which had the tea on it.

Upon seeing us she froze in place, almost dropping the tray to the ground. Her face changed a lot as if struggling to decide which emotion to show. I don't blame her, if I came into the room and saw this I wouldn't know what to do either...besides maybe yelling in angry. Eventually she smiled her usual smile and looked down a little.

"I...I brought the tea..." She said softly, holding up the tray to show us the tea.

"Ah right on time Hii-Chan...this will keep me awake..." She said getting up from her spot next to me.

"Sorry it took so long; Onee-chan forgot to turn the stove on..." Tsukasa said in a somewhat insulting tone as she placed the tray on the table.

"That's Kagamin for ya, only she would think you can boil a pot of water without the stove on..." Konata giggled as she sat at the table.

"Yeah that's Onee-chan" Tsukasa added also with a giggle as she poured the tea into our cups.

"Oh shut up, it's not like I ruined it or anything..." I said with a groan as I joined them at the table. How could I forget to turn the stove on? Oh nevermind...

After a few minutes of drinking the tea, I remembered a question I asked earlier but didn't get a proper answer to. "Hey Konata, why'd you want to do this today...don't you usually do this on Sunday?" I asked putting my cup down.

"Oh yeah...that's because Anime finales start tomorrow and I want to be there when I watch it...you know so I can tell future generations where I was when the show ended...so I'm getting this over today so I can be free tomorrow" Konata answered handing her empty cup over to my sister for a refill. Figures...its anime related...I'm honestly not surprised.

"Hey I got a question..." she said now looking at me.

"Yeah?" I dryly responded.

"Tsukasa told me you didn't wear your tie a couple of nights ago...why not?" Konata asked tilting her head as if genuinely curious.

"Does it matter? I just didn't feel like wearing it..." I said surprised and confused to why she would ask me that.

"Well I like it...and when Tsukasa told me you didn't wear it with your outfit I was surprised...it looks good on you..." She said pointing her finger at me.

"...really?" I asked putting a finger to my chin, thinking it over.

"Yeah it makes you look like Hats*ne Mi*u!" Konata said giving me a thumbs up as if she approved. I think I'm going to burn that tie now...

"By the way...thanks for the tea Hii-chan...it's really good" Konata thanked as she changed the subject.

"It's no problem...it's just my usual tea..." Tsukasa said humbly as she handed the refilled cup back to Konata.

She took the cup and with one large gulp she drank it all. Then she placed the newly empty cup back on the table and picked up her pencil, "It's just what I needed...now let's do this..." She said with an intense tone as she started copying my homework again.

I sighed as I finished my drink and put the cup aside. Again I was watching Konata copy my homework, Tsukasa was also watching her...although she looked a little more invested in me as she was looking over her work anxiously for some reason. Thankfully it only took her twenty minutes before she shut her book; she then gave me a thumbs up signaling her completion.

"Great, you're done...are you going home now?" I dryly asked as I picked up my homework and got up to put it into my school bag.

"No, I got you a new game we can play!" She answered as she went back to her bag.

"You're not going to make me play one of your dating sims are you?" I asked continuing my dry tone as I placed my homework where it belonged.

"No don't worry it's not a dating sim...besides another author did that thing well enough already..." She answered as she continued rummaging through her bag.

"...what?" I asked obviously confused as I sat back down at the table. What the heck did she say?

"Ah here it is..." She said as she brought out the game, "It's a new shooter...and I know how you like shooters Kagamin...so what do you say?" she said holding up the question.

"...I guess I can play a few rounds." I said as I grinned evilly.

We went to the playst*tion * and then went to the multiplayer. Konata and I were playing while Tsukasa just watched on from behind us. After ten minutes I had already killed her around twelve times and she hadn't even scored a hit on me yet. I could see the frustration on her face...the same frustration that is usually on my face when I play one of her games. While I'm not good at RPGS or fighters...I do have a fair bit of skill in the shooter genre...one which Konata lacked...and for her to come so willingly into my territory...well...how could I say no?

"Another headshot!" I gleefully declared as I looked at Konata again, who sighed in shame...oh yeah...that's how I felt every time she KO'd me in one of her fighters...this is only payback.

She then looked at me with that cat grin of hers and her devious pair of eyes, "How feminine Kagamin..." She teased as she put the controller down.

"What did you say?" I asked darkly, my eyes narrowing.

"Come on Kagamin...how many girls play shooters and get excited when they headshot someone?" Konata answered in a teasing tone as she sighed.

"How many girls play dating sims and get excited when they successfully get the girl?" I replied also in a teasing tone.

"Hey at least it has romance in it!" Konata replied, her cat grin disappearing as she tried to defend herself.

"Pervy romance that isn't realistic at all...face it you're no better than me..." I said continuing to tease her.

She starred at me for a few seconds then her cat grin reappeared. "You're right...we should team up!" she started as she came closer to me, "with your shooting skills and my fighting skills we can dominate any tournament we enter!" She proudly declared as she put her arm around my neck and raised her other hand up...is she trying to be inspirational or something?

"I don't think so...I have better things to do than enter weird tournaments with you..." I replied with a dry tone.

"Come on Kagamin...think of the rewards and places we can go!" She said trying to convince me.

"Still no...I'd rather go to college and do something with my life..." I replied as I felt my face heat up for some reason...I looked over and saw Konata's arm still around me, "Hey get off!" I shouted as I pushed her off.

"Can I play?" I heard Tsukasa ask from behind us.

"Sure...Kagamin could you give her the controller...since we both suck at these kinds of games this could be interesting..." Konata said as she put a finger to her chin.

"Yeah, it could" I said with a chuckle as I handed my sister the controller.

"Thank you...now...which button do you press to fire?" She asked as she looked over the controller in confusion. Oh this was going to be hilarious...

"I'm pretty sure it's this one..." Konata pointed as she looked over Tsukasa's controller. I chuckled to myself as I watched...they're both so hopeless...now I know how Konata feels when she looks over me when I play one her games...very freaking good.

"Ok...now...um can you explain some more things to me" She went on completely befuddled by the device in her hands. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was getting pretty late...I still needed to take a bath...

"Ok I can help you...I guess" she answered as she put her hands on Tsukasa's to explain the button layout. When she did it looked weird and I wanted her to stop...because it looked wrong.

"I'm going to take a quick bath." I dully said as I got up to leave the room...it's getting late so it's better to take it now instead of later right?

I didn't hear them say anything, they were probably too wrapped up to notice me I guess. That's good, maybe I can get back before they notice I'm good...which is highly possible knowing them. As I took my bath I didn't rush it...for one I wanted to be fully clean and two I wanted to relax. So after thirty minutes I left the bath wearing my pajamas. When I came out I saw Tsukasa coming down the hallway.

"Hey, did you give up already?" I asked, knowing full well that Tsukasa can't play games for extended periods of time.

"No, Konata left and I was going to take my bath now." She explained as she started to walk past me.

"She left...did she say goodbye?" I asked surprised at she left so suddenly.

"Yeah she said goodbye to me...and she said you can keep the game." she answered as she went into her room, presumably to get her pajamas for the bath.

I sighed in disappointment. I slowly walked back to my room, turned off the light, and laid in my bed. I would've liked to at least say goodbye to her before she left...I don't think I even thanked her for the food...oh what am I thinking she used my homework so why should I thank her. However, I do admit...today was fun...despite the homework thing...but I'll always give my homework to her for some reason...I'm just that kind of person.

The next day I awoke and put on a change of clothes for the day. For some reason...I decided to wear the tie I didn't wear the other day...even though I didn't normally wear it with this outfit. I called Konata...but couldn't get a hold of her...of course...she was probably doing something stupid or otaku related. Since she wasn't coming over today I didn't have anything to do for the whole day.

To my surprise the day was extremely dull. I did what I could to pass the time...read light novels...study whatever notes I may have missed...but the whole day seemed tedious. I called Misao and Ayano to talk to them for awhile. They were ok, they got their homework done and there was not much else to talk about. I also called Miyuki...again we didn't talk about much and the call ended pretty quickly. I almost regret Konata not coming over today... are my days really this dull without her?

I went to check on Tsukasa...who wasn't home...she must be out doing something for all I know. Then I had some tea with my mother and father...they were ok I guess. The whole day from start to finish seemed like a pointless waste of time. Eventually, while I was rolling over on my bed I heard my door open. Tsukasa came in...Geez it was almost night time...where the heck was she all day?

"Hey...O..Onee-chan...what have you been doing?" Tsukasa nervously asked.

"Nothing worth noting...what about you...what were you doing all day?" I asked dully, sitting up on my bed.

"...I...I was hanging out with Kona-chan all day" She said which surprised me so much I almost fell out of my bed.

"What?" I dumbly asked trying to regain my composure.

"Yeah she called me this morning and we went out and did things." she answered looking at her feet.

"Thanks for inviting me..." I angrily responded.

"Then we watched some the anime finales at her house...and...and I realized something..." she stuttered as she slowly looked up at me.

"Oh yeah what is it?" I sarcastically asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"I...I th-think...I think I'm in love with Kona-chan." she finally said with a determined look on her...

...what?

**This is the end my friends.**

Let me get some things out...first everybody raise your hand if you saw the ending coming *raises hand*...second this is garbage...third I did rip off the Haruhi movie in paragraph whatever...fourth this is garbage...fifth I was referencing author Gamerz227 in paragraph whatever as a small nod...sixth this is garbage...and finally this is indeed the last chapter I'm writing. Also...why do these chapters get longer after each chapter...why are they so boring and terribly written...oh that's right...it's my fault..

I had mental breakdown writing this...because a lot of the scenes...I just couldn't write for due to lack of skill...infact towards the end I think you can spot the breakdown as it just starts outright sucking onwards until the terrible ending...oh and yes I apologize for ruining Konata's character...I made her suck at Shooters since I can't see her being good at them...besides Kagami said she likes shooters and news flash...everybody's good and bad at different things...I rock at shooters and platformers...I such at RPGS and fighters...nobodies great at everything...except Konata obviously...so I'm sorry...

This chapter drained me like nothing else...more so than Chapter 3...and so...I'm done...I'll leave this chapter up for maybe a week then I'm deleting it again and I'll probably write another bad story for another fanfiction section...which will go to 5 chapters until I get disgusted and delete it...For some reason...I can only get to 5 chapters before I give up due to suckage...

So when is Chapter 6 co-NO...NEVER...DONE...THE END...MOVE ON...I'm retiring to my corner of shame...I'm putting this chapter up because I said I would but beyond that...NO...so goodbye...sorry for bothering you readers...with my terrible terrible crap...


	6. Chapter 6

What the hell...did reality just unfold, refold, and defold on itself all at once and now we're all in a weird freaky dimension where this slithering mutation of diabolic proportions exists? If we are...I know exactly what to call this new found dimension...hell...welcome to hell...this is Chapter 6...the horror continues...please make any last requests now before going on...thank you.

**Chapter 6: Understandings and Misunderstandings AKA WHY DOES THIS EXIST?!**

"Excuse me?" I asked in a quick whisper as I was obviously confused and shocked.

"I said I'm in love with Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said this time without a stutter and more determined than last time.

"...no you're not" I said dryly as I got up from my bed.

"Ye-Yes I am..." She said with a stutter as she took a step back not expecting my answer.

"Ok...how?" I asked dryly, folding my arms.

"Well, we both like a lot of the same things...I enjoy spending time with her...and whenever we're together I just feel at ease..." She said lightly blushing, as a smile appeared on her face.

"...is that it?" I continued dryly, raising an eyebrow

"No! She's very nice to, she appreciates everything I do for her, and she's just so cute!" she went on taking a step forward as if trying to go on the offensive.

As I walked up to her I made a deep sigh and then put a hand on her right shoulder, "You're not in love with her...you're just confused about your feelings..." I said explaining it to her.

"No I'm not!" She shouted forcing my hand off and stepping back.

"Yes you are...she's just being a little nicer lately and spending more time with you lately...and you automatically you're in love when you're actually not..." I further explained trying not to sound like...how I usually do and trying to play the role of an older sister...even if we are twins I'm still the older sister and that still counts.

"But I am, I think I've always had these feelings "she said raising both her fists to her chest as if about to fight me...oh geez is she going to say 'It was love at first sight'? If she is she's more immature than I thought...

"It's just the natural friendly feelings you get because of the good friendship you two share...don't try and ruin it by going up to her and telling her...this..." I said now putting both my hands on her shoulders like I'm trying to keep her here...you know...grounded in reality.

"But they're not-"

"Plus let's seriously look at this..." I started cutting her off, "I know we're supposed to be accepting over other ideals and customs...but remember when Onee-san told mom and dad that when she got married it would be in a wedding dress...it wasn't pretty right?" I pointed out reminding her of the late night argument those three had.

"Yeah...you're right..." She said looking down the memory most likely coming back to her.

"So what do you think when you walk up to them and tell them you want to...be in that kind of relationship with Konata..." I finished, finalizing the point.

"Well maybe I...I..." she started looking back up; before eventually stopping and looking back down. She was giving up this weird thing I hope.

"Exactly...and by your reaction I'm guess you didn't tell them about this right or even our older sisters?" I asked to which she shook her head. I took my hands off her shoulders relieved that she didn't.

"Good, I'm glad you came to me about this...I don't think they would have been as understanding as I am." I said turning around and heading back to my bed.

"Yeah I came to you because I thought you were struggling with the same feelings as me" she responded with a slight chuckle.

I turned around almost immediately and looked at her with a surprised expression on my face, "Wh-What?" I asked blatantly confused.

"You know, that nice warm feeling you get when she gives you that smile of hers..." She said putting a smile on and holding up her finger to her face. She looked like she was trying to simulate and show it to me.

I didn't respond to her...I just blankly stared at her. She had the same feeling I did...from exactly the same thing too...that... indescribable smile she made that makes that...also indescribable feeling appear. I guess we really are twins if we can share the exact same feelings from certain things...but she got love from that? I guess she is a little naive if she thinks its love...

"You know which one I'm talking about right Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked tilting her head disturbing my train of thought.

"Ah...Ye-Yeah!" I responded taken slightly aback by it...my face heating up causing a blush...it's just kind of weird knowing your sister gets the exact same feeling you do...and totally misunderstands it!

"Oh so you felt it too!" She said with a sigh of relief.

"...Ye-Yeah of course...but unlike you I didn't childishly assume it was love...it's something you only get from a strong friendship...it's not love...ok?" I said folding my arms getting back to normal.

"I guess you're right..." she said softly as she scratched her cheek.

"Yeah...you'll feel better in the morning, you can better understand your emotions when you're not tired..." I said sitting back on my bed.

"Thanks for the help Onee-chan...can you please take your bath first?" She said as she turned around and started to leave my room.

"Yeah, give me a minute..." I said lying back on my bed.

Once I heard the door close, I got out my cell phone and opened up the picture of Konata sleeping on my Bonta-kun. I sighed to myself as I started to move my thumbs over the buttons while my other hand started to play with my tie for some reason. Tsukasa's weird misunderstanding is all because Konata decided to be a little too nice to her...no I can't say that...it's not her fault my sister came to that conclusion...she was just a little confused...I'm glad I got through to her and that...ah crap I accidently set the picture as my background wallpaper...how the heck did I do that? Oh whatever I'll fix it later...I have to take my bath now.

When I woke up the next morning I immediately checked to see if my homework and books were still in my bag...you know just in case. I also had to put my winter uniform on since today is when we switch over from our summer uniforms to our winter uniforms. When I went downstairs I noticed Tsukasa was in the kitchen preparing our lunches like she usually did every morning...if only she would wake up this early every morning...even if it wasn't a school day.

"You know, you don't have to make lunch every morning...I could make lunch every other day like we originally agreed..." I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Uhh no...no...that...that's ok..." She said nervously turning around a sweat drop appearing on her head.

I made a slight sigh in defeat at what she said. She didn't say I sucked at cooking but the way she said it...she might as well have. She then started packing the food into the bento boxes I noticed there was an extra bento box...a very nice looking one we only used on special occasions. I went around the table and immediately closed the box before she started to put food into it.

"What exactly is this for?" I dryly asked a now scared Tsukasa

"Well...this is...I'm just thanking Kona-chan...for...-"

"I know exactly what you're doing..." I said angrily cutting her off, "Are you seriously planning on doing this?" I asked holding up the bento box.

"Of course!" She declared in a yell, taking the box from my hand, a fierce look now replacing the fear in her eyes.

"Tsukasa!" I shouted as she started filling the bento box.

"Hey what's with the yelling?" Mom asked coming into the kitchen.

We both didn't answer, but Tsukasa kept filling the box up. "Oh you've decided to make lunch for a special someone?" Mom teased as she noticed the very nice bento box.

"Ye-yeah..." Tsukasa said with a blush as she finished packing the lunch which made mom chuckle at the side. I should find this funny too...that Tsukasa has a crush...only I find it highly disturbing since its Konata...

"Maybe next time instead of taking lunch to him maybe you should've just invited him over for dinner..." She continued teasing which made Tsukasa blush more...and you know the sad thing is you already see her practically every day...

"I...I think it would surprise you when you see who it is..." Tsukasa said with a giggle as she picked up the boxes...yeah I think it would surprise her so much she'd go into shock...

"Well that's nice...it's good to see you're finally taking an interest in relationships...right Kagami?" she asked now looking at me.

I looked at her with a confused look...what do I say? Yeah I'm happy my little sister is confused and is trying to get another girl who just happens to be my friend? Do I lie and say something like 'Oh yeah the guy she's been after is a real keeper'? I never imagined I'd be put into a situation like this, so all I did was make an uncomfortable thumbs up and an awkward smile.

"Glad to see your big sister approves" She said with a smile...oh you couldn't be farther from the truth!

"I knew she eventually would..." Tsukasa said also with a smile as she left the kitchen...if she actually thinks I seriously approve then she's going to be horribly disappointed.

"Hey Kagami..." Mom said moving to the sink.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked kind of scared what she was going to say.

She got a glass of water from the sink and turned around to look me, "It's nothing...just look out for Tsukasa." She said with a slight chuckle.

"...Don't worry I'll take care of her" I said reassuringly as I started to leave the kitchen to catch my sister.

"Oh and Kagami..." She called making me turn around to look at her, "Take care of yourself first...if you can't sort your own problems out...how can you hope to help your sister with her problems?" She asked seriously before taking a drink of her water.

"I know mom...don't worry I'm perfectly fine...nothing's wrong with me" I said in the most serious tone I could muster...geez this is like day one stuff mom...I don't need a reminder about our traditions and our lessons right now!

She set her glass down and took a deep sigh, "Ok...if you say so" she said in a slightly lower tone as she turned back around. Great now she's doubting me...I'm not the one out of control or anything...in fact when compared to Tsukasa and Konata I'm the most stable!

I left the kitchen and noticed Tsukasa heading out the door. I grabbed my bag and left the house to chase after her. I caught up to her by the end of the street and stood directly in front of her to stop her in her place. I did it so I would get her full attention so I could better talk to her without her trying to shrug me off. Of course she looked at me with face that just said 'get out of my way'.

"Tsukasa," I started in calm voice, "would you please just think this over for one second?"

"I have and no matter how I think about it I come to same conclusion, I love Kona-chan!" she said in a defiant tone.

"Ok let's put that aside for a second" I said after a slight sigh, "please remember that Konata is a girl and-"

"Of course I know that!" She said cutting me off looking at me like I was stupid.

"And try to remember that no matter how weird she seems she's still a girl...she works at a cafe where she gets stared at by guys all day in case you've forgotten." I said putting my hand on her shoulder trying to play the role of a big sister again...geez I don't like playing that role but it has to be done for Tsukasa's sake.

"Well she's been working there for awhile and she hasn't gotten a boyfriend yet...so maybe-"

"You don't know that," I said cutting her off in a soft voice, "if she did have those kinds of feelings don't you think she would've made her move by now?" I asked her seriously. She looked down slightly; I was hoping she was thinking it over seriously.

"Well maybe she's waiting for someone to come up to her first..." she replied in a hopeful voice looking back up.

"And if you're wrong?" I asked trying to shred those delusions of hers.

"We-Well I could still try..." She said in a stutter which made me think I was finally getting to her.

"What are you going to do, walk up to her say something like "Konata I lo-...have...feel something that's more than just friendly feelings...cou...could you please return them?" I asked in a stutter feeling my face heat up...geez me just simulating it embarrasses me to no end...I can't imagine her trying to do it...and to her face for that matter.

"She would at least understand me..." she replied the determined tone returning slightly. She did have a point, if anyone would understand these weird kind of relationships Konata would.

"She would understand them...but she would never return them" I said with a sigh.

"Can I at least try?" She said still determined.

"...ok fine..." I said giving up...if she's going to get hurt, I guess it's for the better...she can learn life's bitter lesson of rejection.

"Just don't do anything or say anything to her about it all day until lunch..." I starting hoping to make some sort of deal with her, "and don't give her the nice bento box...give her a normal one...give me the nice one" I finished holding out my hand to get the small lunch box.

She looked down slightly, then after a second she looked back up, "Ok" she replied going to her bag to get out the box.

She gave me the box reluctantly and I put it into my school bag. We then continued on our way to the train station, not saying anything to each other on the way. We also didn't say anything on the train ride either but just sat in silence. When we reached Konata's stop I looked out the window to see if she was out there. If she wasn't here today it would actually be a big relief.

Unfortunately, before the train even stopped I immediately saw and recognized the blue haired twerp standing on the platform in...her summer uniform? What? Did she seriously forget that today was the day we we're suppose to switch uniforms? And after all that time she spent wearing her winter uniform over the weekend? Figures...typical Konata...The sight of her made me get up and walk up to the doors as they opened.

She stood on the other side and when they opened she looked at me confused, "Kagami...you're in your winter uniform" She said slightly surprised as she titled her head a little. I didn't say anything; I just stared at her with an angry look.

"...oh...my bad" she eventually said as she rubbed the back of her head after she got the hint.

"Well it's not really my fault since-

"Just shut up and get in..." I said dryly cutting her off not wanting to hear whatever her stupid excuse was.

"Ah, yes Kagami-sama" She said with a bow before entering. Geez, you haven't even entered the train and you're already trying to embarrass me...

When she entered she went ahead of me to the seats. I forgot that when I got up I left my spot next to Tsukasa open. I didn't want a repeat of last Friday to happen so I dashed out in front of her and immediately took the seat next to Tsukasa. It's for her own good...who knows what she will do if Konata falls asleep on her shoulder again.

"Woah...you must really want that seat don't you?" Konata said surprised by the speed at which I took the seat as I she took her seat next to me.

"You stole my spot last time...so this is only revenge..." I said folding my arms lying.

"Oh Kagamin...you take everything too seriously" She said with a light yawn.

"You don't take things seriously enough...I mean come on...for someone who wore her winter uniform in preparation for the switch...you forgot to wear it the very day of the switch...you're just lucky our school isn't very strict when it comes to uniforms..." I pointed out unfolding my arms and pointing at her uniform.

"It's not my fault...when I took my winter uniform off I forgot to switch it on the hanger where the summer uniform was...so when I woke up I just instinctively assumed we were still wearing our summer uniforms for the day..." She explained in a slight daze as she started to lean towards to me...great she's careless and she's going to fall asleep on my shoulder...

"You're acting like a four year old...and don't sleep on my shoulder!" I said pushing her away.

"Fine...fine..." She said softly as she tried to straighten up.

After about a few seconds she started to move around and brought her legs up on the seat. She moved her legs into the empty seat next to her and put her bag on the floor. Finally she moved her whole body and rested her head right into my lap and tried to snuggle as close to my stomach as she could. My face went hot as I looked around at all the people staring and whispering at the sight of a small girl peacefully falling asleep on the lap of another girl. When I looked at Tsukasa she had a look of jealousy on her face.

"Wh-Wh...What are you do-doing?!" I said struggling to find words as I continued to look around.

"What...there's no one next..and...you said...shoulder..." She dimly said as she fell asleep.

"You really are four years old!" I said folding my arms insulting her... although it was meaningless since she was sleeping and couldn't hear me...which caused me to sigh in defeat as I unfolded my arms and put them on top of her head...

I looked at my sister again, who looked like she was going to strangle me, "Hey, calm down, it's just typical childish Konata..." I said dryly to my sister.

She looked forward, took a deep breath, and then looked back at me with a smile. "I guess you're right...it can't be helped..." She said in a forgiving tone...even though I didn't do anything wrong.

"Glad to hear..." I said with relieved sigh a smile also appearing on my face.

She looked at me, then looked at Konata in my lap, and then back to me, "But can you at least stop that...I would feel better if you did..." Tsukasa asked pointing to one of my hands.

"Huh?" I said as I looked down...only to find one of my hands has been stroking Konata's soft hair and they have been since I set them on her head. Of course when I noticed this I immediately threw my hands up as if I was surrendering...What the heck was I doing and why didn't I notice it!?

For the rest of the train ride I kept both my hands firmly at my side. I kept rubbing one of my hands against my side so I could remove the feeling of how soft her hair was and so I could forget I was doing something so stupid. When we arrived at the stop I started shaking her so she we would wake up. When she did she made a weird yawn, sat up, rubbed her eyes, and then finally stood up to leave the train...leaving her bag behind...a common occurrence with her.

I sighed as I stood up, picking up her bag, and then finally my bag. "Hey Onee-san...can...can I give her back her bag?" Tsukasa asked me kindly while holding out her hand.

"No..." I darkly responded as I put the bag under my arm. "I know why you want it and what you're going to do so the answer is no...besides you promised remember?" I reminded her as I started to leave the train.

"Yeah you're right...sorry..." She apologized as she followed me.

"Hey Konata..." I called as soon as we caught up to her...which was very quick since she was walking very slowly like she was sleep walking.

"Yeah..." She sleepy responded as she turned around

"You forgot your school bag you idiot...how can you turn in my homework if you forget your bag?"I said in a dark tone, teasing her as I held up her bag.

"...that's lame Kagamin..." She responded as she took back her bag, "You're supposed to be like 'Oh Konata...you forgot your bag again...you're lucky I'm always happy to help you since you mean so much to me!'" She said in a very high pitched girly tone as she winked at me.

"I mean come on it's a very crucial event scene and you just tsundere'd it..." she finished folding her arms disappointed in me.

"Would you please separate reality from your twisted gaming world!?" I shouted at her my face starting to blush since she acted out that whole thing in public...

"Tsukasa...I bet you can show her how it's done" She said holding the bag out to Tsukasa, "How would you lovingly give my bag back?" She asked as Tsukasa took the bag.

"Umm...He...Here you go Kona-chan...even though you're very irresponsible...I like that part just as much as I like the rest of you!" She said in a blush giving her back the bag.

"That...that was perfect!" She shouted as she took back her bag, "If I was a guy I'd totally be all over you right now!" She finished as she gave her a thumbs up

"Th...Thanks Kona-chan." She thanked as she bowed slightly to give it some sincerity.

"You know I always knew that out of us three you were most likely to get a date since you're so cute and lovable!" She said with her big cat grin as she turned around.

"Well...I...thanks..." she said confused and slightly disappointed.

Konata nodded and turned around leaving us behind. We both just stood there both confused as we looked at each other. Tsukasa most likely confused over how her loving gesture was ignored by the person it was meant for. I was confused by how dense she was...I mean heck she plays a lot of dating sims...so shouldn't she recognize a natural gesture like that? I then smiled to myself after a second...it's just further proof that Konata...despite how weird she is...just won't see Tsukasa like how she sees her.

"You see...she's like any other girl when you take out the Otaku part...not interested in other girls..." I said confidently as I turned to Tsukasa.

"No, no, no! She said she'd be all over me...she just thought I was acting!" She denied holding up her fists taking up an aggressive stance for some reason.

"She said she'd be all over you if she was a GUY!" I reminded, putting an emphasis on guy to get my point across.

"...well...I'm still confident I'm right..." She said turning away from me and leaving me not waiting for my answer.

Geez...she's not going to stop until she gets a direct 'No!' from her. I sighed to myself as I followed her; thankfully nothing else happened on the way to school. As the school day went by I was worried that Tsukasa might do something foolish...and I was also worried she was going to get her heart broken...even if it's what she needed it would still hurt after all. Then the moment of truth arrived, at lunch time I got out the bento box that was supposed to be for Konata and went next door as fast as I could. When I got to the classroom, I saw Tsukasa hand the bento box over to her, to Konata's surprise.

"Thanks Hii-chan...you...you know you didn't have to do this right?" Konata said with a stutter...something that rarely happens to be honest...as she opened the box to admire the food.

"I did it because you're very...very special to me and it felt right..." she said a blush appearing on her face as I took my seat next to Miyuki to watch the unfolding events.

"You're very special to me too..." Konata said with her genuine smile appearing on her face. I started to open the bento box...my hand trembling in fear...fear of what will happen if she's right...

"Kona-chan..." Tsukasa said softly a tear starting to form in her eye.

"I mean you are my first friend...so you're very very special to me..." She then said...friend-zoning her like I expected. It made me sigh in relief to be honest...now she can finally snap out of it.

Her face went from happy to confused to disappointed to sad all within five seconds...the stages of heartbreak I guess? Then a smile appeared back on her face, "Yeah...you're right..." She said a soft tone...thank you...welcome back to reality Tsukasa.

"Isn't that a touching scene?" Miyuki asked putting a hand to her cheek.

"Yeah...friendship at its finest." I said with a slight smile as I took a bite from my food.

"Wow Kagami...that's a very nice box...what's the occasion?" Konata said looking at my box as she sat down.

"Oh shut up...it's none of your business..." I said darkly trying to brush off her question while sticking another piece of food in my mouth.

All of our sudden our conversation was broken by the seemly sporadic tears of my younger sister across the table. Tsukasa was crying softly over her open box of food. Even though it wasn't loud it caught all of our attentions almost instantly. This is just another stage of heartbreak...crying and then moving on...so this is normal...afterwards she can move on. Although those hopes were crushed when Konata got out of her seat almost immediately and went over to her.

"Hey Tsukasa, what's wrong?" She said softly as she embraced my sister in a hug...to which she all too eagerly returned...is this just for show to get Konata's attention?

"It's just...I know the person...the person I love will n-never return my...my feelings..." She said a little too sappy for my liking in between tears hugging Konata a little tighter...which made me sigh in disgust...she is doing this for show...

"It's ok...I know this kind of situation...it's more than likely the person you like is too dense for any type of subtle advances you make or any friendly gestures you do..." She replied hugging her tighter as well...which made me put down my food and stand up.

"Y-Yo...You think so?" She asked slightly breaking away from the hug but stilling having her arms around her...of course...

"Yes, most guys won't recognize what you're doing for them until you tell them up front..." Miyuki added putting a hand on her back...what is this emotional comfort time?

"Yeah just be blunt about it...and you know what...if they don't return your feelings then they just have no tastes for a cute girl like you!" Konata said fully breaking the hug and giving her a thumbs up and a wink...which brought both the disturbing factor up to a full ten!

"Excuse me," I said darkly, interjecting grabbing my sister's arm, "we need to have a sister to sister talk...you know...for obvious reasons..." I said a little nicer while pulling her away...hoping Konata and Miyuki would get the hint to leave us both alone.

Thankfully I think they both did because as I dragged her through the hallway I didn't see either of them follow us. Tsukasa struggled to try and get away from me, but I just wasn't going to have that and kept a firm grip on her arm. I pulled her into the nearest bathroom, put her into the far corner of the bathroom, and put both my arms on her shoulders so she couldn't get away from me.

"What...the...hell?" I said in the darkest tone I could give, pausing in between each word to better illustrate how disappointed I am with her.

"..wh-what?" Tsukasa said softly, not looking at me directly probably in fear.

"That whole crying thing...and the hug...Tsukasa come on!" I shouted at her, shaking her slightly.

"I couldn't help it...it's not my fault..." She said a little softer before...the response helped me calm down a bit and my arms relaxed a bit...ok so she was genuinely crying...and the Konata coming to her aid is undoubtedly what a friend do in that kind of situation...but she was still hugging her a little too intensely...

"Well, you were sure as hell enjoying yourself in that little hug weren't you?" I asked, my arms tensing back up

"Again, I couldn't help it!" She said in a slight shout as she looked directly at me, her eyes slightly shaking from the moment.

"Even though she's so small, she's so warm and soft...and when she held me at the moment every part of me-"

"Shut up!" I screamed at her preventing her from going on, "I don't want to know the weird details!" I finished my face warming up from what she was saying and my arms now slightly shaking...it was that uncomforting!

"Besides...she's still obviously not interested at all in you...why do you think she was giving you advice...because she thinks you have a crush on another guy...not her!" I explained my blush going away and my arms returning to normal.

"But it's thanks to her advice I now know what to do...I should go back there right now and tell her my feelings up front!" She said trying to break away from my arms...but she couldn't get out from my lock...she's not exactly the strongest person in the world and I was always the better athlete so it's no real surprise...

"No you can't!" I said having no real problem keeping her from leaving, "Imagine what mom and dad would say at this! You've already lied to mom this morning...and if you tell her the truth and dad as well...not only will you upset them about this kind of thing...but you're also going to upset them for blindly following your impulses without controlling or understanding them...something that you should very well know is against what we've been taught." I explained, thankfully I think I've gotten through to her again as she settled down and looked at the ground...although I've foolishly thought that a couple of times already and so I kept my arms on her just in case.

"...well...what if I do tell them the truth...and if they accept me can I confess my feelings to Konata?" She asked, looking back up.

"No, just forget about it...its better this way!" I denied my arms tensing up again.

"But, if they do will you continue to stop me?" she persisted holding up both her fists taking the offensive again.

I stood there looking at her...I started to think it over in my mind. Our older sisters are a little more defiant and stubborn when it comes to arguing with our parents...this is Tsukasa. After about ten minutes of talking some sense into her...she would probably change her opinion...our parents are very traditional and religious...but still open and above all still our parents and would help her with this thing better than I have so far...

"Ok..." I said taking my arms off her finally, "If our parents approve of what you're doing and accept it...then you can confess you're feelings..." I said in a calm voice...I may have failed as a big sister...but I'm sure our parents can sort this mess out and in a few years we can all look back at this and laugh...

"Thanks Onee-chan" She said as she walked past me and left the bathroom. I smiled to myself as I now knew this problem can finally be resolved.

"Hey, are you feeling better Hii-chan?" Konata asked as we re-entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Tsukasa answered as she took her seat.

"This problem should be resolved tomorrow..." I said confidently as I took my seat, getting back to my food.

"Oh...I see...she's going to confess tomorrow...well...I want to be there when it happens...I can't wait to see how it turns out" Konata said in an excited tone, her big cat grin appearing on her face. You're going to be thoroughly disappointed then...

The rest of the lunch went by normally...or at least as normal as it comes when Konata is around. The rest of the day went normally too...with the homework that Konata and Tsukasa won't do being assigned. After school, Konata said she had to go straight to her job so she took a different train when we all reached the train station. When we got home which was again a little early than we normally would, Tsukasa immediately went into the sitting room where mom and dad were...with me following close behind...we both didn't even put our bags behind and barely took off our shoes...geez she's in hurry! Our parents didn't look up from what they were doing, dad was reading through the daily newspaper which he usually always read after he got off word and mom was enjoying a cup of tea.

"Mom...dad..." She said trying to get their attention.

"Ah welcome back you two..." Dad said with a smile looking up from his newspaper.

"Would you two like some tea? I just made a fresh pot." Mom asked putting down her cup and pointing to the pot on the table.

"Mom...dad...I'm in love..." Tsukasa answered with a determined look in her eye. Upon hearing this mom giggled and dad looked up from his newspaper chuckling sort of...wait for it...

"Is it the person you made lunch for...my, that was fast...what did you two do already?" Mom said in a teasing tone...wait for it...

"You should bring him over...so I can tell him he can never see you again." Dad said also in a teasing tone as he turned a page in his newspaper...oh just freaking wait for it...

"It's...Kona-chan" Tsukasa said in a softer tone but still retaining her determination...NOW!

Upon hearing this mom and dad immediately looked at each other with surprised expressions on their faces and then looked back at Tsukasa confused, "You mean...Konata...Izumi?" Dad asked for clarification in a confused tone, folding his newspaper up and putting it aside. And the snowball starts its way down the mountain...becoming bigger on the way until it turns into an avalanche that can't be stopped...

"Yes dad...Konata Izumi...my classmate...I love her..." She said confidently, regaining the hard tone in her voice from before.

"Are you sure Tsukasa?" Mom asked in a curious tone...asking a question I asked earlier...only nicer...and without folding her arms.

"Yes...she's always so kind to me, we share a lot of interests, and every time I'm with her I feel at piece...like all my doubts and worries wash away..." she said blushing putting both of her hands together and putting them to her heart in a girlish manner...this isn't a bad moe anime...you don't have to do that hand to your heart junk...damn it I shouldn't think those kinds of thoughts at a time like this...

Mom and Dad looked at each other with serious expressions on their face, then after a second they both nodded to each other and looked back at Tsukasa...here it comes...the avalanche is going to hit... "Very well dear...if you feel that way...we won't stop you..." Dad said with a...huh? Did I miss something?

"If Konata returns your feelings then I think you two will be perfect for each other" Mom added with a smile. What the hell? Is this some kind of sick joke you're playing on her?

"Thanks Mom...Dad..." She said bowing sincerely, a smile and blush ever so present on her face as she was obviously thrilled that her parents are going to let her do such a foolish act.

"What you two don't have a problem with this!?" I asked almost screaming at them, surprised that they gave in so easily and so quickly...these are same the people that said to my older sister 'You can get married in a wedding dress when all the mountains crumble into the ocean at once!'.

"Well if Tsukasa is sure about it and Konata returns the feelings...then it's genuine and we won't get in the way..." Dad answered picking his newspaper back up...It's not genuine! That's the problem!

"But Tsukasa is just confused...she doesn't really love her..." I replied now more angry than confused.

"Calm down Kagami...it's not up to you...it's for her to find out...so Tsukasa...good luck." Mom said smiling to Tsukasa...oh yeah...Daughter wanting to get married in a wedding dress...'When all the mountains crumble into the ocean!'...Daughter wants to date another girl because she's confused and naive...'Good luck!'...that just makes perfect sense!

"Thanks again!" Tsukasa said bowing again as she left the room.

"You're really serious about this?" I asked again, not believing what's going on in front of me.

"Yeah...calm down Kagami...Tsukasa is ok...like I said this morning...you need to sort yourself out first..." She said in a soothing voice trying to calm me down.

"I'm not the one whose confused about her feelings...I'm fine...Tsukasa is obviously not..." I denied trying to plead with them and basic sanity.

"Tsukasa will be fine if Konata returns her feeling...and from what I've seen Konata is probably that kind of girl" Dad answered turning a page in his newspaper again.

"That's another problem...Konata isn't like that...she just jokes around to annoy us...she doesn't mean it!" I said hoping I could convince them finally.

"If it is to be then it is to be...just let things unfold as they will..." Mom answered taking a drink from her cup.

"I get it now...you know Konata will deny her and she'll get heartbroken...forcing her to move on..." I said finally figuring it out...they're going to let Tsukasa suffer this hard life lesson first hand...that's kind of cruel for parents...

They didn't respond...dad continued to read the newspaper and mom continued to drink her tea. I just sighed in defeat...ok...I give up...if they think Tsukasa going through the worst kind of heartbreak is ok...then...whatever. I turned around left the room; I went upstairs to check on Tsukasa to see what she was doing. I knocked on the door and when I entered I saw her at her desk writing something down.

"Please tell me you're doing your homework for once..." I said dryly in a vain hope that maybe she was.

"No...I'm taking Konata's advice and writing a confession letter to her..." She answered looking up at me with a face full of up.

"You can't get any blunter than that..." I started putting a palm to my face in disgust...she's writing a love letter...you're not in middle school anymore Tsukasa...

"I know...this way she won't misunderstand me and fully recognize my feelings" She said getting back to her letter.

"And what are you going to do when she denies your feelings..." I asked worried what's going to happen now since she's setting her up for tremendous heartbreak...much worse than the one earlier today.

"Oh she won't...I'm confident she'll return my feelings...even my parents think so...I won't fail!" She said triumphantly as she held up left her hand which held the pencil.

It made me sigh again as I didn't respond and only turned around to leave the room. I went back to my room and did the only thing I really could do now...get started on my homework...although my thoughts were solely focused on my sister I still did my best to do my homework...hoping the thoughts would go away. Although, even after an hour of doing my homework...my thoughts were still focused on poor Tsukasa. She was going to be hurt for days after getting rejected in what seems to be the worst way possible. I can see her staying in her room for days not coming out...she's very sensitive to these kinds of things...she cries at endings of bad sappy movies for crying out loud!

Even though it's what she needs to snap out of it...it will definitely affect her friendship with Konata. At the very least Konata will treat her differently by either avoiding her or teasing her to no end so she won't forget it...which will probably hurt her more when she's reminded of it. Also...at the very worst Konata would...stop being friends with her. That thought alone made me stop doing my homework right there...Konata not being friends with Tsukasa anymore...I...I can't let that happen.

My parents are no help; Tsukasa won't listen to me...that only leaves Konata. I have to talk to her and warn her about this. If she treats Tsukasa differently after it...then so be it...it's better than a perfectly good friendship breaking up. Plus if talk...maybe we can find a way to reject her gently instead of harshly...so we won't hurt her feelings that badly...My mind was made up as I packed my homework and put it back into my bag. I'm going over to Konata's house tonight to explain the mess that she kind of caused in the first place!

I put my bag over my shoulder and went downstairs to tell my parents I would be gone and I would be back late. They didn't seem to mind much as they just told me to be careful and not much else...although if they can let their daughter get away with something as bad as trying to date a perverted girl I bet they would let me get away with murder! I put on my shoes and rushed out of our house. I have to talk to her as soon as possible so we can fix this mess...for Tsukasa's sake.

I just hope Konata takes this seriously...

**What is this? A Crappy Epilogue? AKA An Author's Depression.**

Ughhh...why did I do this...I should be lying in a gutter somewhere...not writing this...well...since it's here...I guess I should celebrate since this is my first story to get to chapter 6...so I'm going to celebrate with a bottle of already opened month old Dr. Pepper...why...because I'm a year off from legally drinking and I'm poor so this is all I can afford...cheers...here's hoping it's poisoned *drinks from bottle* ...yuck...flat as hell and it tastes like crap...how fitting...

Now then...my god was that horrible...I literally just threw this together in 30 minutes because...I didn't care...the story is crap...it's going nowhere...the characters are out of character and make no sense...and I just turned this into a bad soap opera...so can I please end on this note? It's not really a cliffhanger ending but...I guess it's better than the previous chapter's ending...I guess...I don't know...can I stop this and go back to being the failure I am instead of being a failure of a writer?

Now is this the ending? I wish it was...but obviously it's not...and unfortunately I can't resolve the story in the next chapter...or the chapter after that...or the chapter after that...It's like a never ending cycle of hell designed to torture me and the readers with this endless crap...so why'd I do this...because I'm stupid and apparently a Masochist...that's why...

Gotta love how I ruined Japanese culture even further...I destroyed Kagami's parents by making them not care basically...why'd I do that? Because the whole thing with Kagami's parents accepting her and Tsukasa's love for Konata isn't the focus of the non-existent...I'm sure there are much better stories than this that do focus on it...but not this one...this isn't a family drama about Parents accepting the life choices of their kids...this is a Character Drama about the choices of the characters and their personalities...and I use the words "Character Drama" very loosely...but I did acknowledge that it is a problem...and then I punted it out the window because I didn't care...what is this a good story that encompasses all the problems that may occur within a solidly written story...PFFFF not here!

Dis-look forward to Chapter 7...which will come when hell freezes over...AKA I Don't know and I don't care ...if it gets here it gets here and if doesn't it doesn't...


	7. Chapter 7

You're entering a world of pure madness...a world that has been deleted twice but for some reason won't go away...you're going through a door that only opens up one way...in that corner is a confusing plotline...in that corner a bad piece of dialogue...and in that corner a reference that really has nothing to do anything and makes no sense...these are all the signs that you are entering...the Twili...I mean...a bad fanfic...

**Chapter 7: When the Hurricane Changes Direction AKA POINTLESS UNLUCKY 7!**

When I got to Konata's house, I just stood outside the door with my hand up, my other hand holding my bag. I was about to knock until the thought came across me...how to heck do I approach this? Do I just come inside and get straight to the point saying 'Hey my little sister loves you, so can you please not break her heart when you deny her feelings?' Also, since this is Konata after all, will she take this seriously or think I'm trying to pull a bad prank on her. I couldn't make a decision, so all I did was stand outside with my hand up looking like an idiot...

"Kagami?" An instantly recognizable voice said which caused me to turn around. "What are you doing here?" Konata asked with a confused face, walking up still in her summer uniform while holding a small bag along with her school bag.

"Ummm...We-well..." I said with a stutter as I didn't know how to respond...what do I say? 'I was just in the neighborhood.' ...no...too stupid and cliché... 'I came here to talk to you...' I don't want to sound like I'm here to lecture her or that something's wrong...well something is wrong but...I...I don't know...

Eventually her confused face faded and her huge cat grin slowly appeared, "Oh Kagamin...your stomach must've sensed that I was just about to make dinner and you just couldn't resist the urge right?" She teased as she held up the small bag full of what I now assumed to be ingredients.

"Oh shut up, your cooking isn't as great as you think it is!" I shouted in defense, actually kind of thankful for the tease because now I didn't have to explain why I was here...at least not yet.

Her face then suddenly changed to a weird expression as she made a very loud suggestive moan, "Isn't that what you did when you tasted my food the other day?" She said her cat grin returning, making me remember my weird moan from the other day...only outside...in public...did I mention my face is heating up because of what she did...

"Sh-shut up! We're outside you know...you're just lucky no one's around!" I shouted in a whisper, looking around in desperation...thankfully there wasn't anyone around...but it's still embarrassing...geez it's not a visit to Konata's without being totally humiliated...normally I would at least get inside her house before it happens...Konata really out did herself this time.

"Yeah you're right...we should be inside already." Konata said as she walked up next to me in front of the door.

She took the keys from her school bag, unlocked the door, and opened the door. She didn't go in though instead she stepped aside and motioned her arms for me to enter first. I sighed as I entered her house and took off my shoes. I noticed there weren't any other shoes when I took mine off. I assume that means Yutaka and Konata's dad weren't home...which I'm actually very grateful for...for one thing our talk can remain completely private without unwanted ears listening in on us...two Konata's dad creeps me out and I don't want to feel like I should be carrying a can of mace right now...and finally me and Konata are completely alone and we haven't alone for a while...wait that's not a good thing is it?

"I see dads still out..." Konata said taking off her shoes and coming up next to me.

"Where did he go?" I asked half curious and half afraid...afraid that he might do something creepy and weird to some poor unsuspecting people...

"Oh he called me while I was at work and said he was taking Yutaka over to Minami's for some kind of emergency..." She answered throwing her school bag on the floor with about as much care as an old washcloth...I'm sure if her homework was limited edition or a collector's item she would treat it better...wait emergency?

"Emergency...is something wrong?" I asked in a concerned tone as I put my bag gently next to hers.

"Well, Yutaka told him she had to get to Minami's as soon as possible...and according to him she wouldn't tell him why...but it wasn't like life threatening or anything like that..." She answered walking into the kitchen.

"Well...shouldn't we go too? We're all friends and we should be there if anything is wrong...no matter what." I replied following her, keeping my concerned tone.

"Kagamin..." she started turning around, her cat grin present on her face, "Your dere-dere side is showing..." she said with a giggle as she pointed at me playfully...

"Shut up, this is serious...this isn't the time for your nonsense Konata!" I shouted, angry that she wasn't taking this seriously.

She was slightly taken a back; she sighed as she put the shopping bag on the countertop and then looked back at me, "Kagami, if something was seriously wrong you would be the first person I would call..." She said in a serious tone while holding up a finger.

"Besides," she started walking up to me, "I told my dad that if anything's really wrong he should call me...and then we can both go together...so calm down...okay?" She said in a comforting tone as she put an arm on my shoulder...I looked away slightly because I couldn't look at her because...I honestly felt a little bad for snapping at her...

"...I'm sorry...if I sounded a little...you know...mean..." I said softly...slightly blushing because I was apologizing to her...something I don't do often...wait why am I apologizing to her in the first place? I shouldn't feel bad at all because she was acting like her usual goofy self when she shouldn't be!

"It's ok...it's not your fault...it's just who you are Kagami..." Konata said with a slight giggle as she took her hand off my shoulder.

I looked back over at her...thankfully she was walking past me leaving the kitchen, so she didn't see my blush deepen...what...why was my blush deepening...she didn't say anything really embarrassing...in fact I think she was insulting me again...oh forget it...I'm not going to think about it...I have more important things to deal with at the moment...

"Hey Kagamin..." She asked turning back around in the hallway.

"Ye-Yeah?" I replied with a stutter sounding like an idiot.

"Can you put away the ingredients while I get changed...I trust you can at least do that without destroying my kitchen..." She said with a tease as she turned back around.

"Oh shut up...can I at least trust you to make sure you don't wear the wrong uniform to school tomorrow?" I said starting in a shout before fading to a teasing tone.

"Hmm...oh this?" She started turning back around, "Oh yeah I wore this because...well...last time we were suppose to wear winter uniforms to work...well this time since most schools have switched to their winter uniforms we decided to do one last day for summer uniform lovers...so I wore it to school so I wouldn't have to go back home and change...what do you think?" She explained and then asked. She also did a quick spin showing off the uniform to me like she did with the winter uniform.

What do you mean what do I think? What do I think about what...the cosplay thing...I think it's asinine...you basically cosplayed to school...next time you do this it's probably going to be a very revealing outfit that your dad most likely has lying around...and it's going to piss me off and embarrass me...and what do I think if it's about the uniform...I just saw you in it last week...what do you want me to say? 'Oh you're just so unbelievably cute that it doesn't matter what you wear!'...give me a break already...like I would ever say that...on second thought...why would I even THINK that...geez she's getting to me already...that didn't take long...

"I think you're something else for wearing the wrong uniform to school just to get to your work faster..." I said dryly as I put a palm to my face...more so for the Konata-esque thought I had than anything else...

"Something amazing you mean!" she shouted with a wink as she turned back around. There she goes being full of herself again...why the heck did she wink to me?

I sighed to myself as I turned and walked to the countertops. I put away the ingredients like she asked me to...wait I'm the guest shouldn't she be doing this...on second though I did just come here without calling or asking her so this is only right. As I was putting the stuff away I looked at each item...some of the things I've never even heard of in my life...but I'm not telling her that as I want to leave with some dignity for once.

"Hey thanks Kagami...you're one step closer to actually being useful around the house..." Konata said with her cat grin as she entered the kitchen...both thanking me and insulting me at the same time in a typical Konata fashion...now wearing her panda shirt and shorts which looked so fitting for a girl of her size.

"You know when you wear that shirt with the panda on it... you look more like an eight year old than an eight-teen year old..." I replied in a teasing tone as I leaned back on the counter top.

Her cat grin disappeared and was replaced with a slight scowl...Then she moved to a nearby drawer, took out an apron, and quickly put it on. "There now how do I look?" She asked in a triumphant tone putting her hands on her hips as if challenging me to come up with a snarky response...which was not hard to do by the way...

"Now you look like a little girl playing dress up..." I teased with a light chuckle, putting a hand over my grinning mouth...admiring how childish she looks making that pose.

She didn't change her ridiculous pose, but instead her cat grin grew bigger. "You know...my dad told me when I was younger that dress up was just a little girl's version of cosplay!" She then said holding up one of her fingers.

"Oh geez...thanks for passing on your disturbing childhood memories to me..." I responded in a dry tone as I stopped leaning on the countertops, moving my hand from my mouth to my head...the image of her father talking to a younger Konata explaining the concepts of dress up and cosplay will never leave my brain now...

"You're welcome...I'm going to start dinner now...so can you go wait in the other room?" Konata asked as she walked up the fridge and started to get some food out.

"Wait do you need any help?" I counter-asked offering my help, I know that she's probably going to make some insult again...but I might as well be nice and ask anyways...

"No thank you...I don't really need your help and when Tsukasa usually asks-

"Just because I'm not Tsukasa doesn't mean I'm completely useless in the kitchen and it sure as hell doesn't give you the right to toss me aside!" I screamed throwing both my fists to the ground, enraged that she was comparing me to my sister...

She was taken aback as her cat smile disappeared and she almost dropped the stuff in her hands. She was obviously surprised at my outburst, and it wasn't one of my normal outbursts. Normally I let her finish her stupid teases, but this time my reaction was so sudden and forceful she was not prepared for it in the least.

"Actually, I wasn't casting you aside or anything...I just don't need your help...and I was going to say that whenever Tsukasa asks to help...I usually tell her the same...that I don't really need any help...although she keeps persisting on helping so then I just tell her to set the table in order to appease her..." Konata explained in a calm voice while setting the items on the countertop.

"Oh...so...if Tsukasa was here you would tell her the same thing...and it's not just me?" I asked after calming down and...kind of embarrassed at my outburst...I don't know why I did it...I just sort of snapped for some reason...

"Yeah, I kind of have a thing where I do all the cooking myself...I usually don't let anyone help...so it's not just you Kagamin...I would say the same thing to Tsukasa and even my dad when he occasionally asks..." Konata further elaborated, keeping that calm voice, while getting out a cutting board from a drawer.

"Oh...well...I'm sorry for...overreacting and...yelling at you..." I said apologetically, also bowing to give my full sincerity...now I usually don't apologize to Konata...and when I do I'm obviously not sincere because I know she won't take-

"Oh Kagamin, that's so cute!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumped at me, throwing her arms around my neck and bringing me into a tight hug. Which, as you would expect, almost made me fall over from the sudden attack.

"Wh-Why...What's with the hug?" I stuttered, trying to retain my balance so we didn't fall over.

"You're being so dere-dere that I just can't help myself...all I can says apology accepted Kagamin...apology accepted!" She shouted in glee as she started to rub her face against my chest...

What I don't know is her intention of why she's really hugging me...is it perverted...I mean she's rubbing against my chest and everything...or is it a genuine 'I forgive you' kind of hug that's just been twisted by her otaku nature...I don't know...what I do know...is that no matter what I would always force her off whenever she does something like this...but...not this time...I already yelled at her for no reason so throwing her off would be going overboard...instead I just wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back...I even rested my chin on top of her soft head...not only was her head soft but her whole body was soft...and unbelievably warm...

This is really the first time I've ever returned one of her hugs...so I never noticed how nice and warm she was despite being so little...not to mention how soft she is...it's...so comforting...it made me slowly close my eyes shut and I took a deep breath out of relaxation...If I wasn't standing I'd probably fall asleep right now...After a minute or two I felt her squirm a bit trying to move, but I ignored her and kept my grip on her.

"Hey Kagamin..." Konata said trying to get my attention.

"Yeah..." I softly replied from my dazed world of bliss.

"I know you're enjoying the hug and everything...but I really have to start cooking now..." she answered in a teasing tone...which made me snap back to reality as I pushed her away like she was going to explode and held up my now quivering arms in front of my face as if to protect myself from the explosion...which caused her to laugh evilly as she looked at me with that devious grin of hers...

"Hey if you want to continue our little hug you'll have to wait till after dinner" She said teasingly as she put a hand to her mouth as if trying to hide her devious grin.

"Sh-Shut up! I only did it because I felt bad for yelling at you...so don't read too much into it!" I said trying to sound like my usual self again while folding my arms to try and stop them from shaking. I looked away to conceal the blush that was now forming on my face...

"Right..." She said doubtfully, not believing me, "Anyways can you wait in the other room...I'm not going to make anything complicated so I'll try to get done as soon as possible..." She finished turning and getting back to the countertops.

"Ah...sure..." I complied, unfolding my arms as I walked out of the kitchen as quickly as I could.

When I did leave the room I looked at my arms, they were still trembling and I couldn't get them to stop. I could still feel the warmth and the softness as if I was still holding her right now. It felt so comfortable and...right...it reminds me of what Tsukasa said...of being in the arms of the person you lo-No! No! NO!...I started rubbing my arms against my clothes now to get the feeling off my arms...I'm not going to overanalyze it and reach incorrect conclusions like my sister did...it was just a friendly hug between...friends...yeah that's it...nothing more...friends hug each other all the time...and of course they enjoy it right? I mean I've never really hugged that many people...and they may not have felt nowhere near as good as when I held Konata ...but...Damn it!

I'm over thinking it like I said I wouldn't! And damn it I can't get the feeling off my arms! I really need something to distract me...luckily I remembered that I brought my schoolbag with my homework in it...so I went into the hallway as fast as I could, picked up my bag, went back into the other room, and tossed my bag on the table. I quickly sat at the table, picked out a random workbook from the bag, and immediately started working on it. Thankfully, after about ten minutes it actually managed to calm me down and forget about the nonsense from before. Plus I was actually getting my homework done...I thought about reminding Konata about her homework which she carelessly left in the hallway...but I knew it was pointless...

"Kagamin...could you come here please..." Konata called from the kitchen...hopefully she's not going to tease me or anything else...

I sighed as I reluctantly got up from the table and went into the kitchen. When I entered the fresh smell of cooking food immediately flooded my nose. Now I was suddenly starving, as if my stomach just remembered it was hungry...why is it that the smell of gre-..go-...edible food...automatically makes you hungry...it's really annoying...Anyways, besides the smell of Konata's cooking, Konata herself was by the stove stirring some food in the pot.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I asked cautiously, mentally preparing myself for whatever she had up her sleeve.

"Ummm...can you please get the vinegar out from the top shelf please? I...kind of can't reach it" Konata asked softly as she looked at me with a beat of sweat appearing on her forehead with a light blush appearing on her face...obviously embarrassed by her short stature getting in the way of her cooking.

I looked up at the top shelf which was easily in my reach and obviously out of hers. "Why do you keep it up there if you can't reach it?" I asked looking back at Konata confused.

"My dad always puts the important stuff on the top shelf so he can come in here and help me get it..." Konata answered giving a small scowl obviously annoyed by it...I would be too because that so sounds like her dad...

"Why am I not surprised?" I sarcastically asked as I walked up to the shelf.

"Yeah it's just an excuse so he can pick me up and hold me while I get whatever I need from the shelf..." Konata continued...ok now that's creepy, and infuriating...when Konata's dad puts a hand on her shoulder that alone makes me want to punch him in his face, but the thought of him coming in and picking her up...ughh...I don't even want to think about it...

"I'm also kind of busy now...so you're going to have to get the vinegar without picking me up...but don't worry, I'll make it up to you later..." She said teasingly while I was reaching up to get it...when she said that though I stopped and put my hand back down.

"You know...I don't think you need vinegar...you can just make dinner without it..." I replied teasingly...trying to get vengeance on her.

"Of course I need it...it will taste horrible without it and my little hungry Tsundere wouldn't want my excellent cooking to suck right?" She answered moving away from the stove and walking up to me, keeping the teasing tone.

"There you go being full of yourself again...you've really deluded yourself so far to think that-" Unfortunately my insult was interrupted by a loud growling sound...that...also unfortunately...came from my stomach...

"It seems your stomach disagrees with you..." She said with a slight giggle while bending over slightly, "Don't worry...I'll feed you soon, just wait a little longer ok?" She whispered as she patted my stomach.

"Please don't talk to my stomach, so do you want your damn vinegar or don't you!?" I yelled thrusting my fists to the ground, my face heating up from the fact that my stomach just betrayed me and that Konata was touching my stomach...

"Yes...please and thank you Kagami-sama." She responded, getting back up, taking a step back, and then bowing slightly to make it seem like she's sincere...when really she's just teasing me...again.

"Fine fine..." I said trying to ignore the fact she just called me 'Kagami-sama' again so my blush wouldn't deepen. Thankfully it didn't as I got the vinegar from the top shelf and when I was about to give it to Konata I stopped. She was giving me an open mouthed smile and if it was possible I bet stars would be in her eyes right now.

"Wow, you didn't even need to get on your tippy toes or anything! Did you grow a few centimeters or something?" she asked admiring how I got the vinegar with ease...it made me smile even though she was probably teasing me.

"Maybe...although it's more likely that you're just getting smaller..." I teased as I put my free hand on top her head rubbing her head causing her ahoge to flail about wildly.

"I knew it...I knew you grew a size or two when I rubbed against you earlier..." Konata said with a grin holding up a finger, which caused me to stop rubbing her head.

"...ok the vinegar is going back on the top shelf" I dryly responded moving my hand back to the top shelf...ignoring the blush that was now creeping on my face...geez I'm blushing more than Tsukasa...of course when in close proximity to Konata...blushes have a tendency to randomly happen due to her random nature...

"No, no...it was a compliment!" She pleaded as she grabbed my arm to prevent it from returning the vinegar.

"Compliments like that are best left unsaid!" I replied trying to get my hand free her grasp.

"Oh come on...the meal will be ruined without it!" She continued pleading giving me a sad look.

"Fine fine...just don't ever hug me so you can try and...measure me again..." I dully said giving in and letting my arm fall down.

"Thanks for the help Kagamin..." She thanked as she took the vinegar from my hand, "I knew when it came to food you just can't say no..." she teased as she turned around.

"Oh shut up..." I dryly insulted with no energy left...a second afterwards my stomach growled again...louder than the last time "You shut up too..." I said lightly punching my stomach as if that would make it stop growling.

"Wow being all Tsun-Tsun on your own stomach...you've reached an all new level of Tsundere Kagami...congratulations" Konata said congratulating me on the stupidest of things as she poured some of the vinegar into the pot...

"Whatever...you need anything else...should I set the table or anything?" I asked ignoring her insult, wanting to be a little more helpful than just some tall girl that can get her things out of her reach...

"No, you've done enough...just leave the rest to me..." She answered looking up from her pot and giving me her genuine smile.

"Well...alright...just call me if you need any more help..." I responded smiling in return.

She simply nodded to me and then went back to her cooking. I turned around and left the kitchen with something I didn't think I'd leave with...a smile on my face...even after all that crap I was still leaving with a smile on my face and a tinge of satisfaction welling up inside me...I guess it was because I helped her in a small way...even though it was typical and weird...It was still...

Anyways when I got back to the table I went right back to work on my homework, listening to the sounds of Konata cooking in the kitchen. For some reason it was somehow...relaxing...I was able to focus better where I was right now than if I was in my own room...it's probably because I'm slightly happy now and Konata's in the kitchen not bothering me...I bet if she was here right now the comfort would go out the window...

After another fifteen minutes, I heard Konata walk in and I sighed because I knew she was probably going to tease me again...she came up to the table carrying the plates, she was about to start putting them down before she noticed me doing my homework...She giggled slightly at me and I sighed again because only Konata would find people doing their homework funny...

"Hard at work as usual Kagami..." She said in a slightly teasing tone as she was starting to put the plates down.

"Yeah now if only you would do the same thing..." I teased back as I tried to continue to work.

"Hey you're not the one trying to make a tasty meal for a very hungry tiger are you?" Konata asked putting a third plate down and...did she just call me a tiger? I'm just going to ignore it since she does have a point about making the food...

"Whatever...are you placing a third plate down for your dad?" I asked somewhat fearful that he may be joining us for dinner.

"Yeah I am...honestly he was suppose to make dinner tonight but since he had to take Yutaka over to Minami's he said I had to make tonight and put a plate for whenever he comes back." She explained as she finished setting the table.

"What do you mean 'whenever he comes back'?" I asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...he tends to get distracted whenever he goes out so he may be back in a few minutes or a few hours...it's not unusual...so I'm always supposed to put a plate out for whenever he gets back ..." she explained a drop of sweat appearing on her forehead as she scratched the back of her head...I hope his 'distraction' doesn't land him in prison...

"I understand..." is all I said in response as I tried to forget her father and whatever twisted act he might be doing right now.

"Good, well dinner will be done in a few minutes...so can you please clear your homework off the table." She politely asked as she started walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah ok..." I responded as I put my homework back into my bag.

As she said, Konata came back in a few minutes later holding a tray filled with food. She slowly placed the tray on the table and then started to place the food on the table as slowly as she could...is she trying to torture me or something? Well I'll give her credit...its working because my stomach just made a loud growling sound again...which caused her to giggle as she finished dispersing the food.

"Settle down...you're going to be fed soon..." she teased as she patted the top of my head...ughhh she's treating me like an animal...probably a tiger since she called me one earlier.

"Would you please not treat me like a wild tiger..." I dryly said while swatting away her hand.

"Yeah you're right...you're the lonely bunny after all, desperate for some a freshly cooked meal..." She said with a smile as she turned around to get to her seat across the table.

"I think I'd rather be a tiger than a bunny when you put it like that..." I responded putting a hand to my face in disgust that she's reminding me of our discussion about what animals we could be.

"Nah, you look much cuter as a bunny...plus it just fits you so well..." She disagreed taking her seat looking directly at me with her cat grin.

"Would you please refrain from reminding me of embarrassing things until after we eat?" I asked almost pleading with her. I pressed my hand against my face harder in order to give off the impression that I was more disgusted than before when in reality I was doing it to try and hide like the ten-thousandth blush I've had today.

"I'll try my best..." She said somewhat sarcastically as she put both her hands together in front of her face.

I put both my hands together too, although my hands were directly in front of my face to better hide my blush, "Thanks for the meal..." We both said in unison.

Of course I was the first one to get some food on my plate first...hey I'm hungry remember...and if your stomach was growling as loud as mine was. I bet you'd want to quiet it in order to avoid more embarrassing growls right? When I took my first bite...it was so good...not only was it fresh but it was also much better than the last meal she made...and like her last meal I again couldn't help but let out a very questionable moan of pleasure...this time it was louder since it was so much better. When I looked across at Konata she was again grinning as much as her smug face could let her.

"Oh yeah my cooking isn't that good...the very loud moaning is only because of how bad it is right?" Konata teased as she took a bite from her food.

"Ok ok...I admit it...your cooking is...it's just unbelievable...it's some of the best food I've ever eaten ok?" I said finally breaking down and admitting the truth to her...looking away from her because I can't look her in the eye...that and I'm blushing yet again like a ditsy moe character...god it's like I'm in a bad romance novel where the girl blushes every two minutes...or a bad friendship novel to be more exact...

"Thanks Kagami...that means a lot when it comes from you..." Konata said in a sweet tone which caused me to look at her surprised. She was giving me her genuine smile and she was lightly blushing like I was...my approval must mean a lot to her to embarrass her...

"...you're welcome..." I said softly as I smiled back to her, my blush slightly deepening...but who cares...she's blushing and I'm blushing...so it doesn't matter...

"I'm sorry that I didn't put any low-fat stuff in it...I ran out the last time you cooked so...you know..." She apologized rubbing the back of her head as her blush disappeared.

"...oh...its ok we have physical education tomorrow so I should be fine...hopefully..." I said trying to push it off...although knowing my luck I'd probably still gain a kilo or two...

"So how far did you get with your homework?" She asked after taking another bite from her food.

"Oh...I actually got pretty far..." I replied truthfully...I actually did get pretty far...I did what would normally be around two hours of work in under thirty minutes...

"That's good...I'm glad to hear that..." She said teasingly while getting more food and putting it on her plate...she didn't put a lot on her plate to begin with while I...kind of stuffed mine...

"I bet you are...because not only am I doing my homework but I'm pretty much doing your homework as well..." I counter-teased with a dry remark as I took another bite.

"Hey I just fed you the best food you've ever eaten right...that deserves a peek right?" Konata said rubbing the back of her head...I get it...she's using food against me this time...

"You know you can't bribe me with food right..." I dryly said taking another bite from my plate.

"Yeah you're right...I really don't have to bribe to you or anything...because you'd give me your homework regardless of what I do or say..." She said giving me an evil smirk.

"Geez, you really are full of yourself..." I said darkly after giving a deep sigh.

"Well think about it...if you really were against me copying your homework would you really let me see it for small things like food or a silly bet?" Konata elaborated actually making a point which never really considered.

"Well I...It's because I..." I started but stopped when I couldn't come up with an answer. Why do I always give her my homework...every time I think I'm taking a harder stance against her and slacker lifestyle I still end up giving her my homework...I'm a terrible friend for letting her breeze past High School...I really should stop...but she's right I'll always give her my homework for some reason...damn it...

"It's because you have nothing else to do and if I didn't come over to visit and copy your homework...what else would you do?" She finished for me...is that the reason...when she didn't come over yesterday to copy my homework it was pretty boring and...lonely...I guess she's right for once...

"Maybe your right..." I said softly, agreeing with her for once...while also taking a quick peek out the window to see if it was raining fire and brimstone outside...

"So what are you going to do when we're in college...I won't come over anymore...you'll go insane from boredom without me..." She confidently said with a grin as she put her plate down.

"I'm going insane already...I swear my sanity drops a few points every time I get within fifty-feet of you..." I teased while picking up some more food and putting it on my plate...

"You just need a few more hobbies...more than just reading light novels and occasionally playing a shooting game..." Konata said ignoring my insult while putting a finger to her chin as if trying to think of something.

"If you're going to suggest some of your animes or mangas...forget about it...besides if I really needed something to keep myself occupied I'd join like the light music club or something..." I dryly said pointing the chopsticks in my hand at her...hopefully that just killed her plan of trying to get me hooked on her weird otaku stuff...

"Oh Kagami no...just think of how sick of drinking tea and eating sweets you would be if you joined the light music club!" Konata said loudly... taking what I said too seriously for some reason...and what does tea and sweets have to do with playing music?

"What are you talking about..." I asked confused and scared to what her answer would be...

"...oh that's right..." she said as if realizing something, "that show doesn't air for like another two years..." ...what the hell is she talking about?

"Anyways...forget about clubs...they take up too much of your time and become a hassle..." She finished, folding her arms as if she was forbidding me from doing it...yeah they're a hassle to you because you spend all your time goofing off!

"Whatever...it doesn't matter...I'll be fine...I'll figure something out when the time comes ok..." I said finishing the food and putting down the plate.

"If you say so..." She replied with a sigh, "Anyways...I know you didn't come over to eat my cooking...so why did you come over?" She asked seriously while unfolding her arms.

I was slightly taken a back...I was surprised that she knew I came over for ulterior reasons...and what was more surprising...is that I completely forgot about it until now...I came over to discuss how Tsukasa thinks she has feelings for Konata...and that if she surprises her with it that it could destroy their friendship...and now that it's time to talk about it...I couldn't say anything...I don't know how to tell her about it...

"Well...I...it's...ummmm..." I said completely stuttering and obviously stuck...How the hell do you tell your best friend that your twin sister thinks she's in love her?

"It's about Tsukasa isn't it?" Konata asked again seriously.

"What...how did fin...how did you know?" I said obviously taken back and surprised that she guessed correctly.

"It's written all over your face...I can tell when you're concerned about your sister...or anything for that matter...you're incredibly easy to read..." Konata explained giggling slightly while putting a hand to her mouth undoubtedly making fun of me and my Tsundere nature...oh my god did just call myself the thing I hate being called most? I'm going to make a mental note to bash my head against a wall when I get home...

"Well...how can I not...she's about to do something she'll regret!" I shouted, deciding to keep her in the dark for now...

"...Dating someone you like is something you'll regret?" She asked confused after a second of just staring at me.

"Well first off she thinks she in love with this person..." I pointed out raising a finger.

"Oh to be young and in love..." Konata said dreamily as she leaned back and looked up at the ceiling...excuse me...of all people to be saying that line it had to be you...the eighteen year old that looks like an eight year old...there's something funny about that but I'm not laughing...

"Umm...hello...you're the same as us...so where you get off thinking you can say something like that?" I sarcastically asked as I felt a sweat drop go down my head...

"It's a quote Kagami settle down..." She said waving her hand up and down like she was patting something, "But let me rephrase my question now...is dating someone you love is something you'll regret?" Konata asked again replacing 'like' with 'love'.

"Yes because she doesn't really love this person and is just acting on impulse without thoroughly thinking her feelings out!" I said answering her question with a forceful tone.

"...so? Your acting like that's a bad thing..." Konata said confused, tilting her head to the side a little.

"It is! She's going to make a fatal error all because she wasn't thinking clearly!" I yelled, now frustrated that she's not getting it.

"Well she's going to make mistakes sooner or later...then she can learn from them...and who knows...maybe it will work out between them..." Konata said in a positive tone.

"But it won't! ...This person defiantly won't return her feelings...and not only will she be hurt but this person will think less of her and probably won't even be friends with her anymore!" I explained still avoiding the 'The person she loves is you, you idiot!' line that I want to scream at her.

"Well that's a terrible excuse Kagami..." She said in a low tone while folding her arms, "If they aren't friends anymore then that means they probably weren't really friends to begin with...and if this person treats her differently because of it then they're obviously just a jerk...something like this shouldn't really affect their friendship..." Konata explained closing her eyes and putting one of her palms to her chin for...some reason.

"Oh really...you really seem to be sure of yourself...like always" I said darkly while also folding my arms.

"I am...I work at a cosplay cafe you know...and of course we get a lot of returning customers... after awhile a lot of them start flirting with me and even ask me out on a date every now and again..." she said putting both her arms again and her cat grin appearing as her tone returned to normal.

"You...you know a lot of guys? ...and...and you haven't gone out with any of them?" I asked surprised and confused...a lot of guys flirt with her and talk to her...that pisses me off for some reason...probably because she has better luck than me...

"Oh yeah I know a lot...and I deny every one of them...because I know they're just into me because I can fill a lot of their perverted fantasies...they're just lusting after me...and I want someone who wants me for me and just because I look like a little girl..." Konata said softly as she looked down slightly her cat grin disappearing...I was surprised that she was getting serious about something like this...she usually teases about everything...no matter what...

"You know...my dad didn't love my mom just because she looked young...he loved her for a lot of reasons...I want someone like that...someone who loves me and everything about me...not some guy that flirts with me at the cafe..." She continued her tone getting softer as she went on. It actually made me feel...really bad for her...and really angry...I looked at my hands...they had clenched into fists and were shaking...I felt like I wanted to go with her the next time she went to work and punch anyone who says anything to her other than their order...I looked back up at her to see she was still looking down...probably thinking about something.

"But you know what..." She said looking back up, her tone back to normal and the cat grin back. "I don't have a problem with them...I'm in the line of work after all...and besides they can't help it if they find me so irresistible...so I don't think any less of them and I still talk to them as if nothing changed..." she finished giving a thumbs up for whatever reason...

"...There you go being full of yourself again..." I said dryly even though I was smiling slightly. Typical Konata...can go from mature and serious...to being full of herself and childish in an instant...

"Anyways...you should probably just have faith in this person and Hii-chan...I'm sure they're kind and understanding...and of course Hii-chan is kind and understanding...so it'll work out somehow..." She finished getting up and picking up her plate...probably to put it in the kitchen to start cleaning some of the dishes.

"...maybe you're right..." I responded as I looked down slightly at my empty plate.

Have faith that will all work out? Well...if Konata is kind and understanding to complete strangers...she will surely be understanding to Tsukasa...so maybe it will work out. They probably will stay friends when she denies her feelings...I was probably just overreacting. I should have a little faith...huh...that's ironic...a shrine maiden with a lack of faith...I'm glad Konata didn't notice it or else she would probably be teasing me right now...

"Well...I guess I should go home now..." I said with a smile on my face, "Thanks for the meal Konata...and I'll see you at school tomorrow..." I said giving a farewell as I started head to the hallway...it was getting late anyways and I really don't want to be here with Konata's father gets home...for obvious reasons...

"Bye Kagamin...come back whenever you feel like...hopefully next time my dad will be here...he likes seeing you!" Konata said giving her farewell too...yeah I bet he would like to see me too...and I bet he would also like to see my hand slapping his face...actually he probably would knowing him...

"Hey wait Kagami!" She called, which caused me to turn around. She came running into the hallway carrying my schoolbag which I accidently forgot.

"Oh...thank you..." I thanked her as I grabbed her bag...I'm actually a little surprised...wouldn't she not tell me that I forgot my bag so she could keep it and copy whatever I had down...on second thought it's not done so she's probably returning it to me so I can complete it...

"Now give me a kiss goodbye..." She teasingly said as she pointed to one of her cheeks.

"You're not funny!" I shouted in return my face slightly blushing because of what she said.

"Ok...how about a hug then?" She asked softly as she stretched out her arms.

I looked back at the door for a second and then looked back at her...oh screw it I'm already blushing... "Ok...a quick one..." I said softly as I outstretched my arms.

She squealed in joy as she jumped at me like before. Except this time I caught her and I was able to hold her in my arms...it was surprisingly easy...she didn't really weigh anything. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder...I had my arms around her waist since I caught her, but I also put my head on her shoulder. Again I was reveling in the warmth and softness that she somehow had. I sighed in comfort and was in total bliss like before...until I heard a door open from behind me. I turned around, still holding Konata in my arms as I spotted her dad. I froze in place, Konata moved around in my arms to look at her dad coming in, and her dad had a look of shock and confusion on his face. It quickly disappeared though and returned that pervy smile that I unfortunately know too well...

"My my my...what was I missing while I was gone..." He asked with that charismatic tone of his as he put a palm to his chin. I couldn't respond my face was still frozen from the shock and the only thing I did was give undoubtedly the biggest blush in the history of blushes...my face was probably completely red and I was sweating uncontrollably from head to toe.

"Oh Kagamin has decided to take me away and keep me all to herself..." Konata answered before I did in a teasing tone...hugging me tighter and pressing her face against mine...I still stood there like an idiot unable to make any kind of response...which was making my situation worse...

"Hmmm...I knew this day would eventually come...when someone would try to take my little girl away...and I always thought it would be you..." He said closing his eyes and nodding...what do you mean 'I always thought it would be you'? That is creepy beyond belief...

"But you're going to have to go through me first Kagami-san...I won't hand over my little girl so easily..." He said with a determined look on his face... rolling up his sleeves like he was getting to fight me.

"You can do it Kagami...I believe in you!" Konata cheered with some ferocity in her tone while holding up one her fists. Lucky though, I shook my head and somehow snapped out of my daze.

"You two are just unbelievable and...I...I have to go!" I shouted slipping on my shoes wanting to leave as soon as possible...I'm was now completely humiliated...any hope I had of leaving with some kind of dignity has been completely destroyed and ground up into dust...

"Well...ok...but Kagami..." Konata said kind of disappointed...disappointed? You're disappointed that I'm not going to fight your father in a duel over you...geez! I don't see how Tsukasa could want this...this girl's going to need a very very very weird and special person to love her and put up with this crap...may god have pity on that poor soul...

"Yeah what?" I shouted turning my head to look at her.

"You're going to have to put me down first...unless you really want to take me with you." She said teasingly.

I immediately dropped her...to which she landed on her feet and took a step back...giggling as she did. Luckily I wasn't in the same state of shock as before, "I'm sorry...for disturbing you...please...please excuse me!" I said bowing over and over again walking past Konata's dad and finally leaving her house...hoping to whatever god out there that Konata didn't bring this up tomorrow...or ever for that matter...and that my blush would eventually fade away sometime this millennium!

While I was on the train ride home, I found myself smiling. I was glad I went over...despite the weirdness and embarrassing moments...I ate some really good food and genuinely enjoyed my time there...despite my constant complaining. Although...I didn't tell her about Tsukasa...and in the end I really didn't accomplish anything...the only thing that happened...was that Konata said to have faith...faith that everything would turn out ok and that everything could be resolved...however...what I'm really supposed to do is have faith in Konata and that she can take care of it herself...

I'm supposed to believe in Konata...dear god how low have I sunk...

**Author...stuff/BUT I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL FREE!? **

Submitted for your disapproval...A Story that makes no sense...a chapter that serves no purpose...and a whiney author that won't seem to shut up and for some reason is trying to impersonate Rod Serling...tragic confidences...or contrived stupidity...these are all things you must consider when you cross that line and enter...a bad fanfic...

Wow...well...ummm...I deleted this story and one week later it's back...what happened? Well for the none of you that care...I kind of went...crazy...why...I changed Konata's and Kagami's heights...yeah I'm that uhhh...loyal? to the original show apparently...in the show their heights never seemed clear...sometimes they were the same height other times Kagami was twice as tall...of course it's a weirdly styled show so that's granted...and their bios state that Konata is 4'8 and Kagami is 5'1...which...isn't that big a difference to be honest...and they're both short to me...so in this story...Konata is 4'6 and Kagami s is 5'5...almost a foot taller...and I kind of joked about it in paragraph whatever...but basically the top of Konata's head barely reaches Kagami's chin..and yes that was the stupid reason why I deleted the story and took a week Hiatus...I ruined the characters internally and physically and that drove me mad...until I eventually said 'I don't care' and did what I pleased...so that's the reason...that and I couldn't stand the sight of the story and it had to go...

Well what else is wrong with it...well since I wrote it over the course of a week writing a sentence an hour basically...this chapter will seem more sporadic than the other chapters...that and...IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NOTHING! This is legitimately the worst chapter of the non-existent story...I could summarize the entire chapter in one sentence...Kagami goes to warn Konata about Tsukasa...then doesn't...the end...waste of a chapter...I even point out how terrible it is in the story sometimes...that and I can now add Sojiro to my cast of ruined characters...and what happened with Yutaka and Minami...pfff...you'll never know...I originally planned to have multiple overlapping stories...this one centered around Kagami and Konata, another centered around Yutaka and Minami and others and they'd intermix and...well you get the point...NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN...I can barely keep one story afloat...so any other stories are herby scrapped...so you'll never know what's going on with them...anybody care? ...I thought so...

What else...oh...the one sort of redeeming scene in the whole damn chapter...hell the entire story for that matter...is the moment where Konata explains her relationship with her customers...now in the show it's obvious why they don't add like customers for Konata to talk to...Character roster is full and there's no need for new ones...now in-show wise...with Konata being a dating sim girl and dating sim scenarios between waiters being common...and all of them are Otakus that Konata can relate to...why doesn't she hook up with one of them...especially returning customers...well...there's my crappy thought on why she doesn't...show wise...reality wise...like I said...it's obvious...so if you're going to take anything from this...take that thought with you...

When is Chapter 8 coming...whenever I get off my lazy a$$ and actually decide to write that piece of crap...since Chapter 7 took like a week+...Chapter 8 might take me an eternity...and be terrible like this one...so yeah...dis-look forward to that...if that ever comes along...which it probably won't...

P.S. This whole chapter/thing is an April Fool's joke...I'm Re-deleting the story tomorrow...and I don't like K-On!...just thought I'd mention that for some reason...


	8. Chapter 8

Good news everyone...I do not hold any responsibility for this chapter...I hired some neighbor kids to write this for me! I offered them 5 dollars and so here is the aftermath...thank you uhhh kid 1...girl B and...person Q...thank you for writing this garbage for me...so I didn't have to...so any seizures...migraines...and other illness caused by this chapter...is not my fault...so read at your own risk!

**Chapter 8: The Gathering Storm/THE PADDINGEST OF CHAPTERS!**

When I woke up the next morning it took me a little longer than usual to get dressed and ready for school. I wasn't looking forward to today...I was going to watch my sister ask out my friend and be horribly disappointed...and despite what Konata said yesterday...it's still not going to be a pleasant experience. When I was walking downstairs I didn't hear any sounds coming from the kitchen. I walked walking into the kitchen I noticed my mother having another class of water like she did yesterday.

"Ah, Good Morning Kagamin..." My mother greeted after she...did she seriously just call me 'Kagamin'? ...great...like a virus starting a new outbreak...my stupid nickname is now being used my own mother...thanks Konata...

"Ummm...G-Good Morning Mom..." I said after a stutter trying to ignore the fact that she just called me 'Kagamin'...it was slightly embarrassing being called that by my mom, but thankfully I wasn't blushing...

"Where's Tsukasa?" I asked looking around the kitchen.

"Oh she said she was leaving early to hide the love letter she wrote to Kona-chan..." She answered filling her glass back up with water...great...how cliché...it better not say something like 'Meet me on the roof after school'...if it does I'm going to be sick...

"Wonderful..." I said dryly as I made a disgusted sigh.

"Oh she also couldn't make a lunch for you...she was in a hurry since she was afraid of being late..." She told me as she took a drink from her glass...She's going to get there much earlier than usual...how can she be afraid of being late...you can't be late when your early!

"If you want I can make something really quick for you..." Mom offered as she put her newly empty glass into the sink.

"No that's ok," I denied, waving my hand back and forth, "I'll just buy something at school...it's ok" I said as I started to back up to leave.

"Oh wish Tsukasa good luck for me...I forgot to tell her that before she left" My mother asked as she smiled at me.

"I don't think I'll get the chance..." I replied darkly giving her a serious look.

"Oh...well I'm sure she already knows that I'm rooting for her..." She replied keeping that smile of hers.

"Ok...well...I guess I should head out too..." I said dryly, just wanting to leave for whatever reason.

"Bye Kagamin, have a good day at school, " She said waving goodbye to me...using my nickname again...

"Yeah...bye mom..." I said waving slightly and leaving the room.

I left my house a little bit earlier than I normally would, but I walked a little slower to the train station than I normally would so it balanced itself out. Anyways, I caught the usual train at the usual time, and sat down at a seat in a corner...by myself...it's been a long since I've boarded the morning train by myself...without Tsukasa...I was kind of...lonely to be honest...sitting in a corner by myself on a seemingly empty train...although I won't be alone for long because I know in a few stops we're going to pick up the person responsible for Tsukasa's absence. And she'll fall asleep on my shoulder...as usual...it's better than nothing I guess...

When the train reached Konata's stop, I looked outside to make sure she wasn't sleeping on the bench...which she wasn't, she was standing on the platform...thankfully she was also wearing the right uniform this time and...and...she looked like she was crying...Immediately my wind went into a frenzy...Did something happen to her? Did something happen to Yutaka and Minami? Is there anything I can do to help? When the doors opened she instantly rushed in, went to my seat, and dropped her bag in the seat next to me. Then she threw her arms around me bringing me into a tight hug while tears ran down her face.

"Oh Kagami it's horrible!" Konata screamed as she buried her face into my chest.

"What happened? Is there something wrong with Yutaka or Minami? I asked worried, while wrapping my arms around her returning the hug...doing my best to ignore the intoxicating feeling I was now getting while hugging her.

"Oh, dad said there was nothing wrong with them or anything..." She whimpered slightly as she stopped crying, "I just couldn't get a change to record any of the anime shows last night...and all the servers were down so I couldn't play any games last night..." She said softly after a relaxed sigh.

"Only you would cry over something like that...but at least you stopped I guess" I said dryly after making a disappointed sigh.

"Yeah it's all thanks to you...I feel like I'm back in my own bed, covered up in my blanket and rubbing my head against a nice fluffy pillow...well in this case two fluffy pillows..." She said in a teasing tone while rubbing her head against my chest again.

"Would you please be serious for once in your life?" I shouted in a whisper as I pushed her off and she fell into the seat next to me...grinning away with her usual cat smile. Thankfully there wasn't a lot of people on the train right now to take notice of us...but still...another goofy moment with Konata embarrassing me in public and me getting mad...oh ha ha ha...seriously why do I put up with this?

"Oh Kagamin, did you ever think that maybe you're too serious? And that you should try and take it easy a little more?" Konata asked holding a finger up...you mean become a complete slacker like you? I'm not even going to dignify that question with one of my usual responses...

"Whatever..." I said softly, shrugging the question off and laying back into the seat.

"...what you're not going to fall asleep on my shoulder?" I asked curiously after a few minutes, noticing she wasn't yawning or anything.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagamin...I forgot how much you love it when I cuddle up to you" She said apologetically as she scooted closer to me.

"That's not what I mean!" I shouted as I pushed her away, trying to avoid the contact.

"Oh well since I couldn't get any late night gaming in, I actually went to bed really early and...say where's Hii-chan?" Konata explained right before asking me where my sister was...seriously you just now noticed she wasn't here...if I just got up and walked into a different train car how long would it take for you to finally figure out that I was no longer sitting next to you?

"Oh well...she said she was going to go to school early today because...ummm...We-well..." I tried to explain the whole love letter situation but it was really hard to explain it without...you know...telling her that she is the one getting the cliché love letter...

"I bet she's getting there early to secretly place a love letter she wrote right?" Konata said answering her own question.

"Y-Yeah..." I answered a little surprised.

"I knew it! It's a classic flag; I smell an event scene coming up! Maybe we should follow her after school and see who this lucky person is?" Konata said excited, asking me while pulling on my sleeve like a little kid wanting something.

"Geez you're acting like a little kid again..." I said darkly as I got her hand off my sleeve.

"Oh Kagamin, it's almost like you're against spying on your little sister!" ...no comment... "I want to be there to witness the whole thing...maybe I can get some experience just by watching her...it's like the most important event of a student's high school career!" Konata said getting even more excited...a little too excited...

"Well I don't...I know who it is and I just know it's going to end badly...shouldn't I at least warn this person first...so...they won't be surprised or overwhelmed?" I asked...thinking I should at least tell Konata that she was the target of Tsukasa's affection.

"Absolutely not! This a very important time for both Tsukasa and whoever this person is! If you were to warn them, not only would you kill the moment they would share, but you would lessen the impact of Tsukasa's letter! Plus you can't say that...you don't know how it will turn out...but even so it's best to leave it alone so it can play out genuinely!" Konata explained almost disgusted at my question...and to be honest...I can kind of get what she's saying...even though she explained it weirdly...I still get it...

"Ok...I get it..." I said holding up my hands after a sigh, finally giving up.

"Good...I just can't wait to see how this plays out...I mean this guy must be really special to her if she leaves early to school!" Konata said holding both of her fists up which were shaking in excitement...

"Yeah she left without preparing our lunches or anything...and I didn't have time to prepare my own or anything-"

"Stop right there!" Konata said rudely cutting me off. Then she went into her bag and got out a bento box. "Here..." she said sweetly, handing me the box.

"You actually made your own lunch?" I asked while taking the box...obviously surprised...I mean she always buys a choco-cornet and a small bottle of milk...so why did she actually prepare a boxed lunch for once?

"Well...it's more so left over's from last night...I hope you don't mind..." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"No...it's ok...th-thank you..." I thanked with a slight stutter, a smile creeping onto my face.

"I was originally going to give it to Hii-chan since-"

"On second thought you can have it back...give it to her like you intended...I can just get something from the school cafeteria or something" I said angrily cutting her off as I forced the box back into her hands.

"What?...No! Here take it!" she shouted as she tried to force the box back into my hands.

"No, give it to my sister...it's what you originally planned...don't change it on my behalf!" I said folding my arms not accepting the box.

"I was going to give it to Tsukasa after school so she can have something to snack on later...I mean you had it yesterday so I only thought it would be fair for her to have some...but since you don't have anything to eat for lunch it's more important that you should have it instead...I mean it's better than cafeteria food right?" Konata explained offering the box again...and for some reason...what she said made me feel good for some reason...even though at the end it was typical over confident Konata...but something she said made me smile.

"I...I guess you're right...Thank you..." I said thanking her again, taking the box again...to which she smiled proudly.

The rest of the train ride I just stared at the box that was given to me. It was very nicely wrapped, it made me slightly angry that she was going to give it to my sister, but it made me happy that she gave it to me instead...geez I'm starting to become selfish like Konata...I'm picking up more and more bad habits from her...I'm probably going to wake up one morning and discover my hair turning blue...then I'm going to have to shave my head bald and wear a wig...Anyways when we got off the train it was now starting to get hot for some reason...and it was even worse since we were now wearing our winter uniforms which had long sleeves...

"Don't you just hate it when they switch the uniforms when it doesn't feel like they should...I mean when we switch to our winter uniforms it's still hot and when we switch to our winter uniforms it's still cold...they should let the students decide when we should switch uniforms!" Konata said while fanning herself with her hand as we left the station.

"You've already made that comment last year..." I pointed out reminding her that she said almost the exact same thing before.

"I did? ...I guess you're right..." She replied putting her finger to her chin for a second then pointing it up after realizing what I said was true.

"You need new material..." I said a slight sigh...now she can't even come up with new stuff to joke about...

"Affirmative!" She said trying to imitate a dark dull voice for some reason...it made me turn to look at her...she had a very serious face on.

After a few seconds I started laughing after I finally got what she was referencing, "Are you trying to be Al or something?" I said in between laughs.

"Affirmative...it appears my strategy to make you laugh was successful." She answered keeping the tone while her serious face...which made me laugh even more.

"No...it's just...it's just...your impression of Al is so terrible...and it also doesn't fit you at all!" I said now putting a hand over my mouth to try and muffle it so it doesn't draw too much attention...it wasn't really working...

"My impression may not be satisfactory...but my initial operation was still a success!" She said now holding up a finger.

"Ok...Ok...Let's get to school...and keep your ridiculous impressions to ones your at least good at..." I said now getting my laughter under control, turning back around.

"Roger..." She said running up next to me...oh she just loves pushing her luck...

Unfortunately she didn't stop...for the entire walk to school...she kept doing bad impressions...each one worse than the last...she's good at female voices and singers...but ones with guys...she's absolutely terrible...most of them I didn't know...but they were still bad none the less...and whenever I asked what she was trying to impersonate...I had no idea what she was talking about...like one impression she said was of some kind of blue vampire from space that was based off some old French novel...see...no idea what the heck that is.

"I'm going to have a headache for the rest of the day...would you stop with the impersonations...please?" I practically pleaded as we entered the shoe locker room.

"But how am I suppose to get better if I don't practice!?" she shouted getting in front of me and raising both her arms up for some reason...although thankfully it was in her normal speaking voice...I like her normal speaking much more than any other voice she tries...

"Then do the ones your good at...like when you try and act like Aya Hirano...at least you're good at doing her voice..." I dryly suggested as I nudged her out of my way and headed towards my locker.

"Or Wendee Lee...if we're in English..." She answered following me.

"What?" I confusingly asked as I opened my locker up, turning to look at her afterwards.

"Thanks for letting me use your locker!" Konata thanked as she got her shoes out from my locker.

"I didn't agree to let you use my locker; you use it without my permission..." I darkly said as I got my shoes out from my locker as well...she's been using my locker almost since the day we met and despite my constant complaints, she refuses to listen to me...eventually I gave up and let her use it...Geez I let her sleep on my shoulder, use my locker, and copy my homework...I'm just enabling her...if only I was more resolute with her...then she might not be so immature and lazy like she is now...

"Well, my locker is like on the top row...there's no way I can reach it! You expect me to strain myself every morning and evening just to change my shoes?" Konata stated as she put on her shoes.

"It's not that high up...you're just lazy..." I pointed out as I put on my shoes.

"You know Yutaka can't reach her locker either...it's like a conspiracy against people like us to make us feel short!" she said ignoring my tease and putting a finger to her chin...I think the school board has better things to do than to make you and Yutaka feel short...

"You know Minami and Yutaka switched lockers...you can always switch with me if you wanted to." Konata said offering her locker again...

"No thank you...I like using the locker that was assigned to me...and I wish you did too..." I denied as I put my everyday shoes into my locker.

"You're right...I like it when we share a locker too...it's cuter that way..." she said as she put her every day shoes in my locker as well...she ignores me and teases me while she uses my locker for her own lazy needs...that's it...

"Ok time for your shoes to go in the proper place..." I said darkly as I took her shoes out from my locker.

"Oh come on...lighten up Kagamin...it was a compliment!" She pleaded as she grabbed one of my arms like she did yesterday with the vinegar...only this time I wasn't going to give into her pleas...

I went to her locker and opened it up to put her shoes in. When I opened it an envelope fell out and slowly drifted down until it landed on the ground by Konata's feet. It had Konata's name on it...and I instantly recognized the hand writing to be Tsukasa's. Wait she put it in her locker...why...I know it's the cliché thing to do but I'm pretty sure she knows that Konata shares my...uses my locker without permission...I mean if I didn't come by and open it what would she do...on second thought...it's probably better that I don't know...

"Oh...what's this?" Konata said a little excited as she picked up the letter.

I held up my free hand and opened my mouth...wanting to stop her but not going through with it...instead I closed my mouth and put my hand down as I watched Konata opened the letter and start to read it...as she read it I gripped her shoes in my other hand in fear of what her reaction would be...especially if it was negative...However as she read the cat smile on her face grew...and instead of my fear subsiding...it grew for some reason.

"It's a love letter!" She exclaimed as she held the letter up...the piece of paper slightly being crumbled in her hand...she had the happiest look on her face...the happiest I've ever seen...that bothers me for many reasons...

"D...Does it s-say who it's from or anything?" I asked with a stutter even though I was sure it didn't because she didn't scream out my sister's name or anything.

"Here...read it for yourself!" She said proudly as she handed me the letter. I grabbed it with my shaking free hand and started to read it...instantly recognizing it to be Tsukasa's handwriting it.

'To Izumi-san' ...really you put her last name instead of putting her first name or even Kona-chan... 'I've known you for a very long time, but only recently have you capture my heart' geez that's so corny...and it should say 'Only recently have you caused me to misread my feelings...' but whatever...'And now that you have, every time I'm near you I can hear my heart flutter with happiness'...wow my sister is really being sappy...it almost makes me want to vomit...'I've tried to tell you about these feelings but you haven't seemed to notice my advances' ...yeah she's as dense as a brick wall...especially when it comes to you Tsukasa...'So I'm taking the most direct route possible...I want you to meet me on the school roof after school...' really...really Tsukasa? We're doing the 'Meet me after school' crap? Now I really want to vomit... 'So I can properly convey my feelings and hope that you will return them' ...yeah I need to take a quick trip the restroom after this... 'Sincerely..." ...and that's where it ended...like she wanted to put her name but chickened out at the last second...she spent all that time writing and this was the best she could up with?

"Oh you are soooooo jealous!" Konata teased, most likely commenting on the facial expressions I was making...little did they know I was making them out of disgust rather than envy...

"You wish..." I replied dryly handing her back the letter...not asking her if she recognized the hand writing or not...because apparently she didn't...

"This just made my day...I wonder who has a crush on me...maybe it's a mysterious transfer student...or maybe it's from someone whose been admiring me since the start of school!" She said getting more and more excited as she took back the letter...which was disturbing me more and more...

"Do...Do you know how you're going to respond to it?" I asked with a slight stutter curious and slightly afraid at how she was going to respond.

"Oh yeah...I'm going to make this a memorable experience...I should plan right away at how I'm going to react...there's so many scenarios and choices that I should carefully go over every option!" She said raising both her hands in the air for some reason answering my question...yet...not really answering my question.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question" I pointed out in a dull tone.

"I wonder if I should make the first move or he should..." She said to herself as she ignored me and turned around to leave the shoe locker room.

"Konata wait!" I said extending my hand out to her wanting her not to leave...I wanted to ask her a few more things...but I was already too late since she already left the room and most likely didn't hear me...or was ignoring me as usual.

I was now alone in the shoe locker room...I put my hand down and looked down at Konata's shoes that were still in my hands. I looked at Konata's locker...which was still open and then looked back down at her shoes. After a minute or two of just standing in the middle of the room...I closed Konata's locker and then walked back to my locker. I put her shoes gently in my locker next to my and quietly shut the door. It doesn't really matter what I did with her shoes...so I might as well put them back where Konata last left them...if I don't she would probably spend the rest of the day looking for them...or walk home in her school shoes...

I didn't get a chance to catch up to Konata, nor did I get a chance to talk to her in between classes...this worried me because I don't know if she talked to Tsukasa about the letter or if Tsukasa said anything to her. Luckily, the next class was Physical Education...and all the girls had to go into Konata's classroom to change clothes while the guys would have to change in my classroom...so I immediately grabbed my gym clothes and went next door to Konata's class. Guys were slowly coming out, avoiding me as I entered...when I did enter I noticed Konata about to take off her sweater off...even though guys were still in the class...

"Are you kidding me!?" I shouted as I rushed up to her and forced her sweater down. "You do this all the time...this isn't a stupid anime episode...in real life there's a thing called 'public decency'!" I shouted louder than before...which made most of the remaining guys leave the classroom presumably in fear.

"I'm just trying to give the guys a bit of fan service...besides I know they won't get to see anything because I know my little overprotective Tsundere will always come rushing in to protect my assets!" Konata teasingly said as wrapped her arms around me...did she seriously just say that she had 'assets'?

"I'm trying to prevent you from getting into trouble...and what are you talking about...you have no assets!" I said darkly as I pushed her off of me and back into her seat.

"One of these days...I might convince Yuki-chan and Hii-chan to join me...and afterwards we'll be the most popular girls in school!" Konata cheered as she stood back up...which caused Tsukasa and Miyuki to blush and look away...I was a little bit too...but I was a little too angry at the moment to care...

"For a grand total of three seconds before you get expelled indecent exposure..." I pointed out hoping to get through to her for once...in the meantime she grabbed her chair and walked up to me.

"Oh Kagamin...quit being such a Tsundere..." she said as she put the chair next to me, got on top of it, and put an arm around my shoulder, "Besides...I'm sure my crush just loves it when I start changing clothes in front of them..." She whispered in a seductive tone right into my ear so no one to hear...which fortunately led me to believe that she didn't tell Tsukasa which means I don't have to say anything for now...unfortunately what she said was so embarrassing that it was making me blush...

It also made me think of how Tsukasa would react to seeing Konata change in front of her...I mean we've changed in front of each other before and even bathed together...but now that Tsukasa is...well...struggling with emotions beyond her understanding...it might lead to some awkward staring or worse...for this reason...I unfortunately have to change right next to Konata or at least block Tsukasa's view. So as soon as all the guys left and all the curtains were closed I walked up to Konata and moved around so Tsukasa wouldn't have a clear view. When I started to take off my sweater I heard Konata giggle slightly.

"Kagamin, there can't be any fan service if it's just the two of us you know...but you're still looking good as always!" She teased, and when I finally got my sweater off I saw her giving me a thumbs up.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or if I should take it as sexual harassment..." I dryly said as Konata started to take her sweater off...to which she was having difficulty as usual thanks to her long hair...and normally I would be a couple of desks over or something...so for the first time I actually helped her get her sweater off...which when I did she turned around...giving me her genuine smile.

"Thanks Kagamin...one thing that sucks about long hair is how difficult it can be to get shirts and sweaters off...so any help is always appreciated..." She said as she started folding up her sweater to put on her desk...which reminded me to fold mine up...

"Uh...Yeah...no problem..." I said with a slight blush...probably because she was legitimately thanking me again...

Or maybe because this is the closest I've ever been to Konata when she's changing...she was actually wearing a really cute bra and when she was taking off her skirt she was also wearing a matching...oh my god I shouldn't be looking at her like this...I think some of her father is starting to rub off on me...although friends looking at each other's bras and admiring how cute they are isn't weird at...Ahhh!...I quickly turned around to stop my crazy thought train...besides It's not her I have to worry about...it's Tsukasa...and when I saw her she was giving me sort of a glare of hatred...she must really be disappointed that she's not in my shoes...

After we got fully changed...Kuroi-sensei walked in wearing a coach's uniform...which gave me a bad feeling to be honest...

"Alright so your usual instructor had to go home because someone apparently has a husband that's sick and needs proper love and care and all that junk..." Kuroi-sensei said with a slight grumble, obviously sore about something...and yeah...my bad feeling was confirmed...

"So I'm going to take her place for today and we're going to do...gym...stuff..." She said looking over her clip board.

"Ummm Teach...we're suppose to do-"

"Pipe down...I don't need your advice..."Kuroi-sensei angrily said cutting Konata off...which is what I'm supposed to do...sorry but the position of keeping Konata in line has already been taken thank you...wait...no never mind you can have my job!

"I guess we should start running laps around the course!" She said putting her clipboard down and raising one of her fists triumphantly.

"Ummm...Kuroi-sensei...normally we start out by partnering up and stretching...this is so we can warm up to avoid pulling any muscles later on." Miyuki pointed out, telling her of our usual routine.

"Good idea... ok everyone partner up and start stretching!" Kuroi-Sensei shouted, now holding up both of her fists...we just stared awkwardly at her...eventually she looked down at her clipboard and then back at us, "Ok let's all go outside to the track...then we'll start stretching!" she added, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead as she rubbed the back of head with one of her hands.

So we all left the classroom and started to head towards the track...I decided that it would best if me and Konata partnered up because if Tsukasa was her partner...who knows what would happen...well...me and Konata are always partners...she usually comes up to me and makes a sad face and I always reluctantly agree...but this time I had to be one who asks her because if I don't, Tsukasa undoubtedly will...so while we were walking down the halls I moved closer to Konata and grabbed her arm.

"You're going to be my partner...ok." I said...practically ordering her instead of asking her politely...

"Why Kagami...you never come to me to ask to be partners...what's the special occasion?" Konata asked in a teasing tone as she escaped my grasp.

"N-No real reason...I was just kind of...afraid that someone else might be your partner and...I might get left alone..." I said lying to her...unfortunately I couldn't think of anything better to say...but I just know..."

"Oh Kagamin, you know I wouldn't want to be anyone else's partner but yours...your crazy attitude makes gym fun!" She shouted gleefully as she grabbed my hand and thrust them into the air together.

"Who are you calling crazy? And let go of my hand, we're surrounded by our classmates in case you forgot!" I shouted trying to rip my hand away from hers...oh and big surprise a blush was now forming on my face...great...

"No one cares...we're just two friends holding hands, but see that's what I'm talking about...your Tsundere attitude makes everything fun!" Konata replied with a slight giggle...as if amused by my reaction...while not letting go of my hand.

After she said that I softly sighed to myself...I guess she has a point...holding a friend's hand isn't weird...and as long as I don't make a big deal out of it...it should be ok right...nothing out of the ordinary...although the way she held my hand was slightly uncomfortable...I move my hand a little and then intertwined my fingers with hers...now it was more comfortable for some reason...and when I did it Konata giggled slightly for some reason...also Tsukasa, who was in front of us, looked back and me and scowled at me...why is it that everyone around me is weird and confusing?

When we finally got outside everyone instantly started paring up...Tsukasa paired up with Miyuki like she usually does...Ayano and Misao paired up as well...laughing and smiling as always...they always seemed to enjoy pairing up...perhaps unnaturally so...whatever...and the last one out was Kuroi-sensei...looking over the clipboard again...she eventually stopped after passing the entire class and scratched her head...who thought it would be a good idea for you to take over for this class again?

"Alright...I guess everyone should start stretching now..." She said almost reluctantly as she turned to face us...even though most of us were already starting our normal stretching routines...

"Ok Kagamin...make sure not to hurt me...I know you're a very aggressive person but try to restrain yourself...I don't want to spend the rest of the day in the nurses office!" Konata teased letting go of my hand and moving a few steps away...pretending to be afraid...she does this every gym class...it was never funny to begin with so why does she still do it?

"One of these days I'm really am going to hurt you...then maybe when you stay stuff like that it may actually mean something instead of being a stupid joke..." I darkly said as I rubbed my now free hand on my gym shorts to remove the feeling it had...

"Oh please...I know you could never hurt me even if you wanted too..." She said confidently as she leaned to one side raising her arm up beginning our stretch routine.

I sighed in anger as I copied her movements...unfortunately she was right...and how she put it really pisses me off...and how she's leading our routine pisses me off as well...not to mention she always leads every time we partner up also pisses me off...Geez, I feel like I'm under her thumb...I swear once this whole Tsukasa problem blows over I'm going to find a different partner next time...I mean it this time...I don't care if it's a complete stranger I really mean it this time!

After about five minutes of stretching we heard a very loud whistle blow which automatically gained everyone's attention, "Alright everyone let's do some laps around the track!" She ordered waving her clipboard around in one hand, holding her clipboard in the other.

Everyone looked at her in confusion as we've barely had anytime to stretch and normally we would have a lot more time to stretch...some students...or should I say Misao since she was the loudest...groaned at her demand, "Hey! No complaining...now everyone move it!" She shouted, blowing her whistle again...which caused us to immediately stop and start running around the track.

"You know..." Konata started as she was running along beside me, "its funny how in the morning it was getting pretty hot, but now it's actually kind of cool..." she finished putting a finger to her chin as she ran.

"Yeah...well it's like the Americans say...if you don't like the weather just wait a couple of minutes..." I answered trying to be snarky as possible while trying to keep my pace up.

"It reminds me of Manga and Anime..." Of course what doesn't? "...where the weather can change sporadically for like no reason...like from a nice sunny day to a rainy thunderstorm..." Konata replied now folding her arms...talk about leisurely running...

"It's just lazy writing...I mean come on...the weather shouldn't change all of a sudden..." Now she starts differentiating reality from fantasy?! "...writers should be more aware of the weather and not change it to fit their own whims" Konata pointed out as if making a stance...while she was running ironically...

"I kind of agree with you...its pretty cliché like if a character is dying that it all of a sudden starts raining...but it's mostly for dramatic purposes...or to fit the mood...reality wise it doesn't make sense but story wise it makes perfect sense..." I answered slowing my pace slightly...

"Oh ho...very good Kagamin...if I had a gold star I would give it to you!" Konata responded slowing down with me and applauding me...proud of me and my sort of otaku-ish answer...I feel happy and disgusted at the same time for some reason...

"Hey I know the basics of storytelling devices and clichés...I'm not that unknowledgeable when it comes to that kind of stuff" I replied dryly looking away...

"Ok...let's see how much you know then...what would you call Teach's actions?" Konata asked as if starting a pop quiz...really...of all people to turn stuff like this in a quiz...it would have to be you...

"...Stupid?" I answered dryly...citing Kuroi-sensei's lack of direction as...well...stupid...and my answer caused Konata to burst out laughing and stop in her place...I stopped and looked back at the laughing girl now getting passed by other students...it made me smile for some reason that I made her laugh this hard...

"No...but I do admit that's a good answer..." She responded as she slowly stopped laughing.

"But the correct answer is padding!" She answered as she started running again.

"Padding?" I sarcastically asked as I started running again.

"Yeah it's obvious that Kuroi-sensei doesn't know what to do next...so she's making us do mundane things...both to waste our time and to give her time to think of what to do next...it's a common thing in pretty much...well everything!" Konata explained as she held up a finger.

"I kind of get what you're saying...there are a lot of pointless parts in light novels as well which serve no purpose other than to increase the page count..." I replied automatically thinking of a few light novels which meet my description.

"Yeah most of the time it's bad writing...as important characters the previous chapter or episode seem to do nothing the next chapter or episode...and the overall plot doesn't seem to advance that much or at all sometimes...but other times it's necessary as it can give us some funny moments and memorable scenes...and it gives the director or writer time to think of something really good the next time...so maybe padding isn't completely useless...but just another part of being a creator!" Konata went on...geez what is this? Konata Izumi's lecture on how to become a successful creator?

"Only you would give a monologue about a homeroom teacher not being a good gym teacher" I teased as gave her a dull sigh.

"Yeah but this time it really is some bad writing...whoever the head writer is must really be an idiot or something!" Konata said insultingly as she gave a disappointed look at the sky...who the heck is she insulting? Life itself? I don't think life has a head writer Konata...

"Please try to remain within the realms of sanity..." I dryly said hoping she doesn't go off into one of her fantasy worlds...

"Hey I'll race you!" She said as she increased her speed not waiting for my response...

"...Typical..." I responded after another sigh...ignoring me and challenging me at the same time...oh well...challenge accepted Konata...

I tried my best to keep with her...but damn it she's fast! How can someone so small be so quick on their feet...I have longer legs...so I clearly have the advantage but every time I feel like I'm finally gaining on her...she just picks up more speed and leaves me in the dust! Damn it! It's so frustrating! By the end...I was so exhausted and worn out...I didn't even have the strength to yell at Konata for challenging me to such a stupid childish race...although I must say...if I don't lose a single gram after all that running...then I will agree with Konata...that there is some head writer of life...and it is an indeed an idiot...a cruel idiot!

Luckily we didn't really do anything too physical demanding afterwards...thanks to Kuroi-sensei...the rest of gym class was telling her what to do and what not to do...and in the end...we mostly just walked around aimlessly like morons until class was over...I'm going to remind myself to start a school wide petition that...'requests'...that Kuroi-sensei never be allowed for any reason to teach Physical Education for the rest of her teaching career ever again!

We went back to the classroom and changed back into our school uniforms...again I was standing right next to Konata so Tsukasa couldn't get a view of her...this time I didn't even bother looking at Konata and thankfully she didn't tease me so it went by rather uneventful...thankfully the it was now lunch period...and after all that running I did...needless to say I was...kind of hungry...I was about to go down to the cafeteria, but I remembered the bento-box lunch Konata gave me on the train...

So back to my own classroom and fetched the prepared lunch from my bag...As I was about to leave I noticed that Ayano and Misao sharing a large box of food together...I recognized the box to be Ayano's...I knew this because she told me once that it was hers and she always brings it now...and they always share that box together...do they have some weird arrangement where Ayano always brings foods and Misao...I don't know...brings the chopsticks? Whatever...it's none of my business...Anyways, I left my classroom and quickly entered Konata's classroom to eat lunch.

"It was really stinky!" Konata said holding up her choco-cornet, which made Miyuki and my sister give a confused look...wait...how did she get from her classroom, all the way down to the cafeteria, and then back before...never mind she has the speed only rivaled by the Guren SEITEN...and what is she talking about...wait what am I talking about?

"What are you talking about now?" I asked, almost angry for some reason as I took my usual seat at the table.

"Oh She wasn't really talking about anything...she just sat down and blurted that out." Miyuki answered for her as Konata was too busy taking a bite from her choco-cornet...which caused a little bit of chocolate to spill out and she had to lick the bottom...how many times have I told her the proper way to eat that thing is...oh forget it...how to eat junk food is the least of her problems

"Yeah...usually when one of us leaves the group we come back and one of us says how stinky something is...and I just knew you were going to enter so I made it like you were just returning to the group!" Konata explained...giving a thumbs up for some reason...

"...Amazing...you've reached a new level of weirdness and stupidity..." I teased dryly as I opened the bento-box.

"So are you saying I leveled up!?" Konata exclaimed excited...taking my tease and reading it as a gaming thing...oh I just walked right into that one didn't I?

I didn't respond...I just made a groan as I started to dig into the food Konata made...which of course was...really freaking good...thankfully I managed to suppress my moan this time...much to Konata's disappointment because she was watching me eagerly as I was taking my bites and was expecting my very suggestive, very embarrassing moan...glad to disappoint you Konata...

"Wow Kagamin...take it easy on the food...I don't want you to break my Bento-box!" Konata said teasingly...finding something else to make fun of me...

"You want me to give it back to you right now?" I asked angrily as I held it up ready to throw it at her.

"No that's ok...you can give to me after school..." She said holding up both her hands as if surrendering.

"Wait you made Onee-chan lunch Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked almost in a scream.

"Well not exactly...I was originally going to give it to you...but when I saw Kagamin without home cooked meal I decided to give to her..." Konata said, explaining what transpired earlier on the train shortly before taking another bite of her choco-cornet.

"What!?" Tsukasa shouted obviously angry, "You didn't have to do that! She could've bought something from the cafeteria like we did!" Tsukasa said in a whiny voice that just made me want to scream at her for being so selfishly stupid...but for now I should hold my tongue and continue eating Konata's food...enjoying every second of it...

Konata put down her junk food and leaned back obviously surprised by Tsukasa's reaction, "Well...I could've...but I just know if Kagamin didn't eat good food, she would cranky and unpleasant for the rest of the day!" Konata said in a teasing voice as she looked at me...Really Konata? You take my sister's outburst and turn it into a tease against me?

"The next time you offer me anything, I'm throwing it out the window!" I said darkly as I took another bite from her food.

"See that wasn't nearly as menacing as her last threat...the beast is already being calmed...and it's thanks to me!" Konata said proudly as she picked up choco-cornet back up and took another bite...oh you're really pissing me off now... I'm seriously going to throw the next thing you give me out the window!

"I see...I'm sorry Kona-chan..." Tsukasa apologized with a bow...why are you apologizing to her? Why are you being so sincere about it too? This is really freaking...calm down...Tsukasa is acting this way because of her emotional instability and Konata is...just being Konata...stay cool...

"It's ok...besides...I thought since you were giving a love letter to your crush; you wouldn't really be hungry anyways!" Konata said dismissing her apology and bringing up the letter...which almost made me choke on my food.

"That's right I did! I wonder if the person had a chance to read it?" Tsukasa asked, her mood lifting in high spirits...my mood getting tense at how this situation is going to unfold...

"I bet they did...and guess what?" Konata asked as she climbed on top of her chair...my anxiety climbing as well as I quickly closed the bento-box, "I got a love letter as well!" Konata declared holding it up like a trophy for all to see.

"Why that's amazing...I'm so happy for you..." Miyuki said cheerfully as she lightly clapped at her achievement.

"Wh...What...did you think about it...Kona-chan?" Tsukasa nervously asked, a little afraid for her reaction...I am too...but I'm glad she isn't coming out and saying 'Oh that's my letter' in the middle of the classroom.

"I thought it was cute and awesome...I finally got a love letter...after three tedious years of high school I finally got one!" Konata continued to say, her pride growing.

"I thought it was stupid and corny..." I added in a dark tone...but I don't think they heard me or even cared as they didn't look at me.

"So...what...what are you going to do?" Tsukasa continued to ask nervously...now treading across dangerous waters...

"It says to meet them after school...I'm totally going to meet them...I can't wait to see what they're like!" Konata answered as she climbed down from the chair and put the letter away.

"That's great! I'm meeting my crush after school as well...and now I'm confident they'll actually show up!" Tsukasa said raising both her hands up in victory...she's really pressing her luck...

"That's awesome! We'll both definitely have somebody by tomorrow!" Konata responded giving two thumbs up...but apparently Konata's as dense as the girl she cosplays as because she apparently can't put two things together...or even find the two things apparently...so Tsukasa shouldn't have to worry...

"Yeah...here's to us!" My little sister shouted also giving two thumbs up.

Miyuki looked at them both with a confused for a few seconds. Then she put a finger to her chin briefly before she turned and looked at me with a shocked look on her face. It looked like she wanted to say something to me as her mouth moved slightly, but nothing came out and she just stared at me. I looked away as I couldn't look at her anymore, especially with that look on her face. Miyuki had apparently figured it out...which doesn't surprise me...she's not as dense as Konata and so it should've been obvious. I quickly got up afterwards, taking the bento-box with me...lunch was soon going to end and I honestly wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Hey Kagamin..." Konata called, which caused me to stop and turn around.

"Don't get jealous if Miyuki quickly finds someone and you're the only one without a significant other!" Konata said in a teasing tone...significant other...that sounds completely wrong coming from you...

I didn't immediately respond, but I just turned back around and faced the door for a few seconds, "Whatever..." I softly said before finally leaving the room.

When I got back to my class I saw Ayano and Misao laughing for some reason...I'm glad at least they had a good lunch I guess...The rest of the school day passed by in a blur...nothing of real interest or importance happened...but I did take all the necessary notes and keep with the courses...because I just know that Tsukasa and Konata are undoubtedly distracted...so I had to pay extra attention to make up for it...and afterwards I packed all the usual things into my bag...things that don't enter Konata's bag until the day before the test...bid my farewells to Ayano and Misao...who were completely distracted by something and almost didn't notice my goodbye...and left the classroom...

When I left the room, I noticed Tsukasa exit from her class first and run down the hallway...almost running into people who were also leaving their classrooms. I'm pretty sure I know where she's going...and why she's leaving first...Eventually Konata came out, holding her seemingly empty bag...her cat grin present on her face as she turned to face me.

"Hey Kagamin...you have to do anything important today?" She asked as she waved to me.

"...Not really..." I replied dryly knowing exactly what she was going to ask next...which is good because I was going to follow her up to see how it turned out...now I won't look like I'm spying on them...

"Good...then you're coming with me..." She said grabbing my hand and practically dragging me along with her, "I need another pair of eyes...this way we can perfectly recall the event later in perfect detail!" She said in her excited tone as she dragged me down the halls weaving in between people...I don't think I'll want to remember this moment for as long as I live...

"Hii-chan left first...she must be more excited than I am...and I'm pretty excited as it is...I mean two love confessions in one day! That's just incredible! I can sense good things in my future...but do you think it will work out for Hii-chan?" Konata said practically screaming not even trying to contain her energy as we started to go up the stairs...yeah two love confessions in one day...one giving out a letter and one receiving a letter...that doesn't seem coincidental to you at all?

"I just hope everything works out period..." I replied unenthusiastically...unenthusiastically...but honestly...

When we reached the top of the stairs, Konata stopped before going out the door and going outside to the roof. She let go of my hand and turned around to face me, "Well, wish me luck!" Konata said catching her breath and looking more excited and anxious than ever.

The way she looked...and how she was acting...I couldn't help but give in and say "...Good Luck Konata..." while lightly smiling at her.

"Thank you..." She said politely held her hand out.

"...What are you doing now?" I asked confused, staring at her hand she was holding out.

"I want you to shake my hand..." She explained as she put it back to her side and offered it back to me.

"...are you for real?" I dryly asked not fully understanding why she wanted to shake my hand.

"Yes...because the next time you see me...I'll probably be in the arms of someone else and the last thing I want to do as a single girl is to shake your hand Kagami..." She further elaborated as she again put her hand to her side then offering it to me again...

That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard her...oh forget it its Konata... "Alright..." I said after a sigh as I took her hand.

Instead of shaking my hand however, she pulled me down and then wrapped her other arm around my neck, bringing me into a tight hug. It obviously surprised me, but after a second of her warmth, I wrapped my arm around her back and hugged her in return.

"It's ok...you'll find someone eventually...and even if I have someone and you don't...just remember I'll still be there for you no matter what..." Konata whispered in my ear as she pulled me a little closer...what she said was sweet...and it made me smile and...wait...I started to feel my eyes sting and then eventually something cold and wet was sliding down my face...am I...am I crying? Why am I crying? She's not leaving or going anywhere...and this is just something stupid my sister is doing so...Why the hell am I crying!?

When Konata released me, I quickly wiped away my tears and did my best to control myself...but she was giving me her actual non-cat grin smile and...for some reason it made me want to cry even more...what is going on with me?

"Ok...so wait right by the door ...I won't stray far from the door so you will hear everything...and if they happen to come by do your best to hide yourself ok?" Konata said as she turned around opening the door.

I didn't respond but when she left she didn't close the door, so I went over and leaned by the door...trying to remain as quiet as possible so I could everything as clear as possible. I heard Konata's footsteps until she stopped...then I heard another pair of footsteps coming from another direction...

"Tsukasa?" I heard Konata ask as the footsteps stopped, "What are you doing here?" Konata asked obviously surprised.

"I'm here to meet my crush..." Tsukasa answered bluntly but sounding resolute and determined.

"That...That's awesome!" Konata cheered which caused me to take a deep breath and hold it.

"Two letters that set up two different meetings at the same place...I have to remind myself to turn this into a dating sim scenario later!" Konata said...still obviously not getting it...but what she said made me exhale in relief for some reason.

"Actually...I was the one who wrote your letter Konata..." Tsukasa said finally putting it out into the open...and calling her Konata...she must be serious since she rarely calls her by her full name...

"Wh...What?" Konata dumbly asked with a stutter...not expecting her reply.

"My crush...is you Konata..."

...and now...things would never be the same ever again...

**Author Notes/Wait...I didn't write this so why am I whining?**

Well...this is the worst chapter I've seen...I didn't think that was possible...thank god the 5 bucks I gave them was from my monopoly game...hahahaha...wait...where's my wallet at...DAMN IT!

Ummm...to be honest...I have no opinions one way or the other with this chapter...as Konata explained...this is all padding...bad padding...so really...none of this stuff is canon or actually happened or actually mattered...No Kagami getting the Bento box never happened..and no the crying scene (Which is completely out of character to be honest) definitely didn't happen...aside from the shoe locker scene and obviously the last like...3 lines...nothing matters...a 9000 word Chapter where only about 200 actually advance the plot...wow...that's bad...and so if none of this stuff really matters...I can't really whine about it and can only scream...why is this here...well I explained in the chapter why this is here...

Because I had no idea where what to do next... this chapter went through so many rewrites and changes that I couldn't decide what to do...I wasn't completely ready for all the junk that's going to happen the next...so like Hideki Anno...I threw a bunch of crap together and here it is...and yes...I actually insulted myself in the chapter...I've sunk that low now...so yeah bad chapter...a pointless chapter in fact...all you would need to read is the last couple of sentences and be good for the next chapter...what a waste...but on a brighter side...nope...nevermind there is no bright side...this is awful and shall always be awful...

When is Chapter 9 coming around...like all my other answers...I have no flipping idea...whenever I decide to care enough to write that piece of garbage...or as soon as I find my wallet to bribe the neighbor kids again..


	9. Chapter 9

Oh wow...I deleted my story again...what is this...like the 7th time I've done this...I give you guys my word this will be the last time I delete my story...now since I'm a backstabbing liar...my word literally has no weight...but...you can trust me...right...anyways...this is Chapter 9...complete with my usual bad writing and bad characters...so get your vomit buckets ready and read on!

**Chapter 9: Legacy of Denial/Now with 30% Less Creativity and 100% More Bad Writing!**

"I...I'm...what?" Konata stumbled, apparently still not fully comprehending the situation.

"Konata..." Tsukasa started, calling her by her first name again while a grasping sound was heard...Did she grab her hand?...Really? Does she really need to go that far?

"I'm in love with you..." She said admitting her misunderstood feelings and now just begging for heartbreak.

"Re-Really?" Konata replied with a stutter still not completely convinced.

"Yes...I think I've been in love with you since I first met you" Tsukasa said very sweet...did she seriously play the 'I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you' card? Are you freaking serious?

"I...I never knew you felt that way about me..." She replied obviously taken back...finally getting the obvious...

"That's why I took your advice and did the most direct way possible...it was the only way to get you to finally understand my feelings." Tsukasa explained her tone slightly more hopeful...yeah the only way you could've been more direct is if you walked up to her and shouted your mistaken feelings at her...

"Yeah...well...it certainly worked..." Konata responded giving off an uncomfortable laugh...as expected Konata is uneasy with the whole situation...it's only a matter of time before she completely outright rejects her...

"So...what's your response?" She asked...getting straight to the point...or should I say straight to the rejection...

"Well...actually..." here it comes... "to be honest..." the heart shattering rejection..." I...I...I don't know..." Konata rejected giving her a cruel...wait...what?

"You...You don't know what?" Tsukasa asked almost as flabbergasted as I was...

"I don't know how I feel...I mean...I really like you...you're one of my closest friends...but...I just don't know what I feel beyond that..." Konata explained in a serious tone...you mean you're actually thinking this over seriously? You're actually taking something seriously for once...that cannot be Konata...I refuse to believe it's her...

"You're my best friend Konata...I couldn't imagine what I would be like if I never met you...I love you..." Tsukasa said restating her misguided love...you're being so cliché that it's actually making me sick!

"I...I understand...but I still don't know how I feel..." try disgusted... "...could you...could you give me some time...I'll have an answer tomorrow...I swear..." Konata replied in a soft voice as she struggled to say her words...

"Oh...I see...I'll leave alone and give you some time to think...take as much time as you need." Tsukasa said as I started to hear footsteps.

I didn't want Tsukasa to see me so I hid behind the open door. When she walked in she came to a stop at the top of the stairs. She looked down and after a few seconds she made a soft sigh to herself...obviously disappointed by what happened...You just alienated your friend, put her on the spot, and demanded an answer right there...what did you think was going to happen...you're lucky she didn't flat out reject you...Then afterwards she started to head to head down the steps...thankfully without-

"Riding the speedy south wind," What the hell? Whose sing...oh crap that's my cell phone! I forgot to set it to vibrate today!

"Cutting through the wind tinted blue-" I quickly reached down into my back pocket to retrieve it...damn it dad! This is the worst time imaginable to be calling me...I quickly sent my dad to voicemail before my ringtone when into the second verse...although it doesn't really matter...because I when looked up back to Tsukasa she was staring back at me...angrily...like she was ready to murder me...

"...uhh...Dad called..." I nervously said holding up both my hands...to which she didn't reply and just continued to glare at me...

"He's probably just checking in to make sure we're ok..." I continued feeling sweat drops appearing on my forehead as I knew that there was nothing I could say to make her stop staring at me like that.

After a minute of that unsettling stare she turned back around, got out her cell phone, and proceeded to dial something on her phone as she started back down the stairs again. She must be calling dad right now...which made me sigh in relief because I was afraid I was going to have to listen to more of her dribble about her love for Konata and more of her nonsense...Afterwards I turned off my cell phone and I put it back into my back pocket...Then I left and went out onto the roof to see what Konata was doing.

When I got onto the roof I didn't see her around. Then when I looked around the corner I saw her leaning against the wall. Her face was almost expressionless as if she was still trying to comprehend what had just transpired and trying to come to terms with what to do next...I didn't say anything and quietly sat down next to Konata and sat there in silence. It was odd...sitting next to a quiet Konata...normally she would be going off on something that I would have no frame of reference for...now it's just...silence...

"...Hey...Kagami..." Konata called as she looked over to me after sitting in silence for almost ten minutes...she also called me by my actual name instead of 'Kagamin'...that's good...right?

"...You got an awesome ringtone..." Konata said with her cat grin...which...for some reason made me burst out laughing...My sister confesses to her...and all she cared about was my ringtone...I should be furious right now...

"The Second Raid right?" Konata asked curiously...which she was right...

"Yeah...it's the opening song...I like the Second Raid...and I like the song...so...it's...kind of my ringtone..." I answered...which made us both laugh for a little bit...until we both stopped and sat in silence for a minute...

"Ye-Yeah?" I answered with a stutter as I looked over to her...the look in her eyes...they looked confused and disorientated...it made sad to see them like that...the normal look she usually has in her eyes is just...beautiful...well...not beautiful...just...well better than they look now...

"You knew didn't you..." She asked in a slightly sad tone...What gave me away?

"Yeah...I did...but I'm surprised you didn't...or at least couldn't figure it out even until the end..." I answered and pointed out...for someone who plays a lot of dating sims...she seriously couldn't see this coming?

"You know it's funny...I should've seen this coming...considering I play a lot of dating sims..." I know...I just said that...or thought that...or...whatever... "...but you know it happened just like a dating sim...the person getting confessed to is usually always surprised in one way..." She explained her tone slightly lifting.

"But come on...it was disgustingly obvious...even Miyuki figured it out!" I pointed out slightly annoyed at how dense she was.

"Hey...the protagonist of any love story usually never knows that someone else has a crush on them until their crush confesses to them...I guess I really am the main character of my own dating sim!" Konata practically shouted not sad anymore but proud at her statement and her crazy realization, looking straight ahead with both of her fists up...Main character of your own story? Yeah right...if you were...I'd go to a different story as there would be no way in hell that I would be a side character...especially to you...

"Kagami to Konata...we need you to come back to reality please..." I dryly said, trying to get back on topic...seriously my twin sister just confessed to you and you immediately went from serious to making weird comparisons...I should be furious but...for some reason...I'm really not...

"Konata to Kagami...Roger..." She replied right before making some rocket sounds with her mouth and spreading her arms out like wings...god she's so immature...am I the only one who gets to see her act like this...

"Seriously Konata...what are you going to do?" I asked darkly trying to get to the heart of the matter...I should've also said 'and keep the spaceship sounds to a zero!'

"...I...I don't know..." Konata answered looking down the sad tone returning.

"What do you mean you don't know? Just go right up to her and reject her!" I practically ordered giving a rough tone...which might've been a bad idea when it comes to her...she never listens to me and the harsher I get the more she refuses to listen.

She immediately didn't respond...instead she looked over at me...smiling slightly...a sad smile which actually made me feel a little bad...then she slowly got up, stood in front of me, and then bent down slightly to grab my hand. "Come on!" She shouted as she forced me to my feet and started running.

"Wait...what...where are we going?" I asked as we started to rush down the stairs...which is incredibly dangerous...if I fall over and die I'm going to haunt you in the afterlife...

"To change our shoes obviously!" She responded as we entered the hallway and started to break out into a full sprint...which lasted all the way to the shoe lockers.

Konata went to her to locker and got on the tips of her toes to open the locker...it reminded me how short she really is and...she's honestly very cute when she's doing things like this...After she reached inside the locker and felt around she realized her shoes weren't in there. So she closed the door, got back on her feet, and looked at me confused.

"Kagami...you put my shoes in my locker right?" She asked befuddled...I completely forgot I put her shoes back in my locker...why did I do that again?

"No...I...they're...they're in my locker..." I responded with a stutter...looking away because a blush was now forming on my face since I forgot I put her shoes with mine.

"That's the dere-dere I know so well...kindly putting my shoes back where they belonged!" She said happily as she walked over to my locker...thankfully she pointed out my dere-...my nicer side instead of making fun of me further...although I wish she didn't say 'back where they belong' because after all...they belong in her locker...not mine...

She opened my locker, took out her shoes, then she took out my shoes, and then handed them to me. "Hey Kagami..." Konata called as I grabbed my shoes...her not letting go of my shoes...

"I really do appreciate you letting me use your locker...I've used it for so long that I forgot how much of a strain it was to open my own locker until a few seconds ago...thank you for making my day a little bit easier for me..." She replied in a sincere tone as she gave me a light smile...

"You...You're welcome..." I replied with a stutter...trying to fight off another blush...but failing to do so...lucky she let go of my shoes and I quickly turned around and quietly put them on...

When I turned around Konata took my shoes and put them, along with mine, back into my locker. "Ok...we're running again..." She shouted as she grabbed my hand and started to sprint, pulling me along again.

"Wait...where are we going now?" I asked wondering where she was going to take me again...

"To the train station...come on Kagamin...it's like you never left school before!" Konata answered and teased at the same time as we left the school building.

I sighed to myself and grabbed her hand in return...enjoying the slight tingle of happiness it was giving me. We ran all the way to the train station...and I actually kept up with her...although it was probably because she was slowing down for me knowing her...When we got on the train I assumed we were going to her house to talk things over...however when we passed her stop I then assumed we were going to my house to talk with Tsukasa and get the rejection out of the way...when we passed my stop...I was confused to where we were heading...

"Konata...where are we going?" I asked leaning over slightly so she could better hear me.

"We're going to paradise..." Konata answered in a rather dark and serious tone...wait...I think I've seen that show before...she's referencing Wo*f's Ra!n.

"You're not K*ba...so cut that out..." I remarked dryly.

"Oh ho...so you've seen that anime...I'm impressed Kagamin..." Konata said in a proud tone...yeah only she would be proud of something as mundane as that...

"I saw it when I was younger...it was a really good show and I watched it every week..." I said remembering the days when me and my sister sat in front of the television to watch the show together...

""I wish I could've seen you back then...a young cheerful Kagamin watching anime...what happened to you..." Konata asking in a sweet tone while looking up at the ceiling...for some reason...I have a feeling that the image in her brain is nothing like me when I was younger...

"I grew up...unlike you..." I responded with a tease...

"So you're saying you couldn't stay in paradise?" Konata asked using the dark and serious tone again...

"Stop that...like I said you're not K*ba...you're more like Tob*e...you're both naive runts after all..." I teased with a smirk on my face.

"hmmm...ok!" Konata agreed after putting a finger to her chin, "That means you're T*ume...my rough but caring best friend!" Konata cheered as she hugged my arm...again...she's doing something embarrassing on a public train...again...why am I not surprised?

"Get off...I'm not T*ume!" I denied as I tried to rip her from my arm and fight off a blush at the same time...not succeeding with either...

"Ok fine you're H*ge then...you both love eating after all!" Konata countered as she continued to hug my arm...oh switching from a personality joke to a weight joke...of course...

"I'd rather be T*ume...will you please get off of me now?" I said defeated and giving one last plea for Konata to get off of me...

"I'm glad you agree..." She said calming down while thankfully letting go of my arm.

"Now..." She started in a lighter tone, while putting her hand on my hand, "Let's both go to paradise...together!" She finished trying to sound like Tob*e I guess while she gripped my hand tightly.

This made me chuckle for some reason...because Tob*e just fits her perfectly...and I guess I really am T*ume if I'm best friends with an annoying runt like her...and so I simply nodded in response with a smile on my face. When Konata finally dragged me off the train...I instantly recognized the stop...and then it hit me...what else would Konata call 'paradise'...and after a few minutes of walking...I was right...and we were soon both standing outside Gamers...are...you...freaking...serious...

My sister confesses to Konata and what's the first thing she does? Goes to gamers...I don't know if I should find this amusing or outrageous...But before I could make a single syllable either way Konata dragged me inside without saying a word. We walked to the nearest manga section and Konata picked out some random manga on the shelf and started reading...which is unusual for her...usually she automatically buys something...I guess she's thinking things over...I picked up a random manga and started reading...best to do something and wait instead of disturbing her...I'll give her some time to think...

After thirty minutes though...I was getting kind of frustrated...One is because it seems like she's taking too long to say anything...and two...this manga is horrible...the story was bad and the main character is so bad it's mind boggling...this irritated me further... Thankfully she closed the manga up and then stared right up to the ceiling...I in return closed my manga and put it back where it belongs...note to self...never pick up any manga that has 'Scho*l D&ys' in the title ever again...Then Konata finally looked back down at the manga in her hands and then back to me...

"Hey Kagamin..." She called in a soft tone...is she finally going to talk to me about what she's going to do? In a public place like this? Oh of course...with Konata there's no other way...

"Yeah..." I responded getting ready for whatever it is she's going to say next...

"Do you think I should buy this?" Konata asked, holding up the ma-what?

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted as I grabbed the manga from her hands and put it back on the shelf.

"You dragged me out here for another manga hunt? I thought you were bringing me out to talk about my sister...or have you forgotten already?" I continued shouting, my voice continuing to rise...

"Kagamin...I know you're in Tsun-Tsun mode and everything...but can you try and keep it down...people are trying to read..." Konata pointed out as she moved her hands around to remind me that we were in a store...oh crap she's right...I was a little loud...

I took a breath and looked around...Everyone was staring at me with curious and even scared eyes...luckily I didn't say anything too embarrassing...so thankfully to everyone else it just looks like we're having an argument over friendship issues instead of relationship issues...it was still embarrassing though and I don't want a repeat of this so I grabbed Konata's hand and dragged her to the nearest bathroom...I moved her to the one of the sinks, made sure no one was in the bathroom, and then locked the door behind us so we could have some privacy.

"It feels like I've been in this situation before..." Konata said as I turned around to see her leaning against the sink and grabbing it.

"Shut up!" I shouted as I walked over to her, "Why aren't you taking this seriously?" I asked almost furious with her...

"I am taking this seriously!" Konata protested as she stopped leaning on the sink...what a load of crap...

"Oh yeah...going on a Manga run while one your friends...my sister...constantly worries about you is really taking this seriously..." I dryly said my anger continuing to bubble up...

"Kagami...this IS me taking things seriously...this is my comfort zone...I always go to Gamers when I have to think over a problem...it's where I can be at peace and make proper decisions...don't you have a comforting place or something to settle you down when you have problems?" She explained in a calm voice...I can kind of get what she's saying...one huge problem...it's coming from Konata...and everything she says must be taking with a grain of salt...

"Oh really...so have you come to a decision about what you're going to do?" I asked folding my arms skeptically...a thousand yen says she hasn't thought of anything...

"I...I don't know..." Konata said looking to the side...oh...of course...where's my thousand yen at?

"What do you mean you don't know? Just reject her and get on with it...or...are you just going to keep her on hold by not ever giving her a proper answer...are you going to hurt her like that and torture her? That's cruel even for you Konata..." I said coming to a realization that Konata might use Tsukasa for her own personal gain...

"What? No! Of course not...I'm not going to hurt her...I'm afraid about hurting you..." Konata denied making a seriou...what?

"Wha-What? Hurt me? What are you talking about?" I asked bewildered by what she said...what is she talking about now?

"Kagami...I'm want to accept Tsukasa's confession..." ...wh...what?

"You...you what?" I asked more confused than ever...is she serious?

"Kagami...I had every intention of rejecting whoever sent me that love letter...I said it before...I have no interest in getting into a relationship with a complete stranger...but when I found out it was Tsukasa...it changed everything...she fits all the criteria...She's known me for a long time, she's been a great friend, and we share many interests...so why would I reject her?" Konata explained continuing her serious tone...

"But...But she's just confused...she's just acting on impulse not even aware of the consequences..." I pointed out trying to get her on my side...

"Kagami...everyone's confused at the start...it's only when we explore these feelings are we sure of ourselves...I mean...I've never been in love before...so I don't really know what it's like...what about you?" Konata asked, making a point...which I'm sad to say makes sense...I've never been in love so I can't really say what it's like or how to recognize it...

"If Tsukasa genuinely likes me and I genuinely like her...why wouldn't we explore these feelings?" Konata said still making sense...

"I...I..." I tried to say something but couldn't say anything because I had nothing...

"There's also nothing really standing in our way...I mean...I assume your parents don't have anything against us and I know for sure my dad won't...the only concern I have is for you..." Konata said pointing to me...she's concerned...for me?

"Why...Why me?" I asked finally managing to find words.

"Because I'm going to be dating your twin sister...and you're my best friend...awkwardness is unavoidable...and seeing as how you've been telling me to reject her...there's some cause for alarm..." Konata explained tilting her head to the side...

"Well...I was sure you didn't have the same feelings for her...but now...now I don't know...what to think..." I responded my voice dropping for some reason...

"And that's what I'm concerned about..." She said softly as she grabbed both my hands, "I don't want to hurt you in anyway..." Konata finished she tightened her grip around my hands...which was making me feel both happy and uneasy for some reason.

"You'd...You'd rather hurt my sister than hurt me?" I asked softly...a small smile appearing on my face...I don't know why...because what I said was completely selfish and mean to my sister...

"Tsukasa is a strong girl...stronger than you give her credit for...you on the other hand...are not...Tsundere's always appear to be strong on the outside but on the inside they're the most emotionally unstable people out there...therefore I'm more concerned about you..." Konata explained, calling me a Tsundere for the millionth time...geez she sounds like my mom now...

"I have no idea what you're talking about...I'm completely fine..." I denied as I ripped my hands from her grip...seriously I'm the most stable person out of everyone...so what is she talking about?

"Ok then...so do you approve of me dating your sister...do you have problems with it...or do you not care?" Konata asked confidently while folding her arms...she's testing me...and unfortunately...I don't have an answer...

"I...I don't know..." I answered looking down...she got me...damn it...

"Ok then...I'll make a deal with you...I'm going to accept Tsukasa's confession tomorrow...but at any time before then you can tell me not to accept it...and I won't...so you got some time to think it over...ok?" Konata said as she offered her hand...presumably for me to shake...ok so she's throwing the ball into my court...so now it's my decision...am I really ok with Konata dating my sister...my family is...but...I'm still not completely ok with it for some reason...so now I have to time to figure out why...

"Ok...deal..." I accepted as I took her hand and shook it...

"Good...now let's get out of this bathroom...it stinks!" Konata said breaking the handshake and covering her nose...

"I agree...let's get out of here..." I agreed as I unlocked the door and opened it so we could both leave.

"Wait before we go I have to buy something..." Konata said as she closed the bathroom door...of course...she always has to buy something...

"What stupid thing is it now..."I dryly asked turning around...

"My dad wants me to buy a light novel called G*ndam Un*corn..." she replied scratching her cheek with her finger...oh it's for her dad...I think that's worse...making your daughter go on a otaku buying spree for you...

"Ok it's probably in the light novel section..." I said, still in my dry tone as I felt a sweat drop appear on my forehead.

"Yeah uhhh...where is it?" Konata innocently said as she threw up both her hands in a confused shrug...are you freaking kidding me?

"What do you mean 'Where is it' you go to this store all the time!" I darkly said to her surprised she doesn't know where the light novel section is.

"I don't buy light novels...mainly manga and anime...thankfully I have you here" Konata defended still trying to look innocent...great...I'm a map to her...oh boy...don't I feel special...

"You could've just asked a store clerk..." I pointed out dryly...trying to put some common sense into her again...

"Yeah but you're more fun! So let's go!" Konata cheered as she held up both her hands...why do I even try?

"Ok fine...this way" I said giving up as I lead her to the light novel section.

"I don't see it..." Konata said after about two minutes of looking...it's not going to jump out and say 'Here I am Konata!'

"How old is it...if it's really old it's going to be on the lower shelves..." I pointed out as I bent down to start looking...again...I'm the only logical person here...

"Dad said it's brand new...and it just got released today...so where is the new releases shelf at..." Konata answered and asked as she looked around...

"Oh it's back here..." I answered as I led her to the new releases shelf...which there it was...sitting nicely...G*ndam U* D*y of the U*icorn Part One...

"Ah there it is...thank you Kagamin...you were a big help..." Konata thanked generously as she picked up the light novel...oh yeah I'm just glad to be a talking map...

"I sure hope dad appreciate...wait...Part One...and there's a Part Two?" Konata started before realizing there was another novel right next it that said Part Two...

"They released two novels in one day...oh those crafty people..." She angrily said as she put a finger to a chin...

"You didn't know they were releasing two novels?" I asked confused...normally she keeps on top of these kinds of things...

"Kagamin...my dad didn't tell me anything about them releasing two novels...and I'm not really a mecha fan so it's not like I keep track of every Mecha related thing that gets released..." Konata explained almost looking frantic...well that makes sense I guess...

"Damn it...I need to call my dad but I forgot my cell phone at home...can I borrow yours Kagamin?" Konata asked as she searched through her pockets for her cell phone.

"Oh...sure..." I said reaching into my back pocket and getting out my cell phone, "It's turned off so you'll have to wait a few seconds for it to turn on..." I finished, handing her the phone.

"Thanks again Kagamin...you're more useful every second...now if only you were useful when it came to chores..." Konata teased as she turned on my phone and walked away...I just handed you my phone and you tease me...geez...Konata...

I knew it was going to be a couple of minutes before she got back...and after looking around I noticed a bargain full of manga...I noticed one of mangas in the said 'Stawb*rry Pan*c'...I wonder if it's anything like Full Metal Panic...I have a couple of minutes to kill...so I decided to pick it up and see what it's about...after a few pages I quickly realized that it was nothing like Full Metal Panic...mostly because it had girls in Catholic style uniforms...I should've seen this coming...a lot of times when stuff is named similarly it has nothing to do with each other...

However when I turned to another page...I saw something shocking...a silver haired girl was leaning in to a shorter red haired girl...it...it looks like she's going to kiss her...can they sell stuff like this in this store? When I turned to the next page they were getting closer...and...my heart was pounding...it reminded me of the time I was reading a Full Metal Panic doujin at Comiket...but...this...this...this is more stimulating than that...because I want to read more...my hand shakily grabbed the next page...and I was about to turn the next page...until...I heard a camera sound which startled me and I dropped the manga back into the bargain bin...when I looked to my left I noticed Konata holding my phone and pressing some buttons on it...

"What...What are you doing..." I asked with a stutter...a ferocious blush appearing on my face...

"Sending the picture of you to my phone..." Konata responded with a cat grin on her face...

"What? No!" I screamed as I grabbed my phone away from her...

"Too late..." Konata said with a giggle as she put her hand to her mouth...that little brat...

"What did you do that for?" I asked, the blush going away and being replaced by anger...

"For revenge..." Konata simply stated as she put her hand down.

"Revenge for what?" I asked my anger boiling into a white hot rage...

"For that picture you have of me on your phone..." She answered pointing to my phone in my hand...when I looked at it I noticed the picture I had of Konata sleeping on my Bonta-kun plush was still set as my background image...I completely forgot about it!

"It's...It's not what you think!" I shouted with a stutter...my anger suddenly turning into embarrassment...

"Of course it isn't...and now I got an embarrassing image of you for my phone...I mean the look on your face was just priceless..." Konata said trying to contain her laughs...great now she's trying torture me!

"I wasn't going to use that image for anything...I swear!" I pleaded trying to defend myself...why am I bothering...she's going to show it to everyone and embarrass me no matter what I say...

"Don't worry...I won't do anything with my picture if you don't do anything with your picture...anyways...how was the manga...you seemed to be enjoying it..." Konata said, then teased...ok at least she's not going to show the picture to anyone...but now she's going to tease me for what I was reading...I just can't win...

"It was...I...I don't know..." I answered...actually truthfully...I don't know what to think of what I was reading...

"Ahh I see...so you're still not used to the idea...well you still have tomorrow..." Konata said...thankfully not in a teasing tone...

"Yeah yeah...can we go now..." I said trying to speed things along wanting to leave now more than ever...

"Yeah we can go...he told me to buy both parts..." She answered as she picked up six copies, three for each novel...

"Do you really need to buy six?" I asked dryly as we started to walk to the cash register...

"One to store, one to display and-"

"One to loan out...I know, I know...why did I even ask..." I said with a disgusted sigh...I should've known what the answer would be...

"Now you're getting it Kagamin...maybe there's hope for you yet..." She responded as she put the novels on check out desk...Hope for me to be a crazy otaku like you? Yeah...uhh...no...just no...

"Whatever...just pay for the novels and let's go..." I said folding my arms as Konata got out her small purse filled with her money...

"Damn I'm three hundred yen short...Kagami can I-

"Yeah yeah...you owe me though..." I dryly said cutting her as I got out my wallet from my back pocket...I knew what she was going to ask me...and I automatically gave in before she even finished asking...damn...what is it about this girl that makes me jump through hopes...

"Thanks Kagamin..." Konata thanked as she gave all her money to the cashier, "Hey I just noticed...you have a wallet and I have a purse...I wonder what that could mean...hmmmmm?" Konata said in a tease as she looked at my wallet...make fun of me while I'm about to give you money...ok then...

"What do you know...I'm flat broke...oh well..." I said darkly as I started to put my wallet back to my pocket...

"I'm just kidding Kagami...I'm sorry!" Konata apologized as she grabbed my hand to stop it...she definitely changed her attitude I wasn't going to hand out my money...I should remember that for later...

"Please stop with the jokes...I had enough for one day..." I said after an exhausted sigh as I handed the cashier the three hundred yen...

"Ok...I understand...let's go home" Konata softly said as she grabbed the bag full of novels...thank you...no more teasing for the rest of the day...what a relief...

We both left Gamers and went back to the train station...heading the opposite direction this time...which meant that my stop is first...this normally doesn't happen...and I'm kind of...well...a little sad...normally she leaves me...not the other way around...and not only that I have to go home and think over a few things...like how I'm still against Konata and Tsukasa dating even though there really isn't a reason why I am...I don't get it...They're not hurting anyone or anything by being together...so why am I so opposed to it...

"Kagami...it's your stop..." Konata said getting my attention...oh crap I lost track of where we were...

"Thank you..." I said getting up and heading to the doors...

"Remember to think things over Kagami..." Konata shouted seriously from her seat...

"I will...I'll see you tomorrow Konata..." I said waving goodbye from the doorway...

"See ya Kagamin..." Konata said waving back to me...despite all the crap that happened today...I still enjoyed being with her today...although I'm definitely not going to tell her that...

When I got home I immediately went to my room and changed out of my school uniform to some casual clothes. After so dinner was ready and I went downstairs to eat a much needed meal because I am starving...during the meal though Tsukasa wouldn't stop staring at me...with a disgusted look...she didn't say anything though...after the meal I went back to my meal...to work on my homework and to seriously think about what was going on...after I do some homework first...Homework first...everything else second...

After about thirty minutes I heard my door open and someone enter...when I turned around I saw Tsukasa...did she just open my door without permission...that isn't like her...she's probably going to explode at me for whatever stupid reason and it's most likely about Konata...I should've seen this coming...but I guess now it's as good a time as any to get it over with...ok Tsukasa...I'll have to deal with your 'I love Konata and you can't stop me' again don't I?...ok...fine...let's do this...

"Can I help you Tsukasa?" I asked kindly...starting out the conversation out in a positive direction in a faint hope that she's coming in here for a reason other than Konata...

"So...you were listening in on our conversation after school..." Tsukasa said almost menacingly as she entered my room...well so much for talking about something other than Konata...

"Yeah Konata invited me...what did you expect..." I responded dryly...seriously...Konata not forcing me to go along...that would never happen...

"You could've said no...you could've said you had other things to do...you didn't have to go along..." Tsukasa pointed out...which she had me there...I did say I had nothing else to do...

"I only went along to make sure you were ok...and if she rejected you I could be there for you..." I said trying to be sympathetic with her...

"I would've been fine...you don't have to look out for me Onee-chan...I'm not a little kid..." She said defensively as if I was attacking her...you know when you say 'I'm not a little kid'...it just makes you look like a little kid...

"I still have to look out for you...you're my little sister and-"

"Just because I'm your little sister doesn't give you the right to police my life...I already hear enough of how much better you are from everyone including our parents...how Kagami is much better at school, athletics, and almost everything else...it...it pisses me off so just stop it!" Tsukasa said practically shouting now...did she just swear? She must really be upset because usually Tsukasa never swears...

"Tsukasa calm down...I'm not perfect...I'm far from it...you're better at chores, cooking, and being nicer...along with a lot of other things...and I'm not policing you're life...so just settle down..." I said trying to remain calm and trying to make her chill out...

"Oh yeah...trying to interfere with me and Kona-chan isn't policing or anything...speaking of which I know you two did stuff after school...so where did you go?" Tsukasa said furiously now going on the offensive...

"Please just calm down...we just went to Gamers...that's all..." I answered coolly...not mentioning the deal we made while we were there...

"And you didn't think to invite me?" She asked aggressively as she took a step closer...

"Honestly...the thought never crossed my mind...I'm sorry..." I responded truthfully and apologizing for it...complete with a sincere bow and everything...

"Oh so you had a nice quiet time with Kona-chan didn't you?" Tsukasa asked...obviously jealous...

"It wasn't really quiet...but it was quick...all we did was pick up some light novels for her dad...it was actually a pretty pointless trip..." I answered semi-honestly and semi-lying...

"Oh but you still went along...and how you forced Kona-chan to be your partner...and how you stood next to her in the changing room...and how you..." She started then stopped with a gasp and put a hand to her mouth...

"What..." I asked curiously thinking she realized something else to yell at me for...

"I just finally realized it...I can't believe I didn't see it before...you love Kona-chan too!" Tsuka-What the hell did she just say?! I almost fell over out of my chair because of what she said...is she insane!?

"Are you out of your freaking mind!?" I shouted getting up from my chair and taking a step forward...I know she's jealous because I spent a little more time with Konata today but...is she really reading that far into it?

"Admit it! You love Kona-chan too!" Tsukasa yelled at the top of her lungs also taking a step forward...we were now almost face to face...

"You've got to be kidding me! Half the time I can't stand being around her!" I retorted yelling even louder than before...

"Yet you never fully push her away...most of the time you try to get even closer to her...admit it!" Tsukasa persisted not getting the hint...god she can be dense sometimes...

"That's because we're friends...just friends...I don't lo...I don't l...I don't have those kinds of romantic feelings for her..." I shouted a little lower this time as I struggled to say the word 'love'...a blush was now forming on my face...how did we get here...this topic is uncomfortable and weird...it's embarrassing...

"Yeah right..." Tsukasa said as she turned around, "I won't lose to you this time...I'm not going to let you have Kona-chan...not now...not tomorrow...not ever...just stay away from us..." Tsukasa barked as she slammed the door shut leaving me alone in my room.

I made a loud groan in anger as I sat back down in my chair and turned around back to my homework...she's crazy...thinking that I lo...have romantic feelings towards Konata...Tsukasa's as crazy as Konata...they deserve each other...to hell with them both...I won't get in their way anymore...maybe if they're together I'll never have to deal with either them again...maybe that will convince Tsukasa...so there...I'm not going to tell Konata not to accept Tsukasa's confession...let them be happy together...I didn't even know why I didn't want them to be together anyways so whatever...

The rest of the day went by surprisingly smoothly...me and Tsukasa avoided each other...although I had to explain to my parents what all the yelling was about...to which I just told them it was a simple sibling quarrel and should be resolved shortly...Afterwards I took my bath...a good solid hour before Tsukasa would usually take hers and decided to head to bed early...I rolled over in my bed and made one final groan to myself...I hope tomorrow fixes everything...because I'm sick of this...

The next day me and Tsukasa walked to the train station together...which is surprising...I would've thought that Tsukasa would want to stay as far away from me as possible...when we reached the train station it was surprisingly empty and dark...The train was also automatically there...usually we would have to wait a couple of minutes for it to arrive...When we boarded the train...it too was also empty and also very dark...except Konata was sitting in the corner under what seemed like the only working light...that is beyond surprising because she can't be on the train before us...unless she took a train to our stop and boarded this one...which is possible now that I think of it...

"Kagami!" Konata greeted as she stood up and run over to me.

"Morning Konata...what are-" I tried to finish my sentence but Konata hugged me out of nowhere and stopped me...

"I missed you a lot..." she said sweetly...which started to make me blush...

"Ge-Geez...I-I know the train is empty and everything but could you still reframe from saying embarrassing things like that..." I responded with a stutter as I looked around to confirm that the train was still empty...which it was thankfully...

Konata didn't respond...instead she put her arms around my neck and started to pull me closer while she also leaned in closer to me, "Wh-What are you doing?" I asked with a nervous stutter...but she didn't respond...instead she kept pulling me closer...and I was so nervous I ended up holding by breathe...

"Kona-chan..." Tsukasa called...which caused her to stop...

"Oh Hii-chan...I'm sorry..." she said letting me go and running over to Tsukasa...

"I forgot I'm yours and only yours..." She finished wrapping her arms around her...

"Yes it's just you and me Kona-chan...forever and ever...we won't talk to Onee-chan ever again..." Tsukasa said as she wrapped her arms around Konata...

I felt something wet trickle down my cheeks...and I realized I was crying and have been for awhile...why was this sight making me sad? Then all of a sudden the train car started to split in half...Konata and Tsukasa being taken away...I ran after them and tried to jump across the gap between the cars...unfortunately it wasn't far enough and I ended up falling into the endless darkness...then I hit a wooden floor...being covered up by something...I instantly threw whatever it was off me and found myself looking at my ceiling...It was a dream...it was just a dream...but...

"What kind of messed up dream was that? Sigmund Freud must be laughing at me right now!" I said as I grabbed my head, turned to left side, and began to kick my legs back and forth.

Seriously what the hell was I dreaming...the train station...Konata...the crying...it's got to mean something...when Konata said 'I'm yours and only yours' I think that's when I began to start crying...and when they were together...it just made it worse...I think I finally figured out why I didn't want them to be together...when they're together where does that leave me...with nothing...they leave me behind and I'm all alone...and...and...I hate being alone...so I can't let them be together...I...I don't want to be alone...

I looked up at the clock...it was twelve thirty-three...Konata should be definitely awake at this time...so I quietly got up from the floor, put my blanket back on my bed, and went to go get my cell phone...when I got it and opened it I instantly saw the picture of Konata sleeping on my Bonta-kun plush...it made me smile...I want more moments like that with her...and I can't if she's with Tsukasa...so I quickly dialed the number and called Konata...

"He-hello..." Konata dazedly greeted after a minute of the phone ringing...she can't be this tired...this should be like nine to her...

"Konata? Why are you tired at this time...shouldn't you be playing games right now?" I asked curiously...wondering why she sounded tired...

"No...I decided to go to bed early today...so you kind of woke me up..." Konata responded still dazed...she was asleep? Is she sick or something...she never goes to bed at a decent time...

"Oh I'm so sorry..." I apologized feeling bad for waking her up...

"It's ok...I assume since you're calling me you want me to reject Tsukasa right..." Konata said shrugging off my apology and guessing the reason why I called...which she was right...

"Ye-Yeah..." I simply responded while nodding...even though she can't see me nodding...

"Geez it's after midnight...so why are you calling...oh..." She said now noticing the time and coming to some sort of realization, "Did my little Tsundere have a nightmare..." Konata teased now fully awake...oh all it takes for her to wake up is to find something to tease me about...and what makes it worse...is that she's completely right...but I'm not letting her know that...

"No...Tsukasa came in and started yelling at me in jealousy...she just proved to me that she can't handle a relationship...especially with you...so please reject her..." I said completely lying...somewhat...now that I think of it that way...it makes sense...so it's like a lie that turned into a truth...

"She yelled at you at midnight...normally she falls asleep really early...that's really weird..." Konata said confused as she found some holes in my lie...

"Yeah it is weird...so please reject her Konata..." I said still going with my lie-truth...I hope she just leaves it alone and doesn't poke any further...

"You sure?" Konata said thankfully dropping my lie-truth and making one last final confirmation.

"Ye-Yeah...I...I just want things to go back to normal..." I truthfully responded in a soft tone...

"Ok...I'll try my best..." Konata answered...also in a soft tone...

"Thank you Konata..." I thanked...a smile appearing on my face...and I'm glad she can't see it because she would probably tease me for it...

"Anything for you Kagami..." Konata finished as I hung the phone up to her...ok...so now everything's set...Tsukasa will get rejected tomorrow...but she'll get over it...like Konata said...

Then hopefully everything should return to normal by the end of tomorrow...

**Time for the thing everyone looks forward too...Author Notes/Author Whining!**

Wow...that was...terrible beyond description...I butchered Konata so badly...I should rename her and call her something else...because...she's not Konata anymore...and I did a real number on Tsukasa as well...having her swear and stuff...man...I've reached a whole new low in terrible writing...I should really just re-delete it and let this thing rot...

I've made Kagami as about as Dense as the Great Wall...seriously I've also ruined her character completely...thankfully though...this chapter isn't as long as the last two...mostly because those two were filler chapters and this...obviously...is not...and I wanted to cut a lot of scenes from this chapter...but most of them...surprisingly can't be cut...go figure...why do I even bother...hardly anyone reads my junk...the last two chapters only got like 3 reviews each so no one really cares...I don't really care either...I really should just reconcile this thing to the garbage can and just leave it there...

Don't even bother asking me when Chapter 10 is getting here...because I don't know...I'm on the fence now more than ever about continuing...I don't even know if I should continue writing for my spinoff since no one reads that as well...which they shouldn't because it's all terrible anyways...but whatever...until then...I am...whatever...bye...


	10. Chapter 10

As I stare at the double digit chapter number...I can't help but be depressed...Chapter 10...god...I've wasted too much time on this stupid story...I could've watched some animes on my back log...or played those games sitting on my shelf...or made those models sitting in their boxes...but no...I've wasted time sitting here...writing a story I hate and that's absolutely trash...stressing out about people wasting their time reading it and losing sleep over if I should continue on or not...god I hate my life...

and I hate this chapter...so read on and read my disgrace...

**Chapter 10: Tsukasa./The most boring chapter title ever!**

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, or more accurately, didn't want to sleep for the rest of the night. I didn't want to sleep because I didn't want any more nightmares...I don't think I could take anymore. So instead I spent most of the night pacing back and forth in my room. Then I watched the sun start to rise from my window...I sighed at the sight because normally I would like seeing the sunrise...although this time it fills me with unsettling discomfort...

I sighed to myself again as I left my room...I didn't want to look outside anymore. I went to the bathroom to check my weight...it cheered me up a little bit as I lost a few grams. Most likely because of the food Konata's been given me lately...I should probably tha...no I can't thank her she'll just tease me again...besides it's probably not that anyways, it's probably because of all the running I did yesterday because of Kon...damn it! Everything seems to come back to her...Damn it!

I left the bathroom now more frustrated than before. I almost slammed the door shut as I closed it because of how angry I was. I went downstairs and decided to read the newspaper along with a nice hot cup of tea. I grabbed a day old newspaper from the living room, made myself a cup of tea in the kitchen, and then sat down in the dining room. It's been awhile since I've read the news and I need to keep up with what's going on with world...besides it would get my mind of what's going on. It actually worked somewhat...I managed to calm down a little bit.

After awhile though I heard someone walk into the dining room. When I looked up I noticed it was my mom who had a serious look on her face. I recognized this look, it's the 'It's time to sit down with my daughter and try to help her with something she doesn't need help with'. I bet I know what she's going to talk to me about. I made another sigh as I folded up the newspaper and set it aside...

"Don't give me that sigh Kagami..." She said in a forceful tone as she sat down across from me at the table and continued looking at me seriously...

"What do you mean?" I asked almost equally as forcefully as I looked back at her...

"That's the 'I'm not going to take anything you say seriously' sigh...you're probably thinking I'm going to try and help you with something you don't need help with..." She replied as she folded her arms at me...Damn it...mom always did have a way of seeing through me...

"I don't need any help...everything's fine..." I said honestly wanting to tell her about what Konata and I agreed to...but I don't think she would approve so I decided not to...

"Drop the attitude Kagami...I can't help you if you close your mind off like that..." She responded in a louder tone as she narrowed her eyes at me. As if trying to intimidate me for some reason...

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe...trying to calm down again like before...it didn't work but I'll just say it did... "Alright...I have an open mind...go ahead..." I said calmly trying to force a slight smile...she didn't change her look however...

"It's clear that you don't since you forcing yourself to smile...but I'll still try and get through that thick skull of yours anyways..." She said after making a disgusted sigh and putting a hand to her face as if to further show her disgust...Damn it...I am just an open book to her or what?

"Kagami...a heart that refuses to acknowledge its love is the same as it never knowing love in the first place..." She then said in a sweet voice as her face changed to kinder expression. Same old mom...I wish she would just speak clear Japanese instead of everything sounding like it came from a damn fortune cookie!

"Mom...we're not at the shrine...so could you not speak in riddles please?" I suggested in a dry tone as I felt one of my eyes twitch...she narrowed her eyes back at me as if offended that I suggest she speak normally...

"How much longer are you going to continue to ignore what's right in front of you..." She then asked in a dry tone...Yeah, uh, mom...that's not much better than before...

"I don't know how much longer are you going to lecture me over stuff that doesn't concern me?" I answered in a dark sarcastic tone...

"Damn it Kagami!" She shouted angrily as she stood up abruptly from her spot. "Just stop and think to yourself 'What am I going to do when my sister takes away the person that means the most to me?' Seriously think it over and consider the outcome when you keep refusing to answer this question!" She continued shouting, spewing more nonsense by the second...

She must've overheard our shouting yesterday or talked to Tsukasa at some point...because she's coming to the same wrong conclusion that she's coming to...and besides...what she doesn't know is that I've already thought of the outcome and that's why I've set events in motion to prevent this...there's really not much else to do...but still the thought that my own mother thinks I could possibly think that I'm in Lo...L...well...you know...really pisses me off!

"Just leave me alone mom...I'll be fine...I don't need your help..." I replied folding my arms and doing my best to ignore her outburst...which caused her to make a deep sigh...

"Kagami..." She called in a soft sweet tone as she started walking over to me. "I'm just trying to help you...you're my daughter and I love you...I worry about you more than all of your sisters combined because I know how afraid and uncertain you are deep down...so please...I'm begging" She continued as she walked up right next to where I was sitting and looked down at me with those caring eyes of hers. "Just be honest with yourself and get what your heart desires most..." She finished as she reached her hand out to put it on my shoulder...

"I've had enough of this..." I said coldly as I stood up before her hand touched my shoulder, "I have to get to school early...all the class representatives have to gather for something stupid..." I explained as I picked up my school bag and started to leave the room...

"Kagami...Let me tell you one last thing..." She said in the coldest tone I've ever heard her give...sounding devoid of all life and emotion...which surprised me to the point where I stopped at the door...but still faced away from her, "When you fail to achieve happiness...just know you'll only have yourself to blame..." She finished as it sounded like she sat back down at the table...one last final stupid remark before I go...fine...

"Whatever..." I simply responded as I left the room and then the house...

I went down to the train station almost as fast as I could. I wanted to get this day over as fast as I possibly could...but unfortunately it had to start earlier than usual thanks to the stupid representative meeting... When I got to the station there was thankfully a train just entering the station so at least I didn't have to wait long for a train...I boarded the train...which emptier than usual...which makes sense since it's so early. I sighed as I picked a random spot on the train, threw my bag to the floor, and sat down with my arms folded...

As the train went on the fatigue of not sleeping all night started to hit me. I laid back in my seat and closed my eyes to rest them for a few seconds...I made sure not to fall asleep though because I don't want to be like Konata and sleep past my stop...and thankfully when the train jerked to a stop it made me immediately open my eyes. I noticed I reached my stop...a little earlier than usual...whatever I immediately picked up my bag, got up from spot, and left the train...

When I did it...it was unbelievably cold...I could see my breath and I started shivering. Not only that but as soon as I left the station it started raining...hard...to the point where I couldn't see anything. As I walked I couldn't help shake the feeling that I was getting myself lost...and...the feeling of inescapable loneliness...like I wouldn't ever see anyone again and I would just keep walking forever in this rain...alone...

This terrified me beyond all description...Nothing scares me more than being alone. I started to break out to a sprint...running as fast as I could but I felt like I wasn't going anywhere. I then started to hear some voices...and then a giggle...I...I recognize that laugh. All of a sudden the ground shock slightly and I tripped...going face first to the ground. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the hard ground when it smacked me in the face...

Instead of hitting the cold, hard ground I landed on something soft...warm...and...unimaginably soothing. I opened my eyes and found that I landed in a field...a warm field. When I stood up and looked around all I could see was a peaceful field as far as I could see...it was also bright and sunny...not to mention warm and relaxing. Then I noticed someone else who was also standing in the field...who was wearing a loose white dress with a round white hat...

"Konata..." I called softly after I made a comforted sigh as I instantly recognized the little twerp...what the heck is she doing here? She instantly giggled at what I said...is she making fun of me?

"Yeah Kagami sure is cute when she's like this..." She said in a teasing tone as she put a hand to her mouth and started to walk up to me...yea she's making fun of me...gee that didn't long did it?

I wanted to scream back at her or at least make some sarcastic retort to get back at her...but I couldn't. Because instantly after she said that a soft breeze formed and started to blow...as it blew it felt as though the wind was gently brushing my head. It felt...so nice...so instead of a loud outburst the only thing that left my lips was another content sigh as Konata walked up and eventually passed me...

I walked with her as we continued to walk through this seemingly endless field. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. She smiled her usual cat smile as the wind picked up and caused her hair to flow in front of her face slightly. She looked...unbelievably beautiful...it made me smile back and...hope that I looked beautiful to her as well...I mean it's unfair for her to look nice and for me not to right?

"Kagami..." she called in a whisper as she lifted up her hand and slowly took my hand into hers, "Don't worry about anything...I'll resolve everything with Tsukasa today...just leave it to me..." She finished as she gripped my hand...

I blushed furiously and looked away...simply nodding at what she said. I gripped her hand in return because the warmth and softness I now felt whenever I touched her hand is...actually really addicting...I just can't get enough...it...it makes me happy...although I couldn't relish in it too much because all of a sudden she tossed me to the ground and pounced on me...pinning me down in the grass...I looked up her...she was giving me one of her mischievous smile as her hair dangled down and slightly touched my face...

"Kagamin..." She called in a seductive tone as the sunlight shined behind her and seemed to peer through her hair...practically blinding me...it was so bright I had to close my eyes...

"Kagamin?" She called again in the same tone...although it sounded a bit more concerned than before...I opened my eyes...the light wasn't as bright anymore and I could see her looking down at me...her hair still touching me...although...something was different...she was wearing her school uniform...

"K-Konata?" I dazedly called as for some reason I felt exhausted all of a sudden...

"Good morning sleepy head...did you enjoy your sleep?" She asked with her cat grin as she continued looking at me...what's she talking about?

As my eyes refocused I noticed that I was now looking at the ceiling of the train and that the light was from one of the light fixtures. I then realized I was lying down in her lap, I instantly shot up and looked around...confirming that I was indeed still on the train. I was asleep!? Are you freaking kidding me? I looked back at Konata who was still looking at me with her evil cat grin...what's she doing here? This is way too early for her...I mean normally she's the one who falls asleep on the train so what she's doing here looking over me? I'm confused...

"You know...you really are cute when you're sleeping..." She teased as she patted the top of my head...which made me realize I was laying down in her lap so I shot up from her lap and stood up looking...trying to control a blush but failing...

"Sh-Shut up!" I shouted in anger as she still giggled, "What...What are you even doing here!" I asked in anger...and curiously...seriously what is she doing here?

"First things first Kagamin we have to leave before the train leaves..." Konata replied as she stood up with her bag and my bag, "Maybe we can catch up to Yu-chan and Yuki-chan...they left before us..." She finished as she handed me my bag before starting to leave

"What?" I then asked bewildered...Miyuki-san and Yutaka-chan rode with us...huh? I'm more confused than ever...

I just shook my head and followed her off the train...a few seconds before the doors closed. We almost missed our stop...all because I was sleeping. I usually don't ever fall asleep on the train or in class...no matter how tired I am...but that's not what's bothering me. The dream I had was so bizarre...first it started out as a nightmare before turning into something more...pleasant. Could it be because she boarded the train...now that I think about it...what she said in my dream could easily have corresponded with what she said in real life...I've never experienced something like that before...someone getting into your dreams just by standing over you...how weird...but whatever...it's nothing to be too concerned over...

"So what are you doing here?" I asked in a slightly dark tone as I narrowed my eyes at her, "Shouldn't you be drooling in bed or over your keyboard playing games?" I then asked now in a teasing tone with a slight smirk on my face...

"Oh that's right!" She replied in an excited tone as if she just realized something, going to her bag while in the process. "I wanted to give you this..." She finished as she got out a small wrapped up bento box and handed it to me with a smile on her face...

"You...made me lunch?" I whispered, completely stunned as I looked at the box that was now in my hands...

"Yeah I went to bed early, woke up early, and made you that just for today!" She answered in prideful tone as she held up one of her fists...obviously proud of what she did...so that's why she was asleep last night...but...

"Why?" I then asked looking at her completely befuddled by her actions...she lowered her fist and looked back at me as we left the train station...

"Well I kind of knew you guys had a representative meeting today and you would be leaving early...so I knew Hii-chan wouldn't be able to make you anything today...besides I think with the mood she's in right now...I'm pretty sure she wouldn't make you lunch even if she could..." She explained as she held up a finger...she has a point...I don't think Tsukasa is going to make lunch for me for a long time...and if she did I would have to check it to see if it's poisoned...

"After that I just left with Yu-chan and Yuki-chan, boarded the train and found you sleeping there..." She finished as she put a finger to her chin for some reason...Yutaka-chan didn't get a lift with that street racer posing as a traffic cop? And Miyuki-san was there? Oh whatever...maybe they worked out a deal where Miyuki-san agreed to take Yutaka-chan to school so she wouldn't be subjected that unspeakable car trip...Miyuki-san is nice like that...

"And you didn't wake me up when you saw me..."I asked feeling a little agitated...I hope she didn't do anything strange while I was sleeping...

"If you saw a bear sleeping on the side of the road would you stop by and wake it up from its slumber?" She answered in a teasing tone as she looked at me with her cat grin...of course...next time you fall asleep next to me I'll just leave you there!

"Besides you needed your sleep...you probably had a stressful night...plus you always let me sleep on the train so I decided to return the favor..." She then went on pleasantly as she looked back forward...ok...maybe I won't leave you there...I'll just wait to the last moment and then scare you awake!

"Thanks I guess..." I thanked dully...I didn't blush when I thanked her this time...mostly because I didn't feel like she deserved it...I mean I let her sleep all the time and I don't get a thank you...so why should she get one from me?

We continued walking to school, not talking at all this time. Eventually while were walking, we saw Miyuki-san and Yutaka-chan come around a corner. Yutaka-chan was holding a bag...where the heck did those two go and what did they buy? Is that why they went ahead without us...when the spotted us they looked a little surprised then they both smiled and waited for us to walk up to them...

"Good morning Kagami-san...did you have a good rest?" Yutaka-chan greeted then asked as she waved at us with her free hand...I looked back at her a little suspicious...is that to be a joke? I then lighted up...Yutaka-chan isn't as childish as her older cousin so she's probably being genuine...

"Morning Yutaka-chan...Miyuki-san" I greeted back, also greeting Miyuki-san as I waved as well...

"Morning Kagami-san..." Miyuki-san simply greeted as smiled and waved back to me...

"Hey did you get everything you need Yu-chan?" Konata asked as she gave her a thumbs up...most likely referring to whatever they bought...

"Yes Yuki-chan and I got everything we needed..." Yutaka-chan answered giving her a wink...What's with the wink and...what?

"Yuki-chan?" I simply said confused as I looked at Yutaka-chan...who started to sweat, "When did you start calling Miyuki-san by her nickname?" I asked curiously as I looked at them...she looked like she started to panic as she tried to think of an answer...Miyuki-san however looked down slightly with a light blush on her face...embarrassed that I was asking this question...

"Oh come on Kagamin..." Konata started in an annoyed tone, I looked at her as she was shaking her head as if disappointed, "You're too serious...you could've called her Yuki-chan at any time...I've told you before that you can call me Kona-chan multiple times but you never do...if you ask me your the strange one..." She finished in a teasing tone as she smirked and looked to the side...oh now she's making fun of how I call people huh? Is there anything you won't tease me over?

"Oh shut up! Unlike you I like to be a thing called 'formal' maybe you should try it one of these days instead of instantly calling everyone by a nickname..." I almost shouted at her as I lifted a fist up at her, angry. Seriously she always calls people by ridiculous nicknames...it's going to get her in trouble one of these days...

"If you say so Kagamin..." She said with a sigh as she shook her head at me and held both her hands up...giving up in a joking manner...

"Oh whatever!" I shouted as I stormed ahead not wanting to deal with her nonsense anymore...passing Yutaka-chan and Miyuki-san as I walked...when I passed them I think I heard Konata giggling behind me...damn her!

We continued walking to school...although they all stayed behind me...maybe because my outburst scared them and they wanted to give me space or they were doing something else. Doesn't matter...when we reached school we of course went to the shoe locker rooms to change our shoes. Konata and I went to our aisle while Miyuki-san and Yutaka-chan went to their aisle...which was a couple of aisles down. As I reached for my locker a blue blur flew in front of me and all of a sudden I was looking at the back of Konata's head as she was opening MY locker!

"Excuse you!" I shouted as Konata as took her shoes out from my locker...little brat not only uses my locker but cuts me off before I can even get to it!

"You're excused Kagamin..." She teased as she got out of my way to put her shoes on...you little...two can play at that game...

"I think I'm going to put a padlock on my locker...what do you think?" I teased in return as I got my shoes out from my locker...which caused her to give a annoyed face...which made me happy because that's what I was going...unfortunately it only lasted a few seconds as her normal cat grin returned...but those few seconds were worth it...

"Great...I can try out my expert lock picking skills!" She said confidently as she put her school shoes on...oh great she's going to become a felon...

"I guess you can add bugler to your occupational dreams..." I said with a sigh as I took off my normal shoes...she laughed briefly as she stood up and put her normal shoes into my locker.

"Kagami..." She then said seriously as she turned around and gave me a stern look...which caused me to blink a couple of times in surprise. "Don't come by our room today to eat lunch...we're all going to eat separate today and give Hii-chan some room..." She practically commanded as I stood up holding my normal shoes...

"But...I...I understand..." I responded wanting to oppose the idea before realizing that it's probably a good idea that we don't eat together for awhile...as much as it...sadden...well...disappoints me...she's right...

"Good...I'm going to tell Miyuki-san this as well..." She then said as she got out of my way for me to put the shoes back into my locker...

"Hey! Yuki-chan!" She called loudly as I shut the door to my locker...

"Oh...ummm...coming!" Miyuki-san responded in a surprised tone...I'd be surprised too if a midget all of a sudden started calling for me...

A few seconds later she appeared from around the corner, "Y-Yes what is it?" She asked with a stutter a little nervous for some reason...

"I need to ask a favor from you!" Konata responded in a determined tone as she held up both her fists...

I sighed to myself as I turned around and left. I didn't need to be there anymore...besides there was a meeting to get to. I was I walked through the shoe locker room I noticed Yutaka-chan in one of the aisles standing on her toes reaching upwards at a locker...hey...that's Miyuki-san's locker...what's she trying to do? I stopped and went down the aisle...

"What are you doing with Miyuki-san's locker?" I asked curiously as I walked up to her...which caused her to yelp in surprise and close the locker all of a sudden...almost falling over in the process...

"N-Nothing!" She answered with a stutter as she regained her balance to refrain from falling over...

"Oh is that so?" I said in a doubtful tone as I looked at Miyuki-san's locker and reached my hand out to it...

"She just forgot to close her locker door!" She then said almost shouting at me as she held up both her hands...

"Huh?" I simply responded as I looked back at her slightly confused...stopping my hand from touching her locker...

"Yeah when Onee-chan called Yuki-chan so suddenly she forgot to close her locker...I mean she is Yuki-chan after all..." She explained now calming down and putting her hands down...

"Yeah that sounds like Miyuki-san..." I said after a sigh as I lowered my hand, "Although to be honest if Konata called me I'd probably forget as well..." I added as I looked down and put my hands on my hips...as if disappointed...

"I just closed her locker for her...I mean I wouldn't want it to just be wide open all day right?" She then said as she rubbed the back of her head...still appearing to be a little nervous...

"Yeah you're right..." I said after another sigh, "You're a good person Yutaka-chan...now if only it would rub off on someone else I know..." I complimented with a smile before looking to the side, my tone getting slightly darker towards the end...

"Ummm...thanks Kagami-san..." She thanked as she titled her head to the side in a cute way...I looked back at her with a smile and nodded slightly. Then I turned back around and started to leave...

"Kagami-san!" She called as soon as I reached the end of the aisle...which caused me to turn back around and look back at her with a confused expression on my face...

"I promise to keep it a secret...you know...from Onee-chan..." She said looking down briefly before looking back up at me...what is she talking about? Does she have some dirt on me that Konata could use it against me...whatever she says she's going to keep it a secret so I shouldn't really press it...

"Ummm...thanks Yutaka-chan..." I said after looking to side to side for a second...she then looked at me surprised as her mouth gaped open slightly for some reason...

"I...ummm...promise to keep you what you did here for Miyuki-san a secret..." I counter-promised hoping it would be enough to drop the subject altogether...she looked down again briefly before looking back at me with a smile and a slight blush on her face...

"Th-Thanks Kagami-san!" She thanked as she waved at me...I sighed as I waved back at her...

I turned back around and started to leave again. This time Yutaka-chan didn't call for me...so I ended up leaving the shoe locker room. I went down the empty halls until I reached the room where we were supposed to meet. It was mostly filled with students...most of which I didn't know. I sighed to myself as I sat in the nearest empty seat I could find...a little bit later Miyuki-san and Yutaka-chan entered together then sat down next to each other somewhere in the middle of the room...

The meeting started and it was the most pointless thing I've ever attended. It was mostly concerning the upcoming cultural festival that we hold each year in autumn and we were handed spreadsheets to hand out to our respective classes. Then we were supposed get together later to decide what the class will do. Give me a break...most of them are going to be something cliché like cafes are haunted house...not to mention the odd students that always do something weird each year like Konata...I came here early for this? Geez...the meeting couldn't get over early enough...

As soon as it was over I took the spreadsheets and instantly left...I went straight to my class...I instantly handed out the sheets, putting them on each table, and then after I was done I sat at my desk. I folded my arms and have out a disgusted sigh...I really hate today...so far it's been one bad thing after another...the only good thing so far was at least I got a decent lunch to eat...but I can't spend it with the person who made it...the person I most want to eat with...so it's not like it matters...wait...what the hell did I just think?

Classes past by slowly and painfully...tons of notes and tons of preparation for the college exams. This is the toughest school day I've had in a very long time. It fit the rest of the very enjoyable and very fun day I've been having so far. I can only imagine how Konata must be dealing with it...I'm sure she must be having a meltdown right now...I sense she's going to need to copy my notes sometime in the future...because of course I was good...despite my struggles and frustrations I kept up and managed to get all the notes I needed down...

When lunch finally rolled around after what felt like an eternity I instinctively got up to go next door. Although as soon as I stood up I remember I had to stay away...so I sighed as I sat back down at my desk...I got out the lunch that Konata made for me and unwrapped it. When I opened the box the smells of the food instantly flooded my nose...it smelled beyond delicious...and when I took a bite of it...it...it was amazing...I looked out the door...I wanted to compliment Konata and her cooking but...I couldn't...I looked back down at the food...something dripped down and hit it...it was...a tear...I'm...crying? This food is so good that it's bringing tears to my eyes? Damn it...now I'm kind of glad she's not here because I'm sure she would make fun of me if she saw that her food could bring tears to my eyes...

"Yes it said yes!" I heard someone shout in victory...I wiped my eyes and looked at where the source of the yell came from...it was Misao...she held both her hands up triumphantly and looked like she was going to burst from happiness...

"What are you talking about?" I dryly asked her as I regained my composure...she instantly shot around and looked at me...then a smile grew on her face...

"I asked if I could have a line of dialogue and it said yes!" Misao responded as she hit her chest with her fist...what is she talking about?

"Huh?" I simply said in response as my look completely changed to blatant confusion...what kind of nonsense is she talking about...

"Ayano and I got a weegie board!" She proudly showed as she moved over slightly to reveal the board and Ayano...who was waving at me in hello...ummm...aren't they called Ouija boards? Can you even bring something like that to school?

"And I just asked the spirit of this school if I could get a line of dialogue..."

"Ahem..." Ayano interrupted making a fake cough noise to get her attention...

"Sorry...if we could get a line of dialogue in this story and it replied yes!" Misao corrected, blushing slightly and putting a hand behind her head...wait...what...huh...I don't get it...

"Whatever..." I dully said as I focused back on my food...do whatever you want...I don't really care...

"Huh...when we do something weird Hiiragi doesn't seem to care...but I'm sure if the blue half pint was doing something like this she would be all over her...and the funny thing is we've known her and been friends with her longer...I just don't get it..." She then said before making a loud sigh and throwing her arms up in defeat...

I didn't respond...I didn't want to respond...even though she kind of had a point. I've known Misao and Ayano for a very long time...to the point where I even call them without the honorifics...It's just...me and Konata...it's...it's just complicated...she just became my best friend without me even realizing it...and because of that I'm always concerned about the little fun sized freak...about practically everything...and what pisses me off the most is that I'm admitting it to myself...damn it...

"Alright Ayano...let's ask another question..." She said loudly as she and Ayano placed their hands on the board...

"Oh Mr. Zenji Ohnuki..." They chanted in unison as they closed their eyes, "Most powerful and respected Janitor in this school" yeah...uhh...this school never had any janitors...wait I think I know that guy! "please answer our questions..." If I was a spirit I'd ignore your questions...

"Please tell me if I will get my own-

"Ahem" Ayano said making another fake cough to cut off Misao as apparently she was going to ask her own question...

"Sorry..." she apologized as she took her hand off the board and rubbed the back of her head...

"Please...we're tired of being background characters...tell us if we will get our own story..." They then asked in unison...what the hell are they talking about...after a few seconds I heard some sliding on the board...they were probably moving the thing on their own...seriously what are they like three years old?

"...Answer unclear ask again?" Misao said in a confused tone after the sliding sound stopped, "What kind of stupid answer is that! This is supposed to be a weegie board!" Ouija Board "Not a stupid ball you shake to get an answer...is this thing broken!?" Misao angrily said as she started insulting the poor board...

"Idiots..."I said to myself after making a disgusted sigh...a second after I said that something flew in front of my face and out the window...I think it was the stupid Ouija board...when I looked back at Misao and Ayano they looked terrified ...and the board was gone...did they throw it out the window...seriously...where you that angry at it?

"I think we angered the spirit Misao!" Ayano said terrified a she wrapped her arms around Misao's waist and brought her into a deep hug...

"I think you're right!" She agreed as she wrapped her arms around Ayano's neck and tightened the hug...their faces being pressed against each other...making them look extremely weird, "It's probably going to get its horrifying vengeance on us! Let's get out of here!" She then screamed as they both broke out into a run and left the room...still hugging by the way...

I made another disgusted sigh and went back to my food. What idiots...I hope they trip over themselves...maybe that will teach them not to run in that awkward position...better yet I hope it teaches them not to bring a dumb toy to school...still I couldn't help think of what Konata would be like if she was playing with something like that...she'd probably make me play with her and ask stupid anime questions or maybe questions that would insult me like if I would ever lose weight again...the thought of it...put...put a slight smile on my face...I have no idea why...because if I was put in that situation I'd probably take the board and smack her with it if she tried making me do something like that...but...I still couldn't help but smile...

The rest of lunch passed by rather boringly...I finished my lunch more earlier than I usually would...mostly because I had no one to talk to...and because it was so good I couldn't help but shovel it into my mouth. I put my hands together and internally thanked Konata for the meal...after I did so Ayano and Misao returned...looking completely worn out...covered in sweat their uniforms ruffled beyond all recognition, their ties missing, and their hair looking completely messy...idiots...

"I bet you're wondering what happened after we-"

"Nope..." I dryly said cutting Misao off as I put the bento box away...I don't care what those idiots did after they left...I just hope they learned their lesson...

"Damn it...looks like we're always going to be background characters to her story..." Misao said disappointingly as she almost fell over...being caught in Ayano's arms however so she wouldn't hit the floor...

"Whatever..." I said even drier than before as I got out my notebook for the next class...

They eventually took their seats and classes resumed like normal...Ayano and Misao getting scolded for looking messy and ill mannered...and like the classes before lunch the classes after lunch were equally brutal. Second after life sucking second of notes, notes, and more notes...I swear to god I filled up half my notebook...I bet Konata hasn't filled one page though...lazy girl...eventually...finally...the classes ending and the school day came to an end...

I made a relieved sigh...the first relieved sigh I've made all day. I picked up my school bag and left the classroom. I didn't say goodbye to Misao or Ayano...I didn't feel like talking to them. I slowly made my way down to the shoe locker rooms...alone...I didn't know what else to do...Konata didn't say for me to do anything except for not showing up at lunch...so what more should I do? The walk down the shoe locker rooms was lifeless and miserable...I was...alone...and I was probably just going to go home and be alone there too...now I get it...it's not because the school day was difficult or anything...I just felt alone...the worst feeling of all...

When I entered the shoe locker room is was mostly empty...which is surprising considering this is when most people go home. As I walked down the aisles I noticed Miyuki-san in one of the aisles...although she looked completely shocked and embarrassed...I was curious so I went down the aisle and walked up to her...it looked like she had something in her arms...

"Miyuki-san?" I called as I stopped in front of her...she yelped in terror and turned around so she wasn't facing me...then after a few seconds she eventually turned back around...although she had her hands behind her back hiding whatever it was she had...

"Ah...K...Kagami-san...d-did you enjoy the school day?" She asked politely as she started sweating uncontrollably...the blush still evident on her face...

"It could've been better..."I dryly and honestly replied, "What did you find in your locker?" I asked curiously as I tried to look behind to her to see what she was hiding...

"It...It's...I have to go..." She responded with a stutter as she quickly turned around and ran away...completely embarrassed...

I looked back at her locker...which she forgot to close...again. I sighed to myself and decided to close it...I noticed that her normal shoes were still inside and she forgot to change. So she's probably going home in her school shoes...typical Miyuki-san...I sighed again as I shut the locker. I wonder what Miyuki-san was so embarrassed about...then I remember how Yutaka-chan was messing with her locker. What did she put inside it...and why? Does it have something to do about how they went shopping together? Misao, Ayano, Konata, Tsukasa...and now Miyuki-san and Yutaka-chan...did everybody wake up one morning and just lose their minds? What the hell is going on around here!

I sighed again as I then went to my locker and opened it. I noticed that Konata's school shoes where here...so she already came by and changed her shoes... She must've been in a hurry if she came down here and changed shoes so quickly...I can only fear what she's up to. I sighed again as I took out my shoes and changed them. I placed my school shoes back into the locker, closed and then left...still walking as unenthusiastically and unemotional as before...

As I left the school I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was very cloudy...as if about to rain. It then occurred to me that I forgot my umbrella...damn it...another thing that's going wrong...what else could go wrong? As I was about to leave school grounds I noticed a short girl leaning against the gate...it was Konata...what is she doing? Is she waiting for Tsukasa...oh of course it has to be as dramatic as possible...just like in one of her stupid dating sims...why am I not surprised...

I wanted to go up and start yelling at her...but then I remember what she said to me while I was sleeping...that she would take care of everything. I sighed again as I put a palm to my face in disgust. Whatever I guess I'll leave it to her...but I'll listen in to see how it goes...so I decided to hide in the tree line that was next to the gate. Thankfully she didn't see me and I could barely see her still leaning against the gate...

Minutes passed and more and more students left the school grounds...not only that but the clouds only seemed to get darker and darker...oh is it going to rain right as Konata is rejecting Tsukasa...how cliché can you get? Eventually the whole grounds seemed to be empty...until someone started to walk up alone...it was Tsukasa...and right as I recognized her I heard a lightning strike nearby...oh yeah...this is cliché and all possible synonyms of the word...

"Hii-chan..." Konata called as she stopped leaning on the gate and turned to look at her...

"Kona-chan..." Tsukasa responded as she stopped and dropped her bag...dumb... "You...You didn't talk to me all day...please don't tell me..." She tried continuing before stopping as tears started to fill her eyes...She ignored her all day...seems kind of cruel...but if it has to be done I won't complain...

"I'm sorry Hii-chan..." She apologized as she swiftly turned her head to the side...overly dramatic I might add... "I just don't feel the same way about you...I'm sorry..." she explained as she looked down...then apologizing again...

"No..." She practically whispered as she dropped to her knees...tears now freely flowing down from her face...I felt bad for her...but I warned her that this would happen...and that's how it turned out...now all that's missing is the freaking rain to comple-

"No! I can't accept this!" She then shouted as she stood back up...tears still coming from her eyes. She's still determined? What does Konata need to do draw you a terribly drawn picture?

"This is all because of Onee-chan isn't it?" Tsukasa then shouted as she pointed at Konata...catching her by surprise...damn it...I don't like where this going...

"What...No...I just don't..." Konata tried to reply as she raised both her hands...but stopped...damn it...

"Why are you letting her interfere with us...she has no right!" She went on still shouting as she took a step closer to Konata...who took a step back surprised by her determination...

"She's just doing this because...because she loves you too!" She shouted at the top of her...Are you freaking serious!?

Because of what she said I slipped and fell on the ground in surprise and not to mention embarrassment...did she really have to tell her that!? Only is it not true but now she's going to freaking harass me for as long as I draw breath...thanks Tsukasa...I looked at Konata who was almost as surprised as I was...her face seemed frozen from shock. After a few seconds a smile eventually crept on her face and then...and then she started laughing...so hard that she had to hold her gut...

"Are you serious...you've got to be joking...with me Hii-chan...In...In love? Me?" She said in between laughs before she started laughing harder...so hard that she lost balance and fell on the ground...She doesn't...believe her? I'm...thankful for that but...something hurts...really hurts...I put a hand to my chest because it hurt so much...

"I-It's true! Why else would she so oppose to us dating?" Tsukasa responded with a stutter, surprised by what Konata was doing...

Konata was still too busy laughing hysterically on the ground...which hurt me even more...I guess it's because of how cruelly she's reacting...I mean she could've just blatantly said I don't believe that but...laughing so suddenly and loudly...it seems a little mean...I mean I know it's not true but she still could've reacted a bit more nicer...it...it was starting to make me tear up...damn it why now?

"Hii...Hii-chan...you've got it all wrong..." She started as her laughter died down and she stood up, "She's just very very lonely...and she's afraid that once we start dating she won't be able to spend time with either you or me..." She explained as she eventually stopped laughing and looked at Tsukasa seriously...which for some reason made the tears in my eyes openly flow down out of my control...damn it why I am crying? And now of all times?

"Isn't that right Kagami?" She asked as she looked at where I was hiding...damn it she knew all along that I was here...and now I have to come out covered in tears...damn it...I slowly stood up from the ground and then eventually walked out into the open. Doing my best to hide the fact that I was crying...although not doing a very good job at it...

"Well...isn't it Kagami?" Konata eventually asked again after I didn't respond to her question...I still didn't respond...I was too busy trying to get my crying under control...

"I-Is it Onee-chan?" Tsukasa also asked...probably believing Konata and wanting to confirm if she's right...

"Come on Kagami...just come out with..._Don't Fall apart...Speak with your heart...and always take it with you right to the start!_" Konata sang in what sounded like terrible English...probably referencing some game or anime or something...now of all times...I don't know why but it made laugh slightly...maybe it's because no matter what Konata is still Konata...

"Y-Yeah...it's...true..." I finally responded...coming out with it, "If you two start dating...where does that leave me..." I asked honestly as I finally wiped the tears from my eyes...

"It leaves you where you've always been...with people who care about you..." Konata answered sweetly...which caused me to look at her surprised. She was smiling back at me with her non-cat grin smile...as if genuinely trying to comfort me...although I...I couldn't accept it...

"No it doesn't...you two will be off every day and I'll...I'll be alone..." I responded looking down at the ground...I'll be alone again...I just know it...

"What kind of nonsense is that?" Konata asked...rather aggressively which caused me to look back up at her surprised, "You're never alone...you're always with your friends like me and Hii-chan...and even you're even with other friends like Yuki-chan and Yu-chan...to be honest...I don't understand how you can feel so lonely when you've never been alone from the very start!" She finished now shouting at me and pointing at me...

I took a step back making a slight gasp in surprise. Then I looked down at the ground feeling a little embarrassed...she had a point...I've always had someone to talk to and have had friends since grade school...and...in reality...I don't really understand why I feel so lonely either...Is there something wrong with me? Why is it that only Konata can seem to alleviate the feeling of isolation and loneliness...does she mean that much to me...am I that dependant on her? I guess that makes me a little childish and selfish...wanting Konata to just stay friends with my sister and wanting things to stay the same...It's all because I'm afraid of being alone...I'm not a desperate scared girl who needs just one person to feel happy...I'm stronger than that...I have to prove myself now...and I can start by not getting in my sister's way anymore...I'm...

"I'm...sorry..." I apologized as I was still looking down at the ground...feeling terrible and worse than ever before...but I guess I deserve it from the way I've been acting...

"Sorry...for what?" Konata asked in confusion...not getting what I was apologizing for...understandable...

"For getting in your way...along with Tsukasa's...if you two want to date...then it's..." I explained before stopping...something was stopping me from saying the final words...I...I eventually forced them out of me though... "Fine with me..." I finished after making a disappointed sigh...

"R-Really Kagami?" Konata asked with a slight stutter...surprised by my turn around...I couldn't respond...or maybe it's because I didn't want to respond...instead I just slightly nodded yes to her...

"Thanks...and don't worry...nothing will change between us..." Konata thanked with a smile as she titled her head to the side...I slightly nodded again...although...I don't really believe what she's saying for some reason...

"Hii-chan..." She then called for my sister as she turned to face her...who made a little gasp as if she was just snapped out of a trance...

"Y-Yes?" She responded weakly as she picked up her bag from the ground and looked at Konata with a hopeful look in her eyes...

"Starting right now we're officially a couple...we're girlfriend and girlfriend..." She said with a smile as she gave a thumbs up to her...Ouch...the pain again...am I sick or something?

K-Kona-chan!" She shouted as she run up to her and immediately embraced her, bringing her into a tight hug...Konata was surprised then smiled and hugged bag tightly...Ouch...the sharp pain in my chest again...maybe it's because they're hugging in public...I should probably tell them to keep it within closed doors...

I was about to say something to them but I couldn't...my throated tightened and I could barely breathe much less say anything...and again tears were starting to come down my eyes...damn it again...why...why why why...this day could not get any more miserable can it? Tsukasa must've noticed I was crying because she quickly looked back at me with her eyes narrowed...then she smirked slightly as if she was enjoying the sight before her...

"Come on Kona-chan!" She shouted as she broke the hug and started the pull her by her arms...it looks as though she's desperately trying to get away from me...taking Konata with her...

"Hey where are we going?" She asked as she was getting pulled along...looking a little confused while asking...

"It's a surprise! It's to celebrate this special occasion!" She answered still pulling on her...maybe even harder than before...she really wants to get away from me...I guess she still doesn't trust me...

"Oh...O-Ok...but you don't have to pull so hard!" Konata shouted as she almost fell over a few times...before they both started to run...leaving me behind...

I wanted to go after them but my legs seemed stuck to the ground...I wanted to shout but my throat was still tight and no words could escape my lips. Tears were still going down the sides of my cheeks to the point where I could barely see them anymore. All I could do was weakly lift my hand towards them...wanting them to come back. But it was too late...as soon as I did they disappeared from my distorted sight. As soon as they vanished the cloud seemed to open up and rain started to pour down from the skies...soaking me wet and mixing with the water that was already on my face...

I eventually lowered my hand and looked down at my clothes that were getting soaked, "Damn it..." I whispered to myself as I wasn't sure if I was still crying or not...the rain made it hard to tell...

After standing in the rain like an idiot I eventually started to move. I have no idea where Tsukasa would take Konata...plus she was still probably pulling her to get as far away from me as possible. So I decided I might as well go home...I walked to the train station and boarded the next train home. I sat down in a seat...dripping wet and sighed to myself...I felt terrible...not because I was wet...not because Tsukasa and Konata are...dating...but because I'm...all alone again...

I shook my head...no I can't think like that...I 'm not alone I'm just a little upset from having a bad day...that's all...I looked up at the window across from my seat...at the reflection that stared back at me...odd...in my reflection I look completely dry...and I don't look sad...but...disappointed and a bit angry...weird...maybe I'm not as wet as I thought and I'm actually portraying that instead of sadness...whatever not like it matters...

When the train reached my stop I got off. When I left the train station it rained even harder than before...to the point where I could barely see...it feels as though I've been in this situation somewhere before...I shook my head as I continued walking home. I didn't run or anything...just slowly walked...not like it mattered...there was nothing really waiting for me when I get home and once I get my homework done I'm free for the rest of the day to...to do...I don't know...

When I got home water was just dripping off me from all points...soaking the floor but I didn't really care...I threw off my shoes and kicked them aside. I started to walk up to my room...leaving a trail of water behind. I eventually saw my mother walk out from the living room...looking concerned and curious...great she's probably going to talk to me again and just make my day that much brighter...seriously...I don't need this right now...

"Kagami...I forgot to tell you to take an umbrella as it was going to rain today and...where's Tsukasa?" She said sweetly as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead...a little embarrassed that she forgot to warn me about the rainstorm today...before getting to the heart of the matter...

"She's...out with Konata...they're dating now...and they're probably...probably doing...I don't know...I don't care..." I answered as I looked away and looked back at the top of the stairs...but still stood there waiting for whatever stupid answer she was going to give...

"Oh...I see..." She simple said in a disappointed tone as she walked away...not wanting to talk to me any further...

Thank god...I didn't want to deal with anything else anyways. I then continued up back to room...got out of my soaking wet clothes and lazily put on some dry ones...not even caring what they were...but...but I did wear that red tie Konata liked...unfortunately she's not here to make fun of it and I don't think she ever will again...no...I can't think like that... I just need to get out of this mood...

I sat down at my desk and quickly got out my homework...working on it and focusing all my attention on it. Unfortunately...there wasn't much left from what I got done earlier so I needed up getting done within the hour. Then I smiled to myself slightly...knowing Konata and Tsukasa they haven't even started yet...and like usual they would be asking for my help sometime soon...yeah...maybe things will be like they always will...just with...you know...the dating between Konata and Tsukasa...ouch...the pain again..it's stronger than ever now...the loneliness...damn it! I'm not some desperate idiot who needs comforting...

I have to do something else to distract me...I went to the Play$tation 2 and started to play that game that Konata bought for me not too long ago...which was a bad decision because now I was thinking about how Konata and I probably wouldn't play games like this again for awhile. Damn it no! I can't think like this...it isn't helping...but playing the game wasn't helping either...I was so distracted that I died almost within minutes...something that never happens to me when I'm playing games like this...

Then the big words 'You lose!' appeared on the screen highlighting my death and the fact that I lost. I could've pressed the start button to go back to the menus but for some reason I just kept staring at those two big words. 'You lose!'...They seemed to sink in me and tears started to form in my eyes again...

'You lose!'...for some reason it feels like the most appropriate words to describe my situation...

**Huh? What? I don't get it?**

Seriously what just happened...because I'm rereading this I'm just saying to myself "what?" "That doesn't make sense!" and "My god this is stupid!" This chapter is now #1 on my rewrite list because that whole scene with Tsu Tsu, Konata, and Kagami just...made no sense...how the hell did it play out...seriously someone tell me what happened because I'm lost...all I know is we went from...denying...to loneliness...to exposure to...for some reason the song "Speak with Your Heart" by Cash Cash which is the ending song to Sonic Colors (My favorite Sonic Game and one of my favorite games of all time!)...to...Konata and Tsukasa hooking up? I don't know...I'm so stupid...

Well that was absolutely terrible...9,000 words wasted...and seriously what the hell happened...maybe it's because I haven't worked on this story in about 3 months and didn't know where I left off so I did...this...god this sucks...someone anyone...put me out of my misery...and the option is still open for anyone to take this up and make it...you know...not suck...no...really...ok I understand...but on a brighter note this could be the ending...yeah yeah...uhh this is the ending...goodbye...originally this was supposed to be the halfway point...I think...maybe...I don't know I'm so confused...so can I just say "This is where the story ends" and leave it as that...please...

There is no Chapter 11...yeah...uhhh...this is the End...Tsukasa wins because I made Kagami stupid...yeah...so don't ask me when Chapter 11 is coming because I swear to god it's not coming...oh and if you want to know what the hell is up with Yutaka and Miyuki...well...so do I...but you might get something if you read the spinoff story (Shameless plug in...)...which...believe it or not...is even worse than this story!

Until next time...I am the worst writer imaginable...Sayonara!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh goodie...more of this...fantastic literature that would make William Shakespeare's works look like preschool scribbles...so amazing that J.R. Tolkien is probably shaking his fist at me from his grave...so miraculous that I'm getting phone calls every day from every movie studio asking to make this into a feature film along with my Spinoff story...

Oh wait I'm sorry...I forgot that this isn't some bizarre fantasy universe where up is down and down is self destruct...ughhh..anyways...here is...ughhh...chapter 11...may it burn with everything else I have written and will continue to write...God I really hate this!

**Chapter 11: Aftermath to Failure/Yep that pretty much sums up the entire story: Failure.**

"Damn it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I threw the controller down in frustration.

This feels like the millionth time I've lost. I'm never this terrible when it comes to shooters. The 'You lose!' screen now feels like it's burned into my mind. I don't think I'll ever forget it now because I've seen it so much. On top of all that Tsukasa still hasn't come home yet. What on earth could she...No...I don't want to think about it. Damn it! I'm getting way too worked up over this.

Maybe a snack will calm my nerves. I got up and turned the game off; soon afterwards I went to my desk and opened the drawer which contained my stash of pocky. ...You know...for...whenever I get the snack urge...it's not like I'm eating the things all the time...I just have a small stash for...you know...whenever I need...yeah I know...if Konata saw this she would come up with at least fifty insults right off the top of her head...Damn it! No!

I got a box out from the drawer, put it on my desk, instantly got out a small stick, and then finally took a bite out of it...However...for some reason...it didn't taste as good as it normally did. I guess I got a bad stick...so I picked up another one from the same box and took a another bite...but...the same results...it tasted bitter and unsatisfying...as if something sucked all the sweet taste out of it...ok maybe I just got a bad box...so I got out three more boxes from my stash...what...like I said I have a supply just incase...it's not like I'm obsessed with them or anything...

Although from each box the end result was still the same...They just tasted awful...and soon I didn't feel like having a snack anymore...I sighed to myself and threw the boxes in my nearby waste box...Then I thought that all the boxes would be the same so I took all the boxes out of the drawer and threw them away...what did my taste buds all of a sudden change and now I just can't stomach pocky anymore? I never thought there would be a day where I would stop loving pocky sticks...of course I never thought there would be a day when my best friend is...in a relationship with my twin sister...I guess the whole world is starting to fall apart...although I think it's a few years early though...

Whatever...I guess I could some light novels to get my mind of it...although when I turned around to look at my book shelf my aspirations to read quickly diminished and I lost motivation to even stand up to get a novel much less read one. I sighed as I turned back to face my desk...then after a few seconds of staring at my desk I practically slammed my head into it along with both my fists.

"Damn it!" I screamed at loud as I could, not caring if other people heard me, "What the hell is wrong with me!?" I finished still screaming like before, clenching my fists so tightly that they were shaking, along with the rest of my body.

Seriously what happened to me? I suck at shooters, I don't enjoy pocky anymore, and I don't want to read my light novels...all because my sister started dating my best friend? Konata can't possibly mean THAT much to me...I mean it's not like I never had fun or had some enjoyment until I met her...I mean I've only known her since the start of High School...

Actually now that I seriously think about it...All those memorable times I had before High School seem so distant when I think about it...I mean...I know I had some great times...like the time I started attending the shrine as a shrine maiden or the first day I met Ayano and Misao...but...I don't get nearly as much satisfaction as the memories of when I met Konata, or when she drags me along to go shopping, or that time we went to comiket, or the time she came to our shrine to pray, or the time we went to the summer festival, or the time we...damn it I'm monologue...but geez she's been with me for every fun thing I've done for the past three years...

However...maybe this is a good thing...because I know we couldn't stay like this forever...by next year we'll be out of High School and our paths will part. I'll be going to college for law to become a lawyer and Konata will be going to...I don't even want to know...to be...I don't even want to think about it...so maybe this depression of not seeing your best friend that much anymore is a good thing because it will prepare me for when we do separate after High School and don't see each other anymore...yeah...this is a good thing...I should thank Tsukasa when she comes home...yeah...no matter what Konata says I will...people will always be alone...it always at some point...it's just a cold fact of life I'll have to accept...

I felt something drop from my eyes. I lifted my head up and saw that a few tear drops had fallen onto my desk. I'm crying again...damn it no! I've done enough crying for one lifetime! I got up from my desk and walked out of my room...wiping away the tears that for forming in my eyes...I really needed someone to talk to...to get my mind off of things and alleviate the depression. Dad? Not home yet. Mom? Hell no! She'll probably start spewing nonsense at me! I really don't need any of that crap right now! One of my older sisters? No, I can't even rely on them to help me with my flipping homework much less this situation.

Wait there is someone I can talk to. Someone who is always readily available whenever I need him. I walked downstairs and went to the back door, noticing mom was in the kitchen making dinner...thankfully she didn't see me or else she would try and talk to me and only make my situation worse. I put on my slippers which were sitting by the door along with everyone else's slippers and went to the backyard. I walked up to our small pond, knelt down by it, and looked at the small creature that resided in our pond...well the only creature that lives in our pond.

"Hello Gyopi-chan..." I greeted with a smile, my voice getting slight high pitched and sweet sounding...it actually reminds me of what Kon...No...No...No! Just stop it!

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" I asked now in my normal sounding voice as I wrapped my arms around my knees and sat down by the pond. It has been awhile I haven't visited Gyopi-chan in about two weeks...I've been too busy with Konata, Tsukasa, and other crap...thankfully my father has been feeding him so thankfully he didn't starve...

"I'm sorry I have come by...things have been a little...hectic..." I apologized as I watched him slowly swim throughout the pond...

There was something...odd about Gyopi-chan. He was usually energetic and full of life...swimming tirelessly throughout the pond. But right now he was just lightly swimming in the pond...slowly and lifelessly. Something was obviously wrong with him...I hope he isn't sick or anything...that would be the last thing I needed right now...a sick pet...wait dad hasn't come home yet...so he hasn't fed him yet...he's probably hungry...

"You hungry Gyopi-chan?" I asked politely with a smile as I got out the bag fish food from the side and got a small scoop of food...making sure it was a small scoop since I put him on that diet...and even making sure dad gave him small scoops as well...and it was working I could tell he was a little bit smaller than before...I made me smile slightly...We both lost weight from the last time we talked...then I made a slight sigh...and we both lost weight because of that blue haired demon...Damn it...it seems no matter what I do or where I go everything seems to come back to her...

"Here you go little guy..." I then said in my sweet voice again as I dropped the food in the pond.

Gyopi-chan slowly swam over to where I dropped the food. He stood still for a few seconds looking at the food and then slowly turned around and swam away. What's wrong with him? Usually he always loves to eat no matter how much I give him...in fact if I give him too little he goes on a little tyrant and swims around the pond angrily splashing water all over the place...so he really likes to eat...not to mention he loves this brand food I always get for him since...

"I see now... "I said softly as I looked down, finally understanding what's wrong with him, "You're not hungry either huh?" I then asked as I placed the scoop back into the bag and placed the bag back aside...

"I understand...I'm not hungry as well..." I then said as I wrapped my arms around my knees again and Gyopi-chan swam a little closer to me...which put me slightly at ease, "Things haven't been going well with Konata and my sister and now things are a little...complicated... "I explained as I put my face into my knees feeling depressed again for explaining my situation to my fish...then a little afterwards I made a slight sigh and gripped my legs tightly...

"So what's your problem?" I then asked softly as I looked up back at my fish who was now swimming away...lifelessly and unenthusiastically as before...

"What am I asking you for...you're a fish...it's not like I can understand your problem even if I tried..." I said answering my own question...feeling like a lonely desperate person that Konata said I was...god that pisses me off! Here I go saying how I'm not a lonely desperate person but then I do things that fit Konata's definition of a lonely desperate person! Damn it!

"The answer is much simpler than you think Kagamin..." Someone said as they entered the backyard from the back door...it was Dad...he was still wearing the usual attire he always wore whenever he went to the shrine so he probably just got home and he was holding a bag...he must've went out and bought something for dinner or something...and great now he's calling me by my nickname as well...why don't I just go and change my name to that since almost everyone calls me by it now...

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and slightly aggravated as he walked over and sat down slowly...

"I'm actually surprised you don't know it yourself Kagamin..." He then said as he placed the bag down and looked at Gyopi-chan...oh he was talking about what I asked my fish a little while ago...now I'm slightly embarrassed because my dad saw me talking to my fish and asking it weird questions...but seriously what is he talking about...is he going to start talking nonsense like Mom was?

"I'm sorry to disappoint dad you but I don't what you're talking about..." I then stated a little dryly as I looked him a little darkly...

"Kagamin...this is you're fish...no one else's...and because of that he reflects your very soul and personality..." He answered as he looked over at me with a gentle smile on his face...not getting angry or forceful but remaining calm and collected...but I still don't get what he's talking about...

"Huh?" I asked drier then before as I titled my head and narrowed my eyes at him in confusion...Seriously can anyone in his family over twenty-five speak proper Japanese and not in a freaking riddle...

"When you got the fish it was not because you were able to catch him...but because he let you catch him...he wanted to be caught by you..." He explained as he held up a finger...I made a slight gasp as I started to recall the events of how I got Gyopi-chan...all the other fish swam away before I even got a chance to kneel down to try and catch one...but not Gyopi-chan...he stood still and I caught him on my first swipe...

"I...I see..." I simply said as I was starting to get what he was talking about...Gyopi-chan knew what kind of person I was and knew he would want to be my fish...it reminds me of what Konata said while we were there...the other fish must've seen my heart and known that they weren't not meant for me...and that only Gyopi-chan would...ok what the hell am I talking about? I sound like a description for a bad anime...and damn it Konata somehow snuck back into this picture again!

"And because of that you two share a bond that cannot be defined by logic or words...so whatever you feel he feels as well..." He further went on as he folded his arms and closed his eyes...still making that gentle smile of his...ok this seriously does sound like a bad anime...will there be some rival fish owner that wants to do battle with me with his fish...How will he get the fish here...in a small ball that's red and white...oh great...now I'm making weird references as well...this just keeps getting better and better!

Although...to be honest...when I looked back at Gyopi-chan...I guess we do share some kind of bond...the same kind of connection that all pet owners have with their animals. And I guess their animals reflect how they feel as well...even if they don't talk for a while they still must feel the pain or happiness their owner feels...that makes me happy and I really need to feel happy right now...

"Gyopi-chan..." I said as I looked back at my fish and smiled the same gentle smile that dad was giving me...You really are my fish aren't you Gyopi-chan?

"Your mother told me what happened..." My father said sternly, which caused me to look back up at him with a surprised look...he looked back at me with a serious look on his face...great I guess he is here to spout more crap at me like Mom...my mood was lifted for a split second and now it's brought back down...thanks dad...

"Oh really..." I said much drier than before as I looked at him almost disappointingly...I really don't need this right now dad...

"Are you ok with this Kagami?" He then asked as he put softly put a hand on my shoulder...probably trying to comfort me...but it wasn't really working.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused even though I already knew where he was going with this...

"Are you really ok with Tsukasa dating your one and only best friend?" He then asked still trying to be serious as he tilted his head slightly...confirming my suspicion of where he was taking this conversation...and come on Konata isn't my one and only best friend...I mean I've had lots of best friends like...and...not to mention...Damn it!

"Yeah I'm ok...I mean Tsukasa likes Konata and she likes her back so it's totally fine that they start...dating..." I answered looking away and down at Gyopi-chan...who appeared to be swimming lifelessly as ever...almost appearing to be dead to be honest...it's actually kind of scary...

"You didn't answer my question...please be honest with yourself...are you really ok with this?" He asked again as he gripped my shoulder...which made me look at him again...his face didn't seem serious anymore...it seemed sad...don't...don't you pity me dad! I'm...I'm fine...

"Yes...I'm really ok with this..." I answered again...but this time feeling some tears swelling up in my eyes so I looked away so he couldn't see my face...damn it my own father feels sorry for me...that really makes me feel bad...once again...thanks dad...

"I see...so you don't want Konata-chan to only be your friend and to spend most of her time with you and not Tsukasa?" He then asked as he took his hand off my shoulder, which made me look at him confused...he was folding his arms as he was looking down at Gyopi-chan...what the hell is he talking about now?

"Yeah...what kind of question is that...that's completely selfish...I'm...I'm not like that!" I replied, almost shouted at him in disgust...Where does he come off saying like that something...sure I may have been uncomfortable with Konata dating my sister before but that was because I was afraid she would take up all her time and spend none of her time with me...I...I just don't want to be left alone...I don't...I don't...I mean...

"Kagami...everyone is selfish...it's only natural for people so it's ok..." He said softly as he went to his bag...what is this...a life lesson from dad...that actually sounds like something you really shouldn't be teaching your kids...yeah it's ok to be selfish...it's alright to think everything belongs to you and you should disregard other people's feelings...yeah that's totally a good lesson...good going dad!

"And animals as well..." He finished as he took a small bag filled with water out from the bag...there...there was a small fish inside...a small blue fish...is...that what he bought at the store...wh...

"What?" I asked confused as he opened the small bag of water and slipped the small fish into the pond...

As soon as the small fish entered the pond it instantly swam up to Gyopi-chan...who swam past him went to the edge of the pond and then swam back to Gyopi-chan...only this time Gyopi-chan swam with the little blue fish...barely...that blue fish was fast...poor Gyopi-chan is getting a work out...but...he looks better than before...excited...happy...thrilled even...the small blue fish dashed upwards and jumped out from the pond and did a small back flip...and soon afterwards Gyopi-chan did the same...not as energetic or as well as the blue fish...but still...I've never seen him jump out of the pond like that...it's almost like my dad brought in two new fish instead of one...because I've never seen Gyopi-chan like this...I don't think he's ever been this happy...

"Now tell me Kagami..." He said getting my attention away from the fish...giving me his gentle smile again, "Would it be right for me to take away the small fish out from the pond?" He then asked as he pointed to the small blue fish...who was now swimming around Gyopi-chan, who was staying in one place doing circles to keep his eye on the small fish...it actually looked like fun...but...to answer his question...

"No! That's crazy! Why would you take it away after Gyopi-chan is enjoying himself? He wouldn't like that at all!" I screamed at him, answering his question...as I slightly leaned in closer to him out of my intensity...

"But Kagami...that sounds really selfish of Gyopi-chan don't you think..." He responded as he folded his arms and looked at Gyopi-chan sternly...which made me gasp and lean back in surprise, "I mean according to you wanting the small fish for himself to be happy is selfish and wrong am I right?" He then asked as he turned to look at me with his gentle smile once more...I see what he's getting at now...he's trying to prove a point...

"I know what you're to do..." I said darkly as I looked away and stood up, "But it's not going to work...fish and people are completely different...so that makes your argument invalid..." I pointed out as I walked away and started to head to the back door...seriously what the hell is he thinking? Comparing me and Konata to fish...I mean I know I admitted that Gyopi-chan and I share some kind of bond...but this is just absurd!

"I see..." He simply said disappointed...whatever...be disappointed in me...next time you want to talk to me don't use my fish as an visual example...

I continued walking and almost reached the door until I heard some splashing sounds...when I turned around I saw my dad with small net in his hands...and when I looked back into the pond I noticed the small blue fish was gone and Gyopi-chan was all alone...he slowly swam up to where my dad was sitting...looking sad and lifeless as he did before...he...took the fish away...and it looks like he's going to put it back into the small bag...

"Damn it, what's wrong with you!?" I shouted as I ran up to him and grabbed his arm which held the net, "Put the fish back! You're...You're hurting Gyopi-chan!" I then shouted with a few tears in my eyes...I may be sad...but my fish doesn't have to be sad...and he has no right to take away the small fish which makes Gyopi-chan happy...

"Interesting..." He said coolly as he placed the net back into the water and let the blue fish go...which instantly rushed back to Gyopi-chan...who rushed towards the small fish...then they began to swim in circles together as if having a happy reunion...

"You'll fight for your fish but you won't fight for yourself..." He then said as he put the net down and then grabbed my hand with his other hand...

"Whatever...I just don't like seeing my fish tortured..." I retorted, taking my hand away and turning back around...wiping the tears away as soon as I turned around...

"Yet you'll accept the same torture that Gyopi-chan just went through...how does that make sense?" He then asked in a serious tone as I started walking away...Geez he's still on that?

"Oh give up...like I said it's not the same thing...fish and humans are completely different and have a different set of principles...so just drop it..." I responded dryly as I continued walking away and reached the back door...

"Kagami!" He called which made me stop from opening the door and turn to look at him...

"What?" I said back as gave him an angry look...which is what he was giving back to me...clearly frustrated that he couldn't get through to me with whatever crap he was trying to pull...I feel the same way...

"...Dinner will be ready shortly...your mother is almost done... "He informed me in a disgusted tone as he turned back and looked back at the fish...who seemed like they were having a race around the pond...

"Whatever...I just hope you know to buy extra fish food now for that fish..." I responded in an equally disgusted tone still looking at him angrily...he didn't say anything but just simply nodded...

I didn't say anything else. I opened the door and entered the house again...taking off my slippers and kicking them aside as soon as I did. I looked into the kitchen and saw my mother setting up the table...I didn't want to bother her...or more accurately I didn't want her bothering me...so I decided to go back to my room and wait for dinner to get done. I as I went upstairs and passed Tsukasa's room...I noticed that Tsukasa wasn't home yet...this put me in an even worse mood than before...she still isn't home yet...damn it! Now thanks to dad and Tsukasa I'm more angry than ever...ironic I went downstairs to get over my depression and it worked...only not in the way that I had hoped...

I went back to my room and almost slammed the door shut. Then I walked back to my desk and sat back down...unfortunately I was back at square one...now what do I do? I guess I can call someone to pass some time before dinner. I got out my cell phone and looked through my contact list...who would be the best person to talk to?

Konata...she's out with Tsukasa and probably won't answer her phone like usual. Tsukasa would most likely just ignore my call or at the very worst answer it and tell me about all the wonderful things she's doing with Konata right now just to piss me off...I know that's what she's going to do once she gets home so I'm going to prolong it until then...Misao? No, she's probably busy right now doing whatever. Ayano? No, I don't talk to her that often since we usually don't have anything to talk about so no. Miyuki-san? ...yeah I guess Miyuki-san would be a good choice...

I pressed the call button and put the phone to my right ear...listening to the dial tone as it made the call. Seconds passed and there was still no answer...this isn't like Miyuki-san...usually she picks up the phone in the first few seconds...but this is taking too long. She's probably away from the phone...or maybe I'm bothering her and she can't answer the phone right now...that actually makes me feel pretty bad...I hope I'm not bothering her...Thankfully as soon as I started to worry...the phone answered and she finally picked up...

"Hello...this is Yutaka Kobayakawa speaking..." ...what? Yutaka-chan answered the phone?

"Yutaka-chan?" I called in confusion obviously bewildered to why she would answer the phone...

"Oh...ummm...hello Kagami-san..." She greeted back after a few seconds of pausing...

"What are you doing with Miyuki-san's phone?" I asked her still completely perplexed as to what the hell is going on...did she steal Miyuki-san's phone or what?

"Ummm...well...it's actually pretty hard to explain..." She said with a light chuckle, sounding nervous that I asked that question and not knowing how to answer it...ok she must've stole her phone...why the hell else would she sound on edge when I asked her that question?

"Miyuki-san's right here though...do you want to talk to her?" She then asked seriously...what...Miyuki-san's right there...why didn't she answer the phone then...I'm so confused right now...

"Yeah...uhh...sure..." I replied, giving up on asking her further and wanting to talk to Miyuki-san...I mean I called her to talk to her...

"Ummm...Hold on..." She then said softly...after what seemed like a long pause, I eventually heard a loud scrapping sound and some scuffling...what the hell is she doing?

"Yes...Hello...Kagami-san?" Miyuki-san said in her normal cheerful voice...

"Hey Miyuki-san...why the heck did Yutaka-chan answer the phone?" I asked still wondering what the hell that was all about with Yutaka-chan picking up the phone for her...

"Well...it's complicated..." She responded pretty much giving me the same answer as Yutaka-chan did...ok seriously what the hell is going on with those two? I thought Yutaka-chan was always with Minami-chan...why the hell is she with Miyuki-chan all of a sudden?

"So anyways...what did you call for?" She then asked politely as she changed the subject to why I called...

"Well...ummm...I..." I started...I know I called her to talk to her...but what the hell am I going to talk to her about...

"Ummm How are you?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head...yeah a vague question like that should get a conversation started...

"Well...actually...I'm a little busy cooking right now..." She replied in a slightly serious tone...ok so she's at home making dinner...and Yutaka-chan is there...ok something is definitely going on with those two...I guess I was right...everyone woke up one morning and just lost their minds...unless she's making food for...

"Is...Is Konata there?" I then asked softly as I was fearing that they might be having a nice dinner together and Tsukasa didn't tell me about it...that would probably the cruelest thing she has ever done if I'm right...

"No...she isn't...and neither is your sister..." Miyuki-san responded in an honest tone...I made a sigh of relief...so they weren't there without me...although that still raises the question of where they are right now and what they're doing...if not at Miyuki-sans...then...where...

"Well...then...sorry for bothering you Miyuki-san...I'll let you get back to cooking..." I said monotonously as I wanted to hang up and not distract her anymore from cooking...she never was good at Home Economics and if I distract her like this her food will probably come out terrible...that's probably why Yutaka-chan answered the phone for her...she was busy cooking...that explains why she answered the phone...but doesn't explain why she's there in the first place...

"Kagami-san...I'm sorry for everything...maybe one day soon you'll realize what you need to do...until then...I'm sorry..." She apologized sweetly...great not she's giving me sympathy and spouting nonsense at me...what am I? A walking garbage can for everyone to throw their crap in? Geez it's really getting annoying!

"I don't need your apology Miyuki-san...go give your sympathies to someone more deserving!" I said in a harsh tone, practically yelling at her...feeling angry that she's basically on the side of Mom and Dad...the clueless side...

"Kagami-san..." She called probably going to try and talk some more nonsense at me...I've had enough... I mean I've seriously had enough...Mom...Dad...Miyuki...where do they get off trying to tell me stuff they have no idea about!? Seriously!

"Goodbye Miyuki-san..." I said darkly, wanting to get off the phone now more than ever...

"Goodbye Kagami-san..." She responded in a almost a sad tone...still feeling pity for me...just get over yourself...before I took the phone away from my ear I heard a bit more scuffling on the other end of the line...

"Goodbye Kagami-san..." Yutaka-chan then said, also giving her farewells...then shortly afterwards I heard a click and the call ended...

"Damn it!" I almost screamed as I hung the phone as well and then threw it on my desk...thankfully not breaking it...

Seriously...what the hell. Just because my best friend starts dating my sister everyone feels the need to feel sorry for me? I'm not some charity case that was just thrown out of her house I just...I just lost my best friend...I won't see her as much as I did before, despite what she says or thinks...and...I'm ok with that...it was going to happen anyways...that's life...and because of that I don't need any sympathies from anyone or anything so everyone should just stop...maybe I should just wear a shirt that says "Give your pity to someone else" so it doesn't happen anymore...

Well ironically...the phone call worked...it distracted me for a few minutes...but not in the way I had hoped. Quick, let me go the store to go buy some water and distract myself...and then get mad because they were out...that will complete the circle of ironic twists. I didn't know what to do next...but thankfully it was dinner time so I slowly got out of my seat and left my room. I went downstairs and entered the kitchen...I saw my Mom, Dad, and older sisters...but still no sign of Tsukasa...of course...she'll probably come home very late from doing...ow...ow...ok I can't continue that thought...it's too painful...probably because it would be disturbing and I don't want to think about it...

I quietly sat at the table and soon afterwards we began eating. My parents seemingly not bothered at all by the fact that Tsukasa hasn't come home yet...even though it's almost eight o'clock at night...I think Tsukasa could come home covered in blood after a triple homicide and they probably wouldn't give a damn...seriously when did you two just stop caring...oh wait that's right...you woke up and lost your minds like everyone else I know...apparently I'm the only one who was immune...

Dinner was...awkward to say the least...Mom and Dad didn't say much and just ate their food...occasionally giving me disappointed glares every now and again...I did the same...My older sisters talked about trivial things...about how hard college was which made me face palm because if you studied hard enough it wouldn't be as difficult...I guess they have the same type of genetics that Tsukasa has...The 'We barely study and then complain later when everything seems to be ten times worse than expected.' Geez...they can't even help me with my homework...how did they even get into college?

I didn't eat much...I wasn't really hungry...my appetite hasn't returned yet I guess...and it probably won't for awhile. Once dinner was over I quickly excused myself from the table and went back upstairs to my room. Tsukasa still hasn't come home yet...and so I found myself...once again...sitting at my desk staring out the window. I looked at the clock...it was getting pretty close to nine...where the hell is she? I then looked down at my tie and slightly rubbed it with my right hand...I sighed to myself and stood up from my desk...I guess I should go take a bath...

I left my room, entered the bathroom, and started the water. I unbuttoned my shirt and took off my clothes...although I felt like I forgot something as I turned off the water. I closed my eyes and entered the bathtub... making a sigh of relaxation...although something didn't feel right...when I looked down at myself...oh crap I didn't take off my tie! I'm taking a bath wearing a tie! For real? Am I that out of it!? I blushed a deep coat of red and took off the soaking wet tie and tossed it aside...

God what would Konata say if she saw me taking a bath with a tie...I bet the perverted old man comments would never end with her if she saw me. What...What if she tried grabbing my tie...or anything else for that matter...I blushed a deeper shade of red as I sunk into the bathtub...my head half submerged in the water...completely embarrassed although I don't really know why...I mean...we've taken baths in public baths before...and I was fine...maybe it's because this is a private bath and if it were just the two of us together she might try and...What am I thinking!?

Damn you Konata! You're rubbing off on me more and more with each passing day! So maybe this really is a good thing...I won't be as messed up and disturbed anymore like you...Tsukasa will have to deal with it now and...oh my god...that's right...if they're dating...what will they do if they decide to take a bath together...what if Tsukasa was in the situation I was and Konata was there...what would they do...would they decide to take it that far and...I...I can't breathe! I took my head out of the water and gasped for air...damn it...I was thinking too hard...I guess I needed oxygen much sooner than I expected...I'm just really over thinking things...I mean I know Konata's a little pervert...because just look at her dad...but Tsukasa is really shy and reserved...and I bet if Konata does any of her pervy tricks on her she'll lose her mind...yeah...better her than me...

I brought my knees close to me and then wrapped my arms around them. But still...what if Konata did try any of her tricks on me...especially if I was in a situation where I was still wearing my tie while taking a bath...how would've I reacted...what...what am I thinking again? I grabbed my head and groaned in frustration...the answer's simple...I'd most likely punch her and push her away in anger...I mean...that's the only logical conclusion right? Yeah that's it...I have to focus on cleaning myself...I'm clearly over thinking everything too much...

For the rest of the bath I just shut my brain up and just focused on bathing myself. After I was done I dried myself off and put on my normal pajamas...thankfully with no incident...and when I went to pick up my old dirty clothes I noticed the tie had dried off...I almost thought about putting it back on...but that would be crazy...going to bed in pajamas and in a tie...that just screams field day once again for Konata...I made a deep sigh of disappointment...and once more Konata has found a away to worm herself back into my mind...I can't wait for this all to blow over in a few months I stop acting this way...then I can finally go back to normal...the way I was before I met Konata...god that depresses me for some reason...

I put the clothes in the dirty laundry basket and left the bathroom. On the way back to my room I noticed that Tsukasa still hasn't come home yet. Geez is she going to spend the night at Konata's or something...that...that...that's fine with me...whatever...but next time she should at least call to let us know what's going on...well maybe she did...she probably told my parents and they just haven't told me. As soon as I reached my door I heard the front door open...I instantly turned around and ran to the stairs and looked down at the front door...it was Tsukasa...she finally came home...it's past nine-thirty what the hell?!

"Do you know what time it is?" I angrily asked as I started to walk down the stairs...I guess now she's going to explain what a wonderful time she had with Konata doing whatever...It will probably make me vomit at how cheerful it was but whatever...I expected as much...

"Yeah sorry Onee-chan...we kind of lost track of time..." She said nervously as rubbed the back of her head, rubbing the back of her head...oh that figures...

"Geez you're both awful at time management...I'm not going to call you to tell you when it's getting late either...so if you come back like after midnight, don't be surprised if mom or dad scolds you for being so late..." I said dryly as I finished going down the stairs and as I put a palm to my face in disgust...I wouldn't be surprised if they went out at night and lost track of time so badly they wouldn't notice the sunrise in the early morning...

"It's ok...I called mom and told her I'd be coming home late so it's not a problem..." She said calmly as she took her shoes off...yeah...it's as I guess...she did call mom or dad to inform them she would be out...now it's only a matter of time before she either forgets to call them or they refuse to let her stay out late and she gets mad at them...

"Well I hope it was worth it...I hope you two had a good time..." I sarcastically said as I narrowed my eyes at her...now she's probably going to go on and on about how 'Magical' the whole experience was...

"Oh it was...first I took her to a fancy restaurant and had a mystifying time together..." She said cheerfully as she closed her eyes and put both her hands together next to her chest...most likely recollecting the time she spend with Konata...yeah..uh huh...that's nice...excuse me I need to find a bucket before I lose my dinner...Wait you took her there? Does that mean you paid for it? Where did you get the money?

"Then we went to sing some karaoke...which most of the time it was duets...we were perfectly in synch it was like it was meant to be!" She then went on as she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling... I bet most of them were weird anime songs...and what do you mean 'Perfectly in Synch?' The damn words appear on the screen and you sing them when they light up...it's not rocket science Tsukasa...so don't feel so proud of yourself...

"We sang for hours...so much that my throat started to hurt" I hope you somehow caught strep throat! "Then after our time was up we left and then she had to do some late night shopping at a local store..." Figures...it doesn't matter if she's on a date or in the middle of the apocalypse ...nothing can keep her from the store... "I wanted to pay for her stuff...but unfortunately I was out of money so I felt bad that she paid for it..." She finished as she looked down rather disappointed...don't feel bad I had to pay for her crap yesterday anyways...and wait where did she get the money? Did that little twerp have some spare money left over and just wanted to use my money? That brat! I'd kill her if she wasn't dating my sister! On second thought! I'd kill her twice over because of that!

"But I did pay her in another way though..." She then said as she looked up with a deep blush on her face...What did you promise her something from out of her room...or did you promise her my homework...

"Oh really...what was it?" I darkly asked as I folded my arms and looked at her irritably...If she promised her my homework...I'm seriously going to snap and yell at her with my bottled up fury that has been building up all damn day!

"I...I kissed her..." That's it! Time for my unrivalled outburst of pure ange...wh...wh...

"What did you say?" I asked in a whisper as I looked her blankly and my arms unfolded...returning to their sides...Did...Did she...no...I must've heard her wrong...

"I took her in my arms and then...I kissed her..." She...she can't be serious...but the way she said it as she blushed and tilted her head...she...she must be...but...how could...why did...I...She...Everything just went blank...my anger...my disgust...everything's just...blank...

"Well...I have to take my bath now..." She then said with a smile on her face...a smile that looked both very happy...but having a darker sinister undertone just beneath the surface...I didn't say anything in return...I mean...I...I don't want to say...I don't know what to think...I don't even know how to feel...everything's just...nothing...

"And so the two of us, in love. Pass each other by right outside the entrance of True Love!" She sang as she passed me with a grin on her face and went up stairs. I just continued standing there giving a blank vacant expression. I'm still trying to comprehend what just happened...she...she kissed her...she...kissed her...She kissed her! As soon it finally sunk in my legs lost all strength and I just feel to my knees...continuing to stare forward and look at nothing with an empty look on my face...she...she really kissed her...N...N...

"No..." I simply said softly...finally letting something escape from my lips after what seemed like an eternity of nothing...

She...She shouldn't of kissed her...it's not right! I...I mean...how could it be right...well...they are dating so maybe it should be right...wait...No! Of course it's not! She just kissed her from ou...out of the nowhere and for almost no reason...and on her first date! She should've waited awhile for the right moment and she just threw it away...If it was me...Wait...No! Wait...yeah if I was in the same situation...on a first date with someone...I wouldn't kiss them...and I sure as hell wouldn't let them kiss me...but Konata did...

Konata! Oh my god! How did she react!? Did she enjoy it!? Did she kiss back!? Did she like it!? Was she surprised all!? Did she take pleasure in that kiss in any way!? Oh god why am I thinking so hard about this...I even asked the same question to myself three times but in different ways! I...I have to calm down...yeah...keep cool...they're...they're dating now...so they're bound to do this stuff like...like that picture in that manga I read yesterday...and...I expected this...and...I have no authority to say what they can and cannot do...so...so...

Why the hell am I like this!? I feel so empty and lifeless...like someone just came in and sucked the spirit out of me...I mean I was bubbling white hot in rage a few minutes ago now...it's...nothing...it...it must be from shock...yeah that's it...I mean if your sister came home late and told you that she kissed someone on her first date ever...that happens to be your best friend how would you react? Exactly...this...this is normal...I just need to pick myself up and get over it...

So after what felt like thirty minutes of breathing... I finally managed to get up from the floor and stand up...I...I didn't want to do anything else...I'm just going straight to bed...I walked up stairs and went to my room...falling right into my bed. I just wanted to go to sleep to forget all of this...but I had a feeling I was going to have another nightmare...I mean after a...moment like that...I can only guess it's going to happen...Damn it...I'm not looking for this...I wrapped myself in the covers and slammed my head in the pillow...wanting to scream but not getting that far...

"Damn it..." I said softly as I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I realized we had already reached school...that was fast...Usually Tsukasa and I don't get here for another hour...I mean it's still flipping dark out here...not to mention it seems like no one's here. When we walked in we didn't bother changing our shoes...I don't know why...I also don't know why clowns are walking throughout the school...what the hell...is a circus in town or something? When we reached Tsukasa's class I saw that Konata was the only one in the room...sitting at her desk all by herself...she looked pretty lonely...for her at least...

"Alright Onee-chan...have a good school day...bye..." Tsukasa said as she waved at me and entered the classroom...wait she's leaving me already...class isn't going to start for a long time...

"Wait can I at least say hello to Konata?" I asked as I held up my hand...I mean I get she wants some alone time with her...but...can I at least say good morning to her before she takes her away for the entire day?

"Silly Onee-chan...you're in a different class like always...what makes you think you can come in to say hi?" She said with a laugh as she closed the door...I looked at her through the window as she turned around...

What the hell does that have to do with anything...Class hasn't started so who cares if I'm in a different class...besides she doesn't have to remind me that I'm in a different class because...it...hurts...

"Kona-chan..." Tsukasa called as she walked towards Konata...who instantly turned around to look at her...

"Hii-chan!" She called back as she stood up from her seat and rushed over to her...wrapping her arms around my sister...who did the same thing in return...

"I love you Kona-chan..." She said loudly as she gripped Konata in her arms...I grabbed my chest...it felt like...what the hell? I Looked at my hand...there was...blood on it...I looked down and I was bleeding...it was like someone shot me through the hurt...my god this hurts!

"I love you too Hii-chan..." She said loudly in return...Ahhh another shot! I...I think I'm going to die...if I'm going to die...I might as well die next to my best friend...I grabbed the door and tried to open it but it was locked...no matter how hard I pulled it wouldn't budge...and the blood...it kept...pouring out...I'm...starting to...I'm starting to lose consciousness...

"Konata..." I screamed with as much strength as I could as I hit the window on the door...getting blood on it...

They didn't listen...they simply leaned into each other and...and...they looked like they were going to kiss...it...looked like Konata...was...loving every second of it...No...No...

"No!" I said as I smacked the window again...weaker than before...but to no avail...they slowly put their lips together and AHHH! Damn it! That feel like the most painful wound yet...it was so painful I feel against the door and my blood started to drip down it...damn it...I...can't last much more...

"No...you shouldn't...be kissing her..." I said softly as I started to close my eyes...sliding down the now blood covered window... "It...It should be..." I couldn't finish what I said and I just closed my eyes...

I quickly opened them again and I found myself in the safety and comfort of my bed...it was as I expected...it was a stupid dream...but...the pain...I can still feel it...I looked under my blanket...at my pajamas...no traces of blood or wounds or anything...but...the pain...it was still there...and it was unbearable...probably because I was shot for some reasons...why the hell was I being shot at...and who was shooting at me?

Why did it happen every time Konata and Tsukasa got a little...affectionate with each other...it...it must be because...they were at school...yeah that's it...they were at school...in a public place...and it should be a private place...that's probably because I was in such confusion earlier... I was shocked that Tsukasa was stupid enough to do something like that in front of people...it's a sign...don't let them do anything weird while at school...only in private...yeah that's it...

But still...that dream was so painful...and I'm starting to have bad dreams more often...and if they can cause me to feel physical pain as soon as I wake up...I might be in for a rough couple of weeks...damn dreams...not only are they going to cause pain but I'm also going to lose sleep and be tired every morning...that's just great...and to make things even better...I can tell that the dreams are just going to get worse and worse...I wish I knew a way I could stop them...but I can't...

God damn it!

**Why did I make Kagami so stupid? Author's Failure**

Seriously the whole world INCLUDING HER OWN DREAMS are on her ass to get her crap together and I just made her flat out refuse it...always...this is so stupid...can I please quit now? This is going beyond the realms of stupidity that cannot be measured by the human mind...seriously I hate this...this sucks...this is the worst story ever...why can't any of you understand that...and those who do...why don't you raise up and make others understand it as well...it would make my life so much easier if everyone just came out and said "Dalek Saxon...this sucks...just stop now!" and you know what...I would...and if you people would let me...I would gladly give this over to another writer so he would make it not suck...but no apparently I can't do that either...everything just sucks!

One thing that REALLY sucks is that I'm running this story parallel with the Spinoff story...and readers of that piece of filth will be spoiled when they read this vomit because where I last left off on the Spinoff story it was kind of at a cliffhanger...the scene where Kagami talks to Miyuki and Yutaka kind of spoils what little tension there is since you know now they'll be together at some point in Chapter 12 after whatever the hell is going on with them at the end of chapter 12...I have no choice though but to write it in...it really sucks...and unless I put like a disclaimer in the middle of the story saying "SPINOFF READERS, SKIP THIS SCENE TO BLAH BLAH OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SPOILED!" there's nothing I can do...damn it...by the way...again if you want to know what the hell is going on with Yutaka, Miyuki, and Minami...there's another terrible story for you to be ashamed of... (Shameless plug)...

Groan...Moan...Complain...Whine...Seriously can I stop now? Ughhh...well anyways...the song for this chapter is "Perfect World" performed by ROCKY CHACK...which is the Ending theme for Spice and Wolf II...or Spice and Wolf Season 2...oh who the hell cares...oh and speaking of not caring...I didn't bother giving that stupid blue fish a name...because I didn't care...and if I did...it would probably be "Pointless Stupid Add-in..."...but I have a feeling that wouldn't work within the contents of the story..the non-existent story...so you know what...since I don't give a damn...maybe you will...write a name for the fish in the reviews or a PM or whatever...and then...if the stupid fish ever makes a reappearance (doubt it) I'll pick out a name randomly from whatever and name the fish that...Doesn't that sound stupid...I mean fun...OF COURSE NOT! But go ahead anyways...and Excuse me while I ram my head into the nearest door...

On a final note before I close out...so far this story as been very PG...very little sexual references or jokes or anything...now for some strange reason I'm starting to break out the sexual desires and wants because...I don't know...maybe it's because It's something I can't overlook and if I don't start it here and further down the line if I make Kagami scream "I want to -censored- with Konata" it may seem out of the blue so I feel I need to start it here rather than much later...I guess...although I'm a very weary since I've rated this Teen (I would like to keep that rating) and I'm scared that I may be walking a fine line...especially in the stupid dream where Kagami is getting her blood all over the door...that can't be teen right? Right? whatever...If Fanfiction takes down my story because I broke the guidelines...good...they'll save everyone from this catastrophe that is "My story"...

The next chapter will get here when the sky turns blood red, the Moon crashes into the earth Majora's mask Style with the goofy face and when I actually take so much medicine it actually manages to calm me down enough to write that piece of garbage...or kill me...whichever one comes first...

Until then...I am Dalek Saxon...waste of life, terrible writer, and insult to Humanity...Sayonara!

P.S. If you felt that Kagami taking a bath wearing only her red tie was "Stimulating" in any way...then you might be a little perverted...just saying...


	12. Chapter 12

I sense great disturbance on the internet...as if a bunch of hopeful people cried out in glee...then were suddenly silenced...yes...any hopes of this story being good died as soon as I put my hands to the keyboards...but now that this chapter is fully operational I can now...wait...why am I referencing Star Wars? I must be really disturbed today...

Anyways...here is Chapter 12...and if you aren't terrified yet well...you will be...you will be...

**Chapter 12: The First Day of Hell/Everyday is hell when it comes to this story!**

"Kagami...Did I ever tell you how good your sister tasted when I kissed her?"

"Damn it"! I shouted as loud as I could I shot up from my bed. Another freaking weird dream...that brings the count up to...hmmmm...around six so far...That's nice...it seems it doesn't matter if I'm awake or asleep I'll always be in some sort of misery...

I sighed and got out of bed...I didn't want to go to sleep anymore...because all that awaits me is nightmares...I can't wait for this phase to pass me by...I got dressed in my uniform and then left my room...it was still pretty early...a little too early for Tsukasa to get up...I went downstairs to the kitchen to make me some coffee...I was still pretty tired...but unlike Konata I have methods to keep me awake during class...thankfully mom or dad didn't interrupt me as I had my coffee in the kitchen...which tasted bitter beyond belief...we were out of sugar and cream so there was nothing I could really do about the bitterness. Although I bet Konata would still find a way to pin this on my poor culinary skills...great...thinking about her again. Today is getting off to a great start already. Eventually I heard footsteps come downstairs and then soon afterwards I saw my twin sister enter the kitchen...

"Good morning..." She said wearily as she slowly walked to the stove and turned it on...probably going to make her some lunch to eat later...

"Yeah yeah whatever..." I dryly responded as I put the empty cup into the sink...I would say good morning back to her...but I don't feel she deserves my generosity...I mean she has a girlfriend now...she should all the kindness and compassion from her...she doesn't need any from everyone else so whatever...besides it's not a good morning to me anyways...

"I had the best rest in my entire life..." I feel as though you're mocking me in some way... "...what about you? How was your sleep?" She asked cheerfully as she turned around and looked at me with a smile...oh yeah...you're definitely mocking me...Let's see how cheerful you are when I come into your room every hour and wake you up abruptly...let's see how cheerful you are then!

"It could've been better..." I dryly replied as I leaned against the countertop and folded my arms...making the biggest understatement of the week...

"I had a great dream about Konata..." Of course...I'm having nightmares and you're having sweet dreams...how fair, "Where we spent the whole day together..." You have already...multiple times..."And then it ended with Konata taking me to a hotel and...well I woke up before it continued...I wonder what would've happened next?" She asked as she started cooking something...looking dreamily at the stove...ewww...just...ewww...

You haven't been dating her for one day and you're thinking about...that!? Well...you did ki...kiss her yesterday...oh my god...are you going to force yourself on her!? I won't allow it! I mean...you have to give your relationship with Konata some time before you even think about doing something like that! And to do something like that in a cheap place like that...just inexcusable...I mean if it were me...ummm...dating someone else...I'd at least give it at least a month before I put things up to that level...well...You didn't know where the dream was heading...but deep down you probably know and when it comes to the surface and you finally realize what you really want...it's going to get weird...

"Whatever...not like it matters..." I said shrugging it off...although I probably shouldn't...because knowing Konata and how she acts like a pervy old man...I bet she's already been thinking about stuff like that already...hell I bet she was probably thinking about...doing weird things to me in her free time...god that sends chills down my spine...what an uncomfortable thought...but anyways...now that she basically has Tsukasa in the palm of her hand...it's only a matter of time before she uses that hand to do unspeakable things to her...

"I guess..." She said as she focused all her attention on making the food...probably the most focused I've seen her when it came to cooking...I'm going to play dumb and pretend I don't know who she's really cooking for...

"You're really putting everything you have into making that meal..." I said as I looked over the food...admiring how good it smelt even though she just now started cooking...Damn it...why does food have to be my weakness? Why couldn't it have been expensive jewelry or fine clothing...nope...one plate of good home cooked food and I'm basically butter...how cheap...

"Of course!" She shouted in a determined tone as she looked at me seriously with a blush on her face, "I-I'm making a very special lunch for me and Kona-chan...it...it's going to say 'I love you' in it and show how deep my feelings for her go!" She finished as she looked at the food and continued cooking...wow really? How corny and cliché...why don't you just walk to school with a shirt that says 'I love Konata!'...seriously if I ever got a lunch like that I'd probably throw it away from how stupid it is...

"I see...I just hope you don't put it for both lunches and I hope you don't give her the wrong box..." I darkly said as I put a palm to my face in disappointment...seriously how cheesy can you get? Did she get that idea from a bad anime or what?

"I-I know that Onee-chan! I'm not that clueless..." I'd argue that..."...oh and by the way...I'll be cooking for Kona-chan everyday now. So, I won't have time to prepare you anything...so I don't think I'll ever cook for you again...sorry..." She apologized dully and with a blank expression as she continued cooking...wow she really didn't sound like she gave a damn...oh well...I more or less expected this so it can't be helped...

"Whatever...I'll stick to school lunches then...it's been awhile since I had one anyways so it's ok..." I said equally as dull as I basically shrugged it off...complete with a dismissing hand gesture and everything...because honestly...I don't really give a damn either...I think I'd rather enjoy the school's cooking over yours now...

"That's good..." She said practically lifeless as she continued cooking...as if trying to ignore the fact that I'm in the room...or trying to ignore the fact that I'm her sister...the feeling's returned by the way...a hundred times over...

We didn't say anything to each after that. She continued cooking and got out two bento boxes...after what seemed like forever she finally got the food to say 'I Love you Kona-chan!" in big symbols that took up the entire box...That's...kind obsessive Tsukasa...if I were Konata I'd feel weird...nevermind it's her...she'll probably be excited to see it...a little too excited most likely...that made me a little sad...maybe they are perfect for each other...Tsukasa the air head klutz and the otaku girl who enjoys every second of it...

Afterwards we both left for school, saying goodbye to our parents. We walked to the train station...not saying a word to each other but every now and again I felt a very angry pair of eyes look at me...Most likely Tsukasa giving me unpleasant glances...and then it hit...why the hell is she still angry at me? She got what she wanted...she got the 'Girl of her dreams' so why am I still the evil sister...is she still mad at me for not supporting her earlier...getting in her way...or does she still foolishly think that I have...an interest in Konata...I bet it's the last one...but I can't just turn my head and say, 'Geez Tsukasa are you holding a grudge against me because you still think I'm trying to get into Konata's skirt?' ...yeah...that wouldn't work...

Whatever...she can hate me if she wants...it's not a big deal. So I accepted the occasional 'Blank Stare of Doom' that she gave me all the way to the train station. When we boarded the train I sat near a corner and put my bag down. Tsukasa...sat across from me on the train...even though there was clearly a seat right next to me on either side...I guess she wants to stay away from me...although she could've just boarded a different car if she wanted to avoid me...maybe she didn't think that far ahead and just thought to sit away from me...that sounds like her...

As the train began it's journey of passing by stops my sister kept staring at me with a fierce look in her eyes...I bet she's hoping to shoot a heat ray or photon beam or whatever out of her eyes...Eventually when we reached Konata's stop she finally took her death glare off of me and cheerfully looked at the opening doors without a care in the world...yeah two seconds ago it looked like you were about ready to send me to a shallow grave...now you look as though you're awaiting your long lost love that you haven't seen in over ten years...seriously get over yourself...

Konata entered the train looking tired as she usually does every morning...I'm glad to see that her dating Tsukasa hasn't changed her normal routine...wait shouldn't she change her routine to better benefit...wait nevermind Tsukasa doesn't care...When she did she lazily looked at me through her sleepily expression...then after a second she smiled...probably recognizing it to be me...I smiled back at her...honestly happy to see her...then she looked over at Tsukasa...who looked at her as cheerfully as ever...

Konata's smile disappeared and a look of confusion appeared on her face in its place as her gaze shifted back from me to Tsukasa at regular three second intervals...undoubtedly confused as to why we're sitting apart and...probably deciding who she's going to sit with...because she has to sit somewhere and she can't sit with us both...I moved to the edge of my seat and then gripped it tightly with my hands...

I...I want her to sit next to me...I mean...Tsukasa spend the entire day with her yesterday...so I want a little time to talk to her...besides I really want to know what happened last night because I bet Tsukasa's version isn't...quite right...something tells me she's not giving me the entire story...or maybe that's me not wanting to believe that they...did what they did last night...I mean...I know Konata's a perv but I can't see her just nonchalantly giving away her first kiss at a thing like that...I mean she's always going off on dating sims and giving your first kiss at a manga store doesn't exactly sound like dating sim quality...I think...

So I think her first kiss should've been a momentous occasion...something she would've bragged about for years...She's the kind of person who would do that...So there's no way her first kiss could've been with Tsukasa at a manga store...wait...has she already have her first kiss...oh god who was it with and where did she do it? And why the hell am I seriously contemplating this!? Am I that upset that she kissed Tsukasa at the wrong time!? I guess getting over the fact that my best friend is dating my sister is going to be harder than I originally suspected...that was my fault for being a little naive...

After what seemed like a minute of Konata looking back at forth she finally stopped and looked at me...My smile brightened for a brief second...I say brief because after that split second her expression turned to a sad one...then she looked away and...walked...to Tsukasa...and then...sat down next to her...I leaned back in my seat and looked down at the ground...obviously disappointed...what was I thinking...hoping that she would sit with me...of course she was going to sit with Tsukasa...I mean they're dating after all...Tsukasa is now the main focal point in her life...

My grip on the seat tightened...that thought pissed me off. Tsukasa was now the first thing on her mind from now on. Everything else is now an inconsequential second to her...To her I'm just...well...I'm not even her best friend anymore...I'm probably not even Kagami to her...I'm just 'My girlfriend's sister' to her...and nothing more...god that pisses me off...but...I'll have to get over it...I mean I can't sit here and say to myself 'I didn't see this coming'...damn it...

As the train started off once again Konata leaned against Tsukasa's shoulder. Normal for her since she always falls asleep on the train...and of course leans in on the nearest person next to her like a pillow...I looked over and touched my shoulder...I'm glad it's not...I'm glad I'm not the pillow...that's a bright side...I'll never have to be embarrassed by Konata on the train again..Tsukasa will...and I'm sure she won't mind it...and as long as they don't start making out or anything I shouldn't care either...yeah...this is a good thing...

Although as soon as I thought this to myself Tsukasa moved slightly and Konata's head fell on her lap...Konata moved around so she was looking up at Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked down at her smiling and blushing as she started brushing against her hair. Konata...smiled back and it looked like she was giggling slightly...Tsukasa looked like she was giggling back and then...she closed her eyes and started to move down towards her...like she...like she...

Oh god is she going to kiss her! On the train!? Like the very instant they meet up after last night? Tsukasa what is with you?! Do you...Do you really crave her...and that much? Geez learn some self control! I immediately stood up out of my seat...hell bent on stopping her...there's no way I'm letting them kiss on the train...and especially in front of...wait...that's why Tsukasa didn't get on a different car...she wants me to see that...she wouldn't be so bold if I wasn't here...she's just trying to mock me...well news flash Tsukasa...I'm not just going to sit here and watch you...you should've known I would never let that happen!

I took a step towards them but...as soon as I did...Konata raised her hand and stopped her...putting a hand on her mouth...which made Tsukasa open her eyes and look at her completely astonished as to why she did that. Konata simply shook her head, lowered her hand, and then rolled her head over towards Tsukasa...Tsukasa looked disappointed and then slowly nodded...moving her hands again brushing her head...

I gave probably the biggest sigh of relief I have ever made in my entire life as I sat back down. Konata's too tired for this crap...thank god...and it makes sense...she barely has enough strength in the morning to even board the train much less...do anything on it. For once I'm actually glad Konata stayed up all night playing those pointless games of her. Although...the way Konata quickly denied the kiss once again makes me question the thought that Tsukasa did kiss her...I guess I really have no choice but to walk up to her and say 'Hey Konata did you make out with my sister last night?' ...there's something I never thought I'd ask Konata in a million years...

When the train was arriving at our stop Tsukasa shook Konata...violently I might add...to wake her up. When she did wake up she eventually stood up after a few second and when she did Tsukasa instantly shot up from her seat, grabbed both her and Konata's bags, and then finally grabbed her arm. She practically pulled her from the seat and took her to the train doors which was just now opening and ran out of the train with her...what the hell? She's seems desperate to get her away from me...

Whatever...I'm not going to chase after them...I sighed to myself in disgust, slowly got out of my seat, and then finally grabbed my bag. I left the train and then the train station walking to school. Thankfully it wasn't raining again like yesterday when I walked from school to the train station...so that's a plus I guess...When I reached the school I immediately went to the shoe locker room...no sign of Konata or Tsukasa which probably means they quickly came in and swapped their shoes...whatevever...

I went to my locker and opened it up...and...to my surprise...there was only my pair of school shoes in there...no traces of Konata's school shoes or her normal shoes...Did...did she take her shoes with her? Did she put them in her locker for once? ...No...It's almost one hundred percent certain that Tsukasa persuaded Konata to put her shoes in Tsukasa's locker...which is down the aisle a little bit...That's probably why she drug her to school so quickly...to do this while I wasn't here...

I pulled my school shoes out and started to change them...I don't know why...I wouldn't object or anything...because...well...it's my locker...I never gave her permission to use it and I've told her multiple times to not put her shoes there...but she does it anyways...so I'm actually glad...yeah that's right I'm freaking thrilled that I have my locker back all to myself...and if Tsukasa doesn't mind sharing her locker with Konata then that's up to her...I don't care...

I put my normal shoes into my locker and slammed the door shut as hard as I could...I turned around and started to walk down the aisle...towards the door...as I passed Tsukasa's locker I stopped and turned my head to look at it...there's a little bit of light shining through the locker and I could distinctly see two pairs of shoes in their...confirming my thoughts about them sharing a locker now...

"Damn it..." I cursed to myself and looked away...wait...why...this is what I wanted right? Yeah...I'm just a little mad that Konata most likely got into my locker again without me being here and without my permission...yeah...that's it...I'm usually angry over that...but thankfully I shouldn't ever feel angry again because now she's no longer using my locker...yeah...

I walked through the halls towards my class...As I passed Konata's class I briefly looked inside...I saw Miyuki-san there...not looking too happy...although I don't really know why...did she have a lousy dinner with Yutaka-chan last night or something? Oh whatever...it's not my problem...As I continued peeking into the class...I couldn't see Konata or Tsukasa...not that I was looking that hard or anything...I was just peeking through the window...I bet their somewhere in their probably bragging about their new relationship...oh god I hope that's not the case...

I wasn't going to barge in and make sure that wasn't the case though. I made a deep disgusted sigh and passed her classroom. I entered my classroom...noticing Ayano and Misao sitting near each other...probably doing something stupid...but I didn't bother to say hello or anything...I wasn't in the mood. I just went to my desk, threw down the bag right next to it, and then sat down resting my chin in the palm of my hand...I really don't want to be here...I don't want to deal with a school day right now...but I have no choice...I must persevere because god knows that Tsukasa and Konata won't...

Classes started and passed by normally as ever. I, of course, being the good student...took as much notes as possible and paid close attention to everything. Which actually helped seeing as how it took my mind off of everything...although that came to an end when the lunch period finally came around...I got out my desk and started to head to the door...to go down to the cafeteria to get me something to eat...as I walked to the door I passed Ayano and Misao, who were sitting together already and...Misao got out a small squid...what...they're having a squid for lunch...a whole squid...really? I looked at them confused and Misao noticed it and looked back at me.

"Want to join us Hiiragi?" Misao asked with a mischievous smile as she pointed to the squid...wait are you inviting me to eat it with you guys...I do like squid...but I like squid that's...you know...cooked and prepared...not raw...know what I'm talking about?

"We're going to sacrifice this pure and noble squid to the god of sea Neptune in hopes that he blesses us with all our wishes!" She cheered as she got out a knife...Are you freaking serious?

"Even our dirty wishes?" Ayano asked softly as a light blush appeared on her face...and she's going along with it too? and what? Dirty wishes? What the hell is she talking about?

"Yeah of course...hopefully they get granted first...!" She answered as she looked at Ayano with an evil smirk...which made Ayano giggle slightly...Seriously...is this really happening?

"After we get our own story first...but anyways...want to join us Hiirigi? I'll even let you do the sacrificing to poor old Chester here!" She offered as she held out the...you named the thing Chester? Ok I've had enough...

"No!" I shouted as I opened the door and left the room...that was one the stupidest things I have ever seen in my entire life...I think it makes Konata's actions look like works of genius!

Seriously...for one the thing is already dead...I hope...I mean it has to be...you can't bring live animals to school...and if it is alive and they really are sacrificing it...they're going to get detention time for sure...or maybe even expulsion. But of course it's dead...if it wasn't it would've squirmed when Misao put it on and the table and wouldn't stop moving...so it's obviously already dead...

Since it is already dead...which begs the question why you would name a dead squid 'Chester'...it isn't a proper sacrifice...because nothing's being sacrificed...if you don't count your common sense being sacrificed for doing something this stupid...but anyways...it's not a sacrifice...you're just stabbing an already dead squid...what's the flipping point...

And finally...what god wants a dead squid offered up to him...Neptune certainly doesn't. If I were him I would take my trident and smack the crap out of them with one end and then knock some sense into them with the other end...maybe then they wouldn't do something so stupid...oh please let Neptune really exist...I would easily give at least a million yen to see a fish god beat up Misao...I know Konata would too...but alas...I know it won't happen...Much to my and Konata's disappointment...

I sighed to myself as I entered the cafeteria...and somehow...Konata worms her way into my thoughts once more...haven't even said a word to her yet and she still found a way into my head...damn it...How does thinking about sacrificing a dead squid and a sea god lead me to that blue haired pint sized otaku...maybe it's because it sounds like a bad anime and knowing her she's probably seen something like that...

Whatever...I got into line and then shortly afterwards got my food...soggy ramen...oh great...a bad dish for a bad day...how fitting. I sighed as I started back to my classroom...wait do I really want to go back to Misao, Ayano, and Chester? ...No...I think I'd rather deal with Konata and her nonsense along with Tsukasa and her stupidity...because at least I know I won't be stabbing anyone or anything...I hope...

I entered Konata's classroom and...to my disappointment...or surprise I should say...Konata and Tsukasa weren't there. The only one there was Miyuki-san sitting alone eating what looked like leftovers from yesterday...looking depressed none the less. I sighed to myself as I walked over to Miyuki-san...I have no idea where Konata and Tsukasa are...so I'm not going to look for them and I don't want to see Chester again so I guess eating with Miyuki-san is ok I guess...

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked politely as I walked up right next to her...giving a light smile...she made a light gasp as she looked up at me surprised...I guess she was deep in thought over something and I shook her out of it...oh well...it's bad to be too deep in thought for a long time...believe me I know the consequences all too well...

"Why sure Kagami-san...please have a seat..." She politely responded as she gestured her hand over to the seat across from her...I nodded and quickly took the seat she motioned too...

"So Kagami-san how have you been?" She politely asked as I started to move the ramen with my chopsticks...hoping that somehow that would make them less soggy and gross...

"Not that good Miyuki-san..." I responded before taking a bite from the soggy noodles...and my day is much worse now thanks to it...it's seriously disgusting! God what I wouldn't give for Kon...I mean good cooking...doesn't matter from who it is or where it's from...someone give me good food!

"I see...I feel the same way..." She responded as she looked down at her food and slowly took a bite...I wonder what's getting her down but...I'm not going to ask her what's wrong...because I know she's not going to ask me what's wrong...so it's a very mutual understanding I guess...

"So...where's my sister and the little annoyance from hell?" I asked dryly as I continued to eat the increasingly disgusting food...making me want to vomit that much more with each passing second...

"They both left before lunch even started...Tsukasa-san said something about having something special in mind...but I have no idea where they went to...I'm sorry..." She answered and then apologized in a soft voice as she stopped eating and looked down at her food...

"I see..." I said understanding everything...she probably took her somewhere private to eat along since that's probably what she wanted...a quiet nice relaxing lunch with Konata...although little does she know that any meal with Konata involved is anything but quiet and relaxing...but I'm sure she knows that and prefers it that way...I know that I..

"So..." I then said breaking my train of thought from getting too weird, "What did you and Yutaka-chan do last night?" I asked wondering what the deal was with them last night...

"Nothing of real importance..." She responded dully still looking at her food...Nothing of real importance...which means...I'm not telling you...so drop the subject...

"Yeah, yeah, ok..." I said with a sigh as I looked down at my food...and...and...

And I can't take another bite...this is just disgusting...did god or someone else on purposely give me a bad plate of Ramen...did Neptune do this since I doubted his existence earlier...ok what I am talking about...of course not...but seriously...this is gross...what I wouldn't give for Kon...I mean..something overall good and...oh to hell with it...I want Konata's cooking...I'd give my arms, my legs, and everything else except my stomach to eat a scrap of her food instead of this garbage...

"Not enjoying the food?" Miyuki-san asked as she looked up me with her purple eyes...Understatement of the freaking century...

"Yeah and I can see you're not enjoying your food as well..." I said as I looked back at her and noticed she hasn't eaten anything in awhile either...

"Yeah...you're right..." She responded dully as she looked back down at her food...I get the impression that she doesn't want to be here talking with me...that something else is weighing down on her mind...

"Miyuki-san...do you really want to sit here and talk to me...because I get the feeling you don't..." I asked her seriously as I placed my chopsticks down and the rested the side of my face against my closed fist...

She looked shocked and surprised as she looked back up at me with her wide eyes...then looked down briefly before smiling and looking back up with a calm look on her face, "I could ask the same thing to you..." She responded with her tone getting back to normal...

I took my face off my chin as I looked at her as surprised as she looked earlier. Well...she got me there...I didn't want to eat with Dumb, Dumber, and Chester...and when I came in here I more or less was wanting to eat with Konata...and Tsukasa...I'm a little ashamed to say that sitting alone with Miyuki-san was one of the last things on my mind...Although I don't want to tell her that...I don't want to hurt her feelings...I better change the subject fast...I looked around a little...and then noticed there seemed to be something around Miyuki-san's neck...it looked like a chain to a necklace of some kind...but I didn't know what it was since it was under her uniform...and I could barely see it myself...but I do know I've never seen her wear something like that before...

"So what are you wearing around your neck?" I then asked her seriously, hoping she would get distracted by my question so I wouldn't have to answer hers...and...hey wait a minute I didn't get an answer to my question damn it!

She again looked surprised as she leaned back a little...she then looked down as she put a hand to her chest and blushed...which makes me believe that whatever she's wearing dangles down to her chest...which seems a little pervy but whatever it's her thing so whatever...then she smiled and looked back at me with her blush still evident...

"It's...nothing really...just something I got yesterday..." She replied as she put her other hand to her chest and looked down again as she closed her eyes...

Uh huh...'Nothing'...well...'Nothing' doesn't make you look like your carrying around a personal treasure that you would take to your grave...and to be honest 'Nothing' is really 'Something'...because if it was really nothing you would just say what it is very blatantly since it doesn't matter to you...when you say it's nothing it's because your too embarrassed to tell someone what it is and prefer to keep it a secret...which means you really hold high value over it...

Seriously Miyuki-san...you must really underestimate me...Tsukasa has a lot of 'Nothings' but in reality are a lot of big somethings...I'd ask you what it really is...but I know you're not going to tell me a thousand years...and I'm not just going to tear off your uniform to see what it is...so I have no choice but to let the subject slide...wait...she said she got it yesterday...I remember Yutaka-chan was fiddling in her locker...and then she found something in her locker after school and...I see...it's the thing Yutaka-chan gave her...now I'm really curious as to what it is...but I'm more curious now of what's going on between them...

"So Miyuki-san..." I called getting her attention as she opened her eyes and looked at me curiously...putting her arms down as well, "What's your relationship with Yutaka-chan? Is it really close friendship? Is it a mutually beneficial relationship? Or is it something much deeper than that?" I asked blatantly...putting everything metaphorically on the table...which caused her to lean back again with a much bigger blush on her face...she leaned back much further than before...so much so that I wouldn't be surprised if she fell out of her seat...

"It...It's just a close bond we developed...and...and it happened over a short time...It's just a close friendship that's all!" She exclaimed as it looked like she started sweating...waving both her hands back and forth...

"A close bond where she gives you something you hold close to your heart and where you make dinner for her at your house...and you even call each other by your nicknames...really?" I said in a doubtful tone as I folded my arms and looked at her suspiciously...

"Well...I'm just...I'm just helping Yu-chan and Minami-chan...they're...rather close...and I'm just helping them get much closer..." She replied...in a rather honest tone I must admit as she looked at me...really seriously...I actually kind of believe her...but that still doesn't explain everything...

"Is that really all that's what's going on?" I asked her still seriously as I kept my arms folded...Her blush slightly deepened as she looked to the left and right a few times...placing her right hand on her chest again...

"Well...As a result of me helping them...me and Yu-chan...have become a little close...so much so that she feels the need to give me...something like this...she can't help it...she's...she's so nice and sweet...but she doesn't fully understand the repercussions of her actions...and she still thinks highly of Minami-chan...and that's it..." She further explained as her tone dropped and as she looked down...disappoint ever evident in her purple eyes...I think I understand now...and I feel bad for you Miyuki-san...

"I see..." I simply responded as I unfolded my arms and looked down...You're helping them become a lot closer...I'm sure Minami-chan already has feelings for her so it's probably going better than expected...

But there's something you didn't see happening... because Yutaka-chan is...well...Yutaka-chan...you're starting to fall for her as well...I mean you're you...You're the nicest girl in our grade and Yutaka-chan's the nicest girl in her grade...you two probably just click...how could you not develop feelings for her...and you know you're falling for her as well...but you also know it's only going to lead to problems since Yutaka-chan most likely only has feelings for Minami-chan and doesn't mean for you to feel this way... which is why you're eating here alone...I bet you want to eat with Yutaka-chan right now...but you know you can't because you'll only fall for her more. You have my sympathies Miyuki-san...you really do...

"What about you?" She then asked seriously as she looked up at me the clear disappointment in her eyes now receding back...still there but less evident...

"Huh?" I asked confused as I looked at her hoping she wasn't going where I think she was going...a vain hope but I still have to have some right?

"Are you really ok with your sister dating your best friend?" She then asked clarifying what I hoped she wouldn't clarify...ughhh...this again...really?

"Yes I am...it's not up to me...if they want to date each other...then...that's perfectly fine with me...so long as they don't do anything too embarrassing..." I replied nonchalantly as I folded my arms and closed my eyes...giving a very weird pose...

"...Tsukasa-san told me she kissed Kona-chan..." Miyuki-san blatantly told me which made me instantly unfold my arms and look at her surprised...

"She told you that!?" I asked her in complete surprise...Is Tsukasa going around the school bragging about it? No...it just has to be Miyuki-san...there's no way my sister would walk up to people in the halls and say 'Hey you know Konata Izumi? The weird short otaku from class 3-B? Yeah I just made...I ki...we sort of got really close if you know what I mean...'...yeah...there's no way she could do that...

"I see so you already know..." Miyuki-san said a little surprise...I guess she thought Tsukasa wouldn't tell me for some reason...of course she would...she's kind of a blabber mouth to everyone she knows...

"Of course I did...she literally bragged about it...I guess she boasted about it to you too huh?" I said folding my arms and leaning back in my seat...geez I hope Miyuki-san doesn't think any less of Tsukasa like I was...I mean I was being a little nice when I was thinking about it...but knowing Miyuki-san I bet she instantly thought of a few words that would stick to Tsukasa easy...none of them being good either...

"Yes...but I kind of doubted it...so I asked Kona-chan about it...and it turns out she just gave her a little peck on the forehead" Miyuki-san said with a smile...what? Are...

"Are you serious!?" I asked almost screaming as I slammed both my hands to the desk in surprise...to which she nodded yes with a cheerful smile...thank...thank god...

I feel like the weight of the world has just been lifted...Konata still hasn't had her first kiss...Tsukasa just didn't blatantly steal it...thank god...because...because now they can have it at a more meaningful time...one they'll...remember for the rest of their lives...man I'm feeling depressed again...probably because I haven't had my first kiss and knowing that Tsukasa and Konata will beat me to it will just piss me off...especially since they're doing it together! Damn it! I just can't win can I?

"I see...so Tsukasa was just fibbing to look good huh..." I said after making a relieved sigh and sitting back down...by why would she lie? Is she just trying to spite me on purpose...seriously I don't deserve this crap...go push this nonsense on someone else...

"Yes...Kona-chan said that Tsukasa-san desperately wanted to kiss her...but Kona-chan refused and said that 'A first kiss should be memorable for a girl, you know?' at least...that's how she put it..." Miyuki-san explained. as she readjusted her glasses...yeah that sounds like Konata...nothing can be easy with her...you want a first kiss with her...you're going to have to work with it...

Although it still bothers me that Tsukasa was that desperate to kiss her...then lied about it later. She's starting to act a little obsessive...which isn't a good because it will drive some people away...which is bad but...why does it make me feel happy? Probably because they're both idiots and I knew deep down this wouldn't last...yeah that's it...although I don't really know if I can believe Miyuki-san...she's gone along with Konata's plans before...I remember last week when Konata challenged me to go find a boyfriend Miyuki-san left saying she had club activities...but I just realized...she doesn't have club activities...Konata must've asked her to make up an excuse to leave me alone...is she going along with whatever Konata told her and this is all a lie...something tells me that she's telling the truth...mostly because now she's having problems with Yutaka-chan and everything else is now secondary...whatever I'll just believe her for now...

"I can tell by your reactions that you were horrified to learn that Tsukasa told me she kissed Kona-chan...which leads me to believe your initial reaction upon hearing it for yourself was even more devastating...and going by your relieved reaction upon learning that it wasn't what you thought it was...I shall ask you again...are you really ok with Konata-san dating your sister?" She went on before asking as she readjusted her glasses again...ok seriously, why the hell are you readjusting your glasses again...you've never really done it before but now it seems like your thing...what do you think your some sort of super villain that wears glasses or something? You're not so just stop it already...

"Of course I am! I've told you this before! I am ok with them dating!" I angrily responded as I gave her a dark look...she looked back at me disappointed as she tilted her head...I seriously hate where this is going...she was like this last night...sitting to eat lunch with was a bad idea...

"Are you really sure Kagami-san?" She persisted as she leaned in a little closer to me...hoping to drive her point home I guess...God Damn! You're really pissing me off Miyuki-san!

"Yes I am!" I screamed in anger as I stood up from my seat again, "Now if you excuse me I think I better get to class!" I darkly said, not screaming anymore as I picked up my tray and left...Miyuki-san not saying anything thankfully...

Seriously...my sister starts dating Konata and all of a sudden everyone starts giving me unneeded pity...oh poor Kagami...her best friend was stolen by her twin sister...how awful...give me a freaking break...or else I'll break you...seriously...I've had enough of this crap...Ayano's dating Misao's brother...maybe I should start feeling bad for Misao saying 'Oh poor Misao...your best friend was stolen by your brother...aren't you sad?' ...Makes sense right? No! because she's not sad...in fact when it happened she looked happier because of that fact...nobody felt sorry for her...so why the hell is everyone feeling sorry for me?! Oh and Miyuki-san...what I said about giving you my sympathies earlier...yeah...no way in hell now...I hope Yutaka-chan unknowingly abuses your feelings and then throws them away like a piece of trash! Ok maybe that was a little cruel...but I'm pissed so cut me some slack ok?

I sighed as I reentered my classroom...upon doing so I noticed the squid wrapped around both Ayano and Misao...bringing them tightly together in a squeeze...ok what the hell happened...better yet...I don't want to know...it's probably something stupid like how the squid somehow came back to life and suddenly attacked us or better yet Neptune has forsaken us and ordered his comrade to bind us together...no matter what you say I'll know you just moved the squid around you two to get my attention...whatever...you two are just unbelievable...

"Hey Hiiragi...I bet you're wondering how we got like this...well when get our own-"

"No..." I dully said cutting Misao off as I walked past them both...I seriously don't care and I don't want to deal with your nonsense...

"Damn it...why can't we catch a break?" She sadly said as fake tears poured down her eyes...not working...still don't care...

"We at least we still have each other..." Ayano reassuringly said with a smile trying to comfort the fake crying Misao...yeah that's about as comforting as knowing an invading army is camped outside your country...

"Yeah...I guess I can't complain about that..." Misao replied looking at her with a smile as her fake water works stopped...yeah isn't that sweet...not to mention staged and fake...idiots!

I groaned to myself as I sat back down in my desk...trying to ignore the smell of squid lingering in the air...when classes started Misao and Ayano both got chewed out...although it seemed they didn't care and almost seemed to encourage it...further adding to their ever growing idiocy that almost seems unheard of in the world of the living...seriously...I'd rather deal with Konata's shenanigans than your stuff...at least her stuff is more fun and entertaining...well...ummmm...less annoying I should say...the only one really having fun is Konata after all and I'm always the tag along...

The rest of the classes past by thankfully uneventful...no Misadventures of Misao and Ayano...I guess they're done for the day...and when classes finally ended I picked up my bag and headed to the door...I briefly looked at Misao and Ayano...who appeared to be holding a large rubber chicken...I...I don't want to know...I just left the room as soon as possible...I didn't even say goodbye...but I did think I heard Misao scream 'Damn it!' as soon as I left...good she's upset...at least I left on a positive note...

I passed by Konata's class...once again...she and Tsukasa weren't there...but Miyuki-san was still sitting in her seat...looking like she was deep in thought like before...I didn't want to talk to her again...especially after the crap she told me earlier...so I decided it was best just to leave...again I probably couldn't catch up to Tsukasa or Konata so...I...I guess I'm just going home again...it doesn't feel right...I feel like I should be doing something else other than going home...like there's a void in my schedule now that was previously filled by a blue haired egocentric girl...well...I...I guess that's another positive...now I have a lot of free time to myself to...do...whatever...yeah...awesome...

I went down to the shoe locker room to change my shoes...Again upon opening the locker door I was greeted by my shoes and my shoes alone. Thankfully a surge of anger didn't rush through me again...but...a surge of disappointed...I was use to being graced...greeted by her shoes whenever I opened the door...I guess when you're just that use to something when it changes you feel a little remorseful...no matter how stupid it is...I sighed to myself as I slowly grabbed my shoes and then changed them. After I put them back in I lightly shut the door...at least I didn't slam it shut...that's a good thing I guess...

When I left the school I thought about what I should do next...come on Kagami...you have the whole day to do whatever you want...no homework...no Konata...no worries...no Konata...no restrictions...no Konata...wait I've said her name three times now...damn it...did I really let that girl run my life that much? Ok time to break free...what did I normally do before I met Konata...ummm...hmm...well there is...no...Konata drags me along for that...wait I used to do...no...Konata always brought me along for that as well...Wait I know I used to go home...wait...I do that anyways...and when I did go home early it was because K...God damn it! Alright I'm going to have a good time by myself if it kills me!

I'll start by...ummm...oh to hell with it I'll just go home...I not like I have anything to prove anyways so who cares...and with that thought I slung my bag behind my bag and started to head to the train station. When I reached the station I had to wait a couple of minutes for a train to arrive, when it did I instantly boarded it and sat in a corner somewhere...alone...

As the train started I looked around at all the other students who were going home...in pairs no less...they all looked so happy and content...I didn't notice them before because usually I'm with..well my sister and the other girl...now I'm not with either of them noticing how happy everyone else looks... and I guess when you're alone you notice how together everyone else seems...that's a depressing thought...

When the train reached my stop I got up from my seat and left the train...shortly afterwards leaving the station. Then headed my way home...walking neither enthusiastically nor reluctantly...a small middle ground in-between the two that I guess some people could call lifelessly...I lifelessly walked home and when I entered I took off my shoes and didn't bother announcing I was home...besides I opened and shut the door...of course they're going to know it's me...because I bet Tsukasa called them and told them she's going to be home late again...so who else could it be?

"Oh welcome home Kagami..." Mom called almost in a monotonous tone as she walked into the hallway to dully greet me...gee...I feel so welcomed...I'm so glad I'm home...wow...well...at least she didn't call me 'Kagamin'...that's another positive I guess...

"Yeah hi mom..." I drearily greeted back as I started to head up the stairs...not wanting to converse with her at all...

"Tsukasa called and said she'll be home late again..." Mom said as she turned around to head back into the other room...confirming my previous thoughts...

"Yeah I kind of figured that..." I bleakly said as I continued up to my room...not really caring if Tsukasa got home late tonight...because why should I? Konata's just going to drag her all over the place instead of me...but unlike me Tsukasa's going to really enjoy it and then...thank her with a silly kiss...on the forehead...yeah I'm...I'm...glad it's not...me...

"You choose this life Kagami...no whining..." Mom then said as she left and entered the other room...I wasn't whining...just stating my thoughts...wait...did you read my thoughts and interpret them as whining because there's no way 'Yeah I kind of figured that' equals whining...or maybe it does thanks to my tone...or maybe she's predicting that I'm going to whine later for some reason or maybe...or maybe...or maybe just forget it!

I sighed again as I reached the top of the stairs and went into my room...instantly putting my bag down. I then changed out of my school uniform and put on some casual clothes...making sure to avoid any ties I saw...then afterwards I went to my desk and sat down...well...I got my homework done...so I guess that means I should...play some games? ...No I don't feel like it...read some light novels? ...No I don't...wait I'm just saying the same things I did yesterday...I've gone in a circle...well isn't that flipping fantastic!

Well at least I've recognized this circle...and I'll be damned if I stay in this circle! I instantly got up, went to my shelf, picked up a random light novel, went back to my seat, sat back down , and then opened the light novel...forcing myself to read. If I don't feel like reading or anything I'll do it anyways...and in time...I'll get used to and get over the fact that I nothing to do after school...wait I do have stuff to do after school...it's stuff like this that I was distracted from thanks to...well...you probably know who it is...

As you may probably know...forcing yourself to read something is...well...let's just say...not prime conditions...especially if it's a story you're trying to follow. I'm so confused...twenty pages in I have no idea what's going on or who the characters are...and I've read this light novel before...but screw it...I'll forge on and I'll get the gist later down the line...hopefully...

After what seemed like forever of reading...umm...I'm just going to call it book one because I honestly forgot the title...I heard my mother call me and tell me dinner was ready... I closed book one, put it down, and then got up to leave. I left the room and went downstairs to the dining room...Tsukasa wasn't there...as expected...she's probably out with her oh so wonderful girlfriend doing who cares at the doesn't matter...

I sighed angrily to myself as I sat down at the table...dinner passed by like it did yesterday...My older sisters whining and moaning about how tough college is and blah blah blah while Mom and Dad gave me disappointed glances...I should stop calling this dinner time and call the 'Let's angrily give Kagami stupid stares every now and again' time because I swear that's all my parents are doing...they seriously need to get over themselves...I didn't say anything to them or to anyone for that matter...and whenever my older sisters asked me if I agreed on the college matter I just nodded slightly...as if barely acknowledging their existence...

When 'Let's angrily give Kagami stupid stares every now and again' was over I quickly left the table and went back up to my room. I grabbed a light novel and then walked to my desk...only to realize I had forgotten about the light novel I had already grabbed from my shelf...oh well...I guess this is book two...I opened it...and once again...could not get into it in the slightest...I might as well be trying to read gibberish...or Konata's handwriting...that would work too...I sighed to myself because once again...she worms her way into my thoughts...

After awhile of staring at words on pages that I couldn't materialize in my brain as a story...I got up from my desk and decided to take a bath. Thankfully...no embarrassing bathing with a tie on incident like yesterday...so at least I improved in that aspect. After I was done I put my casual clothes in the hamper and put on my pajamas. I left the bathroom and returned to my room. I picked a light novel of my shelf and went to my desk...only to remember that I picked out two light novels already and they're both sitting there on my desk...This makes book number three...two more and I win a prize for being the most forgetful girl in the house...just barely beating out Tsukasa...yay...

I sighed as I sat down again and opened it up...although thankfully I didn't get a chance to read as I heard the front door open...I instantly put the book aside with the others and stood up from my chair. I went to my door and opened it...only to find Tsukasa coming up the steps looking tired and exhausted...probably from having Konata drag her around all the time...but she still looked happy and lively...despite looking so tired...if that makes sense...well...let me put it this way...even though she looks tired...she's singing a stupid song as she's coming up the stairs...so she's happy...and tired...yeah...ok...

"It's a mysterious stranger! So just ignore him! It's the President! What are your orders, sir? It's a school uniform! You misspelled something! Kamehameha!" She sang happily as she reached the top of the stairs...ok what the hell is she singing...it sounds so random and stupid...whatever...it's not the main concern here...

"You're home late again..." I dully said as I stood in my doorway looking at her darkly...and this is the part where she goes on and on about how wonderful her amazing adventure was with her Konata...maybe I should get a bucket just in case I get the urge to lose my dinner...

"Yeah...I had another amazing night with Kona-chan..." She said dreamily as she looked up...putting both her hands together as she closed her eyes...making me want to vomit right on the spot...yeah...I should've brought a bucket...

"We went shopping" Called it, "Went to eat and then went shopping some more and finished the day with ice cream." She explained as she opened her eyes and looked at me happily...yeah that sounds like the stuff me and Konata did normally...so it doesn't really seem much has changed...you should be dating in name only I guess...and seriously...you think it's amazing...I found it tedious...so my tedious is your amazing...I guess that shows how different we are...

"Fun..." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and then put a palm to my face, "I'm glad you were out having a great time...now if only you spent a fraction of that effort on your homework you wouldn't have to copy off of me like you usually do...same goes for Konata..." I pointed out with a smirk as I lowered my hand...yeah all this time she's wasting with Konata could've been time spent on her homework...I mean I already got mine done...and if she thinks she's going to copy-

"That's ok...me and Konata are going to have a study date next Saturday at her house...so it's fine..." She said nonchalantly as she started to pass me...what? did I miss something?

"You...You mean you're actually going to go over to Konata's...to do your homework?" I said completely surprised...this can't be for real can it? But apparently it is as she simply turned her head with a slightly grin on her face and nodded yes...this seriously has to be a lie like before...

"Well...I'm going to...I mean I have to see this to believe this..." I said more or less inviting myself to go along...I mean I have to go...it's the only way I can tell if I'm not just having another nightmare!

"You can't go Onee-chan...didn't you hear the word 'date' in 'Study date'...you can't go...I'm sorry...looks like you'll have to stay behind..." She then said rather unpleasantly as she turned back around and headed to her room...this...this has to be some kind of freaking nightmare...that's the only explanation...hold on let me pinch my-OW! ok...I'm not dreaming...this is really happening...

I took a step back and closed the door...my face making no expression...this...is really happening. Tsukasa and Konata...are going to actually study...by themselves...without me...so...this is good...I mean...they won't be relying on me...but why do I feel so...so angry...I'm furious...my fists are clenching due to my white hot rage...

"Damn it!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I punched my door as hard as I can...not feeling the pain or anything when my fist made contact with the door...although when I pulled my fist back saw I made some cracks in my door...I...caused damaged to my door?

I looked at my fist...it was now red and had a few cuts from when I punched the door...I...I've never done this before...but I want to do it again...because I'm still so freaking angry! Damn it why! It...It must because Tsukasa basically threw me under the bus so suddenly...not to mention she's been doing this all day...I mean I haven't said one word to Konata all day...how would you feel if your sister monopolized your best friend's time so you couldn't talk to them anymore...even if they were dating you should at least say hi to them right? Yeah I know... I know I'm right...

First I went to my desk and got out a first aid to patch up the scratches on my hand...then as soon as I was done I turned around and got out my cell phone. I'm going to call her right now...maybe...maybe Tsukasa is just lying...or maybe this is some cruel prank by Konata...no Konata would never do this...not getting a hold of my homework to her is not getting the spoils after raiding a dungeon...never going to happen basically...I first tried calling her cell...but she didn't pick up...of all the times not to pick up your freaking cell phone!?

Ok I'll have to call her house...I'll even risk her dad answering it for her and talking to him and listening to his nonsense...it...it's worth it to talk to her...I called her house number...but...still no answer? Really? Is today 'Make Kagami's life a living hell' day or what? Damn it! I tried calling both her house phone and cell phone multiple times...still no response...I even left freaking message on both phones and even sent her a bunch of texts...I honestly can't believe I'm that desperate to talk to her but damn it...Tsukasa pissed me off!

And why aren't you answering the phone!? Konata!? Yutaka!? Freaking Perv Dad!? Where the hell is everyone!? Ah God damn it! I threw my cell phone on the bed in disgust, giving up...I don't know if I can ask her this question tomorrow...because I'm sure Tsukasa would just monopolize her time again...Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I guess the only way to find out if Tsukasa was lying or not is wait until Konata asks me for her homework...oh please god let her ask me for her homework.

I made a slight gasp at my sudden thought...I'm...actually hoping she calls me to copy off my homework? Ok I need to seriously calm down now...because there is no way in hell I would ever think that unless I was out of my mind...ok...let's get back into my mind...this...is ok...yeah...I'm ok with this...I mean...they're dating...they're studying by themselves...this is normal...and...good...now Konata and Tsukasa will finally get the grades they deserve and...I can focus on improving my own grades since I don't have to worry about them anymore...yeah...this is...this is perfect...I should thank them later...yeah...I might still be a...little angry that she threw me out in the cold...but...I'll get over it...yeah...

I got into my bed and decided to go to sleep...fighting off any negative feelings that were trying to arise...yeah...in the morning I should feel better...unless...oh great...thanks to Tsukasa and her announcement I'm probably going to have more nightmares...that's just wonderful...thank you Tsukasa...thank you so freaking much for the good night I won't have anymore...and thank you Konata for...I don't know but I'm sure your to blame as well...

God Damn it!

**God Damn it Kagami...I'm making you swear too much! I'm sorry! Author's Rant!**

Seriously...I think 30% of her dialogue/thoughts is either Damn it, Pissed, or Hell...I'd probably go deeper by having her say other swear words...but I don't really know the limits thanks to the T rating...I know damn hell and piss are ok...I think...and I think ass is ok...but having Kagami say ass is a little...weird to me so I avoid it...whatever...anyways the song for this Chapter is "Ima Made no Arasuji" sung by...I'm going to be lazy and say most of the cast from Haruhi Suzumiya series...which is the opening to the ONA Spinoff show The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan...which is one of the weirdest random songs I've ever heard in my entire life...ELEMENTAL POWAH!...nuff said...

Anyways...we should rename this chapter "The Padding Chapter...Part 3" because nothing happens...it goes nowhere...and as even pointed out in the story...goes in a circle...yayyyyy...gotta love it when the author points out the faults within story...that's the sign of true brilliance right? Right? Yeah I know it's not...Also that scene with Miyuki kind of spoils a lot from the Spinoff story which by the way you can check out to see what's going on with Yutaka, Minami, and Miyuki...wait I'll save you the trouble NOTHING HAPPENS...ok there saved you 3 hours of reading... (3 HOURS? REALLY?!) but whatever it's not like I really care what I spoil because it's all pointless and stupid anyways...

I may have said this in the spinoff story but...the next chapter is the game changer chapter...where everything changes...a big development's going to happen...now as soon as I figure out what is I'll tell you...all I can say is that this chapter was easier to write than Chapter 12 of the spinoff since all I was doing was padding...much easier to do then cramming a ton of elements in like I did there...padding...it makes my life easier but makes the story worse...YAY HURRAY FOR PADDING!

Chapter 13 well get here as soon as I stop being afraid of the fact that's Chapter 13...and most likely bad luck...oh 13...You will probably destroy everything...oh well...

Until then Luke I am your Father...I mean...I'm Dalek Saxon...confused and disturbed as usual...SAYONARA!


	13. Special

What is this...some kind of crappy OVA type thing? ...well no...since Chapter 13 is not ready...due to the fact that I'm simultaneously releasing it with Chapter 13 of the Spinoff story… due to the surprise in each chapter...I thought I might do this since...it's...kind of...my birthday...and...I hate my birthday so much...so don't wish me best wishes or anything because it will only piss me off...and that's the truth!

So...against my better judgment...I decided that since this is such a...special occasion...I might as well celebrate it somehow...and if you read the author notes you may notice that I say I cut out a lot of stuff...this is true...I do it for many reasons...mostly to make the story less terrible...but I always save them to a separate file incase I want to use the scene again or the concept or whatever...So they're not totally gone...just stored away

So since it's my Doomsday...I feel I might as well share a few of them...5 to be exact...that I know will never be used again in any form...and as a very special bonus...much to my dismay...I'm also throwing in a preview scene from a future chapter...

And as a very very very special bonus (Aren't you lucky?) I'm keeping my whiny and self hatred to a minimum and try to be as normal as possible...at least normal when it comes to me...anyways...each deleted scene will start out with a set up in case you forgot what was going on in the chapter...the deleted scene itself and then the reason as to why I deleted it...mostly being "It was pointless"...anyways...hope you and enjoy it (trying my best not to go on a tyrant right now) and...god I'm starting to feel old...I hate my birthday...

**Chapter 4 Deleted Scene: The Host Strikes Out!**

If you recall in Chapter 4 there was a scene in which Kagami talked to someone in the library...in the final version of the story it was a simple 1-2 paragraph thing...however originally it was a full dialogue scene between Kagami...and a certain character I snuck in from another show...which I did a lot in that chapter...guess who it is...

I turned into the next aisle and saw a blonde haired guy with a really fancy uniform on...maybe he was from a very rich school...I wonder what he's doing in a library like this? Oh whatever...if I can snag a good lucky rich guy I can rub it in Konata's smug little face. I took a deep breath and casually walked up to him.

"So...what are you reading...is it good?" I asked politely as I walked up next to him...smiling as genuinely as I could...

"Something of exquisite beauty..." He answered quietly as he slowly closed the book...he sounds fancy...but something about him seems...odd...

"But it pales in comparison to the magnificent opus that has just walked up next to me..." She then said sweetly as he turned to look at me with a smiling face...ok he seems nice but...it seems really forced and unnatural...

"Uh huh...well...I'm Kagami..." I said introducing myself in a tone a little drier than I probably should...I hope it doesn't drive him away from me...although a part of me wishes it did...

"Ahhh...Kagami...a name so heavenly it puts all the angels to shame..." She he then said as he got down on one knee, grabbed my hand and looked as though he was...ok that's it...he's a little too perfect...so much so that's weird...

"Uhh...actually I have to go...I just came to check out a book you see and now I have to leave..." I said making up some stupid excuse to get away from him as I pulled my hand away before he kissed it...

"Wait allow me to carry it for you...a fine young lady such as yourself shouldn't trouble yourself with stuff like that..." He offered as he stood out in front of me...oooook officially disturbed now...

"No...that's ok...I'm just going home..." I denied as peacefully as possible as I walked around and continued to leave...

"Then allow me to escort you home...it would pain my heart unbearable if something awful where to happen to you!" He continued as he looked into my eyes and...is he crying? Ok officially pissed now...

"Look I can take care of myself! Now get the hell out of my way!" I shouted in anger...much to his surprised as he recoiled back in fear...holding his arms out in front of him like he was trying to protect himself...

"Yeah...ok...sorry to bother you then..." He apologized softly as he kept that posed and seemed to slide away...what the hell was wrong with him? Creepy rich freak...I'm actually glad my tsundere side managed to scare him away and...I did not just think that...I did not just think that...I did not just freaking think that!

**Reason for Deletion**

As I recall I deleted it because I felt it was going on too long enough and I had to trim some fat...along with a lot of other things in that chapter...I could've easily kept it in...but decided not to...and since I have no plans to do this sort of thing again...here it sits on the deleted shelf forever...

Do I regret doing something like this? ...ehhhh not really...there was enough comic relief in that chapter so there was no real loss by deleting that scene...to me at least...and in case you don't know who that was...it was Tamaki from Ouran High School Host club...who I threw in because...I could...along with the other characters who...I think one of them was me as an in joke for myself...another was Tomoya from Clannad...uhhh some guy whose name I forget from Welcome to the NHK...I think that's it...

And to be honest...I think I actually prefer him being a one paragraph joke rather than a dialogue scene because I think it would've funnier for the great Tamaki to not even get a word in this story...it's one of those the overall in jokes is funnier than the joke itself...get what I'm saying? ...yeah neither do I...

**Chapter 6 Deleted Scene: Truth is Stranger than Fiction!**

In Chapter 6 Tsukasa was trying to confess to Konata...although she was a little more dense than expected to the surprise to Kagami and Tsukasa...even after Tsukasa gave her lunch Konata still thought of her as her "First Friend" ...and in the final version Tsukasa instantly starts crying...although in the original version there was a little comic relief before Tsukasa started crying...and here is how it went...

"Yeah speaking of friendship...it reminds me of this anime" Yeah going into this topic again...how surprising, "I saw last night...it was the final episode and it was a about group of high school girls who were friends...after like twenty four episodes and couple of years of high school none of them had boyfriends by the end even though they seemed like great girls..." She started as she held up a finger...wait...I think I've seen this before...

"Are you talking about Azu*anga D*ioh?" I questioned curiously as I pointed my chopsticks at her...which made her shake her head no at me...

"No it was much crazier than that...and the characters reminded me of us..." She denied as she put a finger to her chin and looked up thinking about it...there was a character that was a annoying, short, perverted otaku with blue hair...that sounds like the worst show ever...

"I can't remember the name of it...but anyways...it made me think...why is it that girls in these kinds of shows never seem to get boyfriends?" She asked as she looked at me and held up a finger...

"It was probably a comedy with romance not in mind..." I answered as I took a bite from my hand...

"But that's unrealistic...they were great girls...why wouldn't any guys go after them..." I don't know...why don't guys go after us huh? "And they even pointed out in the show how none of them have boyfriends..." She further explained as she waved her chopstick around...yeah that does sound like us...again worst show ever...

"Unless...they were hinting at romance between the girls themselves...now that I think about it I think it could work between some of them..." She then said as she looked up and put a hand to her chin...which got Tsukasa's hopes up as she looked at Konata with a glimmer in her eyes...down girl...she's talking about girls in a show...that doesn't mean she's looking for a girl...

"One of them just has to do something to get the others attention...like make them lunch or something!" She finished as she folded her arms seriously and nodded...which made me and Tsukasa give her a shocked look in response...are you freaking kidding me?

"What...did I miss something?" She asked curiously as she looked at both of us...you dense idiot! That's exactly what Tsukasa did and you didn't think anything of it...and yet you! You're just unbelievable...

All of sudden our conversation was broken by Tsukasa suddenly bursting out into tears...

**Reason for Deletion**

Pretty damn pointless...even this scene though it sets off Tsukasa...it works still in the original story in how she started crying...that and I felt that referencing the Lucky Star show itself through the Lucky Star characters...is a bit awkward...I mean I make a few nods here and there...but this is blatant hitting you over the head with a hammer obvious which I'm kind of against...

Besides it makes Konata seem more dense and she's dense enough already...that and the chapter was getting lengthy as it was so I had no problem deleting this scene...and it's never going to appear in a later chapter in any form as it's time as already passed so now here it is in the deleted scenes section...

**Chapter 9 Deleted Scene: Here, have some Gundam!**

What a deleted scene that somehow involves Gundam? But since you claimed you were a huge fan I'm surprised you would even think about deleting anything remotely Gundam. Yes I am a huge fan...but that's why I had to delete this scene...it takes place right after Konata and Kagami get the Unicorn Light Novels from the store and are on the train home...in the complete story it's a simple transition scene...however originally something else happened on the train...

We both left Gamers and went back to the train station...heading the opposite direction this time...which meant that my stop is first...this normally doesn't happen...and I'm kind of...well...a little sad...normally she leaves me...not the other way around...and not only that I have to go home and think over a few things...like how I'm still against Konata and Tsukasa dating even though there really isn't a reason why I am...I don't get it...They're not hurting anyone or anything by being together...so why am I so opposed to it...

"Here..." Konata gently said as she held out two small light novels to me...wait are those damn G*ndam light novels we just bought?

"Wait aren't those for your dad?" I asked a little confused...we just bought those damn things for her dad...why is she handing them to me?

"Yeah but these are the loaner versions...here take them..." She replied sweetly as she held out the novels to me once again...which made blush slightly and look away...

"N-No thanks..." I denied softly as I continued looking away...

"Aw why? You helped pay for them and you do like Light Novels don't you?" She insisted as she started poking me with the novels...which was annoying beyond relief...but to be honest...I don't seem to mind that much...

"The answer is still no...G*ndam isn't really my thing..." I said still denying as I turned to look back her angry...hoping my mean look would convince her to stop bugging me...

"Aw come one...juts give it a quick read...you might like it...for me...please?" She asked nicely as she smiled her cat smile again and titled her head slightly...which made her look cute and...I blushed furiously as I took the novels from her hand...

"Fine Fine...alright...I'll glance over them one of these days..." I said with a sigh as I put the novels on my lap...geez how did this happen again? My sister confesses to my best friend and now I'm going home with G*ndam light novels...really?

"Thanks Kagami...I knew you would give in..." She said in a teasing tone...geez don't remind me...I always seem to bend to your will no matter what...and how you put it just pisses me off!

"Whatever..." I responded with a sigh as I looked down at the novels in my hand...Da* of t*e U*icorn Part 1 and Part 2...a two part story huh? Oh whatever I'll give it a try...and who knows...maybe I will like it...

"Kagami...it's your stop..." Konata said getting my attention...oh crap I lost track of where we were thanks to looking at these novels...damn it!

**Reason for Deletion**

Self Service to the max...I, of course, love Gundam and I love Gundam Unicorn to death...As of right now am anxiously...and rather impatiently...waiting for Episode 7 to come out next year...and it still angers me that they delayed it by a year...those damn people...I want my Full Armor Unicorn vs. Banshee Norn battle now!

Anyways...the overall plot line was for Kagami to take the light novels home and then read them in Chapter 12 (Remember those 3 light novels that stacked up on her desk) and like them...and then feel grateful to Konata for letting her lend them...which would further develop her character more slightly...

Well I scrapped it because like I said it's self service...I like Gundam and I was just forcing my likes onto Kagami...I know she likes Full Metal Panic!...but that has Romantic Comedy elements which makes it open to Non-Mecha fans unlike Gundam which is a little more hard core...which is why Kagami probably likes it in the first place...Fumoffu is also her favorite version...and it has no mecha in it aside from Bunta-kun and is straight up romantic comedy...no Arbalest in sight...which probably reinforces the fact that she's not into mecha...at least not as much as me...I mean I see a plush of Bonta-kun in her room...I don't see a model of the Arbalest on her shelf (By the way the Arbalest is awesome and I love the model I have of it! :D!)...

If I did make her like Gundam Unicorn I would just be more of a self insert than Kagami herself because Kagami's personality is mostly based around my outward dark dry personality...with a few minor tweaks to make it not me...which is why writing for her is just so damn easy for me...but I have to keep her separate from me as much as possible and keep in her character to the best of my ability so she can't like anything that's Gundam related like I do...which is why this scene had to go...even though I like Gundam Unicorn and loved referencing it...it still had to go...and the overall plotline was dropped as well...which isn't a total loss in my eyes...so oh well...

**Chapter 10 Deleted Scene: Kagamin you naughty girl!**

Oh I bet your interests have just peaked...in more ways than one if your perverted in any way...anyways...in the complete story Kagami has a weird stupid dream of Konata and then wakes up in her lap...in the final version it's a very simple thing that just leads to some embarrassment...this scene is actually the original version of what would've happened when Kagami woke up...let's just say it leads to an interesting conversation...

"K-Konata?" I dazedly called as for some reason I felt exhausted all of a sudden, "When did you get back into your clothes?" I asked as I noticed she was wearing her school uniform now...when did she have time to change?

"Whoa! What kind of dreams were you having of me!?" She shouted while laughing as she put a hand to her mouth...

As my eyes refocused I noticed that I was now looking at the ceiling of the train and that the light was from one of the light fixtures. I then realized I was lying down in her lap, I instantly shot up and looked around...confirming that I was indeed still on the train. I was asleep!? Are you freaking kidding me? I looked back at Konata who was still looking at me with her evil cat grin...what's she doing here? This is way too early for her...I mean normally she's the one who falls asleep on the train so what she's doing here looking over me? I'm confused...

"I hope you were gentle Kagamin..." She teased as she continued laughing...then it dawned on me what I said...and needless to say I started sweating uncontrollably and my face instantly lit up with a blush...

"W-Wait it's not what you think!" I shouted in return as I held up both my hands in defense, "Y-You tackled me!" I then said...then I froze...wrong thing to say...

"Oh my...so you want me to be rough on you...Kagamin...you naughty girl!" She teased as she scooted up closed to me and started to rub against me...Which made me shake even more...oh god why did it have to be like this!?

"I...I told you it...it wasn't like that!" I shouted desperately...hoping in vain that I could get out of this with some of my dignity...oh forget I lost it the moment I uttered those words...

"Just tell me one thing Kagamin...did you enjoy yourself?" She asked seductively as she her face got closer to mine...I can't believe her! She's joking about this kind of thing on the train...and what do you mean 'Did I enjoy it?'

"O...Of course not! Like I would enjoy anything with you!" I answered angrily as I shot up from the seat with my bag in my hand...seriously what the hell is wrong with her? What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with everything!

"Oh Kagamin...you never cease to make me happy..." She said still in a teasing tone as she got up as well with her bag in her hand as well...

"Whatever let's just go!" I shouted still angry as I went to the door...Konata following close behind...geez I'm glad one of us is happy...I just wish it wasn't you!

**Reason for Deletion**

A little too early for sexual stuff...I delayed it by a chapter...to at least after Tsukasa and Konata started dating...for...reasons...so the sexual stuff happens later and it's only going to grow steadily so be happy for that!

Besides Konata was a little too forward for my liking and Kagami's reactions seemed exactly from the OVA which I didn't want...yet...plus it was also pretty pointless as it doesn't advance the plot yet...and added that it develops things a little too early made this scene ideal for...well I didn't fully delete it...I just altered it to be less perverted...and if you have a problem with that...well sorry...

**Chapter 11 Deleted Scene: Matsuri's Counterattack!**

This scene takes place right after Kagami angrily hangs up on Miyuki...all I can say for the moment is that it obviously has the appearance of Matsuri...one of Kagami's older sisters in it...

"Damn it!" I almost screamed as I hung the phone as well and then threw it on my desk...thankfully not breaking it...

"Hey what's all the yelling about?" I heard someone ask as my door opened...I turned my head around and saw that it was Matsuri...my older sister...who barged into my room without knocking...as usual...

"It's nothing..." I said as I fully turned around to face her, "So what do you want?" I then asked after making a dry sigh...

"Yeah well...you see...I was wondering if I could borrow something..." She answered as she rubbed the back of her head with the back of her hand...Oh hell no!

"You are not borrowing one of my things just so you can call it yours later so you can just forget about it!" I shouted in anger as I stood up from my seat and gave her a furious look...which made her recoil a bit in terror...obviously not expecting my outburst...before she gave me an angry look in return...I think I just started another argument between us...good...

"Geez you don't have to shout! You could've just said no! And what are you talking about? I don't do stuff like that!" She shouted back as she held a fist up...what...we going to fight now...I'd gladly accept your challenge if we weren't related...unfortunately that's not the case...

"You do it all the time...and if you don't want me shouting then don't shout yourself moron!" I continued shouting as I raised both my fists in anger...which made her raise her other fist too...maybe this will break out into a fight...wouldn't be the first time one our arguments got out of hand and it probably won't be the last...although I think we just barely avoided it because she just now took a deep breath and backed away...

"Geez what is with you...Tsukasa takes away your little blue haired flame and all of sudden it looks like you're about to deck me!" She said after calming down a bit...what did she just say?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked still shouting as I was still pretty pissed off...my what flame?

"Mom told me...that Tsukasa is dating your best friend...and because of that your taking it out on me right?" She suggested as she forced a smile and forced a comforting tone...oh not her too...did they fill her with this nonsense as well...seriously?

"You're wrong! Now get the hell out of my room!" I shouted as I pointed to the door...which made her expression go back to angry...

"You know I was trying to help you but you know what! Forget it! Stay in denial with your unrequited love and suffer for all I care!" She then shouted as she turned around, went to my door and shut it behind her...I hope it hit her on the way out...

I went back to my desk and sat down angrily. Great not only does my mom think this crap but Matsuri as well...Dad also thinks this too...and I bet they told Inori as well...and a hundred yen says she also thinks the same way if they made it seem like I was suffering lonely girl in desperate need of her best friend...not to mention Miyuki-san feels the same way...what the hell..why me...

Seriously...what the hell.

**Reason for Deletion**

Pretty damn pointless...there's enough "Kagami quit being stupid" sections in that chapter to choke a whale... so this would just be over doing it...besides I don't really know much about Matsuri and I don't quite feel comfortable writing for her...or Inori...which is why they'll probably not get an official line of dialogue in the story and will only be mentioned...

This scene was more or less an experimentation scene to see if I liked writing for Matsuri and to see if I could use her...or Inori later in the story...well as a result of it I feel ok in just shoving them to the side giving them no dialogue what so ever in the story...although to be honest...if a moment presents itself...I guess I wouldn't mind writing for her again...or Inori...

Although I kind of wrote Matsuri like Kagami and Kagami is already good enough so she's really unneeded...even if she supports Kagami someone it's still unneeded as her Parents are more important than her or the other sister...this scene was basically saying "Yeah even Kagami's sisters think she's crazy and think she should accept her feelings" when it's not really needed...so that's why it was deleted...

**PREVIEW!**

Now like I said I really shouldn't be doing this...but since this is a special occasion here's a scene from a future chapter...and I'm not talking about like from the next chapter or the chapter after that...but a scene wayyyyyyy into the future...and no I will not explain the setting or anything..to keep things secret...so just take it as is...

"So...how have you been Kagamin?" Konata asked sweetly as she tilted her head to the side...her pony tail still bothering the hell out of me...

"Oh...I've been...fine...you know..." I answered nonchalantly as I folded my arms...actually I've been pretty miserable...but I'm not telling you that, "How about you?" I then asked as I looked at her curiously...gripping my sleeves tightly...

"Oh that's good...and I've just been awesome...hanging out with Tsukasa has been a blast!" She answered in her over hyper tone as usual...which made me gasp slightly and lose my breath...she's...she's really enjoying spending all her time with Tsukasa...it used to be me...but...now it's Tsukasa...well of course...they're dating...I hate reminding myself this fact...because...well I should be used to it right now...

"I see..." I simply responded as I looked away to the ground...not knowing what else to say...did...our conversation end here? *** **** ***** * **** ***** ** **** *****...So I don't want it to just end here...

"I get the feeling you don't want to stop talking just yet...even though ** ****** ** **** ********...so what else is on your mind?" She asked curiously as she tilted her head again...her pony tail still bothering the crap...wait yeah that's something I can ask about...

"Your pony tail!" I almost shouted as I pointed at her...

"My what?" She asked both confused and surprised...I started to blush a little that I just shouted that out without further explanation...

"Why...Why is your hair style in a pony tail...normally you should...I mean...you usually just come to school with a normal hair style..." I further elaborated...looking slightly away from embarrassment...

"Oh...well Tsukasa said she liked my hair in a pony tail...so...that's how it's going to be from now on...is it bad?" She explained as she grabbed her pony tail from behind her and brought it front of her face...before looking back at me curiously...

"Yes!" I immediately said much to her surprise...and mine...I sounded way too passionate in that response, "I mean...its ok...but...I like your normal hair style much better..." I explained as I blushed some more and looked away...now feeling very embarrassed...

"Oh I get it...unlike Kyon pony tails don't turn you on do they?" She said in a teasing tone while giggling as she moved her pony tail around in her right hand put her left hand to her mouth to hide her giggling...poorly I might add...

"S-Shut up...it...it's not like that...I just...think you look much cuter without the pony..." I stopped as I covered my mouth up with my hand...what the hell did I just say...did I really just say I think she looked cuter without her pony tail...or am I really going insane now? Either way it's bad...

"I...I see..." She said softly as she dropped her pony tail and blushed slightly...she's embarrassed...well...it...it serves her right...all the times she embarrassed me...it's only fitting that she's embarrassed once and awhile too...plus the way she's blushing looks really cute...the only way it could be better is if her hair was...

Oh my god I really am going insane!

**What to expect and closing comments**

Well that's it...again I won't say when this scene happens or what chapter it's in...in fact I had to blank out some stuff to keep a few things secret...but a preview is what it is...something to wet your appetite and make you look forward to what's to come...and I hope it did that...which I doubt...but whatever...

I can't say anything else about what's to come as it's really against my personal policy...I like keeping things secret and to myself...but I can say this...Swimsuit, Shoji Gotah, and Swings...now deduce what those things mean or what they could lead to...

And one final thing...how this will end...

Well I'm going to spoil my original ending and that is...Kagami realizes her feelings too late and Konata and Tsukasa are now inseparable...Kagami knows she will never have Konata and will be alone for the rest of her life...unable to live with thought she takes her own life at the very end of the story...saying "I'm such an idiot..." as the final line of the story...

However...upon conversing with 4-5 people...they told me that's a terrible ending and I shouldn't do it...well news flash I always meant this story to be a tragedy since I'm not a happy person and think bad endings are more fitting...plus it shows people what happens when you resist yourself and your feelings until it's too late...however they still told me not to do it...and like the little whiney author with no backbone I am...I caved into their demands...so that ending is no longer going to be the ending...

Now I don't know how to end this...Tsukasa wins...Kagami wins...they both win...nobody wins...my original ending...I don't know...like I said I'm all for the dark depressing ending which seems to fit since this was SUPPOSED to be a Tragic story...but pfff to hell with that...we're getting a fluffy ending that seems ripped from any romance story/show...and I suck at those so this is going to be the train wreck I always envisioned...

How this will proceed and how it will end is anyone's guess now because not even I know anymore...and that's the truth... whatever...no matter how it will turn out...I'm sure it will be bad...WHOOPS SLIPPING BACK TO MY NORMAL MODE...SORRY...

Well I ever do this type of thing again... -censored- NO! I'm against these kinds of things as I like to keep everything I do a secret...this was a once in a year thing since...today only comes once year...now I will continue to chop up my stories because...that's what I do...so there will be many more deleted scenes...hell there's still a large surplus in my file...and you'll never get to read them...so better just accept it and move on...

However...I do say I cave in easily to pressure so if I do get a lot of requests I may...MAY...as in a snow ball's chance in hell...do this kind of thing again...very doubtful though since I take a much stronger stance on this than I do the freaking ending...isn't that ironic...

Whatever...until next time I guess...I am still the terrible author Dalek Saxon...Sayonara!


	14. Chapter 13

Oh Dalek Saxon...you've deleted your stories again and now they're...oh you rascal...oh how I long to take a nearby glass shard and stab you with it until you stop moving...or at least keep them deleted forever you horrible horrible creature...yes...yes...I agree...after another mental breakdown everything got deleted...again...and now it's back...again...and I think I said I was holding off on this chapter until the Spinoff was done so I could upload them simultaneously to cover the "Surprise" up within each chapter 13...then it dawned me...I don't care...why should I do something as stupid as simultaneous upload when I don't care...

And with that...here is the latest insult to your eyes...Chapter 13...aka the Unluckiest thing of all time...

**Chapter 13: Despair without end/That summarizes this story perfectly!**

I sat patiently at my desk patiently and waited in my classroom. It was passing period...you know the time in between classes before they start up again. I was waiting for my sister Tsukasa...she was going to introduce me to one of her friends today during a passing period...she just recently made one and when she first told me she got a new friend...I was a little surprised...normally Tsukasa is a little shy and...well...not that social...when it comes to making friends she's on the lower end of the scale...she's not terrible by any means...she just has a little trouble making friends...

I wondered what kind of person Tsukasa became friends with...was it a guy...nah it can't be a guy...if it was a guy she would've been too embarrassed to tell me that it was a guy...so it had to be a girl. Knowing Tsukasa I bet she would be a little shy like her...maybe a little on the timid side that makes her a little hard to open up...which is why she became friends with Tsukasa since people like that usually attract one another...

Eventually I saw my sister enter through the doorway...looking nervous and uncertain as usual...as if she was uncomfortable in introducing her friend to me...probably afraid if I didn't like her or not...she looked at me and smiled as she stepped aside. Then someone else walked in as soon as she did...when I saw what kind of person it was I was instantly surprised and...a little confused...

It was a girl...as I predicted...the first thing I noticed about her was that she had green eyes...which is what confused me a little since I should've noticed how unbelievably short she was...like I wouldn't be surprised if the top of her head didn't reach my chin height. Is she even a high school student? Maybe she's one of those highly advanced smart kids that skip a few grades...well...from the looks of her a lot of grades actually!

On second thought...her hair...which was blue... was really long for some reason...almost touching the ground she walked on...which means she probably is a little older than I give her credit for since it takes a long time to get your hair that long...I should know...it took me awhile to grow out my hair to put them in the style I have now. She also had a mole directly underneath her right eye... and she seemed to have a slightly tan skin tone...which I guess means she gets some sunlight I guess...well more than me or Tsukasa since we look a little pale in comparison...

Although probably the strangest thing about her...even stranger than her height...was her smile. It wasn't a normal smile, but a curved one...in the shape of a cat...a catlike smile. It's really weird actually...it's something you would normally see on some weird anime show on TV...when she walked in it wasn't a normal kind of walk...it was a confident kind of walk that looked strong and demanded that you look at her...I started to get a bad feeling when she walked up to my desk and looked at me with cat-ish grin on her face...soon after my sister walked up and then stood next to her...

"T...This is the person I was telling you about...this is my new friend...Izumi Konata..." Tsukasa introduced as she smiled a bigger grin as she looked over me...soon after her mouth gaping open in a slight awe...as if impressed by something...making me feel even more uncomfortable...

"And Kona-chan...this is my sister Kagami..." She said then introducing me to her...I see she is already calling her by a nickname...makes sense...she was never much of a formal person...

"Hello...I'm pleased to meet you Izumi-san..." I greeted as politely as I could...even though she was being a little weird...I'm still trying to nice as possible...I'm not afraid or anything...I'm a little...annoyed...I hate to admit it but I'm kind of one of those girls with a short fuse...you know a girl who if you say anything wrong they immediately set off...something like a..

"A Tsundere!" She instantly responded as she pointed to me...wait...what?

"Huh?" I simply responded completely confused as to what she was talking about...

"Tsukasa, why didn't you tell me your sister was a Tsundere? Complete with twin tails and everything!" She then asked in an over excited manner as she was practically squealing in glee...Tsukasa started to sweat a bit as it looked like she was panicking...probably afraid of the reaction I was going to give...but I was more confused than anything...

"What are you talking about..." I dryly asked as I looked at her with a serious look on my face...why do I get the feeling the answer I'm going to get is only going to anger me?

"You know...in typical Harem type animes...or animes in general...the girl with the twin tail hairstyle is usually a Tsundere...someone with a rude kind of ferocious attitude but deep down they care and are afraid just want to be loved and it shows whenever they have very cute sweet moments where they still try to act tough but their soft side gets the better of them!" She explained with a hyper voice as it almost seemed like stars where in her eyes...holding a finger up the entire time...wait...what...huh...I don't...what? Is she comparing me to a freaking anime?

"What are you talking about?! Don't compare life to TV Shows...especially senseless anime shows...come on...you are in High School aren't you?" I asked seriously and...kind of loudly actually as I stood up and placed my hands on my desk...having a worse feeling now...like I just confirmed her accusation...

"I knew it! You're totally a Tsundere! The first one I've met! I think I'm really going to enjoy High School now!" She proudly exclaimed as she held both hands close to her and closed her eyes...as if about to burst from excitement...which was disturbing me even further...

"Don't call me that! Seriously...the first time we meet and you're already calling me names...talk about a bad first impression...geez!" I pointed out angrily as I sat back down in my desk folding my arms...

"I had got the best impression ever from you! It was perfect...I'm really looking forward to seeing you more...and more importantly your rare dere dere side!" She said rather weirdly as she leaned on my desk and looked at me with a huge cat grin on her face...disturbing even further...I don't think I've ever been this weirded out before...not to mention confused...I just snapped at her for her stupid greeting and she liked it? What is with this girl!?

"...what is wrong with you? " I asked completely confused as I looked at her with almost pure astonishment...probably resembling the look she gave me earlier except mine was more confused by far

"Oh Kagami...you have a lot to learn about me..." She said brightly as she continued looking at me...she's losing me more and more...what the heck is going on? How and why did Tsukasa befriend her...and why should I...did she just call me by name!?

"H-Hey! When did I give you permission to call me by first name? Ever hear of a thing called formal!?" I asked with a stutter, but still in an angry tone as...as I felt my face heat up slightly...I...I think I'm blushing ever so slightly...why...is it because some weird girl just went up to me and started calling me by my first name?

She didn't immediately respond but instead the smile on her face grew then she got back up and gave me a thumbs up...what...why? "Oh yeah...I'm going to enjoy talking to you more..." She then said not as hyper but still very excited none the less...this girl continues to baffle me further and further...

"Yeah right...I don't think that's going to happen...you're a bit too weird...I don't care if your Tsukasa's friend...but I can't see you becoming my friend..." I shrugged off as I folded my arms once more and laid back into my seat...

"hmmm...well we're going to eat lunch in our classroom...if you ever want to join us...your free to..." She offered as she turned around with a devious look and walked off...making that same confident walk she did when she came in here...I looked at Tsukasa with...uhhh...less than enthusiastic face with my arms still being crossed...she looked at me more nervous than before as a lot of sweat drops appeared on her head...

"Well...uhh...what do you think?" She asked softly as she finally said something...hmmm what do you think I think Tsukasa...the answer is pretty much written all over my face...I'm not even going to answer you because it's so obvious...

"Well...she...she really is nice..." She insisted as she took a step towards me and as she held both her hands to her chest...determined...like she needs my approval for some reason...

"Whatever...if you like her that's fine...I'm sure the two of you will become the best of friends...I don't care...I just don't think me and her will mix well at all..." I shrugged off causally in a non-committed tone as I closed my eyes...not really caring anymore...she's Tsukasa's friend...and if she likes her then I'm ok with it...yeah she may be...a little weird...too weird for me...but overall I think they will get along great together...as for me and her...no...I don't see us becoming anything more than just knowing that each other exist...especially not friends...

When I opened my eyes I found myself staring at my bedroom ceiling...wrapped up in my blanket...I leaned up on my bed and rubbed my eyes. I was sleeping...and I was dreaming again...although it wasn't a weird dream...at least not usually weird ones I've been having...I was dreaming of the first time me and Konata met. It probably wasn't most convenient way to meet something...although with her nothing is...

At the time I didn't know but I didn't want to and I was ok with just Tsukasa being friends with her. At the time I just thought she was a weird possibly demented girl...well...I still do...but...now I see her in a slightly brighter light...and if Tsukasa told me that the weird girl who just left was going to be the closest friend I ever had or will have...I would've thought she finally cracked under the pressure of High School and gone insane...Someone like me becoming friends with a girl as weird as her would be unthinkable at the time...

"Konata you really haven't changed since we first met have you..." I said softly with a small smile on my face...making a slight laugh as I stood up and got out of my bed...

Although as soon as I did the smile on my face disappeared as I remembered that I haven't talked to her...in a while actually...it's rare for me to even see her now...I think it's almost been a month since Tsukasa and her started dating...so...maybe she has changed and I just don't know it...she could be a completely different person...are we starting to become strangers to each other already? After barely one month? No...I don't think so...it would take years for this to happen...I'm just overreacting again...although my overreactions are more controlled and confined then...when they first started dating...

I sighed to myself as I went to put on my school uniform. I thought about taking my big coat which overlaps me...but no...It's towards the end of October...not November...so while it may be a little cold...it's not freezing yet. So I decided not to take it...I grabbed my bag and left my room...upon doing so I heard the very familiar sounds of Tsukasa cooking...She always gets up early now...to make food for her and Konata...

I didn't even bother saying anything to her as usual. I just left the house as soon as I could, leaving early like I always did now...I got pretty tired of Tsukasa getting on the same train car as me and then having Konata sit next to her and away from me...so now I always leave early to take the earlier train...it doesn't bother me...besides the earlier I get to school the better I am I guess...

When I left the house it was a little bit colder than I expected...but...nothing I couldn't handle...I took a deep breath of the cool air that filled the outside and started my march towards the train station. After awhile I got used to the cold and was fine...I didn't even feel it any more...when I arrived at the train station I got on the next train that arrived at the station...I took my usual seat in the corner and put my bag down at my side...I took a sigh of annoyance as I folded my arms and leaned back into the seat as the train left the station...

I had become well acquainted with riding the train alone now...it doesn't even bother me...me mentioning it only signifies how much it doesn't bother me anymore. It's better than riding across from Konata as she sleeps on Tsukasa's shoulder...and it's especially better than if they ride home together across from me...talking, laughing, and looking like they're having a good time...yeah I don't ride the home train with them anymore either...I stay behind and wait for the next train...to stay away from then and because I love riding home on the train so damn much now...I literally cannot express into words how I feel about riding to and from school alone...

When the train reached the stop I immediately grabbed my bag and got off the train. I then left the station in my usual pace and arrived to school around the time I usually do...well...the time I usually get to school now which is about an hour and something before I used to normally arrive...you know...before everything changed...

I went into the building and went to the shoe locker rooms to change my shoes. I opened the locker and gazed at the single pair of school shoes that were being housed within the locker. I now used to seeing this sight at the start and end of each school day...so I just made a slight sigh to myself as I got out my school shoes and changed out of my normal shoes. I put my normal shoes into the locker and slipped into the school shoes...shutting the locker with little strength as I turned around and left.

As I walked through the halls I admired all the creative work of the students when it came to the Cultural Festival...there was really neat ideas and displays and some classrooms I didn't even recognize...today was the last day to get everything ready and tomorrow was the first day of the Cultural Festival...I have no idea what Yutaka-chan's class is doing but I do know Konata's class is putting on some kind of play that Konata wrote herself and is starring in herself...as the lead actress none the less...I'm actually kind of interested and terrified to see it since knowing Konata it's going to be bizarre in every aspect...and even know we haven't really talked much...or at all for the past month...I...I'm going out of my way to see her performance as the lead actress...

Aside from that...which I've heard from Miyuki-san...I have no idea what the play is about or anything...Miyuki-san said she had to "Make a Pact with Konata along with everyone else and swear on their lives they won't break the sacred oath and reveal details about the play" ...geez talk about being overdramatic for a freaking play...a High School Cultural play none the less...typical Konata...I was right...she hasn't changed a bit...

What is our class doing you may ask? ...Well I would say "You don't want to know" but I know that will only increase your curiosity so I might as well just tell you. ...It's a freaking Cafe...woo...original right? But wait...not just any Cafe...a summer themed Cafe with palm trees, sand, and sunglasses...in the middle of October...now you might be asking "Who came up with this moronic idea" ...that I'm more than happy to answer...none other than Misao the ditz...why did we go with such a brainless idea...well hers was the only idea pitched as everyone else didn't seem to care...except for Ayano who instantly voted in her favor...I voted against it but since no one else came up with anything...or even cared for that matter...we had to go with it. ...I'm just so proud of my fellow classmates right now that it almost gives me a headache of Konata proportions...well...not even close but it's still bad...

When I entered the classroom I took a sigh of disgust...the room looked awful...the desks rearranged to make tables with bad summer themed sheets over them...with stupid scented candles on top of them...and then the area where we got the drinks to serve which was supposed to look like a drink stand...although it looked more like a bar than a freaking drink stand in my opinion...

I looked around at the boxes of sand lying around...we couldn't have the sand on the floor...so we just lazily put them in transparent boxes...they look stupid...like oversized liter boxes for cats...how lovely...I sighed again as I put my hand to my face...which I've done repeatedly as I reentered the room on a number of occasions...the only thing we really had to do was to make and put up the signs...and discuss what outfits we were going to wear...which Misao said she was going to handle and I instantly regret leaving it to her because it's probably going to be some weird fetish fueled maid outfits...you know...like all the other cafes in the school...

I sighed again as I went to a nearby poster board and started working...I got out a marker from the supplies we got and started something stupid like "Welcome!" or "Thank You!" in English ...wait this is supposed to be a Cultural Festival...showing off our Culture...why are we showing off of the culture of America...I guess that slipped Misao's mind...along with a lot of other things to be honest...like our outfits...so it's more than likely were just going to wear our uniforms...wonderful...

I was the only one in the classroom...no one else had arrived yet...which was usual...I always get here before anyone else since I leave early now. Eventually though, my fellow classmates arrived and I got up to direct them in what they should be doing...I mean I don't like taking command...but if I don't then it's like unlocking the prison cells at a maximum security prison...all hell breaks loose. Finally after everyone else arrived the person who came up with the idea herself entered the room...along with...big shocker...Ayano...laughing and looking carefree as usual...

"You know for someone who came up with the cafe idea you're always arrive last..." I pointed out dry as I looked at them folding my arms...expecting some stupid reply that will be her excuse...

"Hey it's not my fault there are a lot of distractions on the way to school!" She said with a chuckle as she nudged her arm against Ayano, winking at her as well...oh great they were doing something stupid like always...It always seems to be something when it comes with these two...

"Maybe you take a different route to school...to avoid these distractions..." I suggested with an even drier tone as I put a hand to my face...I don't even know why I tried to give her advice...I know she's not going to take it and ignore it...

"I can't help it...the distractions always seem to be one foot away..." She said with a giggle which caused Ayano to giggle...called it...why did I even bother...

"Whatever...just make yourself seem like your trying to work...I mean this was your idea after all..." I responded after a long disappointed sigh...why do I bother doing anything anymore...

"Yeah yeah..." She said in a dismissing manner as she and Ayano both put down their bags. Then they moved to actually help the rest of the class make this disturbingly western cafe of theirs come to life...

Like I said we didn't have that much to do...just mostly putting the finishing touches on things and putting stuff up. So we finally got done slightly before lunch. Everyone immediately wanted to slack off but I made them all double and then triple check to make sure everything was perfect...which we missed a few things...see this is why I double check...so we don't overlook anything...we overlooked the fact that we had no cups to hold the drinks and the fact that we didn't have a sign made for our advertiser to walk around campus with...although when we discovered these faults it was now lunch time and everyone immediately demanded a lunch break...I sighed to myself as I knew I wasn't going to convince them to get these small things completed...so I let everyone break for lunch...

"Are you going to eat with us Hiiragi?" Misao offered in a polite way as she got out her bento box and revealed her lunch to be another one of Ayano's prepared meals...like usual...I stopped caring a long time ago why she makes all her meals...maybe it's because she's dating his brother...or maybe it's because she wants to avoid stupid stuff like sacrificing squids...I don't know it's not my problem!

"No thank you..." I denied as generously as possible, "...when have I ever accepted any of your invites..." I then said in a dark kind of mean tone as I looked at her unenthusiastically...

"Yeah...you got a point there...I miss the good old days when we always ate lunch together..." Misao then said almost quietly with a sigh as Ayano got out her bento box as well...

"Yeah whatever..." I dryly responded as I left the room not waiting for her to say anything else...I miss the old days too...but not the old days she's referring to...and the saddest part is...it's not even that old...just barely a month...isn't nostalgia for something and calling it "The good old days" suppose to be like after a year or two? Whatever...

I went down the even more decorated halls and eventually reached the cafeteria. Which was not as decorated but still looked a little festive. I'm just glad the Cafeteria is open...usually they don't serve food around the Cultural festival since classes are usually making it themselves or the school tries to save money and closes it for a non-school day...but thankfully it's open this year so I'm very happy as I got in the very short line to get my food. I got a bowl of some very unappealing Kitsune Udon...

I made a slight groan of misery as I sat down at one of the decorated tables to eat my food. I took one bite...and I instantly lost my appetite to eat anything...I swear it's like the school food gets progressively worse each time I eat it...maybe I shouldn't have been grateful that it was open...why do I even bother eating her...I should just buy something at a convenience store instead...but...I would run out of money faster than you can say "Wouldn't that be costly?" ...so I'm pretty much stuck unless I want to fix something for myself...but since Tsukasa basically runs the kitchen every morning now...I think I'd rather eat School food than watch her make food for Konata...yeah this sucks...

After a few minutes of holding my nose and pretending I was eating better food...I saw Miyuki-san walk into the cafeteria...wearing what looked like a robe...probably for Konata's play...although it looked a little too big...as it was dragging on the ground behind her...Konata couldn't find a robe that fits her properly...that's not surprising. She walked up rather slowly and got in line...she got some Udon as well...but it looked like she got Yaki Udon instead of what I got...and it looked pretty bad as well to be honest...I wouldn't be happy with that...of course I'm not happy with what I have either...

She had the same thought as me as she looked at it very displeased...she sighed as she turned around and then saw me sitting at a table alone. She smiled slightly as she started to walk towards me...I guess she plans on eating with me...not surprising...we eat together occasionally...sometimes when I got to her class looking for Konata or when I see her walking down the hall and she offers to eat with me in the cafeteria...I don't really mind...so long as she doesn't go into any weird areas like a month ago then we're ok...thankfully she hasn't...probably because I haven't brought up Yutaka-chan to her...so she won't bring up Konata to me...so it's a very mutual understanding we have...

"Excuse me Kagami-san...would you mind if I sat and had lunch with you..." She asked in her usual polite manner as continued smiling at me...the day when this girl asks forcefully is the day Konata stops being perverted...

"By all means...do what you want..." I answered...rather unpleasantly as I gestured my hand toward the seat opposite of me...I blame the terrible food for making me act this way...god what I wouldn't give for a small morsel of Konata's cooking...

"Thank you Kagami-san..." She thanked as she put her plate on the table and then moved her robe around as she sat down as comfortable as possible...it's obvious she hasn't worn this robe for long...which makes me wonder...

"How's rehearsal going for Konata's play?" I asked as I looked her...both in genuine curiosity and to get my mind off this awful food which I was still trying to force into my stomach...

"Well...to be honest..." Oh by...I like the sound of this already...let me guess... "We just started rehearsing today..." Oh she beat me to it! But yeah I knew it! Typical Konata...has entire week to get everything ready for tomorrow's Cultural Festival...and waits to the last minute to start practicing...oh this makes me very happy...happier than it probably should for some reason...

"Typical Konata...plans things herself but can never do it on time..." I jokingly said with a smirk as the food surprisingly tasted a little bit better now...don't misunderstand me...it still tasted horrible...but less horrible than before...

"Well...we were handed our parts and scripts day one...it's just we're now practicing..." She added after taking a bite of her food and looking like she was having the same reaction I was when I first took a bite...

"And can I ask what part you play and what character you are...or do you actually take Konata's oath seriously..." I then asked half-heartedly as I knew exactly what the answer was going to be...

"No I'm afraid not...I'm sorry Kagami-san..." She answered then apologized as she did a slight bow to show her sincerity...I rolled my eyes and went back to eating the culinary catastrophe known as the school's Kitsune Udon...

"What about you?" She then asked as she looked at me curiously...great is she going to start some weird crap again...I thought we reached a mutual understanding Miyuki-san...don't break it...

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked feigning ignorance and hoping she wasn't going to bring up that uncomfortable and weird topic again...

"How is your class doing with its cafe?" She clarified as she blinked and continued looking at me...oh thank god this is the first I hoped that the conversation wouldn't go into a bizarre direction and it hasn't...I feel like celebrating!

"Oh...it's going good..." Good in the aspects that we're almost done with it...not good as in I think it's going good...because how could I? "We only need a few more things to do before were done...like get some cups since someone forget to get it themselves..." I answered honestly as I looked at her with a slight smile...still overjoyed that we haven't started talking about relationships and feelings and other crap...

"I'm sure you can get cups from the cafeteria...I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving you a supply of cups..." Miyuki-san suggested positively as she raised her Chopsticks up...Miyuki-san...the only person I know who isn't weird or crazy or a combination of the two...and thinks clearly...god rational thinking...I almost forgot what that was...

"That's a good idea Miyuki-san...thank you..." I thanked genuinely as I nodded my head in reply...it really is...I wonder why I didn't think of it myself...now I feel a little bad...

"No no it was nothing...I'm sure you would've reached the same conclusion as I did..." She said shrugging off my appreciation in typical Miyuki-san fashion...great now I feel worse because I doubt I wouldn't have come up with that...my rational thinking as certainly decreased as of late...and I bet I know what the cause...damn it...it's still affecting me even after a month...damn it!

"Great now all we need is to get our advertising sign done and figure out what we're going to wear tomorrow...probably just our uniforms if Misao hasn't thought of anything..." I then said as I leaned back and looked up at the ceiling...I guess it would be ok for just to wear our uniforms...I mean it would be boring...but it would be the boring I like...nothing flashy or stupid...just our plain regular uniforms...

I looked back down at Miyuki who was looking at me with a curious and confused look...and whenever I see Miyuki-san like this...I can just predict that something bad is on the horizon...Is she going to say Konata's not going to like it? Well oh well...it's not my fault Misao didn't come up with a fetish driven outfit for us all to wear...so I know she'll be disappointed but who cares...I don't want her drooling over the sight of me anyways...or do I...I mean at least she would pay attention to me instead of Tsukasa for once but...it would be in a perverted way...I guess that would be good enough...oh god what I am thinking! No! No! No!

"It was to my understanding that your class already decided on what it's going to wear tomorrow..." Miyuki-san then said...to my utter surprised because I don't know where she heard this from because it's wrong...

"No we haven't unfortunately...Misao was put in charge and like usual she slacked off and hasn't decided on anything..." I corrected in a slightly load tone as I was still in shock over what she said...although I don't know why it surprised me so much...

"From what I heard from Konata, she said that Misao had the outfit selection decided before you even selected on what the theme was going to be for your class..." Miyuki-san then added as she looked at me seriously...as if I was trying to trick her or pull her leg or something...

"No she hasn't...she hasn't decided on anything yet...I bet Konata's just making stuff up again..." I insisted as I folded my arms and looked back at her equally as serious...I don't know what she's on...but it's seriously way off base...Konata I mean...not Miyuki-san...it's not her fault Konata is...well...being Konata...hopefully this will undo what Konata has done...I hope...

"I...I see...sorry if I was mistaken then..." Miyuki-san then apologized as she bowed again slightly in sincerity and I guess believed me...thankfully...

"No problem...when it comes to Konata...everything must be taken lightly..." I said shrugging off her apology...although...I had a feeling that she wasn't wrong...maybe Misao is just holding out on us and will surprise us tomorrow with her outfits she just had at her home...oh god I hope it's not the case...god only knows what they look like...I bet she told Konata to make her drool...oh god I bet she's been thinking of me wearing something perverse this entire time...

My face started heating up and I touched it to confirm the feeling. I was...blushing...I haven't blushed in awhile...I guess when you take Konata out of the equation embarrassment just doesn't happen...or more accurately...nothing else comes even close the embarrassing things she's done to me...and this is just a sign that when tomorrow comes and Konata does see me in whatever weird outfit Misao has...she'll do something that will make me even more embarrassed...but...to be honest...

I...I'm actually looking forward to it...I guess it's because it's something to get her to talk to me...and I'm just that desperate to talk to her without Tsukasa blocking me or monopolizing her...geez I'm actually happy that Konata is thinking weird thoughts about me...what bizarre alternate universe did I fall into...god what happened to me...never in a thousand years would I actually want her to think like this and actually lust over me...did I just think the word lust? God that just proves how far I've fallen...

I was done talking and eating...so I politely excused myself and got up to leave. I threw my food away and then went back in line which was incredibly short and after a minute I was talking to the people who were serving the food. As much as I wanted to yell at them for basically making atrocity after atrocity and calling it food...I held my tongue...and instead asked them for a bunch of cups...they were kind enough to offer me a couple of big boxes they had in the store room...I said I would send a few people down to pick them up as I couldn't do the task by myself...

I then thanked them, turned around, and then left the cafeteria as fast as I could. As I was heading back I noticed more students in the hallway this time...probably getting back to work after they've eaten lunch. We didn't really do much to the hallway outside our class...although it doesn't really matter and nobody else in the class doesn't care so it's not a big deal...we'll still be outshined by everyone else but whatever...not my problem...If it slipped Misao's mind then whatever...

Speaking of Misao when I returned back to my classroom I didn't see her...I needed to talk to her about the outfit situation. If Miyuki was right...and god help me if she is...then she must have it somewhere for us to at least try on...I mean I don't want to come here tomorrow just for it not to fit...and if I'm right and it slipped her feeble mind like a lot of things...then I'm just wearing my uniform tomorrow and all will be well...please oh please let me be right!

I did however notice Ayano still in the room...sitting at her desk still eating her food. So I decided to walk over to her and talk to her since I bet she has some idea of what's going on. Maybe she knows where Misao went or better yet knows about Misao's outfit plans. And even if she doesn't know either I still have to ask her to take a few people down to the cafeteria to pick up those boxes of cups...so either I'm leaving with something being accomplished!

"Hey Ayano..." I called calmly as I walked up next to her desk, raising my hand and getting her attention...I know she's not as weird as Misao so this should be relatively simple...hopefully...

"Oh hello Hiiragi..." She replied pleasantly as she looked at me with a smile...thankfully raising my hopes that this won't turn weird in any way, shape, or form...

"Do you know where Misao ran off to?" I asked getting straight to the heart of the matter...taking Ayano a bit by surprise as she moved back slightly at my question...wow...was my question that unexpected Ayano?

"She told me that she was going to the bathroom..." Oh well that's good...at least I know where she's at and I don't have to- "...but that was almost twenty minutes ago..." anddddd all my hopes falter like a house of cards collapsing in on itself...thanks Ayano...

"Do you know what she might be doing?" I then asked curiously...trying to regain some of my hope...trying to rebuild the house of cards that fell over...

"No...sorry..." She responded while shaking her head and then apologizing to me...great you knocked the house of cards down again before I could even make the ground level and instead instilling me with fear...once again...thanks Ayano...

"Do you at least know what she's doing for our outfits tomorrow...or are we just going to serve the customers wearing our uniforms?" I then asked as I put my hand to my face in disappointment...hopefully she knows about this...and hopefully it's the uniforms thing and not...anything else!

She didn't instantly respond, instead she closed her bento box, put it aside, and then looked at me with a weird smile on her face, "I have no idea what she's planning to do..." She then answered calmly as she put both her hands on her desk...why do I get the unnerving feeling that she's lying to me...

"...are you telling me the truth..." I then asked with a doubtful tone as I narrowed my eyes at her...to which she simply nodded in reply...not even bothering to give me an answer...fine whatever...if she won't tell me I'm sure Misao will...great...so much for the uniforms idea...what weird outfits is Misao getting right now...maybe that's what's taking her so long...oh whatever...I'll get to that bridge later...and then burn it because I am not crossing that bridge...sorry Misao but I refuse...anyways...

"I need you a few other people to go down to the cafeteria and pick up some boxes full of cups..." I said in a commanding voice as I still had to get stuff done despite Misao's wardrobe issue...

"Oh they were kind enough to let us use them..." She responded in pleasantly surprised tone as she got up from her seat...See now she sounds completely natural now...she's not calmly forcing it like she did earlier...

"Yeah...but there's more than one...so take a few people with you to collect them..." I suggested as I pointed to some of our fellow classmates...who were all slacking off...geez am I the only one to bring structure to this class...maybe it was a good idea that I wasn't in a different class...I don't know they would turn out if I was...

"By your command!" Ayano said in a monotonous voice trying to sound like a robot...before giggling uncontrollably and turning around to recruit some people to help her...what the hell was that...is everyone I know just completely weird on the inside? Or is just me? ...me as in am I the only noticing it...not...me as in I'm the only weird person out of everyone...no I'm completely normal...Hey I can see that sympathetic look your giving me! Don't you dare pity me!

Whatever...after Ayano left, taking a few people to help her, I started directing everyone else to finish the advertising sign. Which made everyone groan but hey...this has to get done and if I have to play the cold class representative to get everyone to work then so be it...I don't care. Besides it didn't take that long to finally fully complete it. When we did complete it Ayano and the rest came back with the boxes. Which I instantly told them to put the boxes under the drink stand and get a few cups out to get ready for tomorrow...which made them groan again...geez if getting cups of a box is strenuous work to you people then I feel bad for what your lives will be when you get out of High School...seriously...

Besides...again it didn't take that long and boom...we were fully done. Except for the outfit situation...which now had to be dealt with. I dreaded the moment because I can only fear what Misao has up her sleeve. And unfortunately as the dread was fully filling me the subject of my dread now finally came into the room. Looking very cheerful and happy as she skipped in while whistling...filling me with a sense of misery I cannot put into words at this moment...let's just say my eye was twitching and I was giving a heavy long sigh...

"Hey Hiiragi! You get everything done!?" She greeted then instantly asked as she raised her hand and waved to me...oh please tell me she was gone just to avoid the work...please oh please tell me that the reason she was gone was to avoid doing work...I would give all the money in my wallet now for that to be true!

"...yes...everything is ready..." I answered very dryly as I narrowed my eyes at her...one of them still twitching slightly...urge to throttle her increasing drastically...

"Oh sweet...so I guess that means we're all ready for tomorrow! Good work everyone!" She congratulated with a bright smile as she rubbed the back of her head...oh I so want to punch you right now...but unfortunately the freaking outfit fiasco needs to be resolved first...then the punching comes next!

"Not exactly...we still need to discuss what we're wearing tomorrow for the festival...please tell me you didn't forget..." I said in a threatening tone as I started to grind my teeth in anger...keep calm Kagami...keep calm...look on the bright side...if she did forget like I said...nice peaceful uniforms...

She looked surprised and looked at me confused for a few seconds before opening her mouth to answer "Hmmm...oh yeah I forgot about that!" She said apologetically as she looked down and rubbed the back of her head...well...that's good news...but that doesn't excuse her from being punched later since this was her responsibility and she failed miserably...

"Oh well...looks like we're wearing our uniforms tomorrow..." I said a little brighter after I made a sigh...a sigh of relief...I'm glad Miyuki-san was wrong...

"Oh no...we're not...we're all going to wear something super special tomorrow!" Misao interjected as a smile appeared on her face...not her normal energetic smile but a dark sort of evil smile...oh god...no...

"...O-Oh...what then?" I asked now completely in fear...the house of cards that resemble my hope has not collapsed...it's been lit on fire and burnt to a crisp...oh god what stupid outfit deign does she have in mind...hopefully it's something simple as a maid outfit...nothing weird and creepy like a latex skin tight outfit...I would kill her if she said this...

"We're all going to wear swimsuits...you know to fit the summer theme!" ...Breaking news...this just in...a student at a local high school was just brutally murdered by a fellow classmate...witnesses said the suspect in question snapped and threw the victim out the window to her death...we'll give you more details as they are revealed...

"ARE YOU FREAKING BRAIN DEAD!?" I screamed at her as it looked like I was reading to turn this whole classroom into a crime scene! Seriously!? What the hell is she on? Is this Konata's idea...oh I can so totally see her doing this...Damn her! Damn Misao! Damn everyone!

"What...no...all you need to do is bring your swimsuit from home and that will be it...you'll just change here...its perfect! We're going to get so many customers!" She gleefully said as she rubbed her hands together like a villain plotting a scheme...and I'm the hero of justice come down to stop her evil plans!

"NO WAY IN HELL MISAO! NO WAY!" I denied angrily as I raised both my hands about read to beat some sense into her...I guess twenty to thirty years in prison will be worth it if I can put this dolt in her place...

"Ahhh come on Hiiragi...it's going to be fun...we'll be the most popular class in the entire festival!" She insisted as she gave me a thumbs up for some reason and winked at me...gee...I wonder why...

"We'll be the most popular for all the wrong reasons!" I said calming down somewhat but still ready to accept the inevitable jail time I'll get for beating the crap out of Misao...

"Besides I don't think the school would be ok with its students walking around in swimsuits during the cultural festival!" I pointed out remembering the school's dress code...even if it's the Cultural Festival the school still has rules to abide by...not provocative or skimpy clothing aloud under any circumstances...

"Oh that's why I was gone so long...I finally got their ok to do this!" She then said basically throwing my point into the garbage can...are you freaking serious!?

"They actually agreed to this!?" I said in disbelief...who the hell agreed to this...must be Kuroi-sensei...only she would agree to something so stupid!

"Yeah...after I told them that our school has no swimming class or anything...that it would benefit the school to show that we still retain the swimming spirit and...stuff..." She explained as she held up her finger and looked confident...yeah you fed them a bunch a crap and they believed you...or more accurately...Kuroi-sensei believed you...besides I think they thought you mean like School swimsuits...not like swimsuits from home...god knows how many girls here have bikinis for swimsuits...or worse...I'm pretty sure Misao is one of them since she's probably been planning this all along...although I don't know if she has a bikini or the 'worse'...hopefully not the 'worse'...

"We're not going along with your stupid idea...besides it's freaking October...you know...cold...why would anyone want to wear a swimsuit in this weather!?" I continued to point out poking as many holes in her plot as possible...there we're a lot to say the least...

"And that's the appeal...we'll be the only super sexy class to be sporting swimsuits...both male and female...who wouldn't want to see us right?" She continued...did she seriously say "Sexy" are you that devoid of brain cells!? Misao...I'm going to put in a form to have you removed from this class...no from this school on the grounds of "Persistent Stupidity"!

"I think that's a great idea...I'm on board with it!" Ayano agreed in a loud voice before I could say anything else...of course you agree...you most likely knew about this from day one...I bet Misao probably said some nice things about your body and now you want to show it off...I bet ten thousand yen that's why she was buttering you up for the past couple of months...Ayano you're a fool...and most likely the only one to agree with-

"Yeah I like that too!" "Yeah that's awesome" "Swimsuits" "I like ducks!" "Count me in!" Voices from all over the class chimed and went along with her plan...making Misao look more and more proud of herself...

"This is absolutely crazy..." I said dryly as I turned around and looked at my now insane classmates...

"I guess it's decided then...everyone bring your swimsuits tomorrow and make sure you look your best as well!" Misao then said...adding fuel to the fire and making everyone erupt into cheers...Great...I think the prisoners have just took over the asylum...whatever...

"Count me out...I'll just wear my uniform tomorrow and be the advertising girl or something..." I denied as I closed my eyes and went to the door to leave...not wanting to spend another second in this room in fear of losing what little shred of patience I have left...

"Oh come on Hiiragi...the fun can't be complete unless everyone agrees...so come on Hiiragi...we need you!" Misao said trying to persuade me to follow her in her madness...when I turned around I found that the rest of the class was staring at me with pleading eyes for me to agree...

"Yeah...no..." I blatantly said in a dark tone as I turned around and left the room...fleeing the domain of stupidity and hoping to calm down my seething temper...I walked down the hallways as fast I could...the further away I got the better...I didn't care where I was going or where I ended up...as long as it wasn't my classroom

Seriously that has to be the absolute worst idea I've ever heard...coming to school with our swimsuits. Oh yeah it will drawn in customers...all the pervy ones who won't care about the drinks being served to them but the server giving them the drink. Yeah I know that there are some very suggestive outfits warn during Cultural Festivals...but this is overboard...the only thing were missing is someone with a long water hose to spray us so we're always wet...Oh god please tell me that's not going to happen! I stopped in an empty hallway and took some deep breaths to try and calm myself more...it wasn't really working...and ...You know what...they don't really need me tomorrow...or for the Festival in general...so I think I might just-

"My heart started racing once again to paint the future, Even if I get stuck in a maze, the beautiful skies will always be waiting for me, So I won't be afraid, No matter what happens next, I won't give in!" I heard a beautiful voice sing...wait...I recognized that voice...and...what I saw next confirmed my suspicions...I looked up and I saw...Konata turn the corner...without Tsukasa nearby...looking cheerful and bright as always...like...like not talking to me for a month meant nothing to her...as if I never mattered at all...I clenched my chest upon realizing this...

An unspeakable pain has just encompassed my body...and it hurts like hell...

**WHAT THE H. E. DOUBLE L...Usual Author Crap...Move Along...**

The song for this chapter is "Connect" by ClariS...which is the Opening song to Madoka Magica...which by the way...THAT OP IS A LIE...A LIE! Moving on...well well..what was the surprise this chapter...something I felt I needed to keep secret and call a surprise...but was so arbitrary and stupid it didn't matter...the fact that the story now takes place month later from the last Chapter...and yes the Spinoff will follow suit...this is pretty much the "Cultural Festival" Arc which will last...god knows how long...which honestly I didn't see happening at all...I originally wanted to skip to...uhhh...what I shall call "The Final Arc" where crap goes down...but screw it...time to waste time and screw around with this arc...screw calling it the "Cultural Arc" let's call this the "PADDING ARC"...YAYYYYYY...screw time skipping to the end...let's waste time...waste of a time skip...oh but why the time skip at all?

Two reasons for this...I don't really like how stories are set and resolved in the span of a couple of days...to me real relationship issues...like say a faulty marriage...build up over months and even years at points (no my story won't be that long) so I felt the need to skip a month to break from that trap in my mind and to show that you that a true relationship just doesn't Happen all in one day...and if did for you and it actually lasts and is meaning...congrats...you're lucky...and two... to enhance the quote unquote "Drama" ...a lot happens in a month...which results in Kagami being a lot darker and hateful from her time separated from Konata...SHE'S LIKE ME NOW...yeah she's pretty much a self insert of me from now on...sorry about that...I'll try my best to fix her next chapter but throughout this I was thinking to myself "I can't see Kagami doing this...me I can..." ...which makes the whole story fall apart from stupidness...too bad it already fell apart at the first chapter...

Oh and I've decided to ruin everything now...I'm destroying their presents...their futures are screwed...time to destroy their pasts! Kagami's dreams for this arc will mostly be diving into the past...because screw it...I'm taking total control of the characters...what is this "Respect for the Original Creations" pffff forget that...I'm a total psycho and I will not rest until I ruin every last inch of these characters or until a loyal fan finally snaps at how wretched I'm treating the characters and puts me out of everyone's misery...but until then...complete and utter ruination is the name of the game...HAHAHAHHAHAHA...

When is Chapter 14 going to get here...I don't know When will James Cameron make Battle Angels...yeah I went there... ... ... ok I'm sorry I went too far...but seriously like always I don't know...it gets here when it gets...here..

But until then...oh wait first off I'm sorry for making Ayano say "By your command"...which is a reference to Battlestar Galactica...I made her say it because...well...I said it before...I' m a psycho...the psychopath Dalek Saxon...SAYONARA!


End file.
